Une Inconnue dans ma vie
by Ocilia
Summary: AU - SwanQueen - Emma Swan est dépressive, elle broie du noir, pleure sans arrêt ... Un soir, par pur hasard, elle fait la rencontre d'une inconnue sur un banc. À partir de là, commence une étrange relation entre elles, mêlant mystères, compassion et sympathie, ou plus ...
1. I'm not depressed

_Salut tout le monde :D_

 _Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver après tout ces mois d'absences ;)_

 _Bon, voilà, **Une Inconnue dans ma vie** s'inspire de la Dark Swan. Si Emma était dans les ténèbres, comment Regina la sauverait-elle ? C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à l'univers alternatif et c'est bien plus difficile que ce que je croyais. Les premiers chapitres ne seront pas très joyeux mais je vais très vite essayer de faire venir l'humour, parce que je pense que c'est dans ce domaine que je m'en sors le mieux ;)_

 _Sans doute avez-vous entendus parler de ce type qui vend contre notre accord nos écrits ? Il se trouve que **Pour une nuit ou pour la vie ?** fait également partie de ses vols. C'est pourquoi j'ai longuement hésité à publier celle-ci. Mais après réflexion, je refuse qu'il nous prenne notre passion pour écrire en plus du reste.  
_

 _Comme vous le savez certainement, l'univers de **Once Upon A Time** ne m'appartient malheureusement pas._

 _Je crois que tout est dis, alors ..._

 _Agréable lecture, nouveaux lecteurs !_

* * *

Une Inconnue dans ma vie

Chapitre I

 _ **« I'm not depressed »**_ _par Regina Mills_

Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude au cours des dernières années, je m'installais sur ce banc, prêt de la plage de Storybrooke, et admirais le paysage que m'offrait le couché du soleil. Ce bel orange crépusculaire qui envahissait le ciel me donnait toujours des frissons. Il fallait dire que pour la peintre que j'étais, un beau paysage était toujours bon coup d'inspiration.

Je soupirais de bien être, croisais mes jambes et me laissais reposer contre le dossier du banc. Tout en fermant les yeux, j'écoutais l'agréable calme.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que des sanglots ne viennent chatouiller mes oreilles. Je rouvrais un œil, puis l'autre tout en suivant du regard la belle blonde totalement inconnue qui courait dans son jogging flambant neuf, jusqu'à s'écrouler à côté de moi. Des cascades coulaient de ses yeux alors qu'elle me lançait un sourire forcé.

\- Je ne … suis pas … dépressive ! s'exclamait-elle, à bout de souffle.

J'arquais un sourcil tout en la voyant essuyer rapidement ses larmes. Une fois qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé sa respiration, elle reprenait :

\- Le psychiatre de cette ville est un charlatant ! Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Dépressive. Oui, j'ai quelques insomnies, oui, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'appétit et, d'accord, tout ce que je fais est d'un ennuie mortel, même le sport mais … Je ne suis pas en dépression ! Je suis juste un peu morose parce que mon mec s'est barré avec toutes nos économies, que j'ai perdu mon boulot, que je n'ai pas de famille et que tous mes amis du passé me reprochent de m'être barré pendant dix ans alors que ça a été la meilleure décennie que j'ai vécu ! Oui, je déteste ma vie. Non, je ne suis pas dépressive.

Je me raclais la gorge, réellement gênée. Qui était cette femme ? Je connaissais tout le monde à Storybrooke. Mais pas elle.

\- Ah …

J'aurais voulu me gifler pour cette ridicule réponse. Elle, elle se contentait de froncer les sourcils et tournait ses yeux jade vers moi. Elle avait la peau pâle, les traits tirés. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir vu quelqu'un d'aussi triste depuis que j'avais moi-même était en dépression.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais cet idiot de Hopper m'a conseillé de me « libérer » alors j'énonce à la première inconnue que je croise à quel point je suis énervée contre lui pour son stupide diagnostique.

\- Et bien … Le Dr Hopper est pourtant l'un des meilleurs de la ville …

Elle haussait les sourcils.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui, mon fils le voit fréquemment. Il l'aime beaucoup. Et j'ai aussi eu besoin de lui pendant longtemps.

\- Vous devriez arrêter de le payer.

\- Et vous devriez sans doute prendre en considération ce qu'il vous dit.

Elle me fusillait du regard.

\- J'ai l'air dépressive ?

 _Totalement !_

\- Oh … Hm … Et bien, c'est à dire que … J'ai déjà été en dépression !

Elle paraissait surprise. Sa tête se reculait légèrement pour pouvoir me détailler.

\- Vous ?

\- C'est quelque chose qui peut arriver à n'importe qui …

Je lui lançais un regard appuyé, espérant qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle aille pleurer ailleurs. Malheureusement, elle se contentait de s'affaler un peu plus dans le banc, étalant ses jambes dans l'allée tout en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jogging noir.

\- M'enfiche, grognait-elle.

J'étais crispée à ses côtés, gênée par sa proximité et son détachement. Je n'étais pas tellement bavarde avec les inconnus. Mes amis étaient ma sœur, ma cousine et un ami d'enfance. Bon, certes, il y avait aussi Kathryn et Tink mais … elles étaient simplement des voisines un peu collantes.

\- Je suis désolée. Je sais que je suis ennuyante, bavarde, décalée …

\- Oui. C'est vrai.

Ses yeux devenaient tristes et je grimaçais.

\- Oui, enfin, j'ai des amis qui le sont aussi, me rattrapais-je aussitôt. J'arrive à les supporter.

Elle semblait peu convaincue.

\- Pas moi. Tout le monde me rejette, je suis vraiment un boulet pour eux. Les gens veulent se tenir le plus loin possible de moi.

Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle et je me rappelais à quel point j'avais aussi eu des pensées pessimistes. Parfois, je me haïssais tellement qu'il m'arrivait de vouloir me frapper moi-même.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Avec une lenteur extrême, elle tournait la tête vers moi, me dévisageant durant un long moment, ses yeux jade scintillants.

\- Vous …

Sa voix tremblait et je m'écartais avec prudence, de peur qu'elle ne fonde en larmes.

\- Pourquoi vous voudriez faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Je me raclais la gorge, regrettant soudainement ma question.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas. En ce moment j'ai une amie qui insiste pour faire soigner mon karma, alors …

Malgré mon sourire en coin, elle ne semblait pas saisir la plaisanterie. Elle me dévisageait quelques secondes, clignait des yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas au karma.

\- Moi non plus, pour être honnête. J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs par le passé et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse.

Elle me fusillait du regard.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fais de mal et pourtant, il m'est toujours arrivé des coups bien dégueulasses.

D'accord … Maintenant, je culpabilisais. _Merci belle inconnue !_

\- Hum. Excusez-moi.

\- Oh, non, c'est de ma faute ! Je vous l'ai dis, je fais fuir tout le monde à cause de mes malheurs.

Je forçais un sourire, souhaitant du plus profond de mon cœur que cette inconnue parte aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger, je me levais, prête à écourter mon moment d'admiration.

\- Bonsoir.

Elle faisait la moue.

\- Hm. Vous aussi.

Et sans un mot de plus, je m'éloignais de cette belle blonde étonnante.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'avais à peine passé la porte que mon fils se jetait sur moi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maman ! J'ai pleins de trucs énormes à te raconter !

Je lui souriais tendrement, posais ma veste sur le porte-manteau et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, le brun sur mes pas.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Papy et moi on a été au Granny's, en revenant du collège, commençait-il.

Je soupirais. Combien de fois devrais-je dire à mon père que Henry devait rentrer aussitôt l'école finie ? Il avait largement le temps de s'amuser le week-end.

\- Et là, on a croisé Lacey. Tu sais, la bibliothécaire ?

\- Hm hm.

Je commençais à préparer le dîner alors qu'il s'installait derrière le comptoir.

\- Et bah tu sais quoi ? Elle embrassait le vieux qui fait trop peur.

\- Henry … Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas parler ainsi des personnes âgés. Et je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

\- Gold ! Mon Dirlo'.

Je me retournais vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pardon ?!

Il acquiesçait vivement.

\- Je te jure ! Demande à Papy, il était autant choqué que moi. Et dire que certains se moquent d'Auguste et Killian parce qu'ils sont deux mecs. Je trouve ça beaucoup moins perturbant que Gold et Lacey !

Je souriais en coin.

\- S'ils sont amoureux, c'est le principal.

\- Je sais ! Mais c'est quand même bizarre.

Je haussais les épaules et retournais à ma cuisson.

\- Peu importe, tu es un peu jeune pour ça, de toute façon.

Je l'entendais soupirer.

\- J'ai douze ans, maman !

\- Quoi ? Tu as une petite-amie ?

\- Non ! S'écriait-il. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas.

Je souriais encore, tout en poursuivant ma tâche.

\- Où est ton grand-père ?

\- Je crois qu'il est dans la bibliothèque. Encore en train de peaufiner un album photo.

Mon fils, mon père et moi vivions tous ensemble depuis le décès de ma mère, des années plus tôt. Quant au père de Henry, il était à l'autre bout du Pacifique. À l'origine, il n'était parti que pour poursuivre ses études, l'histoire de deux-trois ans. Mais apparemment, l'Europe devait être merveilleux parce qu'il n'était jamais revenu en douze ans. Henry passait des vacances avec lui, souvent. Mais je savais qu'il aurait aimé connaître un peu mieux son père.

À table, Henry Senior et Junior bavardaient de leur planning pour le week-end prochain. Je les écoutais distraitement bien que mes pensées soient en partie vers cette blonde étrange que j'avais rencontré un peu plus tôt.

\- Maman ! s'écriait soudainement Henry – le plus jeune. Est-ce que tu pourras venir avec nous ?

Je reportais mon attention sur lui. Ses yeux bruns me dévisageaient avec enthousiasme, tout excité à l'idée de sa prochaine sortie.

\- Excuses-moi, où ça ?

\- Je compte m'inscrire au match de Basket, samedi.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas tous ces sports collectifs.

\- Ma nouvelle prof d'EPS sera là ! Ça fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est la seule qui a réussi à me faire aimer le sport.

Je grimaçais.

\- Je ne sais pas, Henry. J'ai des rendez-vous, samedi.

Il faisait la moue et mon père me lançait un regard réprobateur.

\- Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à te libérer.

J'acquiesçais, plus pour les faire taire qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé pouvoir être là. Mais mon travail ne me le permettait pas.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le soir suivant, alors que je m'installais encore une fois sur le banc habituel, le regard posé sur ce beau paysage, mon calepin et crayon à la main, elle venait encore s'asseoir à côté de moi. Toujours dans son jogging noir et un débardeur bleu marin munie d'une veste légère. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval basse dont quelques mèches s'échappaient, et ses joues étaient rouges par l'effort. J'écoutais attentivement sa respiration, saccadée.

\- Vous aimez courir ?

\- Je trouve … ça … ennuyant. Mais … selon Hopper … si j'arrête ... je risque de ... tomber encore … plus bas.

Je m'amusais de son essoufflement.

Dépressive, belle, sportive.

\- Je me suis mise à peindre.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

\- Hein ?

\- Lorsque j'étais en dépression, je dessinais déjà beaucoup. Mais me mettre à la peinture m'a permis de me concentrer sur autre chose. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

Elle ne répondait pas, ses yeux jades posés sur la mer.

\- Vous vous en sortirez aussi.

\- Hm. De toute façon, je ne suis pas dépressive, moi. Je suis morose.

\- Bien. Alors j'imagine que vous cesserez bientôt de l'être, dans ce cas. Puis-je espérer pouvoir enfin admirer tranquillement le paysage ?

Elle me fusillait du regard avant d'attraper mon calepin. Elle le feuilletait sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, admirant tous mes dessins avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- C'est cool, finissait-elle par dire tout en me le rendant.

\- Cool ?

Je le prenais presque comme une insulte.

\- Je n'y connais rien, moi, en art. Enfin, je jouais de la guitare, avant. Mais maintenant, ça m'agace. Je m'ennuie.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Étonnant … Qu'est-ce qui ne vous ennuie plus, de toute façon ?

\- La télé. Vous connaissez ?

\- Très peu. Je préfère lire que regarder des stupides émissions.

\- Et les séries ? J'aime beaucoup les séries. Je crois que je passe trop de temps devant. Depuis que le Doc refuse que je retourne travailler, j'en regarde sans arrêt. Au début j'ai eu du mal. Parce que c'était long et que ma capacité de concentration se réduit jour après jour. Mais je ne sais pas, les séries me projettent dans un autre monde.

Elle était plus bavarde que moi lors de ma dépression. Peut-être était-elle vraiment morose ?

\- Je préfère particulièrement les séries tragiques. J'adore voir mourir les personnages principaux. C'est une belle fin pour eux. Ils ne connaissent pas la merde qu'est la vie.

Retiré ! Complètement dépressive.

\- Je n'aime pas les séries, déclarais-je. J'aime les bons films, mais je trouve ça agaçant de devoir suivre une série. Les saisons sont longues et l'intrigue doit se renouveler à chaque fois.

\- Quand je vous connaîtrai mieux, je vous confierai une liste.

Je plissais les yeux. Elle comptait apprendre à me connaître ? Ça voulait dire que je ne parviendrai pas à me débarrasser d'elle ?

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Une liste de séries qui seraient susceptibles de vous plaire, expliquait-elle, pensant certainement que c'était cette partie que je n'avais pas compris.

Je baissais la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Écoutez, je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je ne veux pas être celle sur qui repose votre rétablissement. Je suis certaine que tout vos amis ne sont pas en colère contre vous. Alors allez les voir, excusez-vous, faite ce que vous voulez, mais ne comptez pas sur le soutien d'une inconnue.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux sur elle, un sentiment poignant de culpabilité m'assénait. Sur ses joues pâles ; des rivières de larmes.

\- Je … Désolée.

Elle repartait en courant sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mes mots.

Je m'enfonçais dans le banc en soupirant. Ce mois d'Octobre commençait vraiment mal.

Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrêtais au Granny's, le café du coin, pour me reposer avant de retrouver mon enthousiaste de fils et mon sentimental de père.

Je repérais aussitôt Auguste Booth, installé au fond du restaurant, concentré sur sa machine à écrire. Je le rejoignais, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Nos pères étaient très proches, ainsi, nous avions souvent eu l'occasion de nous voir, étant enfants. Avec les années, lorsque la maison secondaire que nous avions à Storybrooke était devenue notre résidence principale, nous étions devenus amis ou quelque chose comme ça. Il adorait Henry et Henry l'adorait. Tant mieux, après tout, il était son parrain.

\- Regina, me saluait-il, en relevant la tête vers moi. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

\- Quelques semaines.

\- Est-ce que tu te caches dans ton bureau ?

\- C'est aussi ce que Henry et mon père semblent croire. Vous ne pouvez pas seulement accepté qu'un musée ne se gère pas tout seul ?

Il grimaçait.

\- Au moins, tu as un travail. Killian est sur les nerfs. Nous sommes trois à l'appart et il est le seul à avoir un salaire, ça devient compliqué.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes trois ?

\- Hm. J'accueille une vieille amie, en ce moment. Ça ne plaît pas trop à Killian.

Je souriais en coin. Auguste faisait toujours ça. À l'époque où ma mère ne voulait plus de moi, il m'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Et je savais qu'il en avait fais autant avec Ruby Lucas, lorsque sa grand-mère ne pouvait plus supporter son comportement provocateur.

\- Tu devrais faire famille d'accueil.

Il ricanait.

\- Merci, Regina. Mais je crois que Killian s'y opposerait.

Nous plaisantions encore pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je ne me décide finalement à rentrer, à la nuit tombée.

Mon fils m'attendait, assis sur les marches du perron. Je m'avançais lentement jusqu'à lui.

\- Henry ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Il secouait négativement la tête sans me regarder pour autant. Sourcils froncés, je m'installais à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Papa a appelé …

Je me crispais. C'était mauvais signe.

Lorsque ses yeux noisettes croisaient enfin les miens, je pouvais voir qu'il n'était pas triste ou vexé. Non, il semblait simplement anxieux et désolé.

\- Quoi ? le pressais-je.

\- Il veut passer Noël ici. Papy a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il revienne.

Je soufflais, posais une main sur son épaule et lui lançais un sourire rassurant.

\- Nous avons trois mois pour y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Daniel depuis très longtemps.

\- Oui mais vous vous téléphonez, des fois.

\- C'est uniquement pour parler de toi, Henry ...

Il semblait déçu mais il se contentait de hausser les épaules. Je me collais à lui et le serrais dans mes bras tout en posant mon menton sur ses cheveux bruns. Qu'il avait grandi …

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Deux jours plus tard, en cette veille de week-end, je décidais de me rendre à mon banc favoris tôt dans la matinée. Je n'avais pas pu aller voir le couché du soleil la veille à cause d'une réunion tardive, alors je rattrapais ça en venant admirer la mer reposée.

Surprise surprise ! Devinez qui se trouvait déjà installée sur le banc ? Un sweet gris et un pantalon noir déchiré comme vêtement ? Ses yeux étaient rougis et elle m'avait l'air encore plus pitoyable qu'à l'accoutumé.

Avec un soupir, je m'installais à ses côtés.

\- 'Jour, grognait-elle.

\- Bonjour, Miss … Comment puis-je vous appeler ?

\- Comment voudriez-vous appeler une inconnue dépressive qui vous emmerde ?

Je grimaçais.

\- IDE ?

\- Inconnue Dépressive Emmerdante ? Supposait-elle.

\- Ça peut aussi être Idiote Dépressive Étrangère.

Un fin sourire forcé venait se former sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ne quittait pas la mer des yeux, son nez plongé dans son sweet délavé.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir, soufflait-elle. Tout est tellement sombre. Je broie constamment du noir.

\- Vous devez vous accrocher.

\- Je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher. Je vois bien que même mon pote qui m'a toujours aidé ne sait plus quoi faire de moi.

J'étais gênée par cette conversation. Ça ne me rappelait que trop bien mon triste passé.

\- Avez-vous des médicaments prescrits ?

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Hopper pense vraiment que je suis dépressive.

Ses jambes, étalées devant elle, tapaient dans les petits cailloux.

\- Je le suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Je grimaçais.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

J'inspirais fortement sans la quitter du regard. Ce visage fragile me touchait malgré tout.

\- Je vous l'ai dis, la peinture a beaucoup aidé. J'ai aussi eu le soutien d'un ami, de mon père, et mon petit-ami de l'époque.

\- Vous étiez jeune ?

J'étais au lycée.

\- Vous aviez perdue votre mère ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, surprise.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous parlez de votre père mais pas votre mère. Désolée, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas perdu à ce moment là. Malheureusement, elle n'est partie que bien plus tard.

Elle avait sans doute entendue l'amertume dans ma voix parce qu'elle tournait légèrement la tête pour me jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Combien de temps ça a duré ?

\- Seulement trois mois. J'ai su me reprendre très vite.

\- Selon Hopper, ça fait déjà un mois que ça a commencé. Quand j'ai quitté Boston pour Storybrooke. Je devrais peut-être y retourner.

\- Vous auriez plus de soutien là-bas qu'ici ?

Elle ravalait un rire amer.

\- Je vais être honnête. Vous êtes la première personne avec qui je dialogue depuis des semaines.

\- Mais … et votre ami dont vous parliez, à l'instant ?

Elle enfouissait ses mains dans les poches de son sweet et laissait tomber sa tête en arrière.

\- On échange quelques mots, mais rien de bien réjouissant. Il a une nouvelle vie, maintenant.

Sa lèvre inférieur tremblait et elle venait aussitôt essuyer ses yeux humides.

\- Vous voyez ? S'indignait-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne peux même pas parler cinq minutes sans avoir envie de pleurer.

Je baissais la tête, remettait une mèche ébène derrière mon oreille.

\- Je ne pleure jamais, reprenait-elle. Je suis une dur à cuir. La rebelle. Avant, j'avais toujours envie de rire, je souriais tout le temps et mes amis disaient que mon âme était pure. J'aimerai que ce soit comme avant. Mais pas moyen.

\- Ça reviendra.

\- Comment en être sûr ?

Je lui lançais mon plus grand sourire.

\- Ma joie est revenue, pourquoi pas la votre ?

Elle haussait négligemment les épaules, me jaugeait du coin de l'œil.

\- Parlez-moi de l'Art.

D'abord surprise, je finissais par m'exécuter, racontant avec le plus de ferveur possible ma passion.

Elle ne m'écoutait pas, ou peu. Ses yeux fermés, elle pensait à toute cette noirceur qui l'entourait.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais cette certitude que tout irait bien pour elle. Elle s'en sortirait, et je serais ravie de rencontrer cette inconnue sous un nouveau jour. Cette femme plein de passion qu'il se cachait certainement sous sa dépression.

* * *

 _Alors, verdict ?_

 _Je dois vous l'avouer, j'ai un peu peur de vos réactions, je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine que mon travail soit réussi :/ D'autant plus que je prends quelques risque avec l'étrange couple Auguste-Killian, mais je me suis dis que ça pouvait être drôle :')_

 _Ce chapitre est assez courts mais les prochains seront un peu plus long. Le Chapitre 2 sera du point de vue d'Emma._

 _Si vous avez la moindre petite remarque, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager, même si c'est négatif, pas d'inquiétude, je ne suis pas du genre succeptible, au contraire, c'est avec plaisir que je prend la moindre remarque pouvant m'aider à m'améliorer ;)_

 _Bref, à vendredi prochain si vous voulez la suite, sinon, je me convertirai dans autre chose :')_


	2. You deserve better

_Saluuut ! :D_

 _Alors là, franchement, je veux juste vous dire : Merci ! Vous avez été très nombreux à laisser une Review, mettre en favoris, et à suivre cette fanfiction, ça me fait super plaisir. Pour un premier chapitre, je trouve ça énorme. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à autant de réaction de votre part. J'espère sincèrement que le chapitre 2 ne vous décevra pas. D'autant plus qu'il est assez triste mais j'estimais que c'était important pour la suite de la fanfiction ;)_

 _Je tiens aussi à remercier lolo, Meg, storybrhook, Raphi5930, Fany84 et d'autres Guests qui n'ont pas laissé de pseudo spécifique. Ça me fait sincèrement plaisir que vous preniez le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ça me motive vraiment pour la suite ;)_

 _Agréable lecture, Adorables lecteurs !_

 _PS : Désolée s'il reste des fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour m'autocorriger mais ce n'est pas toujours évident ;)_

* * *

II

* * *

 _ **« You deserve better »,**_ _par Emma Swan_

Allongée sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la télé qui diffusait un vieux film morose, je laissais les larmes couler le long de mes joues.

\- Emma … soufflait une voix grave que je reconnaissais bien.

Je ne détournais même pas le regard pour regarder mon ami. À quoi bon ? Je savais bien ce qu'il pensait de moi.

J'avais été élevé dans l'orphelinat de Storybrooke. Tout de suite, il m'avait pris sous son aile jusqu'à ce que Marco ne l'adopte. À partir de là, alors que j'avais à peine six ans, je ne pouvais compter sur personne d'autres que moi-même. Auguste ne m'adressait quasiment plus la parole, il avait des amis riches, heureux, forts.

Ce n'était qu'une fois arrivée au lycée, après des années et des années de solitude que j'étais finalement devenue amie avec quelques filles dont Ruby Lucas, Mary-Margaret Blanchard et Lacey French. Mais j'étais partie pour Boston et depuis, elles semblaient toute rancunière de mon « abandon ».

Quant à Lily et Elsa, mes amies de Boston, elles se contentaient de prendre des nouvelles de temps en temps, juste histoire de s'assurer que je n'étais pas encore morte.

En même temps, je les comprenais, tous. J'étais un véritable aimant à problèmes. Qui voudrait s'approcher de moi ?

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que tu avais un match de Basket à arbitrer, demain ?

Je haussais négligemment les épaules.

\- Hopper ne veut plus que je fasse mon job.

\- Il ne veut plus que tu leur fasse cours, mais je sais que le lycée compte sur toi, ce week-end.

Il venait s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas particulièrement coiffés, sa barbe de quelques jours lui donnait un air négligé. Mais je comprenais très bien que son petit-ami ait pu fondre pour ses yeux aussi bleu que le ciel profond de l'été. Et son sourire … Quel charmeur !

\- Tu iras ? Demandait-il finalement.

\- Nope.

\- Emma ! S'indignait-il. Tu dois faire un effort !

\- Je suis fatiguée.

\- Tu ne fais rien de tes journées.

\- Toi non plus, rétorquais-je.

Il soupirait, s'avouant vaincu.

Alors que nous regardions désormais tout les deux le feuilleton, un brun aux yeux foncés soulignés d'eye-liner entrait à son tour non sans me jeter un regard noir.

Killian Jones. Mon ex. J'avais été sa première et vice versa. Avais-je été si mauvaise pour qu'il se reconvertisse du côté de la gente masculine ? Sûrement.

Un sanglot sortait de ma gorge. Auguste me tapotait amicalement le dos.

\- Il ne te déteste pas, je t'assure, murmurait-il.

Je le fusillais du regard et _son_ petit-ami nous rejoignait sur le canapé, balançant ses pieds sur la table basse avant d'embrasser tendrement - berk - mon presque frère pour finalement laisser sa tête se poser contre le dossier.

\- On mange quoi ? Demandait-il dans un souffle.

Auguste grimaçait.

\- Je n'ai pas cuisiné.

\- C'est pourtant la seule chose que tu sais faire, grognais-je sous le coup de la colère.

Auguste avait tout. Un homme qui l'aimait beaucoup, un père qui aurait tout donné pour lui. Des amis avec lesquels ils s'amusaient, se confiaient … Sa vie avait commençait comme la mienne, j'avais tout fait pour être comme lui et pourtant, nos chemins étaient complètement différents.

Je recevais un regard noir. Non pas de mon ami d'enfance mais plutôt de son adorable petit-ami.

\- 'Gust accepte déjà de t'héberger. La moindre des choses serait de l'en remercier, tu ne crois pas ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais à la rue.

Je laissais les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

\- Killian ! Tu es fier de toi ? Tu l'as fais pleurer !

\- Ce ne sont que des larmes. Elle est juste cinglée, laisses la déprimer.

Alors qu'ils commençaient doucement à se disputer, je m'éloignais dans ma chambre attribuée, une chambre d'ami qui – connaissant Auguste – devait servir assez souvent.

Je regardais l'un des tableaux accroché au mur, face au lit, et aussitôt la voix de la belle brune totalement inconnue parvenait à mes oreilles. Elle m'avait parlé d'art pendant bien une heure alors que je n'écoutais pas le sens de ses mots. Juste sa voix, autoritaire, sûr d'elle, royale. Je ne la connaissais pas et pourtant, le bourdonnement incessant dans ma tête finissait par se calmer et ma vision s'éclaircissait.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'enfilais mon jogging noir, un débardeur blanc et me regardais dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Mes cheveux blonds, humides, étaient attachés en chignon sauvage. Mes yeux cernés paraissaient globuleux. Quant à mon visage, il était aussi pâle que celui de Dracula. J'étais affreuse.

Sur mes bras, des coupures encore vives, douloureuses, marquaient la folie dans laquelle j'étais engouffrée. Quand avais-je tenté de me tailler les veines ? Je ne m'en souvenais même pas.

En colère contre moi-même, j'appuyais dessus, en serrant les dents. Ça faisait mal. Tant mieux.

Puis, je prenais une veste afin de cacher cette horreur. Hors de question que Madame L'artiste voit ça.

Fin prête, je sortais et commençais ma course. Je courrais sur plusieurs kilomètres. Le vent qui me fouettait le visage était parfait. Je pouvais réfléchir, penser, pleurer.

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de fort. J'avais subi ma vie sans rien dire, acquiesçant à chaque coup dur. Je me relevais à chaque fois. Alors pourquoi cette fois ? Était-ce la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase ? L'accumulation de tout ?

Neal se barrait avec toutes mes économies et ma première réaction était de revenir à Storybrooke, cette ville que j'avais quitté quand j'avais dix-huit ans tout juste.

Elsa et Lily ? Elles m'avaient laissé partir, fuir. Peut-être pensaient-elles que j'en avais besoin ? Retrouver ma _famille_.

Les habitants de Storybrooke n'étaient pas ma famille. Mary-Margaret m'avait à peine accordé deux minutes pour m'expliquer. De toute façon, même si elle m'aurait laissé plus de temps, qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu lui dire ? Je n'avais pas été là après la mort tragique de ses parents.

Ruby et Lacey ? J'étais certaine qu'elles ne m'en voulaient pas vraiment. Cependant, qui voudrait redevenir amie avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Après toutes les conneries que j'avais apporté dans leur vie …

Je ralentissais ma course alors que j'arrivais prêt du banc qu'occupait la belle brune. Son regard noir était portée sur l'horizon. Ses cheveux ébènes volaient légèrement dans le sens du vent. Elle portait un tailleur noir. Lorsqu'elle me remarquait, ses lèvres maquillés de rouge sang m'envoyaient un large sourire.

\- Je n'étais pas sûre que vous viendriez.

Dans ses mains, elle ne tenait pas son carnet, comme à son habitude. Elle avait une boite en plastique qu'elle ouvrait pour me proposer des pattes d'ours. Ma faiblesse.

\- J'ai supposé que courir vous donnerez faim.

Je m'installais à côté d'elle d'un air ahurie et elle paraissait soudainement totalement désolée.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez plus d'appétit, vous me l'avez déjà dit mais j'ai pensé que peut-être … enfin, vous …

Elle détournait les yeux, timidement.

\- Je comprendrai si vous n'en vouliez pas.

Les personnes de mon entourage semblaient se fichtre totalement de moi. Mais elle, cette inconnue qui ne connaissait même pas mon nom, m'avait apporté de la nourriture. Elle m'avait écouté parler de mes « symptômes ».

Elle faisait bien plus que ce que j'attendais de mes amis.

Sans plus d'hésitation, j'attrapais une patte d'ours que j'enfournais dans ma bouche. Elle me regardait faire avec un sourire fier.

\- Vous aimez ?

J'acquiesçais.

\- On m'a souvent dis que j'étais une grosse bouffe.

\- Ça ne se voit pas.

Je baissais la tête, mon faux sourire effacé. Bien sûr que non. Je n'avais plus faim, je ressemblais à un squelette, j'étais terrifiante.

Semblant comprendre son erreur, elle posait une main sur mon bras, en réconfort. Je grimaçais, ses doigts sur mes blessures étaient douloureux. Je me retirais lentement.

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, déclarait-elle, pensant que je la rejetais en m'écartant.

Je forçais un sourire avant de reportais mon attention sur le levé du soleil.

\- Vous venez tous les matins et tous les soirs ? lui demandais-je.

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- J'essaie de venir une fois par jour. Ce soir, je ne pourrai pas. Alors je viens ce matin.

\- Vous travaillez dans l'Art ?

\- Exact.

\- Vous êtes professeur d'Art ?

\- Non. Pendant un temps, je l'ai été. Henry était heureux. J'étais plus souvent avec lui.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Henry ? J'étais certaine d'avoir rencontrer quelqu'un de ce nom là, récemment.

\- Votre mari ?

\- Mon fils.

\- Il a quel âge ?

\- Douze ans.

Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Je ne lui aurai pas donné plus de trente ans.

\- Je l'ai eu jeune, rajoutait-elle.

Avant ou après sa dépression ? Je ne pouvais pas lui demander. C'était trop indiscret.

Après un long silence, elle soupirait.

\- Je lui avais promis d'essayer de l'accompagner à un match de Basket organisé par son collège, cet après-midi. Mais j'ai beaucoup de rendez-vous et je ne pourrai sûrement pas. Il va m'en vouloir. Je ferai ce que je peux.

Mon rythme cardiaque accélérait. Se pouvait-il que je sois la prof de son fils ? J'espérais que non. Je voulais que rien ne me rattache à elle en dehors de nos rencontres crépusculaires ou matinales. C'était stupide, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait un moyen de savoir que j'étais la prof dépressive de son fils qui avait abandonné tout ses élèves en plein milieu d'un cours parce qu'elle était énervée contre elle-même, contre son métier, contre sa vie.

Je la sentais se crisper et je réalisais alors que mes yeux avaient recommencé à pleurer. _Super !_

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes puis, prenais une nouvelle patte d'ours. Je n'avais pas faim. En fait je finirais même par le vomir, j'en étais sûre. Mais je me forçais comme pour me concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Vous les avez fait vous même ?

\- Je me suis levée tôt. J'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper.

\- C'est très bon.

\- Je vous remercie.

Ses joues semblaient virer aux rouges. Et à cette constatation, je sentais quelques chose me chatouiller la gorge et je me rendais compte que c'était un sentiment que je n'avais pas perçu depuis des mois : l'amusement.

Nous restions encore sur ce banc pendant un moment, à regarder le paysage sans échanger un mot.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Toujours en jogging - celui que j'utilisais uniquement pour mes cours - je rejoignais les joueurs sur le terrain de basket. Tous semblaient ravis de me revoir, à ma plus grande surprise.

Les équipes étaient homogènes, mélangeant des élèves de quinze ans, comme ceux de onze ans. Filles, garçons.

D'un côté, dans leurs maillot blancs, l'équipe des _« Heroes »,_ et de l'autre côtés, portant avec fierté leur maillot noirs, les _«Villains»._

Les noms des équipes étaient tout à fait ridicules. Mais après tout, nous étions dans une ville qui s'appelait Storybrooke, nous n'étions plus à ça près.

J'allai lancé le premier coup de sifflet quand un petit brun des _Heroes_ arrivait en courant.

\- Je suis en retard ! Désolé !

Sa voix était plutôt aiguë. Ses yeux bruns et quelque chose dans son visage, sans doute une manière, me faisait penser à une belle brune de moins en moins inconnue.

\- Henry ? murmurais-je, anxieuse.

Il paraissait un peu surpris.

\- Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Pas du tout. Je n'avais pas du avoir plus de trois cours avec lui.

\- Hm. Dépêches-toi de t'installer, le match commence.

Quelques heures plus tard, les _Heroes_ fêtaient leur victoire, encore _._ Les _Villains_ ne gagnaient jamais, de toute façon.

Malgré ça, le petit Henry semblait triste, j'étais certaine que ses yeux retenaient des larmes.

Je balayais les gradins du regard et constatais que la brune n'était pas là. Elle prenait le temps d'aller admirer la mer mais pas de venir voir son fils réussir son premier exploit sportif ?

Des familles d'accueil, j'en avais connue. Des parents qui donnaient plus d'attention à leurs jobs plutôt qu'à leur gosse, ça m'avait toujours dépassé. J'avais été abandonné quand j'étais jeune.

Si elle ne voulait pas de gosse, elle n'avait qu'à pas en faire !

\- Hey, gamin ! M'écriais-je.

Il tournait ses yeux bruns vers moi.

\- Oui ?

\- C'était pas mal, ce que tu as fais.

Il haussait négligemment les épaules. Et j'avais l'impression de faire fasse à moi plus jeune. C'était sans doute pour ça que je décidais de rester auprès de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas su marqué un seul panier.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Tu as fais de bonnes passes à tes équipiers.

\- Si vous le dites …

J'étais gênée. J'avais envie de le réconforter mais comment le pourrais-je ? J'avais la tête d'un zombie et je ne représentais absolument rien pour lui.

\- Bon … Au revoir.

\- Attendez ! s'écriait-il aussitôt. Vous revenez quand, au collège ?

Je grimaçais, jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre tout en me remémorant une conversation que j'avais eu quelques jours plutôt avec sa probable mère.

« - _Le Dr Hopper est pourtant l'un des meilleurs de la ville ..._

 _\- Vous le connaissez ?_

 _\- Oui, mon fils le voit fréquemment. Il l'aime beaucoup_ _._ »

\- Je le saurai dans pas longtemps, répondais-je. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre mais il me laissait tout de même m'enfuir.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Étalée dans le fauteuil de mon psychiatre, je buvais mon chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle qu'il m'avait gentiment proposé, tout en écoutant l'agréable silence qui persistait.

Apparemment, le Docteur Hopper ne l'appréciait pas autant parce qu'il tentait de me faire parler depuis plus d'une demi-heure, en vain.

\- Nous ne nous sommes plus revue depuis mercredi dernier.

Autrement dit, depuis le jour où je m'étais échappée en larmes de son cabinet, et avais fait la rencontre de l'artiste inconnue.

Le jour de mes vingt-huit ans. Cette femme avait presque été mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Votre travail vous manque ?

Au cours des derniers mois, j'avais détesté travailler avec tous ses gamins hyperactifs et enthousiastes.

\- Je m'ennuie, murmurais-je finalement.

J'espérais presque qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu. Loupé, si j'en croyais le sourire satisfait qui se formait sur son visage sage et reposant.

\- Vous voulez reprendre ?

Je haussais négligemment les épaules, comme si ça m'importait peu. Pourtant, l'image de ce petit garçon triste me revenait en mémoire. Oublié par une mère mordue de son travail. Ce gamin avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un. Un père ? Il n'en avait pas parlé. Des frères ou sœurs ? Pareil.

\- Non.

Ce n'était pas à moi de gérer ça. Personne ne s'occupait de moi. Pourquoi je m'occuperai des autres ?

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. J'étais une … Ténébreuse.

\- Comment se passe votre colocation ?

\- C'est nul.

\- Et avez vous recontacté vos anciennes amies ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Et celles de Boston ?

\- Pas le temps.

\- À quoi est donc pris votre temps ?

\- À ne rien faire. Ça ne m'ennuie pas, ça. C'est bien.

Il soupirait, écrivait quelques mots sur son calepin, avant de reposer des yeux tristes sur moi.

\- Prenez-vous vos médicaments ?

\- Hm.

\- Emma ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il est important que vous les preniez.

\- Je le fais.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

Je le fusillais du regard et il arrêtait d'insister.

Durant le reste de l'heure, nous échangions que des mots sans intérêts.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le lendemain soir, je la rejoignais sur le banc. Elle avait le regard rivé sur le couché du soleil. Ses cheveux ébènes virevoltaient derrière elle alors que ses doigts tapotaient l'accoudoir d'un air préoccupé.

Je m'installais à ses côtés, gardant le silence.

\- Henry m'en veut.

 _Sans blague ?_

\- Je n'ai pas été à son match de Basket. Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait gagné. J'aurai voulu le voir. Mais je ne pouvais pas me libérer. Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre ça. Tout le monde me juge parce que je ne suis soi-disant pas une bonne mère pour Henry. Mais j'ai sacrifié tellement de choses pour lui ! Il est la personne la plus chère à mon cœur et il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Sa voix tremblait, elle était tellement émotive.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis, je l'ai eu très jeune.

Allait-elle se confier à moi ?

\- Avez-vous des enfants ?

Je ne répondais pas. Elle n'insistait pas.

\- C'est merveilleux. Une mère donnerait tout pour son enfant. Mais la plupart du temps, ils en sont inconscients. Ils passent leur temps à se lamenter. Ils pensent tous avoir hérité des pires parents. S'ils savaient que certains ont connu la maltraitance. Morale ou physique. Quelles étaient vos relations avec vos parents ?

Elle savait que je n'y répondrai pas. Mes yeux me picotaient. Mes parents ? Jamais connu. Je n'en avais pas. Les personnes m'ayant mis au monde m'avaient abandonné au bord d'une autoroute.

Et voilà, encore une fois, les larmes glissaient sur mes joues. Je n'avais même pas la force de les retenir ou de les effacer.

Aussitôt, elle semblait désemparée.

\- Oh, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas …

Je secouais la tête.

\- Continuez.

J'aimais l'écouter parler. Ça me distrayait. Après un regard hésitant, elle poursuivait :

\- Lorsqu'il était plus petit, il m'appelait la _Méchante Reine_. Et ma cousine était, selon lui, _Blanche-Neige._ Savez-vous ce que ça fait lorsqu'une personne que vous aimez de tout votre cœur vous renie ?

Est-ce qu'il y avait déjà eu une seule personne – mes rares amis mis à part – dans ma triste vie qui m'avait rendu mes sentiments ? Bien sûr que je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Chaque personne qu'il rencontrait était tirée d'un conte, pour lui. Devinez qui était le Dr Hopper.

Je souriais en coin, malgré mes larmes.

 _\- Jiminy Cricket ?_

Elle semblait épatée.

\- Seriez-vous sur la même longueur d'ondes que mon fils ?

Je repensais à ce petit gars, dans son maillot blanc trop grand, son sourire éclatant, puis sa mine boudeuse.

Je répondais par un faible sourire et elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Arrêtez de pleurer … suppliait-elle.

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes.

\- Désolée, ça doit vous mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ça me rend triste, surtout. Vous devriez arrêter de vous torturer comme ça. Il faut que vous sortiez de cette noirceur qui vous entoure. Je suis certaine que vous méritez mieux.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

\- C'est vrai. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Emma Swan. Prof de votre fils.

\- Devinez.

Elle semblait agacée par cette réponse.

\- Donnez moi un prénom au hasard si vous voulez mais je ne peux pas continuer à vous appeler « l'inconnue dépressive ».

\- Hm … Ténébreuse ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête.

\- Trouvez quelque chose d'autre.

\- Je suis à cours d'idée.

\- Alors donnez moi votre vrai nom. Je vous donnerais peut-être le mien.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

Elle semblait un peu étonnée, mais pas vexée. Peut-être comprenait-elle mon besoin de ne pas créer un lien ?

Elle était trop délicate, trop douce, trop attentionnée. Je n'allais lui apporter que des mauvaises choses.

Et puis que penserait-elle de moi si elle me connaissait mieux ? Elle semblait être une richissime femme d'affaire. J'étais son total opposé. Et j'avais assez subie. Les relations, qu'elles soient amicales ou amoureuses, ne me convenaient pas.

Neal, Graham, Killian, Auguste, Mary-Margareth, Lacey, Ruby, Elsa, Lily … Tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de m'approcher le diraient ; j'étais maudite.

\- Alors on fera sans, finissait-elle par dire. Je le saurai bien un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon.

Et nous contemplions ensemble ce beau couché de soleil, sans grande conversation. Nous n'en avions pas besoin.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Devant le restaurant, je prenais une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. La belle brune aux mèches rouge était évidemment derrière le comptoir, à feuilleter un magasine. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients, à cette heure tardive. Les gens se réunissaient plutôt au Rabbit Hole, le bar un peu plus loin.

Je m'approchais nerveusement d'elle, me plantais face au comptoir, le dos droit, le visage crispé, et les mains tremblantes.

\- Bonsoir, déclarais-je formellement.

Elle relevait lentement ses yeux foncés, un air las sur le visage, avant de se redresser rapidement en me reconnaissant.

\- Emma ?! Mais c'est quoi cette tête ? Tu es affreuse !

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Je venais juste te dire que j'étais désolée. Mais tu t'en fiches probablement. Alors … Je … Au revoir.

J'allai partir mais elle courait presque pour contourner le comptoir et me rejoindre.

\- Em' ! Attends !

Plus que surprise, je m'arrêtais dans l'allée.

\- Je t'offre un verre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions toute les deux installées sur une table, un verre chacune.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Emma. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. C'est Mary qui est en rogne.

\- Tu m'as rejeté, quand je suis venue te voir, début Septembre.

Elle baissait la tête, un air soudain triste sur le visage.

\- J'avais pas mal de problème à ce moment là. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ressouder une amitié qui s'est effritée après des années sans contact. Je suis sincèrement heureuse de te revoir, mais il faut aussi que tu comprennes qu'on ne pourra pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé en dix ans. On a chacune évoluée, de notre côté. On a fait de nouvelles rencontres, partageait des bons moments avec d'autres personnes. Emma … Tu n'as pas envoyé un seul signe en une décennie. Bien sûr qu'on ne va pas t'accueillir comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être qu'Auguste le fait mais … C'est Auguste.

J'acquiesçais, comprenant bien.

Après un certain temps, elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cet état dans lequel tu te retrouves ? Tu as l'air … misérable.

Je soupirais, baissais les yeux.

\- Je le suis, murmurais-je.

Elle n'insistait pas. Grande preuve de son changement. Ruby n'avait jamais eu aucune notion de civilisation, pire que moi. Elle était du genre à nous harceler jusqu'à ce qu'on crache le morceau.

S'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, elle me lançait un faible sourire.

\- En tout cas, je crois deviner que tu n'aimes toujours pas le shopping.

Je souriais en coin tout en baissant les yeux sur mon survêtement noir.

Finalement, nous discutions ainsi encore quelques temps. De peu de choses, à vrai dire. Nous évitions d'aborder les sujets trop personnels. Aucune de nous ne voulait s'immiscer dans la vie de l'autre.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, alors que je quittais le restaurant, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, je croisais mon Artiste inconnue, sur le trottoir d'en face. À la lumière des lampadaire, je la voyais s'avancer sans empressement, le regard dans le vague. À quoi pouvait-elle penser ?

Je m'étais arrêtée pour la regarder. Emmitouflée dans son long manteau noir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser non sans un certain amusement, qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais l'hiver.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner au coin de la rue, elle tournait la tête vers moi, comme si elle avait sentie ma présence. Elle arrêtait sa marche, me lançait un sourire sincère et ne me quittait pas des yeux.

Gênée, je me triturais les mains tout en lui rendant son sourire.

L'échange durait quelques secondes, quelques minutes. Ce moment s'attardait sans que nous ne voulions, l'une ou l'autre, s'éloigner.

Je commençais à comprendre que rien que par sa présence, pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer, depuis que je l'avais rencontrer – quelques jours plus tôt – je me sentais moins morose. J'espérais pouvoir bientôt revivre. Mais pour ça, j'aurais besoin de nos rencontres crépusculaires, à n'en point douter.

* * *

 _Verdict ?_

 _Je sais que je ne suis pas cool avec Emma mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, je pense que c'est important pour la suite, ce ne serait pas intéressant si elle allait toute suite mieux. Je voulais vraiment commencer avec un chapitre un peu sombre pour bien marquer l'évolution du personnage dans les chapitres suivants :)_

 _Pas d'inquiétude, si mes souvenirs sont bons, le chapitre Trois sera un peu plus joyeux ;)_

 _En attendant vendredi prochain, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review ou à me contacter par MP ou par Twitter : OciliaCh. Ce serait un plaisir de pouvoir parler avec vous ;)_

 _Merci encore et à bientôt :)_


	3. You're truly a good woman

_Salut tout le monde :D_

 _Tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous tous pour vos Reviews, follows et mise en favoris, ça me fait super plaisir :D Je ne peux malheureusement pas remercier par PM les Guests tel que lolo, Raphi5930, et les autres, mais sachez que ça me fait super plaisir :)_

 _Je publie un jour plus tôt parce que je commence le travail demain et j'avais peur de ne pas avoir la motivation de publier après avoir bossé :') En tout cas, ça ne devrait pas trop perturber le rythme de publication parce que j'ai déjà cinq chapitre d'avances._

 _Bref, merci encore à vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et désolée encore s'il reste des fautes._

 _Je rappelle encore une fois que l'univers et les personnages de **Once Upon A Time** ne m'appartiennent pas_

 _Agréable lecture, mes adorables lecteurs ;)_

* * *

III

* * *

 _ **« You're truly a good woman »,** par Regina Mills_

Un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis que j'avais fais la connaissance de cette blonde dépressive.

Depuis, j'ignorais toujours son nom, sa profession, ou encore son âge. Ce que je savais d'elle se résumait à son style de musique, de films. Ce qu'elle aimait manger, aussi. Elle commençait petit à petit à retrouver l'appétit. Plutôt bon signe.

\- Pourrait-on avoir l'honneur de savoir ce qui te fait tant sourire ?

Je sursautais et reportais mon attention sur ma sœur, assise face à moi, sur mon beau divan en cuir blanc.

\- Oh euh … Non, je pensais juste à l'expo de demain.

La rousse arquait un sourcil tout en me dévisageant moqueusement.

\- Ahh … soupirait Tink, à côté de moi. 'Gin et son boulot, une grande histoire d'amour.

Kathryn riait tout en nous servant le vin qu'elle avait apporté.

\- Sur ce coup là, je suis d'accord avec Tink. T'arrive-t-il de penser à autre chose qu'à ce musée dans lequel tu bosses, Regina ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Vous exagérez. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère.

Kathryn levait les mains, comme pour déclarer forfait alors que Zelena me dévisageait avec son sourire compatissant et sadiquement réjoui.

\- Désolée, sis'. Mais quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu as passé une journée avec lui ?

\- Papa est là.

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'un grand-père, intervenait Tink d'une voix étonnamment sérieuse. Il a besoin que sa mère soit là pour lui.

Je repensais à l'inconnue du banc. Elle ne me jugeait pas, elle. Il me semblait même qu'elle me comprenait.

Lorsque je l'avais vu, quelques heures plus tôt, nous n'avions pratiquement pas échangé un mot. Mais ce silence n'était pas gênant. Il nous faisait toute les deux réfléchir, il nous aidait à nous calmer, à faire du trie dans nos vies.

Je prenais une gorgée du vin, avant de reporter mon attention sur ma sœur aînée.

\- Et toi, comment ça se passe avec ton collègue ?

\- Lequel ? Demandait aussitôt Tink, avide de commérage alors que la rousse me fusillait du regard.

\- Tu sais ? Reprenais-je. Celui qui est marié.

\- En instance de divorce, corrigeait aussitôt la rousse.

Kathryn posait une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Zelena … Ça fait trois ans qu'il te dit qu'il est en instance de divorce, accepte-le, maintenant.

Ma sœur posait ses yeux bleus sur son ventre arrondi et je ressentais un élan de compassion à son égard.

D'accord, elle avait toujours su dans quoi elle s'engageait en couchant avec ce type marié. Mais ce bébé qu'ils allaient avoir, elle ne l'avait pas préméditer. Et désormais, il n'y avait que deux solutions, et aucune n'était bonne. Soit elle avait un père pour son enfant mais elle brisait un mariage, soit elle s'effacer, sauvant une famille mais brisant la sienne et privant son enfant d'un père.

Dans la ville de Storybrooke, rare étaient ceux qui vivaient paisiblement, sans problème.

À vrai dire, ce n'était pas étonnant qu' _elle_ était devenue dépressive en entrant dans cette ville.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Kathryn et Tink étaient finalement partie, je débarrassais la table pendant que ma sœur se reposait dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision.

Nous n'étions pas du même père et bien que Zelena vivait avec le sien durant toute son enfance, nous nous entendions très bien. Certes, au début, lorsqu'elle avait désirer reprendre contact avec notre mère, elle m'avait un peu effrayée. Mais très vite je m'étais rendue compte qu'avoir une grande sœur avait certains avantages. Bien que nous nous chamaillions la plupart du temps, un lien s'était très vite créé. Désormais, je partageais absolument tout, avec elle.

\- Où est ton père ? demandait-elle alors que je la rejoignais sur le divan.

\- Il passe la soirée chez Marco.

\- Et Henry dort chez un ami, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçais, suspicieuse lorsqu'un sourire narquois se posait sur ses lèvres.

\- Parfait. Alors tu vas enfin pouvoir me dire à qui tu penses sans arrêt depuis quelques semaines.

Je la dévisageais un moment, cherchant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oh, sis' ! Je te connais par cœur. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un !

\- Et bien … C'est exact mais il ne s'agit pas du genre de rencontre que tu t'imagines.

Elle semblait toute enthousiaste à l'idée que je me confies à elle et je soupirais.

\- Zelena … Ce n'est pas une rencontre amoureuse. J'ai rencontré une potentielle future amie.

J'aurais pu rire de son expression blasée.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'as pas assez d'amies ? Pourquoi tu as l'air autant réjouie ?

Je souriais tout en m'enfonçant dans le divan.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'apprécie nos conversations. Elle a ce petit quelque chose d'intrigant.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, posait une main sur mon bras, un air compatissant sur le visage.

\- Tu sais, de nos jours, ce n'est pas quelques choses d'aussi tabou qu'autrefois. Et je suis sûre qu'Henry comprendrait.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De l'homosexualité, bien sûr.

J'enfouissais mon visage dans les mains tout en soupirant.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. J'aime juste le fait d'être amie avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à ma vie, pour une fois.

\- Je ne te suis pas très bien, là.

\- Elle n'est pas riche, pas arrogante, pas idiote et n'a pas de préjugés. J'aime le fait de discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne va pas toujours dans mon sens, qui à ses propres idées bien qu'elle ne soit pas très bavarde.

Elle souriait alors.

\- Laisses-moi deviner. Tu fais la conversation toute seule ?

C'était un peu ça, en effet. Mais il lui arrivait tout de même d'intervenir lorsque je partais dans mes grands débats.

\- Alors … Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Elle fait quoi, comme boulot ? C'est une de tes collègues ?

Je grimaçais légèrement. Comment lui expliquer sans que ça ne paraisse totalement stupide ?

\- Et bien, à vrai dire … Je … Hm … Je …

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Je la connais ?

\- Non non …

\- C'est une strip-teaseuse ?

Je relevais aussitôt la tête vers elle, sourcils arqués.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi le serait-elle ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- J'ai dis ça comme ça.

L'espace d'un instant, j'imaginais cette belle blonde danser autour d'une barre, vêtue d'une petite tenue, dévoilant de belles jambes musclées après ses heures de courses quotidiennes, et un ventre plat, pâle.

Je rougissais soudainement, secouais la tête et me concentrais à nouveau sur ma sœur qui semblait plus qu'amusée.

J'inspirais fortement.

\- En fait … Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Elle refuse de me donner son nom. La seule chose que je sais d'elle et qu'elle est originaire de Storybrooke, qu'elle vit à Boston depuis dix ans et qu'elle est dépressive. Je suppose aussi qu'elle aime le sport.

Elle me dévisageait un moment avant de rire à gorge déployé, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Bien qu'agacée, je la laissais faire, attendant patiemment qu'elle ne se calme. Une fois fait, elle me lançait un regard compatissant.

\- Pauvre Regina … Dans quoi t'es-tu encore embarquée ?

 _Merci pour le soutien !_

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque je retrouvais la blonde, le lendemain, elle était assise sur le banc, jambes étalées devant elle. Elle portait son sempiternel jogging noir bien qu'en ce début novembre, la veste l'accompagnant soit plus chaude.

Je m'installais à ses côtés, tout en lui lançant un sourire enjouée. Ses yeux jades, jusqu'alors posés sur le couché du soleil, se tournaient vers moi. Ils n'étaient plus entouré de cernes. Je remarquais à quel point elle semblait aller mieux.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, belle inconnue ?

Son ton était moqueur, une première !

\- Vous, en tout cas, vous semblez de bonne humeur.

Elle souriait faiblement, presque avec timidité.

\- Mes amies de Boston m'ont téléphonés, aujourd'hui. Elles voudraient que je passe les fêtes de fin d'année avec elles. J'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir, mais je pense vraiment accepter. Ça me fera du bien de quitter la ville. Et puis, mes colocataires vont sûrement vouloir fêter Noël entre eux.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, j'étais attristée par cette nouvelle. Je n'arrivais pas à me réjouir pour elle alors que je savais qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de ses amies depuis des semaines. À vrai dire, je m'étais déjà imaginé venir lui rendre visite sur ce banc, pour lui souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes.

\- Et vous ? s'exclamait-elle en constatant que je ne répondais pas. Vous serez avec votre fils, non ? Et votre père, c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Et sans doute avec ma sœur, aussi.

\- Votre sœur ? Je croyais que vous étiez fille unique, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'haussais les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Je ne vous ais jamais parlé d'elle.

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Je vais peut-être reprendre le travail.

\- Ah oui ?

C'était bon signe. Mais en était-elle capable ? Je n'arrivais pas à deviner quel métier elle pouvait bien exercer.

\- J'y pense, en tout cas. Hopper ne semble pas encore tout à fait convaincu. Il croit que je ne prends pas mes médocs.

\- Il est pourtant évident que vous allez mieux.

Elle détournait les yeux tout en caressant du bout des doigts son avant bras. Paniquée, je lui attrapée la main et abaissée ses manches, dévoilant un bandage blanc ou quelques taches de sang apparaissaient.

J'écarquillais les yeux, horrifiée alors qu'elle se contentait de se retirer en soupirant.

\- Bon sang ! Mais quand avez-vous fait ça ?!

Elle haussait négligemment les épaules, évitant de répondre.

\- Le Docteur Hopper le sait ?

\- Peu importe. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Je n'étais pas blessée par son ton sec. Je commençais à la connaître, je savais à quel point elle pouvait devenir offensante lorsqu'on abordait un sujet sensible.

J'examinais les bandages, étonnée de les voir fait avec précision.

\- Vous les avez fait toute seule ?

\- Non, soufflait-elle. Même ça, je ne suis pas capable de le faire moi-même.

J'ignorais si par « ça » elle voulait parler des bandages ou bien du fait de prendre soin d'elle.

Elle retirait son bras de mon emprise.

\- C'est un médecin, qui vous l'a fait ?

\- Non, une ancienne amie.

J'haussais les sourcils. Aux dernières nouvelles, ses anciennes amies ne voulaient plus rien à voir à faire avec elle.

\- Elle veut m'emmener faire du shopping. Selon elle, faire quelque chose qu'on faisait souvent ensemble autrefois peut nous aider à ressouder cette amitié qui nous tiens à cœur. Mais comment le pourrait-on alors que nous sommes devenues si différente ?Elle s'implique beaucoup, la dedans. Mais moi … Je commence à comprendre qu'elle va me détester. Quand elle va voir ce que je suis devenue, elle va m'en vouloir. Je lui ais prise son amie d'enfance, celle avec qui elle pouvait faire les quatre cent coups. Celle avec laquelle elle espionnait ses petits-amis. On était sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Lorsqu'elle sortirait de sa phase de dépression, serait-elle aussi intrigante ? L'apprécierais-je autant ?

\- Vous devriez faire cette sortie avec elle, je suis certaine que ça vous serait bénéfique.

\- J'en doute.

Je souriais.

\- C'est à vous de faire votre choix. Je vous conseille vivement de le faire, mais évidemment, si vous n'en avez pas envie, n'y allez pas.

Elle soupirait.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une femme bien, hein ? Je suis sûre que vous avez un tas d'amis, riches, avec qui vous parlez d'art ou de cuisine. Un époux attentionné qui vous emmène dans les plus chics resto de Storybrooke, et vous fait faire des balades tout à fait romantique.

Je grimaçais, elle était loin de la vérité.

\- Et moi, je suis sûre qu'il y a moins de quelques mois, vous étiez encore une femme resplendissante, joyeuse, sociable …

Le rire qui se coinçait dans sa gorge me semblait amer. Elle retenait ses larmes. J'étais soulagée de constaté qu'elle avait fait une nette amélioration, elle parvenait à calmer ses pleurs.

Durant de longues minutes, nous regardions les derniers rayons du soleil se couchaient, laissant place à la fraîcheur de la nuit.

\- Le père d'Henry prévoit de faire son grand retour à Noël.

J'ignorais pourquoi je lui en parlais, mais après tout, avec qui d'autres pouvais-je le faire ?

Elle ne répondait pas, se contentait de froncer les sourcils. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de Daniel. S'imaginait-elle vraiment que je sois mariée à quelqu'un dont je ne parlais pas ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis douze ans. Et je n'ai aucune envie de le revoir. Mais comment le faire comprendre à Henry ? Il ne le voit jamais, ce serait la première fois qu'il fêterait Noël avec lui. Et puis … Je dois bien me faire pardonner de mon absence, non ? Son parent le plus proche devrait être moi, et pourtant, je suis plus souvent au travail que chez moi.

\- Vous faire pardonner en lui offrant un Noël tendu où vous réglerez vos comptes – j'ignore lesquels – avec votre ex ? Un conseil, des Noël pourri, j'en ai passé des tas. Et je vous assure que si vous tenez à ce que votre fils ait ses deux parents avec lui cette année, alors vous devez voir votre ex avant, vous assurez qu'aucune dispute ou tension ne viendra gâcher la fête.

J'acquiesçais, heureuse qu'elle se décide à me donner conseil. C'était rare qu'elle prenne cette initiative, j'en ferai bonne usage.

\- Je crois qu'il va venir avec une femme.

Elle me lançait un regard compatissant, serrait sa main dans la mienne.

\- Vous devriez commencer les séries que je vous ai proposés, ça vous détendrait.

Bien que j'aurai voulu grimacer, je ne pouvais retenir le sourire qui ornait mes lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, la dedans.

\- Ce n'est pas du temps perdu ! C'est comme regarder un tableau, mais sans avoir besoin de réfléchir à sa signification.

\- Quel en est l'intérêt, alors ?

\- Se divertir, répondait-elle dans un sourire. Vous connaissez ?

\- Peindre me diverti.

\- J'essaierai la peinture si vous essayez les séries.

La proposition était alléchante. J'avais hâte de voir ses capacités.

\- Marché conclu.

Elle semblait enthousiaste, c'était la première fois que son sourire atteignait ses yeux jade. Et c'était magnifique.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Je me baladais avec mon père, le long du parc de Storybrooke. Henry était au lycée et je me sentais soudainement mal à l'aise par le regard perçant que posait sur moi mon paternel.

\- Qui y a-t-il, Papa ? Soufflais-je après de trop longues minutes de silence.

Il me souriait avec tendresse.

\- Aurais-tu rencontrer quelqu'un ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Non. Et je ne cherche personne, tu le sais.

\- Ça peut te tomber dessus sans que tu ne le vois venir, Regina. L'amour est comme ça, imprévisible.

Je lui rendais son sourire bien que gênée par cette conversation.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. Après Daniel et Robin, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose.

Il hochait la tête et nous continuions notre marche dans un silence agréable. Lorsque nous croisions le Docteur Hopper, un peu plus loin, nous nous arrêtions pour le saluer.

\- Madame et Monsieur Mills, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, merci, répondais-je avec un sourire poli. Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

\- En effet. Mais je vois Henry ce soir, il me semble.

\- Oui, il sera ravie de vous voir.

\- Je suis encore désolé d'avoir dû annulé le rendez-vous de la semaine dernière. Une patiente avait vraiment besoin de moi.

Je repensais à la blonde dépressive, ses bras ensanglantés. Était-ce d'elle qu'il parlait ?

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

Mon père me jetait un coup d'œil surpris, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, attendant la réponse du docteur qui semblait hésiter.

\- Hum … C'est réglé.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Oui.

Un silence gênant s'installait et mon père et moi décidions de nous éclipser après l'avoir saluer.

\- Il se passe quelque chose, intervenait mon père après un bon moment. Tu es différente depuis quelques temps.

M'aurait-elle changé ? Je voyais difficilement comment. Peut-être pensait-il ça parce que je passais beaucoup de temps à me demander qui elle pouvait bien être ?

\- Est-ce que tu aurais entendu parlé d'une nouvelle résidente de Storybrooke qui habiterait chez un ami ?

\- Tu parles de l'amie d'Auguste ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la rencontrer. Marco m'a dit qu'il la connaît depuis très longtemps. Elle est adorable et pleine de vie, apparemment.

Adorable et pleine de vie ? Définitivement pas _elle._

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Assise confortablement sur mon lit, l'ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux, je regardais l'écran en hésitant.

Cette série qu'elle m'avait conseillée ne semblait pas du tout joyeuse. Rien que le titre était sombre. _Orphan Black._ Était-elle orpheline ? C'était tout à fait possible. Elle m'avait déjà dis ne pas avoir de famille et avait pleuré la fois où je lui avais demandé la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents.

Orpheline. Ça me brisait le cœur.

Je lançais la vidéo, prête à entrer dans son univers.

Quarante minutes plus tard, je regardais le générique défiler, encore toute chamboulée.

Une fois fini, mon regard vagabondait entre l'heure et le lien du second épisode.

Mon choix était très vite fais. Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas dormir après tant de mystère.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- Helena est un personnage tellement intriguant ! m'écriais-je tout en m'asseyant sur le banc à côté d'elle, une boîte de patte d'ours dans les mains.

Elle me dévisageait, d'abord surprise, avant de sourire en coin. Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais commencé cette série et je ne lui en avais pas encore parlé.

\- C'est vrai, mais je préfère Sara.

\- Oui, je trouve que l'amour qu'elle ressent pour sa fille est très bien joué. Kira me semble importante pour la série.

Elle souriait en coin.

\- J'étais sûre que vous aimeriez bien. Quand vous aurez fini, vous devriez sûrement commencer _Game of Thrones._ C'est vrai que ça semble brutal au début mais on finit par s'attacher aux personnages.

Je grimaçais.

\- On verra.

Je lui tendais une patte d'ours qu'elle s'empressait d'avaler.

\- Vous avez commencé à peindre ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête.

\- Je le ferais quand vous me donnerez des cours.

\- Je me suis faite avoir.

\- En beauté.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'appréciais regarder cette série. À chaque nouveau coup de théâtre, je me demandais comment avait pu réagir cette belle blonde. Je l'imaginais inexpressive derrière son ordinateur.

J'avais envie de la connaître, d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des animaux ?

Elle me dévisageait, surprise.

\- Non. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Vous en avez, vous ?

\- Non. Je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en occupé.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais les mots n'avaient pas le temps de sortir de sa bouche, une petite blonde aux airs très familiers se ruait vers nous avec un large sourire.

\- 'Gin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais au musée, comme d'hab.

Je souriais faussement à mon amie avant de lancé un regard vers la belle inconnue qui semblait se poser tout un tas de question.

\- Bonsoir, la saluait-elle de sa voix basse, anxieuse.

Il semblait qu'elle avait peur de s'adresser aux inconnus. Je devais être l'exception.

\- Tu me présente ? s'enthousiasmait Tink tout en lançant un large sourire à la blonde.

\- Hum … Oui, Tink, voici …

\- Leia, me coupait l'inconnue en donnant une poignet de main à mon amie.

Je la dévisageais. Leia ? Un faux nom, c'était certain. Elle ne pouvait pas se révéler comme ça.

\- Enchanté, Leia ! Vous êtes une collègue ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je n'y connais rien moi, dans l'Art.

Les deux blondes échangeaient un sourire bien que l'une semblait amusée et l'autre gênée.

\- Vous êtes la mystérieuse amie, alors ?

Dans un même mouvement, l'inconnue et moi levions les sourcils. Fière de son petit effet, Tink me lançait un regard narquois.

\- Tu crois que ta sœur ne nous en aurait pas parlé ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Tink … Ça te dérangerais de me laissé seule avec … Leia ?

Oui, ça la dérangeait, mais elle le faisait quand même après un large sourire dans la direction de ma potentielle future amie.

Une fois qu'elle était hors de vue, je me tournais vers la blonde avec un sourire crispé.

\- Désolée … Je ne pensais pas la voir ici.

\- C'est votre amie ?

\- On peut dire ça.

Elle souriait.

\- Elle semble amusante.

\- Elle l'est. Peut-être un peu trop ? Tink n'est jamais sérieuse.

\- C'est un étrange prénom …

\- En vérité, c'est son surnom. Lorsqu'il a eu sa phase conte de fée, Henry l'appelait toujours comme ça. Et … il est vrai que ça ne lui va pas trop mal.

Elle souriait encore, reportait son regard sur la mer où se reflétait ce beau couché de soleil orangé.

\- En parlant de prénom … Leia ?

Elle grimaçait.

\- C'est la première chose qui m'ait venu en tête. Qu'aurait-elle pensé si vous lui avez dis que vous ne connaissiez même pas mon prénom mais que vous vous confiez chaque soir à moi ?

Je ne répondais pas. Elle avait raison, je me confiais à une totale inconnue. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Pourquoi je me sentais si confiante à son égard ?

\- Et vous, reprenait-elle. Jean ?

Je souriais en coin.

\- Gin … Je n'ai même pas fait attention. Tink m'a appelé comme ça ?

\- Hm.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus mon prénom.

\- C'est un nouvel indice.

\- Vous menez votre enquête ?

Elle haussait les épaules d'un air négligé, avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Pour l'instant, je sais que vous êtes une Working Girl, fana d'Art, peintre. Vous aimez votre fils plus que tout au monde, une sœur à qui vous vous confiez et avec qui vous avez des amis communs. Votre père vit chez vous. Votre mère, vous la haïssez. Vous souffrez encore de votre séparation avec votre ex, le père de votre fils.

Elle avait fait du bon travail. Moi, je ne connaissais rien d'elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas marié. Je pensais que si, parce que vous êtes une très belle femme et que je me doute que beaucoup d'hommes vous font la cour.

Je rougissais au compliment, passais une mèche ébène derrière mes oreilles.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux vers elle, je pouvais constater que son teint était redevenue livide.

\- Hum … Je suis désolée … Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Excusez-moi. Pardon.

Elle se perdait encore une fois dans toute sorte d'excuses inutiles. Bien qu'elle semblait moins dépressive, elle avait toujours une très basse estime d'elle-même. C'en était frustrant.

\- Je me sens mieux, lâchait-elle après un moment de calme.

Je lui lançais un large sourire, alors qu'elle croquait dans l'une des pattes d'ours que je lui avais offert.

\- C'est ce que pense le Docteur Hopper ?

Elle finissait d'avaler son morceau avant de répondre.

\- Nope. Lui, il pense que je suis sur le bon chemin mais que ce n'est pas gagné. En même temps … Je peux le comprendre. Je lui ai jeté à la figure mon chocolat chaud, la semaine dernière.

J'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'elle semblait plus que fière d'elle.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Il commençait à m'agacer avec toute ses belles paroles. Il tient absolument à ce que je lui parle de Neal, mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

\- Neal ? Il ne valait mieux pas que j'insiste si je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'énerve mais j'étais très intriguée quand même.

\- C'est mon ex, précisait-elle. Celui qui s'est barré avec tout mon fric.

Ses yeux se baissaient, un air triste prenait soudainement place sur son beau visage. Je la laissais méditer, profitant moi-même de ce calme pour réfléchir. Je m'éttais attachée à elle malgré moi, mais que se passerait-il lorsqu'elle irait mieux ? Viendrait-elle toujours me voir ? J'en doutais. Je lui rappellerai sans doute trop sa période ténébreuse. Et même si elle venait, de quoi pourrions-nous parler ?

De son métier, de sa vie, de son nom ? Elle aurait tant de choses à m'apprendre, mais le ferait-elle ? Et moi, pourrais-je lui parler plus en détails de ma vie ? J'aimerai, mais ce serait étrange.

Toute les deux, nous étions si différente, et pourtant, j'étais sûre que nous pourrions nous entendre. J'avais tellement hâte de voir comment les choses évolueraient entre nous.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce troisième chapitre ? Vous aimez l'évolution de SwanQueen ? Des avis sur Zelena, Kathryn ou Tink ?_

 _Je sais que le chapitre est assez court et je m'en excuse. Dans le prochain chapitre, on en apprendra un peu plus sur le passé d'Emma_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review ou un message, vous savez que ça me fait toujours plaisir :)_

 _À la semaine prochaine_


	4. When I'll know in more about you ?

_Salut Salut ;)_

 _Bon, tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos Reviews auxquels je n'ai malheureusement pas toujours pu répondre. Le site a eu un petit problème en début de semaine et ça m'a un peu perdue dans les réponses aux Reviews. Mais sachez que je les ais toutes lu et que ça m'a fait super plaisir ;)_

 _Ensuite, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ; Je n'ai pas écris de la semaine. Bien que j'ai plusieurs chapitres en réserve, je prends du retard et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que ça ne perturbera pas le rythme de publication._

 _Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, mes adorables lecteurs :)_

* * *

IV

* * *

 ** _« When I'll know in more about you ? »,_** _par Emma Swan_

J'entrais dans la salle d'attente du cabinet du Docteur Hopper, légèrement anxieuse, comme toujours.

Sur un banc, un bouquin sur les genoux, un jeune garçon dont le visage m'était familier me lançait un large sourire.

\- Bonjour Miss Swan ! Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez le Docteur Hopper ! Il est vraiment gentil, hein ?

Je lui rendais un sourire crispé tout en m'installant à ses côtés, le dos droit. Le petit Henry, bien sûr !

\- Hm, oui. Ça va.

\- En fait, je continues de le voir mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Ma mère m'obligeait à venir quand je la prenais pour la _Méchante Reine._

Oui, j'en avais entendu parler.

\- Elle se vexait à cause de ça. Pourtant, je ne parlais pas de la vraie _Méchante Reine._ Je la voyais plus comme … une reine qui se veut méchante mais qui souffre juste.

\- Hopper a été son _Sauveur_?

Il grimaçait.

\- Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore vraiment sauvé. J'ai cru que ce serait Robin, son sauveur. Mais j'ai vite compris que non. Il hésitait trop. Ma mère a besoin de quelqu'un qui se batte corps et âme pour elle.

C'était un petit gars intelligent.

\- Mais je sais que Maman trouvera son _Sauveur._ Bientôt.

C'était marrant. J'étais presque sûre qu'elle était en partie ma _Sauveuse,_ avec ses histoires d'Art, ses patte d'ours, ses sourires pétillants …

Après quelques minutes de silence, la porte s'ouvrait sur le docteur qui semblait surpris de voir le petit brun ici.

\- Henry ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Je t'ai déjà vu hier soir.

\- Je sais ! Mais comme Maman est à un cours de peinture elle m'a confié à Tink. Alors Tink m'a confié à vous le temps qu'elle parte espionner Maman.

Je souriais en coin. Tink, hein ? Quelle fouine !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclarait mon élève sous le regard hésitant de notre psychiatre. De toute façon, quand elle aura compris que Maman va vraiment à son cours et pas rejoindre sa nouvelle amie, elle reviendra.

Je me crispais. Sa nouvelle amie ? Aurait-elle parler de moi à son fils ? Hopper semblait remarquer mon trouble, il me dévisageait de ses yeux sages, intelligents. Puis, il venait s'installait face à nous deux, son sourire plus amical, plus étrange.

\- Nous pouvons discuter, en attendant.

\- Cool ! Est-ce que vous saviez que Miss Swan était ma prof de Sport ?

J'étais plus que gênée alors que le médecin me lançait un coup d'œil étonné. Lorsqu'il reportait son attention sur le môme, il affichait une expression curieuse.

\- Tu aimerais qu'elle revienne ?

\- Oui ! J'ai hâte ! Elle est vraiment la seule prof qui à su me faire aimé le sport.

\- N'exagères pas, gamin. On n'a eu cours ensemble que trois fois.

\- Deux, en fait. La troisième fois, vous nous avez abandonné en pleins milieu d'un match.

Je détournais les yeux, honteuse. J'étais encore trop fragile, je ne pouvais pas retourner au boulot avant un moment.

\- Mais c'était super cool ! Grâce à vous, on a battue Peter, le capitaine de l'équipe des _Villains_. Il nous prend toujours de haut, mais ce jour là, il ne faisait pas le malin. Son problème, c'est qu'il se prend trop au jeu.

J'acquiesçais. Je voyais très bien de qui il parlait. Ce gamin là m'avait fait froid dans le dos dès que je l'avais vu. Il semblait presque démoniaque.

\- Ce n'est pas grâce à moi …

Il me lançait un large sourire, un sourire qui lui donnait une plus grande ressemblance avec sa mère.

\- Vous êtes venues au match. La dernière fois, l'arbitre était Monsieur Glass. Bien sûr qu'il avait fait perdre les _Heroes._

Je grimaçais. Mon collègue n'était pas vraiment un exemple d'impartialité, en effet.

\- Je ne vais pas revenir bientôt, gamin. Je suis malade, tu vois ? Il faut que je me soigne.

Il semblait un peu déçu mais tout de même compatissant.

\- J'espère que vous guérirez vite. Mais en attendant, prenez soin de vous, Miss Swan.

Je lui répondais par un sourire crispé.

\- La mère, le fils … Ils étaient si gentils avec moi … J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque je rentrais à l'appartement, à la nuit tombée - après encore une longue discussion avec l'anonyme artiste sur quelques séries que je lui avais confiées – Auguste et Killian m'attendaient, tout deux installés à table, sourires aux lèvres.

\- Emma … me saluait mon presque frère. Comment vas-tu ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, balançais ma veste de jogging sur le canapé et me laissais tomber sur une chaise, face à eux.

\- Je suis terriblement fatiguée.

\- Tu devrais éviter de te surmener.

Son petit-ami lui lançait un regard moqueur avant de se tourner vers moi, sourcils haussés.

\- Il a raison, je pense que passer tes journées avachies sur le sofa tout en regardant des émissions puériles à la télé doit être incroyablement éreintant pour toi. Heureusement que tu prends quelques minutes pour courir un peu dans ta si dur journée.

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- Au moins, je ne me soûle pas au rhum chaque soir avant de rentrer et de profiter de la gentillesse de mon adorable compagnon qui est trop niais pour comprendre ma souffrance.

Un silence inconfortable s'installait dans la cuisine. Je ne regrettais tout de même pas mes mots.

L'histoire de Killian était assez tordue. Tout avait commencé lorsque Milah avait divorcé de Monsieur Gold, et avait fuis avec leur fils, Bael, pour s'installait avec Killian. Là, mon exécrable patron lui avait mis la misère. Jusqu'à ce que Killian ne le supporte plus. Il s'était à son tour tiré avec son amant, Auguste.

J'ignorais ce qu'il trouvait de si désastreux dans cette situation. Son Coming-Out était si dur à supporter ? Ou bien était-ce à cause du petit Beal, le gamin qu'il considérait comme son fils ? Il avait été obligé de l'abandonner, lui aussi.

\- Emma, intervenait Auguste d'une voix un peu trop grave à mon goût. Il faut qu'on parle.

Oh non … Pas ça … Mon cerveau carburait. Allaient-ils me jeter dehors ? Me reprocher mon attitude ? Me priver de télé ? M'obliger à reprendre le travail ? Ranger ma chambre ? Cuisiner ? Faire un effort de sociabilité ?

Auguste avait les yeux posés sur la table, de peur de me fixer, sans doute. C'était vraiment mauvais signe.

\- Avec Killian … On pensait que … Peut-être, tu pourrais retourner à … Boston ?

Je clignais des yeux deux fois, avant d'hausser les sourcils et de regarder alternativement le sourire en biais de Killian et l'air désolé d'Auguste.

Je finissais par sourire en coin.

\- J'y retourne pour Noël. Je pensais te l'avoir dis.

Il se raclait la gorge, apparemment gêné.

\- Oui, enfin, on pensait … tu aimerais peut-être y rester un peu plus longtemps, non ?

\- En gros, intervenait Killian, on te propose juste de retourner vivre à Boston. Bon voyage !

Je perdais aussitôt mon sourire, l'estomac serré. Retourner à Boston ? Sans Neal ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choses qui me retenaient à Storybrooke. Mais à Boston ? J'avais tout perdu là-bas. Bon, par « tout » j'entendais « Neal. » Mais pour moi, il y avait une époque où il représentait tout. Mon amour, mon travail, mon argent, ma foi, tout dépendait de lui. Et il était parti. Sans un mot. Un matin, je m'étais réveillée et tout était parti.

\- Oh non, Emma … On ne veut pas que tu pleures encore.

Auguste se levait et venait s'accroupir devant moi. Ainsi, il encrait son regard au mien.

\- On ne veut que ton bien. Et avec nous, tu es malheureuse.

Auguste était un menteur. Il l'avait toujours été. Mon bien ? Ils voulaient mon _bien_?! Peut-être devraient-ils commencer par arrêter de me regarder comme une pauvre chose. J'étais une femme, pas un animal fragile. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de m'envoyer ailleurs juste parce que je devenais trop dur à supporter pour eux.

Trop de familles l'avaient déjà fait. À de trop nombreuses reprises j'avais été renvoyé à l'orphelinat, étant jeune.

Les gens ne m'aimaient pas. J'apportais trop de problèmes. Je demandais trop d'attention.

Je me levais, reprenais ma veste, et partais en courant. J'avais besoin d'air.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Après mettre arrêté pendant un moment sur ce banc vide, j'avais repris ma course jusqu'à un appart' dans la rue principale. Un endroit que je connaissais bien.

Lentement, je montais les marches de cet escaliers en bois, qui n'avait absolument pas changé.

Arrivée devant la porte, j'inspirais fortement. Devais-je vraiment faire ça ? Ne risquais-je pas de subir une énième déception ? Alors que je commençais à fuir, me retournant brusquement, je tombais face à une petite brune aux yeux écarquillés. Dans la stupeur, elle en faisait tomber son panier de pommes par terre. Aucune de nous deux ne cherchaient à les ramasser. Toute les deux plonger dans le regard de l'autre.

Mais rapidement, ses lèvres se crispaient, son visage se fermait.

\- Emma, soufflait-elle.

Ça ne me semblait pas aussi haineux que la dernière fois. Mais c'était tout de même loin d'autre aussi chaleureux qu'avant.

Elle s'approchait d'un pas, m'obligeant à reculer.

En remarquant que nous étions sur le palier, face à face, un triste flashback me revenait en mémoire.

« _Je sortais de l'appartement où vivait ma meilleure amie tout en retenant mes larmes. J'entendais encore la forte musique. La fête battait son plein. Tout ça pour mes stupides dix-huit ans. On avait réussi à convaincre Eva et Leopold de partir en escapade pour le week-end afin de nous laissez l'appart'._

 _Malheureusement, mon cœur n'y était pas. J'étais rongée par la culpabilité. Cela faisait une semaine que ça durait et depuis, je n'arrivais même plus à regarder Mary en face._

 _\- Em' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _Je tournais mes yeux embués de larmes vers ma meilleure amie, sur le pas de la porte. Aussitôt, elle la refermait derrière elle pour s'approchait de moi, l'air inquiet._

 _\- Il y a un problème ? C'est à propos de Graham ? Ne l'écoutes pas. Il dit à tout le monde que tu es une salope mais lui à déjà trouver du réconfort dans les bras de ma cousine, cet été. Il profite clairement de sa vulnérabilité. Je t'avais dis que son mec était parti après qu'elle lui ait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ? La pauvre !_

 _Je m'en fichais complètement. Sa cousine, je ne l'avais vu que quelques fois et autant dire que c'était une vraie peste._

 _Je me raclais la gorge._

 _\- Mary … J'ai fais quelque chose de mal …_

 _Elle fronçait les sourcils. Je faisais_ toujours _quelque chose de mal, de toute façon. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien plus sérieux. J'avais brisé toute les règles de l'amitié._

 _\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

 _\- Tu va me détester._

 _\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es plus que ma meilleure amie, Emma. Tu es ma sœur. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi._

 _Disait-elle vrai ? Mary-Margareth était la fille la plus gentille, compatissante et compréhensive que je connaissais. Mais supporterait-elle ça ? La trahison de sa «_ sœur » _?_

 _J'étais monstrueuse._

 _Tout en fondant en larmes, je me jetais dans ses bras, peut-être que c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais profiter d'une étreinte de sa part, j'en profitais._

 _Elle passait tendrement sa main dans mon dos._

 _\- Raconte-moi …_

 _Son souffle caressait mon oreille. Je frissonnais. Je ne pouvais pas la faire souffrir, si ?_

 _\- J'ai fais une grosse connerie_ _, murmurais-je entre deux sanglots._

 _\- Ça ne peut pas être si grave …_

 _\- Si …_

 _Ma voix se brisait. Elle se reculait légèrement, posait ses mains sur mes épaules frêles et me lançait un regard appuyé._

 _\- Parle-moi ! Je peux t'aider._

 _Mon cœur battait vite. Trop vite. C'était insupportable. Il fallait que je lui dise._

 _\- Mary … J'ai … On a … Graham a raison … Je suis une … Je suis ..._

 _Elle fronçait les sourcils._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

 _J'inspirais fortement._

 _\- Je l'ai séduit. Il était complètement ivre. Et on s'est embrassé longtemps, langoureusement, passionnément. Et puis … On a fini dans mon lit … Et une fois tout les deux nus, il m'a repoussé … Parce qu'il t'aime._

 _Je pleurais à chaude larmes alors qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre._

 _\- Graham ?_

 _Je secouais négativement la tête, elle faisait un pas en arrière, anxieuse._

 _\- Oh non …_

 _\- Mary, ne m'en veux pas ..._

 _\- C'est David, c'est ça ?_

 _Je déglutissais difficilement._

 _\- Tu as tout. Des parents aimants, des amis fidèles, un petit-ami fou de toi … J'étais tellement jalouse … Mais je ne voulais pas te faire de mal._

 _Elle me dévisageait avec dégoût. C'était blessant._

 _\- C'était tout ce que tu cherchais, Emma. Me faire souffrir. Tu ne sais faire que ça, de toute façon, apporter le mal. Tu es tellement enfoncée dans tes ténèbres que tu refuses d'ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité. Je t'aime, Emma. Et tout le monde t'aime. Dommage que tu ne sois qu'une garce sans cœur._

 _Le visage trempé de larmes, elle se ruait à l'intérieur, me laissant seule, sur le palier._ »

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps, murmurait-elle. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue plus tôt ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Était-elle sérieuse ?

\- Parce que tu es toujours en colère.

Elle ravalait un rire amer. Ça faisait tout drôle d'entendre ce son dans sa bouche. Mary-Margareth était douce, joyeuse, sympathique … Pas amer.

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? Tu ne t'es jamais excuser, Emma. Et le pire, c'est que je ne crois même pas que tu sois désolée.

Je m'avançais d'un pas, évitant une pomme rouge, à mes pieds.

\- Je le suis !

\- Vraiment ? Et pour quoi l'es tu ? Pour cette trahison d'adolescente ? Pour ne pas être venu à l'enterrement de mes parents. Ceux qui t'ont protéger pendant si longtemps … Ils te considéraient comme leur propre fille. Ils avaient même parlé d'adoption à une époque ! Ils t'aimaient beaucoup, mais comme tu es incapable de ressentir autre chose que de la colère, tu ne t'en ais même pas rendu compte.

Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux désormais très courts. _Étrange, cette nouvelle coiffure._

\- Auguste m'a parlé de toi, l'autre jour. Il semblait tellement … paniqué. C'est vrai, quoi ? Que peut-il faire de plus ? Tu es tellement invivable ! Tu le blesses par tes mots, ton attitude, ton regard. Il est sans doute la seule famille qui te reste et tu te sers de lui. Comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bon ami qui t'accueille quelque temps.

Elle se reculait, écartait les bras, le regard humide.

\- Et tu connais le pire ? Ce n'est même pas de ta faute ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Personne ne t'a appris à aimer. Comment pourrais-tu t'en sortir ? J'ai tout fais pour t'aider. Mais tu aimais trop me faire souffrir. Tu te réjouies du malheur des autres parce que tu ne supportes pas d'être la seule à être triste.

Alors que plusieurs larmes roulaient sur mes joues, elle se baissait pour ramasser ses fruits.

\- Et dire que j'ai passé une heure à la convaincre de me donner des pommes de son précieux pommier, soufflait-elle pour elle même, coupant court à notre rencontre.

Je partais, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Je finissais par courir dans les rues de Storybrooke, le visage en larmes.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Ma vie était un véritable cauchemar. Tout ça devait cesser. Je n'étais bonne qu'à faire souffrir mon entourage.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque je me réveillais, une douleur lancinante vrillait mon cerveaux. J'avais froid et chaud en même temps. Mes paupières étaient trop lourdes pour que je puisse les soulevait.

Sous moi, une surface confortable. Un lit ? Un canapé ? Sur moi, sans doute une couverture. Je décidais de m'emmitoufler plus confortablement dedans tout en lâchant un grognement.

\- Enfin, vous vous réveillez !

Je me crispais. Cette voix … Je l'aurais reconnu entre des milliers. Elle semblait très énervée et pourtant … Je parvenais à entendre ce petit brin de tendresse.

Sentant cependant que – quoi que j'ai pu faire – je risquais de passer un mauvais moment, je préférais prétendre mettre rendormir. Elle m'avait l'air d'être vraiment terrifiante, lorsqu'elle était en colère.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, je vois bien que vous êtes toute crispée. Allez, ouvrez les yeux qu'on puisse avoir une conversation sérieuse !

Oh oh … Encore plus mauvais signe que le « Il faut qu'on parle » d'Auguste.

Je m'exécutais tout en déglutissant difficilement.

Elle était là, dans son beau tailleur gris, son brushing impeccable, son rouge à lèvre de la couleur du sang sur sa bouche pulpeuse.

Si la perfection avait un nom, ce serait le sien. Mais comme je ne le connaissais de toute façon pas …

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

Je ne voulais même pas le savoir.

Je pouvais remarquer à son léger froncement de sourcil qu'elle était prise au dépourvu par ma question. Mais elle se reprenait très rapidement en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et en me fusillant de ses beaux yeux chocolat.

\- Idiote ! s'écriait-elle. Est-ce que vous avez perdue la tête ?!

Je me redressais, plissais les yeux face à temps de lumière. Les meubles blancs du salon reflétaient la lumière du soleil bien présent malgré ce mois d'Octobre. Où avais-je passé la nuit ?

\- Je suis chez vous ?

Elle me paraissait de plus en plus agacée. Cependant, elle prenait tout de même soin d'attrapait une tasse sur la table basse et de me la mettre dans les mains.

\- Buvez, ça vous fera du bien.

C'était chaud, presque brûlant. Je plongeais mon nez dedans pour sentir l'agréable odeur de la cannelle.

\- Comment savez-vous que je bois mon chocolat comme ça ?

Elle me dévisageait quelques secondes avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Je l'ignorais. J'ai pris l'habitude de mettre de la cannelle dedans car mon fils ne les boit qu'ainsi.

J'acquiesçais, portais la boisson à mes lèvres.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je ne répondais pas, buvais une gorgée.

\- Je vous ai trouvé en larmes au beau milieu de la route. Toute vêtue de noir, à cette heure tardive, vous vous seriez facilement faite renversée. Je crois même que c'est ce que vous recherchiez. Êtes-vous folle ? Si je n'étais pas passé par là, vous seriez peut-être morte !

J'haussais négligemment les épaules mais je le regrettais aussitôt. Son regard ne m'avait jamais paru aussi mauvais.

\- Je croyais que vous alliez mieux ! Vous prenez vos médicaments, vous avez retrouver le sourire, dernièrement. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

\- J'ai dormi ici ? Demandais-je sans me préoccuper de sa question.

Aucune expression ne passait sur son visage.

\- Vous en avez parlé à Archibald ? Au Docteur Hopper, je veux dire.

\- Et est-ce que votre fils m'a vu ?

\- Votre ami sait que vous avez des tendances suicidaire ?

\- Votre père aussi, m'a vu ?

\- Il vous a viré de chez lui ?

On pouvait continuer longtemps comme ça. Toute les deux aussi têtue l'une que l'autre.

\- Vous ne travaillez pas, aujourd'hui ? enchaînais-je.

\- Avez-vous finalement accepter cette sortie shopping avec votre amie ?

\- Êtes-vous amoureuse ?

Sur cette question par contre, elle se figeait, fronçait les sourcils, secouait négativement la tête.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

Je souriais en coin.

\- Vous n'aimez pas parler de vos sentiments.

\- Nous voilà enfin un point commun.

J'aimais parlé avec elle. C'était divertissant.

Après encore quelques secondes de silence, elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre en soupirant.

\- Je suis en retard. Je vais devoir vous laisser.

\- Chez vous ? M'étonnais-je.

Elle souriait, moqueuse.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez un autre endroit où aller.

\- Emmenez-moi au musée !

Elle semblait surprise par ma demande. À vrai dire, je l'étais aussi.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sûre que je travaille dans un musée ?

\- Votre amie Tink l'a sous-entendu.

Elle plissait les yeux, cherchant sans doute à se remémorer cette conversation. En vain, semblait-il, puisqu'elle finissait par secouer la tête en posant une main sur mon bras.

Un contact doux, chaud, agréable.

\- Je veux bien que vous veniez avec moi. Mais pas tant que vous ne serez pas passer par la salle de bain. Miss je-ne-sais-quoi, vous n'avez pas pris de douche alors que vous avez beaucoup couru hier. Je pense que mon canapé à pris votre odeur.

Il se passait quelque chose en moi. Un envie de rire, de sourire. Des petits fourmillements étrange qui me rendaient simplement heureuse. Elle prenait soin de moi et ça n'était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que je regardais cet étrange tableau sombre. Il me faisait presque peur, à vrai dire.

J'enfouissais mes mains dans les poches arrières du pantalon en cuir noir que m'avait passé l'inconnue artiste. Et je regardais cette chemise bordeaux que j'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois sur elle. C'était étrange d'être habillée autrement qu'en jogging. Depuis des mois, je ne portais que des survêtements.

J'entendais une porte claquait derrière moi et je soupirais de soulagement lorsque la belle brune, perchée sur ses hauts tallons, me rejoignait.

\- Ça vous plaît ?

Je grimaçais, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est vraiment ennuyant, cet endroit. Je commence à regretter d'être venu. À la place, j'aurai pu fouiner chez vous.

\- Oh oui, mon père vous aurait regardé faire avec amusement.

Je souriais légèrement et elle me répondait par un large sourire. Un sourire qui rendait tout les tableaux de ce musée fade, sans vie, laid. Ce sourire était de l'art. Si j'étaie photographe, je choisirai pour modèle cette femme.

\- Suivez-moi, finissait-elle par dire.

\- Où ?

\- Là où vous pourrez enfin rendre notre marché équitable.

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en la suivant. Notre marché ? Quel mar … Oh non …

Je m'arrêtais alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte sur un atelier.

\- Vous allez peindre !

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait d'atelier dans les musées.

\- Nous donnons des cours les mercredis après-midi.

Je faussais un sourire désolé.

\- Mais on est vendredi. Alors … Vous n'avez sans doute pas le droit d'être là. Que dirait votre employeur s'il l'apprenait ?

Lorsqu'un sourire arrogant ornait ses lèvres, j'étais certaine de ce qu'elle allait répondre à ça.

 _\- Je suis_ l'employeur.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Durant toute la matinée, elle m'apprenait à peindre. J'étais archie nulle. Et ça la faisait bien rire. Quelque fois, elle se collait à moi, plaçait sa délicate main sur la mienne, et me guidait dans les mouvements. Ces moments là, mon cœur battait un peu trop vite et je devais le reconnaître, j'en étais effrayée.

Pourquoi me sentais-je ainsi en sa présence ?

Dépressive ou pas, avec elle, je me sentais tout de suite mieux.

Je n'avais pas ressentie ça depuis longtemps. J'avais tellement peur.

Assise en face, dans la cafétéria de ce grand musée blanc que je n'avais jamais vu avant, nous discutions tout en déjeunant.

\- Mais vous savez, il m'a aussi fallu beaucoup de temps avant de savoir peindre quelque chose d'à peu près représentatifs. Au début, ça ne ressemblait qu'à de grosses tâches de peintures au centre d'un tableau blanc. Henry et mon père se moquaient bien de moi.

\- Oui, enfin, vous, vous saviez déjà dessiner. Il y a simplement des choses pour lesquels des personnes sont doués, et d'autres non.

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis absolument mauvaise sur tout ce qui concerne le domaine sportif.

Un truc étrange remontait dans ma gorge et sortait tel un son que je n'avais plus entendu depuis un moment.

Mon rire semblait la surprendre autant que moi, mais elle ne relevait pas. _Dieu, merci !_ Elle était vraiment parfaite.

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous absolument à ne pas que l'on connaisse mon prénom et à ce que je ne connaisse pas le votre ? Demandait-elle alors que nous arrivions bientôt au dessert.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Storybrooke est une ville si petite. Il y a beaucoup de chance pour que nos identités respectives puisse changer la vision que l'on a l'une de l'autre. Après tout, vous êtes la directrice – ou je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça – du seul musée de Storybrooke. Les gens vous connaissent, j'en suis sûre. Que pourrais-je découvrir si je leur demander des informations sur vous ? Ce ne serait plus pareil.

\- Vous en savez assez sur moi pour pouvoir demander à n'importe qui – comme mes employés, par exemple – qui je suis.

Je balayais la salle du regard. Les gens, ici, ne semblaient vraiment pas intéressants. Tous en costume ou tailleur.

\- Je veux le découvrir de vous.

\- Peut-être pourrais je commencer par vous dire mon nom ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous ?

\- Je déteste ne pas savoir comment vous appelez. C'est terriblement gênant.

Je souriais en coin.

\- Je ne suis qu'une inconnue dans votre vie. Peut-être que ça restera comme ça, peut-être pas. Seul le temps nous le dira.

\- Donnez moi une date, quelque chose. Quand en saurais-je plus sur vous ?

\- C'est peut-être stupide, mais je crois que vous me connaissez déjà mieux que beaucoup de personnes de mon entourage.

Elle croquait dans sa pomme rouge sans me quitter du regard.

\- La première lettre ? suppliait-elle.

Je secouais la tête, amusée malgré moi.

\- Vous aimez avoir le contrôle sur tout. Comme c'est distrayant de vous voir ne pas contrôler ça.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par « ça » ?

J'haussais négligemment les épaules, encore. Et je répondais sans la quitter des yeux. Jade contre chocolat.

\- Notre rencontre. _Nous_.

Elle me rendait mon sourire, croquait une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme. Son regard était pétillant. Elle aimait autant que moi ces mystères autours de nous. Mais contrairement à moi, elle, avait hâte de les découvrir.

\- Je vous percerai à jour, murmurait-elle d'une voix rauque, royale.

 _La Méchante Reine_ dans toute sa splendeur.

* * *

 _So ? J'espère que ce chapitre Swen vous a plu ;)_

 _Bon, à la semaine prochaine si tout ce passe bien :)_


	5. Don't blame me, Anonymous Artist

_Coucou tout le monde :D_

 _Un grand merci à vous pour vos Reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ;)_

 _J'ai remarqué que j'avais de plus en plus de lecteurs et j'en suis vraiment ravie, j'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira autant que le début :)_

 _Bon, je dois vous l'avouer, avec le boulot, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas concentrer sur cette Fanfiction. Pour l'instant, j'arrive encore à publier une fois par semaine et j'espère que ça restera comme ça ;)_

 _Je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes, j'en suis désolée, je me répétè surement mais c'est assez difficile de s'auto-corriger ;)_

 _Sur ce, agréable lecture, mes adorables lecteurs_

* * *

V

 _ **« Don't blame me, Anonymous Artist »,** par Regina Mills_

Novembre était déjà bien entamé. Chaque soir, je retrouvais la belle blonde sur notre banc et nous discutions, apprenions à nous connaître de mieux en mieux. Parfois, je me demandais si tout ça était bien réel. Si je n'hallucinais pas. Rien d'autre que nos rencontres crépusculaires me rapprochait d'elle.

Et malgré le fait que le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tôt, je parvenais toujours à me rendre à notre lieu de rencontre.

Sauf ce soir-là. Cela faisait maintenant des heures que je me trouvais assise à cette salle de réunion, écoutant sans grande attention mes congénères. J'avais loupé notre rencontre mais également la traditionnelle soirée familiale avec Henry.

\- C'est trop pour nous, intervenait l'homme à ma droite, dans son beau costume bleu marin. Il faudrait qu'on arrête les cours. Nous n'avons plus les moyens de continuer. C'est trop de temps et d'argent.

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- Ces cours sont bénéfiques pour nous.

\- Nous devons payer les professeurs ! On n'a plus les moyens pour ça.

Je soupirais, jetais un énième coup d'œil à ma montre, refermais le dossier ouvert sous mes yeux et lui lançais un regard narquois.

\- Dans ce cas, je donnerai moi-même cours aux élèves. Pouvons-nous enfin clôturer cette réunion afin que je puisse rentrer voir mon fils, Monsieur Spencer ?

Il semblait horrifié par cette décision prise à la légère, sur un pur coup de tête. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, préférant ranger mes affaires au plus grands soulagements de nos autres congénères.

\- Madame Mills, je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive dernièrement, mais je trouve que vous ne prenez plus à cœur votre travail. Ce musée devient n'importe quoi ! C'est un scandale que vous en soyez encore là après vos derniers excès.

Je le fusillais du regard, m'approchais dangereusement de lui.

\- Que ce soit clair, Monsieur Spencer, vous êtes peut-être ici depuis plus longtemps que moi, mais je suis tout de même celle qui dirige. Je veux bien croire que vous soyez tout à fait dévasté de ce que je fais de votre « Royaume » mais … voyez-vous, je peux tout aussi bien vous virer si ça me chante. Alors dorénavant, je vous conseille de faire attention à ce que vous dites.

Et après un large sourire hypocrite, je m'éloignais sous son regard noir.

\- Bien joué, Mills !

Je ralentissais ma marche pour laisser le temps à Killian Jones de me rejoindre.

\- Est-ce que tu vas aussi me menacer de me virer si je te dis que ton gosse est sans doute en train de faire une bonne partie de jeu vidéo avec son idiot de parrain ?

Je grimaçais alors que nous sortions ensemble du musée.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Tu es trop bon dans ton domaine.

Il haussait négligemment les épaules.

\- Tu sais … Gérer la sécurité est moins compliqué que ce qu'on pourrait croire.

Il baissait les yeux, passait une main dans ses cheveux avant de se pinçait les lèvres. Arrivés devant ma voiture, je le dévisageais, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à me parler.

\- Hum … Tu sais … Auguste a une amie qu'on héberge, en ce moment …

\- Oui, il m'en a parlé. Mais il me semblait qu'elle ne restait pas chez vous.

\- Ouais bah voilà, il culpabilise un peu, à ce sujet. Il ne peut pas la mettre à la rue mais en même temps … Notre appart' est tellement petit et on n'a plus du tout d'intimité.

\- C'est non, répondais-je d'un ton catégorique.

Il soupirait.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais demander !

\- Il est hors de question qu'une inconnue vive sous mon toit !

\- Juste un mois ! Elle doit retourner chez ses amies pour les fêtes de Noël, après on en sera débarrassé.

\- C'est non, Killian. Qui qu'elle soit, elle peut sans doute se payer un petit loyer, non ? Elle doit bien avoir un travail ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué pour elle.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je ne fournis déjà plus entre le travail, Henry et la grossesse de Zelena, je ne peux pas gérer l'arrivée d'une inconnue dans ma vie.

Je me crispais en prononçant ces mots.

 _Une Inconnue dans ma vie_. Cette phrase me faisait pensée à une toute autre inconnue.

Je m'étais attachée à cette femme blonde, dépressive, perdue. Mais avais-je bien fait ? C'était quelque chose de plus à gérer. Quelque chose d'étrange que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler. Je voulais la connaître plus. J'en avais assez qu'elle ne représente qu'une inconnue anonyme. Je voulais qu'elle soit une amie avec qui je pourrais parler de tout.

\- Regina, ça va ?

Je secouais la tête, entrais dans ma voiture, soupirais à nouveau.

Je devais découvrir qui elle était, qu'elle le veuille, ou non.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- Et Zébulon ?

Je dévisageais ma sœur, assise dans le salon, une tasse de café dans la main, les yeux posés sur un bouquin.

Je soupirais en m'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Zelena ! Le prénom d'un enfant ne doit pas être une décision prise à la légère. Le prénom, c'est le plus important. C'est la première chose qu'on apprend d'une personne.

Elle me lançait un regard moqueur et je roulais des yeux.

\- Oui, bon, en général !

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas qu'elle ne veule pas t'en dire plus ? Si ça se trouve c'est une dangereuse criminelle !

\- J'en doute.

Elle buvait une gorgée de son café avant de reprendre.

\- Alors explique moi pourquoi elle refuse de te dire ne serait-ce que son prénom.

\- Tu ne comprends pas … Un prénom, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une étiquette. Un mot qu'on utilise pour parler d'une personne. Les prénoms ne sont jamais des secrets. Or, lorsque je connaîtrais le sien, je ne considérerai pas ça comme une information banale.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Je lui arrachais son bouquin des mains, où figurait une longue liste de prénom en tout genre.

\- Il doit bien y en avoir que tu apprécies, non ?

Elle s'enfonçait dans le sofa, un air boudeur sur le visage.

\- Comment tu as su que Henry était le meilleur prénom ?

\- Papa est un homme généreux, honnête, tendre. Je voulais que mon fils soit comme lui.

\- Probablement mission réussi, murmurait-elle alors que les deux concernés nous rejoignaient dans le salon, sourires aux lèvres.

Henry posait sur la table basse un plateau de gâteaux.

\- Papy m'a aidé à les faire. Je connais maintenant sa recette secrète.

\- Tu seras un bon cuistot, répondait Zelena. Entre ton grand-père et ta mère, tu as ça dans le sang.

Il souriait de toute ses dents.

\- Papa aussi cuisine super bien. Il vous montrera à Noël.

Je forçais un sourire pendant que mon père et ma sœur me lançaient des coups d'œil en coin.

Je me raclais la gorge.

\- Alors, Henry, comme ça se passe à l'école ?

Il haussait négligemment les épaules.

\- Toujours pas sport.

\- Il pourrait trouver un remplaçant ! m'indignais-je. Qui est cette indigne prof qui vous abandonner seulement une semaine après la rentrée ?

\- Elle est malade ! la défendait-il aussitôt. Ce n'est pas de ça faute !

\- Dis dont, se moquait Zelena. Tu ne serais pas littéralement amoureux de cette prof ?

Il rougissait en détournant les yeux.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je ne l'ai vu que cinq fois. Soit quatre heure de cours, plus une autre heure avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit et une bonne heure au match de basket et environ vingt-cinq minutes au cabinet d'Archie.

Je le dévisageais, ébahie, alors que Zelena riait à gorge déployée, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

\- Sis' ! Ton fils est raide dingue de sa prof. Bon courage !

Mon père posait une main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils tout en lançant un regard condescendant sur ma sœur.

\- Zelena … Ne te moque pas. Il l'apprécie, c'est tout.

\- Bien sûr, de la même manière que notre idiote de cousine apprécie son prince charmant.

Henry semblait au plus mal, ses petits yeux marron baissés vers le sol, ses lèvres tremblantes. Je me levais pour lui faire face, coinçais son menton entre mon pouce et mon index pour le forcer à me regarder. Il était tellement grand, maintenant.

Où était parti ce petit garçon surexcité, qui refusait de me quitter d'une semelle ?

\- Henry … soufflais-je. Elle est beaucoup plus âgée que toi. Et puis … c'est ton professeur.

Mon fils me lançait un regard las.

\- Sérieusement, Maman ? Tu penses que je pourrais être amoureux d'elle ? C'est insensé.

\- Il est déjà dingue d'Ava, intervenait mon père.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ava Zimmer ? Cette petite orpheline voleuse ? Il pouvait trouver mieux.

\- Ce ne serait pas Gretel ? Se moquait Zelena sous le regard médusé de mon fils.

\- Tiens, Tata, si tu cherches un prénom, pourquoi pas Dorothy ou Oz ?

Je souriais en coin. S'il me considérait comme la _Méchante Reine - pas si méchante que ça_ , Zelena, elle, était la _Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest_. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant lorsqu'on savait que notre mère avait pour alter égo _La Reine de Cœur._ Mon fils avait tellement d'estime en notre famille …

\- À vrai dire, poursuivait ma sœur, ce ne serait pas si moche que ça.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas lui donner un prénom « normale » ? Je ne sais pas moi, Emma si c'est une fille et … Arthur si c'est un garçon ?

Elle grimaçait, passait une main dans ses cheveux roux.

\- Trop doux. Sérieusement, ces prénoms-là sont pour ceux qui deviendront bons, parfaits, humbles, respectueux et respectés.

\- Tout ce qu'une mère devrait souhaiter pour son enfant, non ? Remarque, j'ai connue une Emma quand j'étais jeune. Elle était tellement agaçante ! Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

Elle me regardait comme si j'étais une parfaite idiote. Qu'est-ce que je détestais lorsqu'elle faisait ça ! J'avais l'impression de faire face à ma mère.

\- Les gentils ne sont jamais heureux. Regardes-moi, j'ai couché avec un homme marié et je vais être une maman géniale. Quant à toi, après toute les personnes que tu as fais souffrir, inconsciemment ou pas, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois malheureuse, aujourd'hui.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Et Kathryn insiste pour qu'on travaille sur notre karma. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Lorsque je reportais mon attention sur les deux Henry, je pouvais voir qu'ils échangeaient un regard exaspéré. Mais très vite mon fils me souriait de toute ses dents. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne me souriait plus comme ça.

Sous les conseils de mon inconnue, je passais moins de temps au travail pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Henry. C'était très bénéfique à notre relation.

\- Bon, on la fait cette soirée jeux de société ?

\- Éclatons-nous, raillait Zelena tout en attrapant l'un des gâteaux posés sur la table.

Je souriais à mon tour.

Zelena avait raison, j'étais heureuse auprès de ma famille. Pourtant, j'avais sans cesse l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Un manque que je parviendrai peut-être à combler.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque j'arrivais sur le banc, elle était déjà là, son jogging sur elle et un sac de sport à ses pieds. Ses jambes étaient croisées, son dos courbé et ses cheveux attachés en un chignon sauvage.

Je m'installais à côté d'elle et elle ne me jetait pas un seul regard, ses yeux posés sur ce beau couché de soleil.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier, m'exclamais-je après de longues minutes de silence.

Elle haussait négligemment les épaules.

\- Vous avez eu une réunion qui a un peu perduré, je sais.

J'étais plus qu'étonnée qu'elle le sache.

\- Vous êtes restée longtemps ?

\- Jusqu'à voir les étoiles dans le ciel.

\- Je suis désolée. Je pensais que vous seriez rentrée.

\- Non. J'ai bien aimé. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Mes amis sont assez gênants, en ce moment.

Il y avait tellement d'indice auxquels je ne prêtais aucune attention.

\- Vous vivez en colocation, c'est ça ?

\- Je vais déménager.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Où ?

\- Boston. Je vais retourner vivre là-bas. Storybrooke n'est pas pour moi.

Je me sentais mal, tout d'un coup.

\- Votre travail ?

\- Je ne travaille plus, de toute façon. Je trouverai mieux à Boston. Là-bas, les gens ne me regarderont pas de cette même façon qu'à Storybrooke. Je déteste ces regards soit compatissant, soit rancunier. Les gens ne m'aiment pas. Et je ne les aime pas non plus.

Je baissais les yeux, me raclais la gorge.

\- Nous ne nous reverrons plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tournait les yeux vers moi, me souriais faiblement.

\- Je pars début Décembre. Ça nous laisse le temps, encore.

\- Je pensais pouvoir compter sur vous lorsque le père d'Henry reviendra.

Elle posait sa main sur la mienne, ses yeux brillant étrangement.

\- Ne m'en voulais pas, Artiste Anonyme. Trop de gens me reprochent d'avoir fuis. Je ne supporterai pas que vous en fassiez autant.

\- Vous ne reviendrez jamais ?

\- À quoi bon ?

J'étais déçue. Nous n'étions que des inconnues l'une pour l'autre mais j'avais espéré qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas de cette façon.

Je soupirais encore.

\- Vous croyez que je parviendrai à trouver une autre inconnue aussi étrange que vous ?

Elle riait quelque peu, toujours ça de gagné.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer.

J'étais triste. Sans doute plus que je ne l'aurais dû.

\- On se reverra, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

\- Comment ? Vous avez dit ne jamais revenir à Storybrooke.

\- Je reviendrais rendre visite à mon frère. Quand j'irai mieux, je viendrai le remercier pour son soutien.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Votre frère ?

\- Je le considère comme tel.

Je regardais les derniers rayons du soleil s'effacer. Dans un mois, elle ne serait plus là.

\- Êtes-vous orpheline ?

Elle ne semblait même pas surprise par la question. Elle me lâchait la main. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle la tenait toujours.

\- Oui.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle ne désirait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Je pouvais comprendre.

\- Ma sœur cherche un prénom pour son enfant. Elle a pensé à Zebulon et ne s'est pas opposé quand Henry a proposé Dorothy et Oz.

Elle riait, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

Il y avait un mois de cela, elle ne faisait que pleurer, le visage triste, les yeux cernés. Elle allait beaucoup mieux. J'étais presque certaine qu'elle était quasiment guéris. C'était une erreur de retourner à Boston. Ce serait revenir à la case départ après tout ses efforts. Il fallait absolument que j'empêche ça.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Juste après ma rencontre avec elle, je m'arrêtais chez Marco. Je savais que mon père et Archibald Hopper avaient prévu de se retrouver chez lui, ce soir. C'était l'occasion où jamais.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la petite maison, les trois hommes étaient installés autour de la table du salon, jouant aux cartes tout en bavardant. Ils s'arrêtaient pour me dévisageaient avec étonnement.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'inquiétait mon père.

Je secouais négativement la tête avant d'encrer mon regard à celui du Docteur.

\- J'ai besoin de vous parlez. C'est urgent.

Il haussait les sourcils, replaçait ses lunettes sur son nez et se levait pour me rejoindre. Nous nous éloignions vers la cuisine afin de ne pas être écouté par les oreilles très indiscrètes de mon père.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? me demandait-il l'air grave.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

\- Henry ?

\- Non. C'est au sujet d'une patiente que vous avez depuis quelques mois.

Il semblait agacé.

\- Regina, sauf votre respect, je suis tenu par le secret personnel. Je ne peux pas vous parler de mes autres patients.

\- Et je ne vous demande pas de le faire ! Je veux juste que vous m'écoutiez.

J'inspirais fortement, il fallait que je réussisse à le convaincre.

\- L'une de vos patientes – je ne connais pas son nom et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi car de cette façon nous ne corrompons vraiment aucune règle de secret professionnel – est en dépression depuis un moment. J'ai remarqué qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux, dernièrement. _Vraiment_. Elle sourit, elle rit. Je le sens quand je lui parle, elle va mieux. Elle est presque guérie. Sauf qu'elle compte retournée à Boston. Et vous ne devez pas la laisser faire. Il faut que vous trouviez un moyen de la garder en ville. C'est important. Sinon, elle va complètement rechuter. C'est mauvais pour elle.

Il me dévisageait mais – comme toujours – son expression était indéchiffrable.

\- Je ne suis pas médecin, je vous l'accorde. Mais comme vous vous en souvenez très certainement, j'ai moi-même déjà était en dépression. Et je sais que la fuite est une très mauvaise idée.

Il finissait par posé une main sur mon bras, un sourire en coin.

\- Je sais tout ça, Regina. Mais si elle souhaite partir, je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Seul ses amis ont le pouvoir de la faire rester.

Il me lançait un regard insistant et je soupirais.

\- Malheureusement, je ne crois pas être son amie. Je n'ai pas assez d'influence sur elle pour la convaincre de rester.

Il souriait encore.

 _\- Vous êtes_ son amie. Sans doute la plus proche de tous. Elle ne veut pas vous révéler son identité. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a peur. La plupart des gens de Storybrooke n'aime pas se retrouver en sa présence. Écoutez, je vais faire de mon mieux pour la garder ici, mais alors il va falloir que vous soyez là pour elle. Parce que seule, elle ne survivra pas.

J'acquiesçais. À priori, elle lui avait déjà parlé de moi. Peut-être qu'elle appréciait autant que moi nos rencontres crépusculaires ?

\- Maintenant … pourrais-je retourner jouer avec votre père et Marco ?

Je rougissais légèrement.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Et je partais rapidement. J'avais comme l'impression que l'avenir de cette femme reposait sur mes épaules.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Comme pratiquement tout les dimanche midi, Henry et moi déjeunions chez ma très chère cousine. Évidemment, puisque Zelena avait décidée de ne pas nous lâcher d'une semelle depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle était également là.

Tout en aidant Mary-Margareth a faire les salades, je l'écoutais discuter au téléphone depuis un bon moment. Son amie Ruby Lucas, la serveuse du Granny's, ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

\- Non, Rub', je n'irai pas la voir ! S'exclamait ma cousine d'un ton ferme. Je ne suis pas en tort, elle l'est.

Elle soupirait.

\- Oui … Je sais … Moi aussi, ça m'attriste. Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que tout n'est pas simple. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'on peut tout lui pardonner. Il faut qu'elle ait des limites. Tu comprends ?

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle pouvait parler, mais ma cousine n'était pas vraiment du genre rancunière.

Quoi que lui dise son amie, ça semblait la surprendre puisqu'elle arrêtait tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne bougeait pendant un moment avant de s'écriait dans le combiné.

\- Tu veux rire ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis plus tôt ! Il est hors de question qu'elle nous fasse encore le coup. Garde là ici !

Puis, elle raccrochait furieusement.

\- Et bah, intervenait Zelena, depuis le canapé. Moi qui pensais que tu étais Miss Sérénité.

Je retenais un sourire en coin. Je pensais la même la chose.

Notre cousine soupirait, l'air dépité.

\- Emma Swan est à peine de retour à Storybrooke qu'elle veut déjà repartir.

J'arquais un sourcil, sourire en coin.

Emma Swan ? Je m'en souvenais bien. C'était son amie plus qu'agaçante que j'avais croisé plusieurs fois dans notre passé. Je lui avais volé Graham Humbert. Et … J'avais été une horrible garce avec elle. Insinuant qu'elle était inférieure parce qu'elle n'avait pas de famille, pas d'ancrage.

\- Tu la connais ?! S'enthousiasmait Henry, à côté de ma sœur. C'est ma prof de sport !

Un silence pesant tombait dans la pièce avant que Zelena ne se mette à rire et que Mary-Margareth lui explique qu'elles étaient amies d'enfance.

Moi, je ne faisais pas un geste.

Emma Swan … Blonde, yeux clairs, sportive … Elle était une amie proche d'Auguste. Serait-ce elle qu'il hébergeait ? Elle avait fuis dix ans plus tôt. Ses amies étaient rancuniers vis à vis d'elle. Henry n'avait plus sport depuis des mois.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

L'inconnue était blonde aux yeux jade, sportive. Elle vivait chez un ami d'enfance. Elle revenait après des années d'absences. Elle n'avait plus d'amies. Elle était en arrêt de travail depuis début Septembre.

C'était trop gros pour n'être qu'une coïncidence.

L'inconnue était Emma Swan. Mon Dieu, tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Que faire ? Que dire ? Que penser ?

J'étais attachée à l'inconnue. J'avais été une garce avec Emma Swan.

Savait-elle qui j'étais ? Jouait-elle avec moi depuis tout ce temps ? Impossible.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, j'avais tellement était aveugle. Il était évident que cette inconnue, l'amie d'Auguste et la prof de mon fils étaient la même personne.

\- Maman, ça va ?

Je secouais la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées mais mon cœur battait encore très vite. Je ne pouvais pas le croire !

Lorsque Killian m'avait parlé de cette amie qu'il voulait me refiler, il parlait d'elle ! C'était incroyable !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondait Mary-Margareth. Elle se rappelle sans doute qu'elle s'est battue avec Emma, une fois.

Oh oui … Cette fois là, sur la plage. Elle portait un maillot de bain bleu marin et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Je les lui avais tiré. Mais elle, elle m'avait jeté à la mer.

Tout ça parce que j'avais fait croire à quelques personnes qu'elle et Ruby Lucas couchaient ensemble.

D'accord, à cause de cette stupide rumeur les deux avaient subis pas mal mais … J'étais une garce à l'époque.

En fait … Emma Swan se souvenait forcément de moi. Je n'avais pas tellement changé, en plus de ça. Juste les cheveux plus courts, le visage plus ferme.

Était-ce pour ça qu'elle refusait de me donner son nom ? Parce qu'elle avait bien eu raison. Maintenant que je le connaissais, ma vision d'elle changeait littéralement. C'était trop étrange.

.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que nous finissions le repas, nous décidions de nous promener dans Storybrooke. En passant devant le banc vide, un sentiment étrange fourmillait en moi.

J'avais l'impression que tout était différent maintenant, et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Ce soir, je reviendrai et en parlerai avec elle. J'espérais savoir si elle se fichait de moi depuis le début.

\- Maman ! S'enthousiasmait Henry, caché sous son bonnet en laine bleu. On peut faire une photo ! S'il te plaît ! Ça fait super longtemps qu'on n'en a pas fait.

Il fallait dire que ça faisait aussi « super longtemps » qu'il ne voulait plus en faire.

Étonnée, je m'approchais de lui, dos à la mer, posais mon bras sur ses épaules alors qu'il passait le sien sur ma taille. Nous souriions à David qui semblait plus qu'heureux de prendre cette photo.

Une fois fait, mon fils me serrait dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, Maman.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me reculais un peu pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Henry ?

Il baissait ses yeux, l'air honteux.

\- J'ai dis à Papa que tu l'appellerai ce soir …

Je soupirais avant de lui sourire faiblement.

\- Il fallait bien qu'on se parle, de toute façon. Il vient dans un mois et je ne sais toujours pas comment ça va se passer.

\- Bah … Il va dormir à la maison jusqu'au premier de l'an, et après … Peut-être qu'il pourra rester un peu ?

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans ses yeux. J'avais face à moi un petit garçon en manque d'amour paternel et de présence maternelle. Henry avait besoin que je sois là pour lui, tout comme il avait besoin de voir son père.

\- Je verrai ça avec lui.

À vrai dire, j'étais terrifiée. Pourquoi Daniel voudrait-il revenir après toutes ses années de fuite ? Il se passait forcément quelque chose.

Enthousiaste, Henry partait devant en courant pour rejoindre David et Mary-Margareth. Je restais un peu derrière à côté de ma sœur, alors que nous passions devant le banc dans un long silence.

\- C'est elle, c'est ça ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, tournais la tête vers ma sœur qui - au contraire de d'habitude - semblait sérieuse et non moqueuse.

\- Emma Swan, c'est ton inconnue ?

Je baissais les yeux, continuais à marcher sans répondre. Elle soupirait m'attrapait la main pour la serrer avec réconfort, avant de la relâcher rapidement. Il était rare qu'elle fasse marque d'affection. Peut-être comprenait-elle à quel point ça comptait pour moi ?

\- Tu la connaissais mais tu ne l'a pas reconnu ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Elle a beaucoup changé. Et puis … Nous ne nous sommes pas vu beaucoup de fois, à vrai dire. Juste l'été de mes dix-huit ans. Lorsque Mère m'avait inscrite à un camp de vacances à Storybrooke pendant qu'elle passait du temps avec toi. J'étais très en colère à cette époque et j'étais mauvaise avec tout le monde. Mary te le confirmera. Je la haïssais, elle aussi. Et comme les amis de nos ennemis sont nos ennemis, je détestais également Emma Swan. Je ne me souviens même plus exactement de son visage. Juste une grande blonde au teint pâle. Pas moyen de se souvenir de ses yeux, sa voix, son sourire. Elle ne m'avait pas tellement marqué. De toute façon, les souvenirs que je garde cette époque ne sont pas très glorieux. Tout me semble un peu flou, mais je sais que j'étais en colère contre toi et contre Cora. Surtout que c'est cet été là que je suis tombais enceinte.

Elle grimaçait.

\- Et elle, tu penses qu'elle se souvient de toi ?

\- J'aimerai que notre rencontre soit un pur hasard. Que tout ce qui nous lie ne soient que coïncidences. Mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

\- Pas moi.

Je la dévisageais, étonnée et elle se justifiait.

\- Nous sommes à Storybrooke. Tout n'est que ironie et destin dans cette ville.

\- Nous ne vivons pas dans un conte de fée, Zelena.

\- Certes. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout ce qui nous entoure est mélange de stratégie et manipulation.

Elle inspirait, posait une main sur son ventre sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Regina … Depuis que tu me parles de cette femme, je dois t'avouer que je trouve ça complètement ridicule, votre relation. Mais tu sembles si … différente. Je veux dire ... Henry te rend heureuse depuis douze ans. Mais là, c'est comme si elle parvenait à te faire penser à autre chose que ce qui te hante depuis si longtemps. Je pense que depuis ce matin, tu es terrifiée. Parce que ce que tu aimais chez elle, c'était qu'elle ne connaissait pas ta triste histoire. Mais de toute façon, si tu comptais vraiment devenir amie avec elle, tu aurais dû lui dire un jour.

Elle souriait, soudainement moqueuse.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es retombée en enfance, en fait. Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à te faire une nouvelle _amie_ , Sis' ? Tu as besoin de nouveauté, de changement. Peut-être que tu la sauves de la dépression, mais elle te sauve de la routine et crois-moi, c'est une très bonne chose !

Je lui rendais son sourire et nous continuions la marche plus légèrement. Ça me faisait du bien d'en discuter avec elle. Puisque quoi qu'il se passait vraiment avec cette blonde plus si inconnue que ça, je voulais que ça continue.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Profitant du fait qu'Henry soit couché et que Zelena et mon père discutaient tranquillement dans le salon, je me réfugiais dans mon bureau.

Téléphone en main, il me fallait bien dix minutes pour prendre le courage de l'appeler. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre en attendant qu'il réponde. Après trois sonneries, j'entendais déjà sa voix.

 _\- Henry ?_

J'inspirais une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être lâche.

\- Daniel.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu, puisque le silence qui suivait était aussi gênant que les rares fois où nous nous téléphonions.

 _\- Regina … Je pensais que tu ne m'appellerais jamais._

\- Tu aurai pu prendre l'initiative.

Sa voix douce contre la mienne sèche. La culpabilité contre la rancœur.

 _\- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie que je vienne pour Noël. Mais à vrai dire … Ce n'est pas une simple visite._

\- Je sais.

 _\- Tu sais ?_

\- Je me doute que tu ne viens pas uniquement parce que tu souhaite passer une fête familial avec ton fils. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Il soupirait.

 _\- Écoutes, Regina … Jane et moi voulons nous marier. Mais je ne peux pas le faire tant qu'Henry ne la connaîtra pas bien. Ils ne se sont vu que trois fois et ils se connaissent encore très peu._

Je m'étais crispée en l'entendant. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il avait refait sa vie. Et j'avais déjà entendue parler de cette Jane qu'Henry trouvait « drôle, amusante, gentille ... »

C'était étrange de voir son premier amour trouver son bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autres.

Est-ce que Emma Swan avait souffert de me voir avec Graham Humbert ? Lui avais-je fais tant de mal que ça ?

 _\- Regina ?_ S'impatientait Daniel.

\- Ce n'est pas en trois jours qu'il apprendra à la connaître. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il ne vous voit que deux fois par an.

Il soupirait encore, fatigué par mon ton dur.

 _\- Je reviens en Amérique. Jane a sa famille, là-bas. Moi aussi. Alors autant revenir._

J'avais été dévastée par son départ. Étais-je prête pour son retour ? Bien sûr que non.

J'avais besoin d'une amie, là. J'avais besoin d' _elle_. Cette inconnue qui prenait plaisir à en apprendre sur moi. Qui me parlait de pleins de choses et de rien en même temps. Qui savait ma réconforter dans mes jours sombres et que je voyais renaître jour après jour.

Nous étions une force l'une pour l'autre.

\- Définitivement ? Demandais-je, anxieuse.

 _\- Nous vivrons à New York. Ce sera toujours un peu loin, mais on pourra se voir plus facilement._

J'avais déjà été à New York avec Henry, des années plus tôt. Il avait adoré. Il adorerait son père pour ça.

\- C'est bien.

 _\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue. Je croyais que tu voulais que je sois plus présent pour lui ?_

J'essuyais une larme qui glissait de mon œil. Daniel avait été le garçon gentil, généreux, amical, sociable, confiant. Il m'avait soutenu pendant ma dépression, treize ans plus tôt. Lorsque ma mère avait été moralement trop violente, que mon père la laissait faire et que j'avais l'horrible impression que tout mon monde s'écroulait. Il avait été là, il m'avait soutenu.

\- Tu me manques.

C'était sorti en sanglot. Et je me détestais pour ça. Je n'étais plus amoureuse de Daniel. Plus de l'homme qu'il était désormais. Mais son amitié me manquait horriblement. Après toutes ces années, je n'avais pas réussi à combler ce manque.

Tink et Kathryn ne suffisaient pas. Zelena était ma sœur.

J'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais parler de mon trouble. Auguste, Mary-Margareth … Ils connaissaient si bien Emma. Comment leur parler d'elle ? De cet étrange lien ?

 _\- Gin' …_ soufflait-il, l'air encore plus coupable. _Je vais revenir …_

Après un autre silence encore gênant, nous finissions par nous mettre d'accord sur sa visite. Il arriverait une semaine avant Noël et il partirait quelques jours après le premier de l'An.

Lorsque je raccrochais un étrange sentiment s'imprégnait de moi. Après avoir reposé le téléphone sur mon bureau, je m'approchais de la fenêtre pour remarquer que le soleil s'était déjà couché.

Ce soir, je ne m'étais pas rendue à notre lieu de rencontre.

* * *

 _Alors, verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Regina sait enfin qui est Emma ;) Pas trop déçu de la manière dont elle le réalise ?_

 _Comme toujours, évidemment, n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review, j'adore les lire, surtout après une longue journée de boulot, ça redonne le sourire et ça motive à écrire :)_

 _Merci encore et à bientôt_


	6. You're a true idiot, Swan !

_Salut !_

 _Je vous remercie très sincèrement pour tout votre soutien, vos Reviews, les follows, mises en favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;)_

 _J'ai en ce moment beaucoup d'inspiration, au boulot, je ne pense qu'à la suite et je me dépêche d'écrire ça en rentrant, si bien que j'ai fini le chapitre IX hier, je garde de l'avance, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça ;)_

 _Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, comme vous le savez, l'univers de **Once Upon A Time** ne m'appartient pas. Et je suis désolée pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour les éviter_

 _Agréable lecture, adorables lecteurs_

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

 ** _« You're a true idiot, Swan ! »,_** _par Emma Swan_

J'étais au bord du lac de Storybrooke, mes mains enfuies dans mon chaud manteau, le nez plongé dans mon écharpe et les oreilles recouvertes d'un bonnet en laine.

Mi-décembre. Il était temps pour moi de faire mes adieux à cette ville maudite. Je partais le soir même. Auguste et Killian étaient de plus en plus gênés. Mary-Margaret n'avait pas repris contact. Ruby était trop encombrante. Quant à mon artiste anonyme … je ne l'avais pas revue depuis des semaines ! J'avais beau chercher ce qui avait bien pu se passer, je ne comprenais pas. Je commençais tellement à l'apprécier.

Était-ce à cause de mon départ ? Je savais qu'elle était contre mon déménagement, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle préférerait prendre ses distances le plus vite possible. Peut-être m'étais-je fais des idées à son sujet ? J'étais sans doute la seule des deux à apprécier nos rencontres crépusculaires.

Ça m'attristait.

Au centre du lac, je regardais deux cygnes, côte à côte. Ils nageaient paisiblement, se fichant pas mal des autres, autour d'eux. J'aimerai être comme eux. Heureuse.

\- Savez-vous que le cygne n'a qu'un seul Véritable Amour, dans sa vie ?

Je sursautais et tournais la tête vers une brune _inconnue_. Je ne l'avais pas vu pendant des jours et elle apparaissait soudainement ? Ailleurs qu'à notre lieu de rencontre, qui plus est.

Elle était belle. Ses cheveux ébènes virevoltant légèrement. Ses lèvres rouge pulpeuse. Sa petite cicatrice. Elle portait un long manteau noir qu'elle serrait contre elle. Elle détestait le froid. Elle était terriblement frileuse.

\- Oui, répondais-je finalement. Je le savais.

\- Lorsque celui-ci meurt, le cygne est dévasté, déprimé.

Ses yeux d'un chocolat intense semblait vouloir dire beaucoup. Qu'essayait-elle de me dire ?

\- Les Cygnes sont tellement purs.

Je me figeais. _Swan._ Non … Comment aurait-elle pu deviner mon nom ? Elle ne faisait certainement pas allusion à ça.

\- Où étiez-vous ?

\- Je vous ais manqué ?

Elle me souriait amicalement. Ou moqueusement. Quoi que ce soit, elle agissait comme si elle n'avait pas disparu pendant des semaines.

\- Je vous ais attendus chaque soir, déclarais-je, une boule dans la gorge.

C'était dur de l'avouer, lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin d'elle. Je n'étais pas du genre à admettre mes sentiments. Ils m'avaient trop souvent fait souffrir.

Elle passait l'une de ses mèches ébène derrière son oreille.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez à Boston.

Nos regards se croisaient. Elle semblait autant perdue que moi. Comment avions nous réussi à devenir indispensable l'une pour l'autre en moins de trois mois ?

\- Nous aurions pu profiter de ces dernières semaines, insistais-je.

\- J'avais peur.

\- Moi aussi.

\- De quoi ?

\- De vous.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et faisait un pas vers moi. Ses yeux étaient humides et ça me brisait le cœur.

\- Vous l'avez toujours su ?

De quoi parlait-elle ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Devant mon manque de réaction, elle secouait la tête.

\- Vous êtes la prof de mon fils.

Je grimaçais, passais une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je le sais depuis que je l'ai vu à son premier match de Basket. Il était si fier de gagner. Et si déçu que sa mère ne soit pas là pour le féliciter.

\- C'est un reproche ?

\- Ce n'en ait pas un.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi depuis le début, Emma Swan.

Je détournais le regard, croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Je trouve ça dommage que votre fils vous ai dis mon nom. Il ne m'a jamais dis le votre.

\- Comme si vous ne le connaissiez pas déjà.

Mais que sous-entendait-elle ?!

\- Ce n'est pas Henry qui me l'a dit. C'est en écoutant Mary-Margaret parler de vous que j'ai compris.

J'écarquillais les yeux sous le choc.

\- Vous connaissez Mary ?

Elle semblait légèrement déstabilisée.

\- Vous savez très bien qui je suis … Inutile de le cacher.

Je la dévisageais longuement. Quoi ? Qui elle était ?

\- L'ex-femme de David ? Tentais-je.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Non, vous confondez avec Kathryn, là.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, belle artiste, mais pour moi, vous êtes toujours anonyme.

Elle commençait enfin à l'accepter. Elle paraissait étonnée, et hésitante, mais elle était intelligente. Elle savait que j'étais honnête. Après tout, je ne savais pas mentir. Surtout pas à elle.

\- Allons boire un café au Granny's, vous voulez bien ? proposait-elle.

Je me souvenais de ce soir, de longues semaines plus tôt, où je l'avais aperçue, en sortant du resto. Mais nous ne nous étions jamais croisé dedans. Il fallait dire que j'y allais plutôt rarement, en fait.

Je grimaçais.

\- Mon amie s'y trouve certainement et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de la voir.

Elle souriait en coin.

\- Cette amie qui vous a aidé à faire les bandages sur vos bras, celle qui voulait faire du shopping avec vous, c'est Ruby Lucas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souriais faiblement.

\- Je suis moins surprise que vous la connaissiez elle plutôt que Mary.

\- Et pourtant, je la connais uniquement parce qu'elle est amie avec elle. Ruby Lucas est un peu trop … frivole pour moi.

Je retenais un léger rire et nous nous dirigions machinalement vers le petit restaurant.

Qui était-elle ? D'où pouvais-je bien la connaître ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

Tout en marchant, elle me racontait son avancée dans les séries que je lui avais recommandé. Son sourire était éclatant et ça avait un effet direct sur mon humeur qui s'améliorait.

Arrivée devant le Granny's, je lui ouvrais la porte pour la laissais passer devant moi tout en poursuivant notre conversation.

\- Je vous assure ! J'ai fini les trois saisons et je refuse d'attendre si longtemps pour voir la suite. Tout ça est de votre faute !

\- Vous verrez, ça passe plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Et puis, en attendant, je peux toujours vous proposer autre chose à regarder.

Elle grimaçait.

\- Ça suffit ! Vous me ramollissez le cerveaux ! À cause de vous, j'ai passé des soirée sur mon ordinateur au lieu de travailler.

\- Oh … Tellement dommage, ironisais-je. Je suis sûre que vous adoriez _Game of Thrones._

Nous nous installions à une table, attendant une serveuse. Ruby n'était pas là, étrangement. Sans doute en pause.

\- Je suis une grande amie d'Auguste.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Sérieusement ? Je savais que vous étiez l'employeur de Killian, parce qu'il travaille au musée, donc … Pas difficile à deviner. Mais Auguste ? Comment le connaissez vous ?

\- Nos pères sont assez proche.

Je la dévisageais, hésitante.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la fille de Hopper, hein ?!

Elle riait fortement, grandement amusée et je ne pouvais retenir un sourire.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je suis certaine qu'il a à peine quinze ans plus que moi.

\- Il aurait pu vous avoir jeune.

\- Quinze ans, Miss Swan, vraiment ?

Je frissonnais, perdais mon sourire. _Miss Swan._ C'était la première fois que je l'entendais le dire. C'était tellement étrange.

\- J'ai eu Henry à dix-huit ans.

\- C'est plus vieux que quinze ans.

Elle souriait en coin.

\- C'est à ce moment qu'Auguste m'a hébergé.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas tellement de lui. Il vivait chez Marco, non ? Ces deux-là sont tellement gentils.

Puis, je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Lorsque vous aviez dix-huit ans, j'avais quel âge, moi ?

\- Et bien … peut-être en aviez-vous seize ? Vous êtes certainement de l'âge de Mary-Margaret.

Je la dévisageais quelque temps.

\- Je vois. Vous avez trente ans, alors ?

\- Belle déduction.

\- S'il vous plaît … Dites-moi d'où on se connaît.

\- Je venais souvent à Storybrooke, lorsque j'étais enfant. Nous avions une maison secondaire, ici.

\- Je ne me souviens pas …

\- L'été de mes dix-huit ans, ma mère m'a inscrite à un camp de vacances.

\- Là, ça commence à me dire quelque chose …

Elle allait poursuivre lorsque nous étions interrompue par une serveuse.

\- Mesdames ?

\- Un café noir, sans sucre, Miss Boyd.

La blonde acquiesçait avant de m'interroger du regard.

\- Chocolat chaud à la cannelle, s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse lançait un sourire amusée à la brune.

\- Votre fils à subit une transformation ?

Ça semblait faire rire la belle artiste.

Lorsque la serveuse s'éloignait je dévisageais la brune, attendant une explication.

\- Henry boit aussi son chocolat de cette façon.

\- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Vous me l'aviez déjà dis. C'est un peu étrange, non ?

\- Pas vraiment. Vous avez été élevé par la même personne.

Je fronçais les sourcils, encore.

\- Vous avez parlé de Mary … Henry connaissait Eva ?

\- Il s'agit de sa grande tante.

Mon cerveaux était un peu lent, en ce moment. Il me fallait donc encore cinq bonnes minutes de réflexions pour comprendre. À ce moment là, j'écarquillais les yeux et amenais ma main à ma bouche.

\- Non ! Vous êtes … Est-ce que vous êtes sa garce de cousine ?

Elle grimaçait.

\- Ça doit être moi.

\- C'est impossible ! J'avais complètement oublié à quoi vous ressembliez ! Hey ! Vous m'aviez volé Graham ! Pas cool, ça ! C'est quoi, votre prénom, déjà ? Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir.

En fait, je prenais plutôt bien cette révélation. Même si j'aurais préféré que nous ne nous connaissions vraiment pas, je trouvais ça intriguant de me dire que beaucoup de choses nous reliaient. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais juste être la prof de son fils. En fait, j'étais aussi l'ex-meilleure amie de sa cousine. Celle à cause de qui Anita Lucas m'avait littéralement interdit de fréquenter sa fille.

\- Pourquoi avoir répandu cette stupide rumeur au sujet de Ruby et moi ? Je n'ai jamais compris.

Elle haussait les épaules, un sourire désolé sur le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. À l'époque je n'avais pas tellement d'amis alors j'avais peut-être eu envie de briser votre lien ?

\- Pour avoir encore moins d'amis ?

Elle se pinçait les lèvres.

\- Miss Swan … Ne pouvons-nous pas continuer à oublier le passé ? Faire comme avant ?

\- Pourquoi avez-vous disparu pendant ses quatre semaines ?

\- Je vous l'ai dis ; J'avais peur.

\- Vous pensiez que je me souvenais de vous ?

\- Oui. J'imaginais que vous vous étiez moqué de moi durant tout ce temps.

\- Je suis dépressive, Madame l'Artiste, répondais-je lentement d'un ton moqueur. Vous croyez que j'aurais eu la force de faire ça ? Je crois que je ne pourrais même pas vous mentir.

La serveuse déposait nos deux tasses devant nous avant de repartir aussitôt.

Je buvais une gorgée puis reprenais :

\- Vous auriez dû venir m'en parler.

\- Vous allez déménager. Je préférais que mon dernier souvenir de vous soit notre dernière rencontre sur le banc.

\- Tout les soirs, j'y restais jusque tard dans la nuit. Repassant sans cesse dans ma tête ce que j'avais pu vous dire de mal. Je m'imaginais que vous me reprochiez mon déménagement. Que je n'aurais pas la chance de vous faire mes adieux.

Elle m'attrapait la main, la serrait légèrement et, sans la lâcher, me lançait son regard le plus triste qui soit.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Miss Swan.

Je secouais la tête. C'était fait désormais, il était inutile de perdre encore plus de temps.

\- J'aurais dû vous donner mon nom plus tôt. « Miss Swan » sonne mieux que « Inconnue dépressive ».

Elle me rendait mon sourire, sa main toujours posée sur la mienne.

\- Vous semblez aller mieux. Qu'avez-vous fait durant ces dernières semaines ?

Comment le prendrait-elle si je lui avouais que mon sourire était revenue en même temps qu'elle ? Ces dernières semaines avaient été aussi sombre que les mois précédents. C'était même pire, à vrai dire. J'avais encore ce sentiment d'avoir perdu un proche.

\- N'étiez-vous pas censée partir début Décembre ?

Comment aurais-je pu partir sans lui faire mes adieux ?

Mon cœur battait trop vite, en sa présence. Je m'attachais trop à elle. Ce n'était pas bien. Je ne devais pas.

Il fallait vraiment que je parte. Je n'aurais pas dû l'attendre, j'aurais dû partir le plus tôt possible. J'avais désespérément reporté l'échange. _Idiote !_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que je ressente n'importe quoi ?! J'étais actuellement en colère contre moi-même pour ça. Elle aurait dû rester une inconnue. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si je ne m'étais pas arrêter sur ce banc, au départ. Et si je n'étais pas revenue les jours d'après.

\- Miss Swan ? Vous allez bien ?

Les larmes aux yeux, je dégageais ma main, me levais précipitamment et sortais du restaurant. Sans payer. Sans lui dire au revoir.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Je courais jusqu'à l'appartement d'Auguste et Killian où Le Docteur Hopper m'attendait.

\- Emma ! Me saluait-il lorsque j'entrais. J'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Auguste semblait désemparé, Killian intrigué et le Docteur inquiet.

\- Emma ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Je secouais la tête, effaçais mes larmes et leur lançais un faux sourire.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez me dire au revoir ?

\- Vous reprenez votre travail dès janvier.

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Doc. Je ne vais pas rester à Storybrooke. Que vous me rendiez mon job ou non. Ça devient trop dur pour moi. Je m'en vais. C'est fini.

Il faisait un pas en ma direction.

\- Ce serait une erreur de retourner à Boston, Emma. Restez ici. Vous allez retrouver votre travail, pouvoir vous payer votre propre loyer. Vous allez redevenir indépendante.

 _Indépendante ?!_ Comment le pourrais-je en restant si près de cette brune anonyme ? Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle. Maintenant que j'allais mieux, je devais apprendre à vivre sans elle. À redevenir _indépendante._ C'était important, pour moi.

\- De toute façon, intervenait Auguste, un sourire au coin des lèvres, il faudrait que tu convainques Gold de te laisser partir. Ce vieux taré ne t'a pas trouvé de remplaçants en trois mois. Il n'en trouvera pas pour la fin de l'année. Il a besoin de toi.

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- C'est toi qui m'a viré, Auguste ! Tu ne peux pas soudainement être heureux de pouvoir m'empêcher de partir !

\- Je veux juste que tu te trouves ton propre chez toi, Emma !

\- Mon chez moi est à Tallahassee. Avec Neal ! Hurlais-je, des cascades coulant de mes yeux.

Les trois hommes restaient figés, face à moi. Neal, je ne leur en parlais jamais. Et pourtant, tout était à cause de lui … cet enfoiré m'avait laissé pourrir pendant un an en prison. Et quand j'étais sortie, il n'était plus là. Disparu. Elsa et Lily n'en savaient pas plus que moi. Elles étaient les seules au courant de mon emprisonnement. Je n'en parlais à personne. Ni Auguste, ni Ruby, ni Hopper, pas même cette artiste anonyme.

Ma vie était une véritable catastrophe. J'avais voulu revenir à Storybrooke pour me rappeler de mes rares jours heureux avec mes premières amies. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme ça aurait dû. J'étais vraiment maudite.

\- Tallahassee ? Répétait Killian. Tu n'étais pas à Boston ?

Je secouais négativement la tête, le visage en larmes. Je devais paraître minable.

Neal et moi avions vécus cinq ans à Tallahassee, avant de revenir à Boston. C'était là que l'enfer avait commencé. Il avait perdu son travail et il était tombé dans le trafic de drogues. Lorsqu'il s'était fait attrapé. Il m'avait fait tomber avec lui. Mais son père, un riche qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui jusqu'alors, l'avait fait sortir de là.

Pas moi. Je m'étais faite avoir en beauté. Parce que j'étais naïve, amoureuse.

Je ne voulais plus m'attacher à qui que ce soit. C'était trop douloureux.

Sans dire au revoir, je prenais le carton déjà posé près de l'entrée et sortais pour rejoindre ma petite voiture jaune.

Adieu, Storybrooke.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

La sonnerie de mon portable sonnait encore une fois, mais je l'ignorais. J'étais chez Elsa depuis deux jours et elle m'avait accueillie avec toute sa sympathie.

Justement, nous discutions toute les deux dans son salon, assise près de la cheminée. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis un moment.

Est-ce que cette belle Artiste Anonyme se trouvait toujours sur le banc, m'attendant ? Faisait-elle comme moi, les semaines précédentes ? Ou bien avait-elle totalement tourné la page, me trouvant trop dur à gérer ?

De toute façon, en y repensant, elle devait toujours me voir comme la meilleure amie agaçante de sa cousine. Aucune raison de m'attendre sur un banc pendant des heures.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre que ce soit la bonne solution ?

Je relevais les yeux vers Elsa. Elle me souriait gentiment, ses dents blanche, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds coiffés en une belle natte. Elle portait une robe de chambre bleue, déjà prête à aller se coucher.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Elle m'indiquait mon portable.

\- Fuir. _Encore_.

Je soupirais.

\- Certainement pas. Mais je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Lily nous rejoignait, son sourire aux lèvres.

\- Avoue-le, Emma. On te manquait trop.

Je lui rendais son sourire. Il était vrai que dès l'instant où je les avais retrouvé, je m'étais rendue compte à quel point elles m'avaient manqués.

Je connaissais Lily depuis bien plus longtemps qu'Elsa. À vrai dire, elle avait été ma première rencontre après Storybrooke. Nous avions été dans la même fac et étions restée en contact lorsque Neal et moi étions parti à Tallahassee.

C'était à mon retour qu'elle m'avait présentée Elsa. Aussitôt, je m'étais liée d'amitié avec elle.

\- De toute façon, reprenait Lily, Cassidy est un enfoiré, un point c'est tout. Oublie-le, rencontre de nouveau mec bien sexy et refais ta vie sans lui.

\- Lily ! S'indignait Elsa. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Emma a voulu recommencer sa vie avec sa famille et ça s'est mal passé.

\- Normal. Elle a besoin de nous pour survivre dans ce monde hostile.

Je souriais en coin. J'avais beaucoup en commun avec Lily. Elle était aussi orpheline que moi. À la différence qu'elle avait trouvé une famille qui voulait d'elle. Mais après toute ses années, elle ne se sentait toujours pas tout à fait à sa place avec eux.

En fait, tout comme moi, Lily ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde.

\- Et ton faux frère, il n'est pas sexy ?

Je lui lançais un regard blasé.

\- Imaginer quelque chose avec Auguste, c'est dégoûtant ! Et en plus, _surprise !_ En dix ans il a changé de bord.

Mes deux amies retenaient un rire.

\- C'est mignon, commentait Elsa.

\- Et le fait qu'il couche avec mon premier, c'est mignon, aussi ?

Cette fois-ci, Lily riait aux éclats.

\- Vous n'êtes pas juste frère de cœur, vous êtes aussi frère de sexe, maintenant.

Je grimaçais de dégoût.

\- Tu es écœurante, Lily.

\- Je sais, répondait-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je buvais une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle, et mes pensées me ramenaient aussitôt à l'Artiste Anonyme, _encore._ C'était étrange, tout ce qui pouvait nous ramener l'une à l'autre.

\- Quand rentreras-tu à Storybrooke ? Demandait Elsa.

Lily arquait un sourcil en sa direction.

\- Tu es stupide ? Elle reste avec nous à Boston ! Elle est de retour, définitivement.

La blonde ne se préoccupait pas de notre amie, son regard ancrait dans le mien.

Je déglutissais difficilement. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours lire en moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais peut-être reprendre mon travail.

\- Quoi ?! C'est une blague ?! Em' ! Tu as dis que tu revenais et tu nous abandonnes encore.

Je baissais la tête, l'air désolé. Ces deux derniers jours m'avaient fais du bien, c'était indéniable. Mais ce manque dans ma poitrine était persistant.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me retient là-bas …

Elle me fusillait du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de plus que nous, tes amies de Storybrooke ?

\- Ça n'a rien a voir, Lily. Il faut que je me reprenne. Que je retrouve Auguste et que nous retravaillons notre relation qui s'est effrité à cause de moi. J'ai besoin de lui.

Je retenais mes larmes. Hors de questions de pleurer devant Lily. Elle était si insensible. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une faible devant elle.

Mais le regard qu'Elsa portait sur moi n'arrangeait rien. Elle semblait si compatissante, inquiète et en même temps attendrie.

\- Emma … soufflait-elle. Je suis certaine que tout va s'arranger. On va passer de super fêtes de fin d'année et tu vas retourner à Storybrooke avec le sourire.

J'acquiesçais, à peine convaincue.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Il me fallait encore deux autres jours pour que j'accepte finalement de décrocher, sous les menaces d'Elsa qui commençait juste à s'agacer d'entendre mon portable vibrer sans arrêt.

\- Auguste, soufflais-je, exaspérée.

 _\- Bon sang, Emma ! Je m'inquiétais !_

\- Désolée …

Il soupirait de soulagement.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Je lançais un coup d'œil à Elsa, plongée dans un bouquin. Ça me faisait du bien d'être en sa présence. C'était évident.

\- Hm. Et vous ?

 _\- Tu veux dire à part le fait qu'on s'inquiète depuis quatre jours ?_

\- Oh oui, j'imagine que Killian devait se faire un sang d'encre.

Le silence qui répondait me laissait facilement l'imaginer rouler des yeux.

 _\- Tu es avec tes amies ?_

\- Yep. Elsa m'héberge.

Celle-ci relevait les yeux pour me faire un léger sourire avant de reprendre sa lecture.

 _\- C'est bien … Écoutes, Emma … Tu reviens quand tu veux, d'accord ? Est-ce que Monsieur Gold t'a contacté ?_

\- J'ai reçu un mail, ouais.

 _\- Il a accepté que tu démissionnes ?_

Il n'avait pas eu à le faire. Je lui avais confirmé quelques jours plus tôt que je reprendrai le travail dès la nouvelle année. Ce serait une bonne résolution.

\- Tout est réglé.

 _\- Dommage. J'aurais préféré que tu reviennes …_

\- Tu m'as viré de chez toi.

 _\- Je voulais que ce soit une motivation pour te reprendre en main. Tu ne pouvais pas rester chez nous et passais tes journées devant la Télé. J'espère pour toi que cette Elsa est plus patiente et généreuse que nous. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, frangine._

 _Frangine._ Il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis des années. Fallait-il vraiment que je parte pour qu'il redevienne mon grand-frère protecteur ? Ça me m'était hors de moi ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me faire marque d'affection lorsque je vivais sous son toit ? Mon physique était répugnant, il n'osait pas s'approchait physiquement ? C'était quoi, le problème ?

\- Je dois te laisser, soupirais-je. Elsa a besoin d'aide en cuisine.

La blonde levait les yeux, un air blasé sur le visage avant de me faire comprendre d'un coup d'œil à l'horloge qu'il n'était pas du tout l'heure de manger.

\- On mange assez tôt à Boston …

J'étais certaine qu'Auguste devait avoir la même tête qu'Elsa, à cet instant. Un mélange de blasement et d'agacement.

 _\- Ouais … À bientôt …_

\- Hm. Je te rappellerai.

Et je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Bien sûr que tu le rappellera !

Je balançais mon portable sur la table basse pendant qu'Elsa posait lentement son livre.

\- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?! Il veut ton bien !

\- Je ne veux pas de sa pitié !

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'attention ! Saisi la différence. Il tient à toi, Emma !

Je soupirais en m'enfonçant dans le divan.

\- Je n'apporte que des ennuies à mes proches, de toute façon.

\- Oh cool, je dois aussi te virer de chez moi, alors ? Ou bien tu viens loger ici parce que tu te fous de mon sort ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Toi, c'est différent !

\- Ah oui ? En quoi ?

Je la dévisageais, hésitante. C'était une question difficile à laquelle je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir la réponse.

\- Tu … Tu me connais bien …

\- Eux aussi.

\- Oui, mais tu me connais mieux. Toi et Lily, vous m'avez vu sous mon plus mauvais jour.

\- Je ne pense pas que ces derniers mois tu étais dans ton meilleur élément.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacée qu'elle m'interrompe.

\- Je ne parle pas de mes faiblesses ! Je parle de mon côté … sombre.

\- Tu n'es pas sombre.

\- Tu sais que je le suis, Elsa. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et malgré tout ce que j'ai fais, vous continuez de croire que je le suis. Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes si importante pour moi. Vous ne me jugez pas pour mes mauvaises actions.

Elle s'approchait un peu plus de moi, posait sa main sur ma cuisse.

\- Emma … Lorsqu'Anna a disparu pendant des jours - tu te souviens de ça ? Elle avait pris la fuite parce qu'elle avait peur de se marier et que nos parents lui manquaient trop - tu as su la retrouver, la convaincre de revenir.

Je ne répondais pas. J'avais fais _une_ bonne chose dans ma vie. Pas de quoi s'enflammer.

\- Lily ne te remerciera jamais assez pour toute les fois où tu la soutenue. À votre rencontre, elle en était à un stade où sa vie était un cauchemar, elle voulait y mettre fin. Et tu as été là pour l'en empêcher.

Je voyais là une bonne occasion de ne pas être seule, pour une fois. Rien de plus. J'aurais eu sa mort sur la conscience, après.

\- Si aujourd'hui tu crois que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais, c'est à cause de toutes ses ordures qui te l'ont fait croire. Les gens de l'orphelinat, tes anciens camarades de classe. Ils t'ont toujours traité comme si tu n'étais rien. La vie a été une garce avec toi et il est évident que tu veuilles te venger. Oui, tu as fais du mal autour de toi, Emma. Mais tu n'as jamais donné autant de douleur que tu as pu en ressentir. Lily et moi t'aimons sincèrement et si on le pouvait, on irait nous même frapper tout ces gens qui t'ont fait du mal. En fait … Je crois que Lily envisage sérieusement de le faire.

Je souriais faiblement, alors que les larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

Mon passé était terrible. Après Storybrooke, dès mon entré dans la fac de sport de Boston, j'avais été une véritable garce. Arnaqueuse, manipulatrice, je faisais tout mon possible pour ruiner la vie des gens.

Et Lily était arrivée, comme ça, et avait tout remis en question. À quel point étais-je mauvaise ? Pouvais-je seulement laisser cette fille mourir, seule ? Elle m'avait beaucoup aidé. Je lui étais autant reconnaissante qu'elle.

Alors que je pleurais désormais à chaude larmes, Elsa me serrait dans ses bras avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait me donner.

Elles étaient ma famille. Plus qu'Auguste ou Mary. Elles avaient toujours les bons mots, savaient toujours comment agir.

\- En parlant d'Anna … Elle et Kristoff seront là, à Noël. Ils reviennent en Amérique pour les fêtes.

Je la serrais plus fortement contre moi.

\- J'ai hâte de la revoir.

J'étais bien, ici. Mais il manquait quand même quelque chose …

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Bientôt Noël et toujours aucun cadeau trouvé pour mes amies. J'avais passé la matinée à faire les magasins sans rien trouvé et j'avais décidé de retrouver Lily au fast food dans lequel elle bossait. Elsa devait nous rejoindre plus tard.

En arrivant devant, je souriais au souvenir que ce simple endroit me renvoyait. C'était ici même que j'avais rencontré Lily. Et nous avions passé tellement de temps dans ce resto.

Mon amie m'attendait à une table, son tablier de serveuse posait sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Sans doute tout juste en pause. Je me précipitais pour m'asseoir face à elle, devinant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour la pause déjeuner.

\- Alors ? S'exclamait-elle tout en posant devant moi ma commande habituelle. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Nada.

Elle arquait un sourcil, sourire en coin.

\- Et quel est ce sac que tu tiens dans les mains ?

Je portais mon regard au sac plastique qui se trouvait désormais à mes pieds. Dès que j'avais vu la palette de peinture avec tous ses pinceaux … C'était apparue comme une évidence, un signe. Je n'avais pas su résister et je l'avais aussitôt acheté. Peut-être était-ce une erreur ? Mais maintenant, c'était fait et je ne pouvais plus revenir là-dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous.

Elle semblait déçu.

\- Ton frangin ne mérite pas un tel cadeau. Il t'a viré de chez lui, quand même.

Je secouais négativement la tête, gênée.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui.

\- Quoi ? Tu comptes offrir un cadeau à ces garces qui ne veulent plus te voir ?

\- Ok, déjà, Ruby n'est pas une garce. Enfin, elle en est peut-être une mais contrairement à Lacey et Mary, elle a semblait plutôt ravie de me revoir.

Elle semblait dubitative mais ne rajoutait rien.

\- Et ensuite, je connais d'autres personnes ! Mon entourage ne se résume pas à vous, Auguste et elles.

\- Sérieusement ?

J'ignorais si je devais être vexée qu'elle semblait réellement étonnée ou dépitée de réaliser qu'à part eux, il ne me restait que la belle anonyme.

\- C'est pour mon psychiatre.

Elle riait moqueusement et c'était légèrement blessant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, ton psychiatre. Tout à fait crédible, Emma ! Allez, dis-moi, c'est pour qui ?

Je roulais des yeux. Il était hors de question que je lui en parle.

Je décidais d'entamer mon sandwichs sans lui répondre. Elle ne le prenait pas mal, haussant simplement les épaules comme si elle ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça. Bien qu'il était évident qu'elle remettrait ça sur le tapis très bientôt.

Elsa nous rejoignait un peu plus tard, les bras chargés de sacs de différentes boutiques. Apparemment, elle avait fait meilleure chasse que nous.

Lily lui donnait à son tour sa commande qu'on avait gardé sur un coin de la table, tout en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé quoi pour Emma ? Un anti-dépresseur ?

Je la fusillais du regard. Et elle décidait d'en rajouter une couche.

\- Ou peut-être des lames de rasoirs ?

\- Je n'en ais pas besoin, rétorquais-je. Ton humour me tue à lui tout seul.

Elsa nous regardait à tour de rôle, ses fins sourcils blonds relevés.

\- Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas avoir un sujet de conversation plus … gai ?

J'haussais les épaules tout en mordant dans mon sandwich alors que Lily répondait par un petit rire.

\- En parlant de « gay-té », ton frère t'a encore appelé ?

Je roulais des yeux tout en mâchant mon morceau de sandwich.

\- Y m'appelle tout les chours.

Elsa soupirait.

\- Tu ne peux pas juste attendre d'avoir avaler ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de répondre ?

Je grimaçais en lançant un coup de coude vers Lily.

\- Elle est trop impatiente pour ça.

Elles allaient toute les deux répliquer lorsque mon téléphone portable, posé jusqu'alors sur la table, émettait une sonnerie tout à fait détestable. Sur l'écran, une photo d'Auguste. Avant que je ne puisse faire glisser mon doigts sur le téléphone rouge, Elsa me devançait en cliquant sur le vert.

J'écarquillais les yeux en la fusillant du regard et elle me faisait un sourire narquois alors que Lily traversait la table de son bras pour cliquer sur le mode « haut-parleur ».

\- Auguste, soufflais-je, je te rappellerai pl

 _\- Idiote !_ , l'interrompait une voix autoritaire que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille.

Je me figeais sur place, les yeux définitivement sortie de ma tête alors qu'Elsa et Lily semblaient se demander qui pouvait être cette femme.

\- Merde, sifflais-je.

 _\- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous parler, Inconnue Dépressive._

Ok, même si je trouvais ses « Miss Swan » un peu gênant, pour le coup, j'aurai préféré. Désormais, mes amis me dévisageaient avec amusement et interrogation. Lily croisait ses mains sous son menton, son éternel sourire en coin alors qu'Elsa penchait la tête sur le côté, sourcil levé.

\- Hm … Je … Je suis un peu occ

 _\- Vous êtes partie sans rien dire !_ Me coupait-elle encore une fois.

Je passais une mèche blonde derrière mes cheveux.

Oui, hum … Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard. Là, comme je vous le disais, je suis

 _\- Que ce soit clair, Miss Swan ! Je suis très énervée contre vous ! J'étais confiante, certaine que vous iriez mieux, j'en avais parlé au Docteur Hopper, même à Gold !_

\- Quoi ?

 _\- Et vous, vous gâchez tout en fuyant,_ encore _. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez vous ?_

Je fronçais les sourcils, enlevais le mode haut-parleur et apportais mon téléphone à mon oreille avant de sortir dehors sous les regards intrigués de mes deux amies.

\- Vous en aviez parlé à Hopper et Gold ? Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

 _\- Il était hors de question que je vous laisse tout gâcher. Vous étiez sur le point de retrouver le sourire ! Vous êtes une vraie idiote, Swan !_

Je ne savais même plus quoi dire tellement j'étais prise au dépourvue. Je comptais vraiment pour elle ?

 _\- On apprenait à se connaître. C'était super. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai aussi été un peu perturbée en réalisant que vous étiez l'amie de Mary-Margareth. Mais si je ne suis pas venue vous voir pendant quelques semaines, c'était parce que je pensais que vous vous moquiez de moi ! Que vous me connaissiez._

Je l'entendais soupirer.

 _\- Pourquoi avez-vous fuis, Swan ?_

Les larmes aux yeux, je décidais d'être honnête.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, Artiste Anonyme. Vous êtes trop douce, trop gentille, trop bonne. Vous ne méritez pas que je vous fasse du mal. Et croyez-moi, je vous en aurais fais, si j'étais resté.

 _\- Oh … Miss Swan, mais d'où sortez vous tout ça ? Je suis assez grande pour me protéger toute seule d'une fausse inconnue presque plus dépressive._

Je souriais en coin alors que les larmes perçaient mes yeux.

En vérité, c'était surtout moi que je voulais protéger. J'ignorais comment et pourquoi, mais cette femme commençait à prendre une trop grande place dans ma vie. C'était inquiétant. Je l'affectionnais d'une façon particulière que je ne ressentais pour personne d'autres. J'étais incapable de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais c'était plus que troublant.

 _\- Je vais devoir rendre son téléphone à Auguste. Mais il y a de forte chance pour que je lui vole votre numéro. Ne croyez-pas vous en sortir comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas subitement retourner vivre à Boston en laissant tout derrière vous._

Je secouais la tête.

\- Tout ? Je suis certaine de n'avoir rien laissé.

 _\- Ah oui ? Pas même Auguste ? Miss Lucas ? Vos élèves ? Et vous comptez abandonner votre mission rédemption, avec vos anciennes amies ? Je ne vous pensais pas si lâche._

\- Vous savez que je le suis. Vous avez vu ce que j'ai fais subir à mon corps.

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, je jetais un coup d'œil à mes bras, cachés sous un pull bleu. Je savais qu'ils étaient encore marqués.

 _\- Je vous attends, Miss Swan. Et vous avez intérêt à revenir très vite._

Sur ça, elle raccrochait, me laissant dans un total désarrois. J'avais adoré entendre sa voix. Mais c'était tellement perturbant.

Alors que je retournais m'asseoir au près des filles, je n'écoutais aucune de leurs questions, mon esprit était parti dans de lointain souvenir.

« _Je détestais ce camp de vacances dans lequel l'orphelinat m'envoyait chaque année. Forcément, durant l'été, ils en gardaient un minimum avec eux. Et moi, à seize ans, on me refilait toujours à ces imbéciles._

 _\- Emma Swan ! Criait la voix aiguë de Madame Blue. Viens accueillir les nouvelles arrivantes._

 _Je sortais de ma tante pour rejoindre le groupe tout en pensant que ces nouvelles devaient être complètement fêlées pour se joindre à nous._

 _J'étais à peine étonnée de trouver ma meilleure amie parmi elles. Elle me lançait un large sourire._

 _\- Surprise ! Je vais passé les vacances avec toi._

 _J'haussais les sourcils. Savait-elle au moins dans quoi elle s'embarquait ?_

 _\- Je te présente Regina, ma cousine. Sa mère l'a inscrite aussi._

 _La brune aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette ne semblait pas très enthousiaste. Elle fusillait tout le monde du regard, ses lèvres rouge pincées._

 _\- Regina, je te présente Emma._

 _Elle arquait un sourcil dans ma direction, l'air sournois._

 _\- Je ne tiens pas à devenir amie avec une blonde sans parents, donc, sans éducation, qui n'a aucune notion de la mode et qui semble ennuyante à mourir._

 _Puis, elle reportait son attention sur ses ongles._

 _Je fronçais les sourcils, bombais le torse et m'approchais d'elle d'un pas menaçant._

 _\- Que ce soit clair « Majesté », tu sors de nul part, en mini-jupe, tallons haut et maquillage de princesse. Ici, on est à un camp de vacances. Tu veux te montrer méchante, arrogante, perfide ? C'est ton choix. Mais saches que tu viens déjà de te mettre tout le monde à dos._

 _Et j'étais satisfaite que mes camarades répondent à ça en la fusillant du regard._

 _\- Si tu voulais faire les trottoirs, poursuivais-je parce que j'étais énervée et blessée, tu t'es trompée d'endroit._

 _Madame Blue, horrifiée, s'imposait entre nous._

 _\- Emma Swan, Regina Mills, vous voulez être de corvée ménage jusqu'à la fin du séjour ? Je vous pris de vous calmez, jeunes filles._

 _Les présentations étaient faites._ »

\- Regina Mills, soufflais-je pour moi même, mettant enfin un nom sur son visage.

C'était tellement étrange à quel point ma première rencontre avec Regina Mills avait été différente de celle avec l'Artiste Anonyme. Je ne pouvais pas accepter que ces deux-là soient les mêmes. J'étais anxieuse, mais en même temps, j'avais hâte de la retrouver, sur notre banc, au couché du soleil.

* * *

 _Verdict ? Pas trop déçu de la confrontation que vous sembliez attendre depuis une semaine ? Ni par la fuite d'Emma ? Vous en pensez quoi, de Lily et Elsa ?_

 _Le chapitre 7 s'intitulera **Back to square one** et Regina accueillera deux invités. En en saura un peu plus sur l'adolescence des deux femmes ;)_

 _À la semaine prochaine et merci pour votre lecture :)_


	7. Back to Square One

_Salut !_

 _J'ai vraiment honte, aujourd'hui, jour de repos, me voilà complétement perdue dans les jours, j'ai totalement oublié la publication, encore désolée. Heureusement une lectrice que je remercie bien me l'a rappelé ;)_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos favs, vos follows et vos Reviews, ça me fait sincèrement plaisir ;)_

 _Je vous rappelle encore une fois que l'univers de **Once Upon A Time** ne m'appartient pas_

 _Agréable lecture à vous, mes adorables lecteurs ;)_

* * *

VII

* * *

 _ **« Back to square one »,** par Regina Mills_

J'inspirais fortement, le regard fixé sur le défilé de personnes qui sortaient de ce foutu aéroport. Henry et moi avions passé des heures dans la voiture pour venir chercher son père et sa belle-mère. J'étais épuisée. Et je n'avais absolument aucune envie de le voir. J'étais terriblement anxieuse.

Henry me pressait la main dans la sienne, tout aussi troublé que moi. Il adorait voir son père mais il avait toujours si peur de le décevoir.

\- Ça va aller, tentais-je de le rassurer d'une voix trop tendue.

Il me lançait un sourire forcé.

\- Oui, je sais. Il n'y a pas de raison.

Les passagers passaient les uns après les autres et les minutes devenaient des heures.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Je relevais la tête vers une jeune femme blonde, habillée d'une longue robe bleue absolument inadapté à ce début d'hiver.

J'arquais un sourcil, la dévisageais.

\- Un problème ?

\- J'aurais juste voulu savoir si le vol de Paris-New York est arrivé. J'attends ma sœur et son fiancé. Je ne les ais pas encore vu, alors je me demandais si

\- Ils ne sont pas encore sorti, la coupais-je.

Elle soupirait, sortait son téléphone et après plusieurs manipulation, le portait à ses oreilles sans vraiment s'éloigner de nous. Je décidais donc de me concentrer sur elle afin de m'occuper l'esprit.

\- Oui, Lily ? Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'Anna et Kristoff ne sont pas encore arrivés. Le temps qu'on rentre à Boston, on arrivera sûrement tard. Emma est toujours avec toi ?

Je me crispais alors qu'elle attendait la réponse. Ok, c'était juste une étrange coïncidence. Des Emma qui vivaient à Boston, devait y en avoir des tas !

\- Oh, oui … Cette série bizarre où ils s'entre-tuent tous ? Arrête-là avant qu'elle ne la recommence. Elle va y passer toute la journée, sinon. Et … Lily ! Assures-toi qu'elle prenne bien ses médicaments. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle semble aller mieux que c'est forcément le cas, tu la connais !

Des Emma qui vivaient à Boston et qui étaient malades ? _Fréquent_!

\- Lily ! soufflait la blonde apparemment mal à l'aise. Elle est _dépressive_! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te fait quelques sourires qu'elle est guérie. Tu devrais le savoir.

J'aurais aimer en entendre plus, savoir si tout ça était vraiment une coïncidence ou non, mais trop tard, ma plus grande angoisse se trouvait devant moi, son sourire charmeur aux lèvres, et une jeune blonde à son bras.

 _Que le cauchemar commence !_

Daniel portait les deux valises, tel le gentleman qu'il avait toujours été. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en arrière et son costume gris n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa tenue de palefrenier dans laquelle je l'imaginais tout le temps.

Tout ça était terminé. Il avait changé, moi aussi.

Et puis … Cette femme devait à peine avoir vingt ans ! Elle partait un pantalon en cuir, moulant son corps beaucoup trop mince. Ses bottes en fourrure ne lui allaient pas du tout. Quant à ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, coiffés en chignon élégant ... C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- Regina, soufflait mon premier amour, ses yeux brun dans les miens. Comment vas-tu ?

Je ne répondais pas. Tentant de retrouver mon souffle. Je n'étais pas prête. Je n'étais pas prête _du tout._

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il portait son attention sur notre fils. Ils se ressemblez tellement …

\- Henry … Je suis si heureux de te voir.

La timidité de mon fils semblait soudainement avoir disparu, parce qu'il se jetait dans les bras de son père.

L'étreinte durait un moment. Et je pouvais voir sur le visage de Daniel qu'il appréciait ça. Ses yeux fermés, son sourire à peine camouflé. Il paraissait détendu, heureux. L'avait-il déjà été, avec moi ?

Après d'interminable minutes, Henry se retirait pour saluer d'un simple hochement de tête cette blonde à peine sortie de la puberté.

\- Nous devrions aller à la voiture, déclarais-je finalement.

J'avais hâte d'arriver à la maison, de laisser mon fils et ses parents ensemble et de me réfugier chez Tink ou Kathryn.

Cette semaine allait être une véritable torture.

Dans la voiture, le silence était terriblement gênant. D'autant plus que Henry avait désiré se mettre à l'arrière, avec son père. Je devais donc supporter la blonde à ma droite. Sa voix sonnait dans les aiguë et elle avait tendance à exagérer son intonation.

\- Vous ne vivez pas à New-York ? demandait-elle après plus d'une heure de route.

Je la fusillais du regard. _Sérieusement ?!_ J'allai l'étrangler. Chacun de ses mots me donnaient envie de me jeter sur la route.

J'inspirais fortement, croisais le regard moqueur d'Henry, dans le rétroviseur. _Courage, Mills !_ J'arrivais bien à supporter Mary-Margaret, pourquoi pas cette _Jane_ ?

\- Non _._

Bon, c'était le seul mot qui avait réussi à sortir, après ma gorge s'était encore une fois bloquée. Mais au moins, j'avais répondu.

\- Vous vivez où, alors ?

Mes doigts se crispaient sur le volant.

\- Storybrooke.

Un mot à chaque fois était bien suffisant.

Elle ricanait bêtement. Ok, là, j'avais des envie de meurtre. C'était presque un roucoulement.

Qu'est-ce que Daniel lui trouvait ? Son nez était riquiqui, ses lèvres trop gonflées, ses yeux gris sinistre, et sa peau était trop pâle. Elle n'avait même pas de poitrine ! Merde, s'il ne l'avait pas choisi pour son physique, était-il possible qu'il les choisi pour sa personnalité superficielle ? J'allai vomir.

\- Je ne connais pas du tout ce nom. C'est une ville ?

 _Non, un continent … Idiote !_

Mon fils me lançait ce regard, qui me faisait clairement comprendre que je devais retenir tout sarcasme.

\- Hm.

La blonde se tournait pour échanger un regard avec son _fiancé_. Puis, elle se retournait vers moi.

\- Et nous arriverons dans combien de temps ?

\- Un moment.

\- C'est à dire ?

Les mains crispées, les yeux sur la route, je faisais mon maximum pour paraître agréable.

\- C'est à dire que si votre voix encore plus insupportable que le piaillement des oiseaux de ma cousine me parvient encore aux oreilles une seule fois, je risque de vous arracher le cœur et de l'écraser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres. Est-ce clair ?

Oups … C'était sorti tout seul.

Derrière, Henry retenait un rire alors que Daniel affichait un sourire en coin. La blonde écervelée, elle, restait scotché dans son siège. Les lèvres pincées, les yeux papillonnant.

J'espérais bien l'avoir vexée.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Après d'interminables heures dans un silence pesant où seuls Henry et Daniel échangeaient quelques mots toutes les demi-heures, nous arrivions enfin à la maison.

Je laissais Daniel se débrouillait avec les valises pendant que je courrais presque retrouver mon père à l'intérieur, assis confortablement dans le salon.

\- Papa ! M'écriais-je.

Il relevait les yeux de son journal pour me lancer un sourire tendre.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Je le fusillais du regard et il grimaçait.

\- Je m'attendais à cette réponse.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas encore là, avant de me précipiter à côté du fauteuil de mon père.

\- C'est un véritable cauchemar !

\- Daniel s'est montré plus insupportable que dans tes souvenirs ?

\- Non ! C'est sa blondasse qui l'est ! Mon Dieu, Papa ! Je ne tiendrai pas la semaine.

Il posait une main réconfortante sur mon bras alors que Henry nous rejoignait, suivi de nos deux invités.

\- Papy ! Je te présente Papa et Jane !

Mon père se levait, reposait le journal sur la table basse et serrait la main de son ancien gendre avant d'en faire de même avec la blonde.

\- Je connais déjà ton père, Henry.

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, il fusillait celui-ci du regard. Il s'était toujours montré rancunier envers Daniel de m'avoir abandonné alors que j'allai bientôt accoucher.

Je feintais de regarder ma montre d'un air embarrassée.

\- Oh … Je dois aller au travail, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous laisser là.

Mon père et mon fils me dévisageaient d'un air las alors que la blonde semblait ravie que je parte. Daniel, quant à lui, souriait en coin.

\- Regina … Il est dix-neuf heure.

\- Oui. J'ai dû m'absenter toute la journée. Je dois rattraper ça. Ne m'attendez pas pour le dîner.

Et d'un pas rapide, je sortais sur le perron où je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre les quelques marches, j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière moi. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Henry … Laisses-moi partir, s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je me crispais. Cette voix grave n'appartenait pas à mon fils, loin de là.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Daniel, toujours son sourire en coin.

\- Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de partir pendant des années et de revenir avec ma fiancé en te demandant de nous accueillir.

\- Oui, ça l'est, en effet.

Il s'avançait d'un pas, perdait son sourire pour prendre un air plus sérieux.

\- Tu me manques, Regina. Ça a été très dur de refaire ma vie sans toi.

\- Rien ne t'y obligeait.

\- Tu sais bien que si.

\- Ah oui ? Ton manque de responsabilité à pris le dessus sur toi ?

Il baissait les yeux.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Tu as très bien compris pourquoi je suis parti. Tu refusais juste de l'admettre.

Je serais les bras contre ma poitrine, le fusillant de mes yeux soudainement humides.

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

\- Ta mère est décédée l'année dernière, Regina. Et je n'en suis absolument pas désolé. Sans elle, Henry, toi et moi vivrions sûrement une vie de famille exemplaire.

J'avais déjà le cœur brisé. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de t'incliner devant elle.

\- Tu sais comme elle était menaçante. Elle était parvenu à m'inscrire dans cette prestigieuse école.

\- Il est trop tard pour revenir là-dessus. Ça fait douze ans, maintenant. Tu vas épouser une gamine. Et j'ai tourné la page, désormais. Je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, Daniel. J'ai été tellement détruite à ton départ. Mais il y avait Henry. Et je n'avais pas le droit de sombrer à nouveau. Il devait pouvoir compter sur au moins l'un de ses parents.

Il s'approchait d'un pas.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ça. Tu pourrai être heureuse à l'heure qu'il est.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Autrefois, tu étais un garçon modeste, adorable. Tu es devenu tellement arrogant. Penses-tu que tu sois le seul à pouvoir me rendre heureuse ? Tu fais erreur. Je pensais que te voir me ferait de bien. Retrouver non pas ton amour mais ton amitié. Mais je ne pensais pas que le garçon qui avait su me rendre dingue était mort, aujourd'hui. Tu as trop changé, Daniel. En fait, te voir me rassures plus qu'autre chose. Parce que … je me dis que j'ai bien fais de ne pas t'attendre.

La conversation était terminée.

Je m'échappais. Chacun son tour !

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Une fois sur la route, je regardais la maison d'en face. Tink m'accueillerait avec moquerie et tenterait de me réconfortait en critiquant Daniel qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Je regardais à droite. Kathryn et Zelena – qui avait finalement décidé de changé d'hôte – n'hésiteraient pas à me lancer des « On te l'avait bien dis » durant toute la soirée.

Après un soupir, je convenais de me rendre rapidement au musée. Au moins, là-bas, j'aurai quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit.

J'étais à peine arrivée devant le grand immeuble blanc que déjà, Auguste me sautait presque dessus.

\- Alors ? Comment c'était ? Il t'a dis quoi ? C'était gênant ?

J'arquais un sourcil tout en entrant dans mon bureau.

\- Que fais-tu là, Auguste ?

\- Je venais voir Killian.

\- Pendant qu'il travaille ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

\- Tu as fais venir Emma, un jour.

Je m'installais derrière mon bureau alors qu'il s'asseyait en face, sourire moqueur en place.

\- Je suis la directrice. Je fais ce que je veux.

Devant son air peu convaincu, je me devais de rajouter :

\- Et puis, ça n'a rien à voir. Elle n'est pas ma compagne. Juste une inconnue dépressive qui n'avait nul part où aller parce que son plus fidèle ami l'avait soudainement abandonné.

Il baissait les yeux, l'air désespéré.

\- Je suis assez honteux comme ça, Regina. Inutile d'en rajouter.

J'haussais les épaules, mettais mes lunettes et feintais de m'interresser à un dossier posé sur mon bureau.

\- Alors ? Raconte ! S'écriait-il finalement.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir m'héberger quelques temps ?

Il prenait cet air condescendant que je détestais tellement.

\- Tu ne peux pas simplement fuir. J'en ai assez d'être entouré de femme qui n'arrive pas à avancer !

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de Daniel et sa blonde superficielle. Et il ne semblait pas en avoir envie plus que ça, lui non plus. Il semblait plutôt préoccupé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Auguste ?

\- Comment tu as fais ?

Je le dévisageais avec incertitude.

\- Pardon ?

Il passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pour entretenir cette relation avec Emma, comment tu as fais ? Je la connais depuis qu'elle est née et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que je ne compte pas pour elle. Malgré tout ce que j'essaie de faire pour la sauver, ça ne marche jamais.

Je soupirais.

\- Je ne pense pas être plus douée que toi, Auguste. Je te l'ai dis, je ne la connais pas en tant qu'Emma Swan. Mais ce que je connais d'elle, c'est qu'elle n'est pas du genre à vouloir écouter qui que ce soit.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule, accrochée sur l'un des mur de mon bureau.

\- Écoutes, Auguste, j'ai du travaille, là. Mais je serais ravie de discuter avec toi, bientôt. Peut-être que Killian et toi pourriez venir dîner à la maison demain soir ?

\- Henry veut profiter de son père …

\- Il en profitera toute la journée. Je sais qu'il sera ravi de te voir.

Il se relevait en souriant.

\- Dans ce cas, à demain, Regina.

Dès qu'il sortait, je me mettais au travail. J'avais pas mal de choses à rattraper. Dernièrement, il était vrai que je faisais un peu n'importe quoi, toujours mes pensées focalisées ailleurs.

Cela faisait bien une heure que je travaillais sur un dossier important lorsque le téléphone sonnait. Je fronçais les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure, là ? Henry ? Mon père ? Zelena ?

Je soupirais. C'était sans doute un client qui ne faisait pas attention à l'heure. Ça arrivait fréquemment.

\- Musée Storybrooke, bonjour.

 _\- Vous n'arrêtez jamais, hein ?_

Je me redressais aussitôt, retirais mes lunettes, fronçais les sourcils. Cette voix tremblante, peu sûre d'elle et pourtant légèrement moqueuse.

 _-_ Miss Swan ?

\- _Dans le mille._

\- Que … Comment avez-vous

 _\- Eu le numéro du musée ?_ Me coupait-elle. _Il est inscrit partout sur le site._

Je déglutissais difficilement.

\- Miss Swan … Que se passe-t-il ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle mettait du temps à répondre, je sentais mon rythme cardiaque doucement augmenter. Avait-elle fait une nouvelle tentative de suicide ? Non, si c'était le cas, elle ne me préviendrait pas.

 _\- Vous ne m'avez pas rappelé …_

Un gros soulagement. Je m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil, large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vous manque déjà ?

Emma Swan devenait de plus en plus importante dans ma vie. Était-ce parce qu'elle était la première amie que je me faisais sans avoir besoin des relations de mes parents ?

 _\- Je vérifiais juste que vous n'étiez pas enfermée pour meurtre. Le père d'Henry est arrivé, non ?_

\- Tout juste.

 _\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes au bureau à cette heure tardive ?_

Sa voix au téléphone était différente. Ce n'était pas pareil que de l'avoir près de moi.

\- Comment ça se passe chez vos amies ?

 _\- Bien._

Elle donnait peu de précision, mais à vrai dire, j'étais déjà surprise qu'elle réponde.

\- La fiancé de Daniel est une pimbêche à la voix plus aiguë que celle de Mary-Margareth lorsqu'elle avait l'âge d'Henry.

Je l'entendais rire. Ça faisait du bien, c'était réconfortant.

 _\- Je me souviens tout à fait de sa voix. C'était une horreur._

\- Vous êtes quand même devenue sa meilleure amie.

 _\- La voix, ça ne fait pas tout._

J'haussais les épaules d'un air désinvolte tout en jouant distraitement avec mes lunettes. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec elle que nous pouvions parler de choses aussi futiles.

 _\- Votre voix est royale_ , déclarait-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Je me balançais de droite à gauche sur mon fauteuil, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

\- Sans doute un cadeau de ma mère.

 _\- Oh. La chance. La mienne m'a juste laissé une petite couverture avec mon prénom cousu dessus._ _**Merci, Maman !**_

Je sentais mon cœur se pinçait. Comment pouvait-on abandonner un enfant ? C'était impensable !

\- La vie injuste, soufflais-je.

Elle ne répondait pas.

\- Miss Swan … J'ai besoin que vous reveniez.

 _\- Je me sens bien, à Boston._

\- Je me sens mal, depuis que vous êtes partie.

Elle ravalait un rire amer.

 _\- C'est un peu égoïste, Madame l'Artiste._

 _\- Je suis_ égoïste. Je le sais. J'ai abandonné mon père et mon fils avec Daniel et sa fiancé. Et demain, j'ai invité Killian et Auguste a dîner avec nous.

 _\- Ça, ce n'est pas égoïste. C'est lâche._

Je souriais en coin.

\- Merci, Miss Swan. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Elle riait encore. Il était évident qu'elle allait mieux.

\- Vous avez un travail ? Demandais-je finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

 _\- Oui_.

J'étais déçue.

\- Lequel ?

 _\- Prof_.

\- Toujours ?

 _\- Hm_.

J'hochais la tête dans le vide.

\- C'est un bon établissement ?

 _\- Je pense, oui. Je n'y été qu'une semaine, en fait. Mais selon mais souvenirs, c'était cool. Même si je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en profiter._

\- Oh oui, vous êtes en vacances.

 _\- Vous devriez en prendre aussi. Après tout, vous êtes la patronne. Alors … Pourquoi ne pas prendre quelques jours de repos ?_

\- La réponse est composé de six lettres.

 _\- J'hésite entre « Daniel » et « Blonde »._

Je me mordillais la lèvre, amusée malgré moi.

\- Qui vous dis qu'elle est blonde ?

 _\- Elles le sont toujours._

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Les pimbêches ?

 _\- Non. Les nouvelles fiancées agaçantes._

\- En fait, je pense que toutes les blondes sont agaçantes.

C'était discret, mais je l'entendais rire.

 _\- Vous me vexez, Regina Mills._

Je me crispais. Réfléchissais. Auguste lui avait-il donné mon nom ?

 _\- Je fais marcher ma mémoire à mes heures perdues._

\- Vous … Vous vous souvenez de mon nom, alors ?

 _\- Hm hm._

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

\- Mince ! Je n'ai plus d'avantages sur vous, alors ?

 _\- Et non. Retour à la case départ._

\- Si c'était le cas, vous seriez à Storybrooke.

Elle soupirait.

 _\- J'ai besoin de cet éloignement._

\- Pourquoi ?

 _\- Parce que je ne peux pas compter sur une seule personne pour me soigner. Parce que …_

Sa voix était désormais enrouée. Comme souvent, en fait.

 _\- S'il arrive quelque chose à cette personne … Ou si cette personne ne veut soudainement plus de moi … Parce qu'elle se rend compte que je suis maudite … Alors je serai encore … seule … Et tout ça n'aura servie à rien._

Je l'avais vu pleurer tellement de fois que je n'avais pas besoin de voir ses larmes sur ses joues pâles pour savoir qu'elle avait encore céder.

\- Miss Swan … Je ne

Elle raccrochait avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase.

Alors c'était ça ? _Je_ l'avais fais fuir ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais qui puisse lui faire croire qu'un jour, je l'abandonnerai à mon tour ?

Les monstres de son passé lui avaient donc pris toute sa confiance ?

Je soupirais, enfouissais mes mains dans ma chevelure. Il fallait que je la sorte de là. À tout prix.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Allongée dans mon lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, je tentais de retourner des années en arrière. Il fallait que je me souvienne de notre rencontre. Et étrangement, je ne mettais pas tant de mal à m'en rappeler.

« _Un camp de vacances. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Ma tortionnaire de mère avait préféré me placer là pour aller voir son autre fille. Zelena n'était même pas belle, en plus. Elle était rousse et s'habillait toujours en vert._

 _Alors que Mary-Margaret se présentait au groupe de vacances dans lequel nous allions passer l'été, je posais délicatement une main sur mon ventre pour l'instant encore plat. Je venais tout juste de découvrir que j'étais enceinte. J'ignorais totalement comment le dire à mes parents. Ou encore à Daniel, mon petit-ami depuis le lycée. Ni lui ni moi n'étions prêt à avoir un enfant. Et ma mère le détestait. Et elle avait prévue un brillant avenir pour moi. Elle ne voudrait jamais que qui que ce soit apprenne que je suis enceinte à dix-huit ans. Ça nous ferait une trop mauvaise réputation._

 _Après que nous ayons rencontré tous ces idiots qui semblaient heureux de nous accueillir, Madame Blue faisait retentir sa voix aiguë pour demander à une autre ado de venir. Et vu le large sourire de Mary-Margaret, la blonde aux allures garçonnes qui se dirigeait vers nous devait sans aucun doute être sa meilleure amie dont elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler._

 _\- Surprise ! Je vais passer les vacances avec toi._

 _La blonde haussait les sourcils. Ouf. J'avais peur qu'elle ne lui saute dans les bras de la façon la plus niaise possible._

 _\- Je te présente Regina, ma cousine. Sa mère l'a inscrite aussi._

 _Je pinçais les lèvres en fusillant la blonde du regard. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire des amies. Encore moins avec cette blonde en short jeans déchirés et débardeur blanc presque transparent._

 _\- Regina, je te présente Emma._

 _J'arquais un sourcil dans sa direction, agacée._

 _\- Je ne tiens pas à devenir amie avec une blonde sans parents, donc, sans éducation, qui n'a aucune notion de la mode et qui semble ennuyante à mourir._

 _Je feintais de m'intéresser à ma manucure afin d'éviter son regard sans doute blessé. Je devenais pire garce que ma mère. Mais, eh, j'avais une excuse ! J'étais enceinte !_

 _Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais froncer les sourcils, bomber stupidement le torse et s'approcher de moi d'un pas à peine menaçant._

 _\- Que ce soit clair « Majesté », tu sors de nul part, en mini-jupe, tallons haut et maquillage de princesse. Ici, on est à un camp de vacances. Tu veux te montrer méchante, arrogante, perfide ? C'est ton choix. Mais saches que tu viens déjà de te mettre tout le monde à dos._

 _Ses camarades me fusillaient tous du regard. Cette blonde au fort caractère semblait faire l'unanimité, ici._

 _\- Si tu voulais faire les trottoirs, poursuivait-elle, tu t'es trompée d'endroit._

 _Ok, ça devait être la première fois qu'on me parlait aussi mal. Bon, mis à part les mots blessants de ma mère mais c'était différent. Je m'y étais habituée. Et puis … C'était pour mon bien, non ?_

 _Avant que je ne puisse faire dont de ma répartie sans faille, Madame Blue, horrifiée, s'imposait entre nous._

 _\- Emma Swan, Regina Mills, vous voulez être de corvée ménage jusqu'à la fin du séjour ? Je vous pris de vous calmez, jeunes filles._

 _Finalement, il y aurait peut-être quelque chose d'un minimum intéressant ici. Faire vivre l'enfer à cette blonde sans gêne._ »

À ce souvenir, un sentiment de culpabilité me prenait. J'avais été une horrible garce. Et puis, d'autres souvenirs dans ce genre s'imposaient d'eux-même à moi.

« _Sous le ciel étoilé, Ruby Lucas avait organisé une « soirée ». Madame Blue avait exceptionnellement décidé de nous laisser tranquille. Nous étions tous installés autour du feu, grillant des marshmallow en écoutant la musique._

 _Malgré le fait que nous partagions le même camp de vacances, je n'en connaissais aucun. Je passais mon temps à tous les fuir afin de pouvoir réfléchir à ce que j'allai faire dès mon retour chez moi. Prévenir Daniel ? Mon père ? Avorter sans en parler à qui que ce soit ? J'étais terrifiée. La garce que j'étais n'avait jamais su se faire de véritable amies. À ce jour, je le regrettais amèrement._

 _\- Salut, belle brune !_

 _Je tournais les yeux vers le brun à ma droite. Ses cheveux courts bouclaient légèrement et il avait un sourire charmeur. Il me semblait l'avoir plusieurs fois vu au bras de la meilleure amie de Mary-Margareth._

 _\- Je m'appelle Graham Humbert, et toi ?_

 _Je lui serrais la main qu'il me tendait, un sourire amusée sur les lèvres._

 _\- Regina Mills._

 _\- Enchanté._

 _\- De même._

 _Ses yeux noisettes brillaient de malices._

 _\- Comment se fait-il qu'une belle brune comme toi soit seule à cette heure tardive ?_

 _Je jetais un coup d'œil à sa copine, plus loin. Elle riait avec Ruby Lucas, se souciant peu que son homme soit en train d'en draguer une autre. Quel genre de petite-amie elle était ? Si Daniel s'approchait de qui que ce soit d'autres, il pouvait être sûr de subir ma colère._

 _Je haussais négligemment les épaules._

 _\- Je te retourne la question._

 _Il passait une main dans mes cheveux, tournait les yeux vers la blonde, plus loin._

 _\- Elle m'a plaqué. Comme une merde. Et maintenant, elle s'amuse avec cette louve de Lucas._

 _J'arquais un sourcil moqueur._

 _\- Cette louve ? Répétais-je._

 _\- Tu peux être sûre qu'aucune de ces cibles ne peut résister à Ruby. Le nombre de ses proies est devenues incalculable depuis un moment._

 _\- Et tu crois que Swan est une de ses cibles ?_

 _Il rigolait légèrement, s'imaginant sans doute que je blaguais. En réalisant que ce n'était pas le cas, je pouvais clairement voir la panique sur son visage._

 _\- Non … Emma ne ferait pas ça. Elle aime les hommes. C'est vrai ! Elle a couché avec Killian, la semaine dernière._

 _\- Pas avec toi ?_

 _\- Non. Elle m'a trompé avec lui parce que je n'étais pas encore prêt à sauter le cap. Et quand je lui ais dis que maintenant je l'étais, elle m'a dis que c'était trop tard. Tu sais … Emma n'est pas une fille bien. Elle fait souffrir tous ceux qu'elle approche. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle refuse d'avoir des sentiments pour qui que ce soit. Dès que ça devient trop sérieux, elle fout tout par terre._

 _Je posais une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse, et décidais d'user de mon charme._

 _\- Et tu ne veux pas te venger ? demandais-je d'une voix rauque._

 _Son regard croisait le mien. Nous échangions un sourire avant de décider de nous retirer dans sa tante. »_

Je méritais l'enfer sans passer par la case purgatoire. Tout ces souvenirs, j'avais réussi à les oublier aux fils des années. Et maintenant qu'ils me revenaient, j'étais tellement mal. Culpabilité, regret, incompréhension. Il était vraie qu'à cette période de ma vie, j'étais énormément en colère. Contre ma mère pour m'abandonner pour ma sœur. Et contre moi-même pour être tomber enceinte à dix-huit ans.

Et ce que j'ignorais, c'était qu'à cette époque là, Emma Swan était autant perdue que moi.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passer une nuit atroce où mes cauchemars mêlaient mauvais souvenir et fiancée à la voix sur-aïgue, je me décidais à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Je devais me faire pardonner auprès de mon fils. Je me souvenais très clairement de cette belle inconnue me parlant clairement de ses pires Noëls où la tension avait tout gâché. Je ne devais pas faire pareil. Il fallait que je supporte Daniel et _Jane_ encore une petite – très longue – semaine et ce serait bon.

\- Bonjour, Regina.

Je levais les yeux sur mon père, à l'entrée de la cuisine alors que je préparais les pancakes.

\- Bonjour, Papa.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

J'acquiesçais et retournais à ma tâche. Dos à moi, je pouvais l'entendre s'asseoir à table.

\- Je ne voulais pas fuir comme ça.

\- Mais tu l'as fais.

\- Henry m'en veut ?

\- Je pense.

Je soupirais.

\- Je voulais revenir pour le dîner mais … J'ai reçu un appel important.

\- Ton fils n'aimera pas que tu lui dises ça.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est la vérité.

\- Ton travail est

\- Ce n'était pas le travail, le coupais-je.

Un silence presque pesant tombait entre nous. Je sentais son regard interrogateur sur moi.

\- Personne ne devrait être plus important que ton fils, Regina.

\- Elle ne l'est pas !

\- Elle ?

Je soupirais.

\- Oublie ça. Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune excuse pour justifier mon absences d'hier soir. Je suis désolée.

Nos deux invités se levaient peu de temps après, tout souriant. Daniel semblait avoir oublié notre conversation de la veille et sa blonde ne paraissait même pas rancunière de mon franc parlé.

\- Comment vas-tu, Regina ? Demandait Daniel tout en s'installant à table, sa fiancée à côté.

\- Bien. Merci. Je tenais à m'excuser de vous avoir fait faux bon, hier soir.

 _Jane_ me lançait un faux sourire tout en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de son homme.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. On comprend que ça doit être difficile, pour vous.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes et elle jugeait bon de préciser.

\- De voir votre amour au bras d'une autre femme.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Oh oui … C'est _tellement_ dur pour moi. Je suis vraiment jalouse, là.

Daniel baissait les yeux, gêné par mon ton si sarcastique.

\- Ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est que Jane et moi savons que ce n'est pas évident de m'accueillir après que je sois partie si longtemps.

\- Vous êtes parti ? Intervenait mon père. J'aurai plutôt dit que vous aviez fui.

\- Papa, soufflais-je, agacée qu'il s'immisce là dedans.

Heureusement, la conversation n'avait pas le temps de se poursuivre que déjà Henry nous rejoignait, dans son pyjama d'hiver.

\- 'jour tout le monde.

Ses petits yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir. Il s'installait à côté de moi tout en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Tu pouvais rester au lit plus longtemps, Henry. Tu es en vacances.

\- Je voulais profiter de 'Pa.

Daniel souriait.

\- On fait quoi, aujourd'hui ?

\- Et bien, on pourrait aller à la patinoire.

Je fusillais mon fils du regard et il me répondait par un large sourire. Beaucoup moins fatigué, soudainement.

\- Tu travailles de toute façon, alors tu n'as besoin de venir avec nous.

Il savait comme je détestais ça. Non seulement j'étais très mauvaise sur des patins mais en plus je passais mon temps à m'inquiéter pour Henry.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! S'enthousiasmait la blonde. J'adore la patinoire !

\- Cool ! S'écriait mon fils. C'est décidé, alors !

Je fulminais. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que je détestais, c'était voir que mon fils préférait s'amuser avec eux que de passer du temps avec moi.

Quelque part, il était vrai que je n'étais jamais là pour lui. Était-ce ma faute s'il était si distant avec moi ?

Je soupirais et buvais mon café tout en les écoutant peaufiner leurs projets de la semaine.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Plus tard dans la matinée, avant de me rendre au travail, je m'arrêtais chez Kathryn où je savais que je trouverai Tink et Zelena.

J'étais à peine entrer que je subissais déjà un interrogatoire.

\- Comment c'était ?

\- Aussi craquant que dans tes souvenirs ?

\- Je pari que sa fiancé n'est pas aussi sexy que toi !

Je roulais des yeux tout en m'installant dans un fauteuil, face à elles.

\- C'était l'enfer. Son arrogance le rend moins craquant. Et sa fiancé … Mon Dieu ! J'espère être plus sexy que cette adolescente frivole.

\- Adolescente ? Répétait Kathryn, incrédule.

\- Henry m'a dit qu'elle avait vingt-deux ans, intervenait Zelena. Tu exagères un peu, Sis'.

Je la dévisageais, ébahie.

\- Daniel en a trente-trois ! Leur différence est presque l'équivalent de l'âge d'Henry.

Tink fusillait du regard ma sœur.

\- Tu es sensée prendre sa défense !

\- Regina mérite mieux qu'un lâche, d'accord ? J'espère bien qu'elle ne retournera jamais dans les bras de ce Daniel. Il est peut-être le père d'Henry, mais il est incapable de les rendre heureux.

Elles acquiesçaient.

\- Il faudrait que tu te remette en selle, s'exclamait Kathryn. Depuis Robin, ton célibat est déprimant.

\- Kat' a raison, Gin ! Trouves-toi quelqu'un de bien, pour une fois !

\- Figurez-vous que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Kathryn me lançait son sourire infaillible.

\- On va le faire pour toi. Dis nous ce que tu recherches.

Elles semblaient toutes enjouées. Assises sur le même sofa face à moi, elles me dévisageaient avec leurs grands yeux, leurs sourires faux. J'avais l'impression de me trouver à une agence de rencontre.

\- Hm … Je ne sais pas …

\- Jusqu'à présent, commençait Tink d'un ton sérieux totalement inconnue dans sa bouche, tu as toujours eu des bruns. Envie de changement ?

\- Euh … et bien je … ça ne m'a pas tellement réussi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit dû à sa couleur de

\- Note ça, Kathryn, m'interrompait Zelena. Elle cherche quelqu'un de complètement différent.

Aussitôt, la blonde platine griffonnait sur un carnet que je ne l'avais même pas vu prendre.

\- D'accord … Donc … Un métier intellectuel ou plutôt matériel ? Un homme qui pense ou un homme qui bouge ?

\- Euh … C'est à dire que … Je ne sais pas. Les deux ?

\- Noté. Tu as une tranche d'âge précise ?

\- Écoutez, les filles, je ne crois pas que c'est comme ça que je trouverai …

Tink levait un doigt en ma direction.

\- Ne te défiles, pas Gin ! On est en pleine mission recherche d'amour, là ! Tu ne finiras pas vieille et seule comme Zelena.

\- Eh ! Tu es aussi seule que moi.

\- Je suis encore jeune.

Pendant qu'elles se chamaillaient, Kathryn ne cessait de faire balançait son regard de moi à son carnet tout en notant des informations sans doute fortes passionnantes.

 _Je détestais mes amies._ Je n'avais pas besoin de rencontrer un homme pour être épanouie. J'avais besoin que mon ancienne inconnue revienne à Storybrooke et continue à m'écouter et me conseiller.

J'avais juste besoin d'Emma Swan.

* * *

 _Sooo ? Quel est le verdict ? Pas d'inquiétude les retrouvailles auront lieu dans le prochain chapitre : **I need you** ;)_

 _Je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai pu laisser dans ce chapitre_

 _Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une Review, vous savez que j'adore ça :)_


	8. I need you

_Hey ! Salut tout le monde :D_

 _Un grand, énorme, géant merciiii à vous tous. Vos Reviews, vos follows, vos mises en favoris ... il y en a de plus en plus et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :D_

 _Bon, le moment que vous attendez tous depuis une, voir deux semaines : les retrouvailles ! Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ;)_

 _Agréable lecture, Adorables lecteurs_

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

 ** _« I need you »,_** _par Emma Swan_

J'étais installée en bout de table. À ma droite, Elsa et Lily, face à elles, Anna et Kristoff. En cette veille de Noël, nous étions tous réunis, comme nous en avions l'habitude.

\- Alors Emma, intervenait Anna. Tu rentres quand, exactement ?

\- Le week-end prochain. Je vais sûrement loger à l'auberge pendant un moment. La petite-fille de la propriétaire est une … amie.

Comme à chaque fois que je mentionnais mon retour à Storybrooke, Lily faisait la moue sous le regard réprobateur d'Elsa.

\- Lily ! Tu sais très bien qu'Emma reviendra nous voir dès qu'elle le pourra.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Je veux l'avoir près de moi !

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je n'avais pas l'impression que mon sort te préoccupait tant que ça lorsque tu ne m'as pas appelé durant mes trois mois passés à Storybrooke, crachais-je.

Elle me fusillait du regard.

\- Évidemment ! Je ne préférais ne pas prendre de nouvelles. T'avoir au téléphone m'aurait juste rappelé que tu étais loin.

Je comprenais ce raisonnement. À vrai dire, depuis que j'avais eu mon Artiste Anonyme au téléphone, quelques jours plus tôt, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un plus grand manque.

Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à classer notre relation. Nous n'étions pas de simple connaissance mais étions nous amies ? Ça sonnait étrangement.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Intervenait Kristoff, sourire aux lèvres.

Évidemment, Lily ne me laissait pas le temps de répondre.

\- Sa femme mystère, sans aucun doute.

Devant les mines d'incompréhension du jeune couple, elle expliquait :

\- Emma est en contact avec une femme super étrange qui l'a appelé l'autre jour. Elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'on entende cette conversation. Comme si c'était top secret. On ne connaît rien d'elle, pas même son prénom. Mais elle doit être importante pour Emma parce qu'elle a été la première à qui elle a acheté un cadeau.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- En quoi c'est important pour toi de savoir qui elle est ?

\- Tu nous caches des choses ! S'indignait-elle. Ce n'est plus arrivé depuis Neal. Ce manipulateur t'avait complètement grillé le cerveau et j'ai peur que ça recommence. Voilà tout.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Parlons d'autres chose. C'est Noël.

\- Tu esquives encore le sujet.

\- Lily, intervenait Elsa, laisse-la tranquille.

\- C'est toujours pareil, grognait-elle.

La soirée était magique. Nous discutions de tout et de rien et échangions des souvenirs de longues dates. Arrivée à la distribution des cadeaux, Anna était aussi excitée qu'une gamine de six ans, Lily était ivre, Kristoff était épuisé par l'enthousiasme de sa fiancé et Elsa semblait autant apprécier cet instant que moi.

La famille.

\- Kristoff et moi commençons ! S'écriait Anna tout en tendant un paquet dans la direction de sa sœur aînée.

Celle-ci ouvrait pour voir une magnifique robe bleue, sa couleur. Elle était longue, hivernale, classe et chic. Elsa serait parfaite dedans.

Ils offraient une peluche en dragon à Lily. Quant à mon cadeau, une fois le papier déchiré, je relevais les yeux vers eux, blasée.

\- Un bouquin ?!

\- C'est très instructif !

J'examinais le livre avant de reporter mon attention sur Anna.

\- C'est contre le suicide ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire !

Lily riait aux éclats.

\- Moi aussi j'ai galéré pour Em', mais quand même ! Je n'ai pas pris un truc aussi pourri.

Anna la fusillait du regard alors que Lily me tendait une enveloppe. Anxieuse, je l'ouvrais délicatement et jetais un rapide coup d'œil dedans, de peur que quelque chose me saute dessus. Une fois tout danger écarté, je l'ouvrais complètement pour sortir les deux tickets roses. À mon tour de jeter un regard menaçant vers Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandait Anna en regardant les places avec interrogation. Pourquoi il y a des menottes dessus ? C'est en rapport avec ton passé de détenue ?

\- Lily vient de m'offrir des entrées pour m'envoyer en l'air avec des dominateurs.

La brune était très fière d'elle.

\- Ou dominatrices ! N'es-tu pas fétichiste du sadomasochiste ?

Je lui balançais les tickets à la figure.

\- Je préfère encore lire un bouquin sur le suicide. _Merci Lilith !_

À peine vexée, elle distribuait le reste de ses cadeaux tous aussi scandaleux que le mien.

Venait ensuite le tour d'Elsa. Bien sûr, elle savait nous gâter avec un très beau collier pour sa sœur, du matériel de bricolage pour son beau-frère, des bottines pour Lily et une veste en cuir rouge tout à fait mon genre pour moi.

À mon tour, désormais. Toute stressée, j'attendais la réaction de mes amis en découvrant l'album photo que j'avais offert à chacun d'entre eux.

Dans celui du jeune couple, peu de photos où j'apparaissais avec eux. Mais j'étais tout de même parvenu à raconter notre rencontre au travers des images.

Ceux d'Elsa et Lily étaient plus représentatifs, ils mettaient en évidence tous nos moments les plus forts. Du premier jusqu'au dernier. Évidemment, je parvenais à faire verser une petite larme à mes amies. Même Lily l'insensible !

Fierté absolue !

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le soir, allongée dans mon lit, je tapais un message, sourire aux lèvres.

« _Joyeux Noël, Artiste Anonyme. J'ai hâte de vous remettre votre cadeau en mains propre._ »

Une fois envoyé, je jetais un coup d'œil au tableau caché dans mon armoire depuis quelques jours. J'avais passé du temps dessus. Et au final, ça ne représentait rien. Seulement des couleurs vives mélangées les unes avec les autres. Mais pour moi, la signification n'en était que plus grande. Le côté droit du tableau était sombre, terne. Les traits étaient droits. Puis, au fur et à mesure, ils rencontraient les couleurs vives, dansaient avec elles. Ils se mélangeaient pour ne former au final que des tâches joyeuses.

Je sentais mon portable vibrer. J'étais étonnée qu'elle me réponde aussitôt.

« _Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Belle Inconnue. Dois-je comprendre que je vous verrai bientôt ? Savoir que j'aurai l'occasion de vous revoir est déjà un grand cadeau._

 _Profitez bien de vos amies._ »

Je m'endormais le sourire aux lèvres.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Assise dans le salon d'Elsa, comme très souvent, je regardais le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Les flammes volaient, s'agitaient, dansaient. Mon esprit s'égarait encore une fois dans mes pensées.

Je me souvenais d'un fait essentiel chez Regina Mills ; Sa mère. À chacun de leur séjour à Storybrooke, les rues de la villes criaient que la garce était de retour.

Cora Mills était le diable en personne. Tout ceux qui osaient l'approcher, elle ou sa famille, disparaissaient. Elle les éliminait un à un. Le monde était à ses pieds.

À l'époque où sa sœur, Eva, m'avait recueillie chez elle, Cora lui avait amèrement fait regretter. Héberger une orpheline était scandaleux. Je n'avais pas de manière, d'éducation, ignorante de la politesse. J'allai les voler, les manipuler. Une honte pour la famille.

Fort heureusement, la mère de ma meilleure amie - presque ma mère à moi aussi – n'avait prêté aucune attention à elle. Elle m'avait gardé sous son aile. Elle m'avait élevé à partir de l'âge de seize ans et ne m'avait laissé fuir que deux ans plus tard. Puis, elle était décédée dans un étrange et atroce accident de voiture.

Une ennemie de Cora Mills en moins.

Inconsciemment, je serrais les poings et les dents. Cette garce était enfin morte, elle aussi. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi mon Artiste Anonyme semblait ne pas apprécier sa mère. Comment le pourrait-elle avec une mère comme elle ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cette colère ?

Je sursautais presque, relevant les yeux vers Elsa qui entrait tout juste dans le salon, un plateau garnie dans les mains.

J'attrapais ma tasse de chocolat chaud tout en soupirant.

\- Vous êtes déjà rentrées ?

\- Anna et Kristoff sont plus courageux que je ne le croyais. Une heures dans les rues de Boston et moi j'en ai ma claque. Lily, quant à elle, semble adorer leur présenter notre ville.

\- Boston n'est pas magique.

\- Moins que Storybrooke ?

Elle s'installait à mes côtés, sourire en coin.

\- Qui est cette femme, Emma ?

Je soupirais. Elle était tellement. C'était si difficile à expliquer.

\- Ma Sauveuse.

Elle me pressait la main, toujours son sourire éclatant attaché aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous parler d'elle ? Elle semble importante pour toi.

\- Je ne saurai pas quoi vous dire.

\- Est-elle … Une amie ?

\- Je crois.

Elle me lâchait la main pour boire une gorgée de son café.

\- Je suis sûre que c'en est une.

\- J'ai peur de lui faire du mal.

\- Je sais.

Elsa savait toujours tout. C'était frustrant. Mais utile.

\- Elle a un fils, Henry.

\- Oh ? Il te connaît?

\- Je suis sa prof de sport. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. C'est un bon gamin. Il est toujours heureux et plein d'espoir. Comme sa mère.

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Regina.

Ça me faisait tout drôle d'utiliser son nom.

\- On s'est rencontré le jour de mes vingt-huit ans. Sur un banc, prêt de la plage.

\- C'est très romantique.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Le romantisme incluait une relation au delà de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas attirée par elle. C'est une très belle femme, bien sûr. Mais je ne crois pas que je puisse ressentir à nouveau ce genre de sentiments pour qui que ce soit, tu comprends ?

\- Hm. Donc elle est juste ton amie ?

Je grimaçais. _Juste_ mon amie ? Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Elle m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Avec ses larges sourires, son réconfort, ses conseils et ses problèmes. J'apprécie discuter avec elle. J'apprécie sa présence et elle me manque beaucoup.

\- Le sait-elle ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Sait-elle a quel point tu tiens à elle ?

Je la dévisageais avec horreur.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas lui donner plus de pouvoir qu'elle n'en a déjà.

\- Elle semble tenir à toi.

Je déglutissais difficilement, une boule amère coincée dans la gorge.

\- Mary-Margaret aussi tenait à moi. Et Lacey. Et Ruby, Auguste, Graham, Neal, et tout les autres. C'est toujours la même chose.

Elle me jetait ce regard pleins de larmes. Elle avait envie de m'aider mais elle ne savait pas comment faire.

\- Il faut que tu y retournes.

Sa voix était faible, juste un souffle qui me transperçait pourtant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que tu retournes à Storybrooke maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as besoin d'elle, je crois. Lily et moi ne sommes pas assez.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de vous aussi !

Elle encrait son regard au mien, l'air grave.

\- On viendra. On te retrouvera là-bas pour le premier de l'An et on fêtera ça comme il se doit. Comme tout les ans, Lily finira ivre-morte et après, on prendra nos résolutions ensemble. On viendra te voir, Emma. Mais il faut que tu partes maintenant.

Je ressentais des fourmillements d'excitations dans mon ventre. J'y retournais ! Et j'avais hâte de la voir !

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Dès l'instant où je passais la pancarte de Storybrooke, je savais que j'avais fais le bon choix. J'en avais besoin.

Le premier lieu où je décidais de me rendre était le Granny's. Il fallait que je loue une chambre pour plusieurs jours.

Installé au comptoir, l'air boudeur, un petit brun devant une tasse de chocolat chaud certainement saupoudré de cannelle. Je m'installais à côté de lui, sourire en coin.

\- Que fais-tu là, gamin ?

Il sursautait, se tournait vers moi, écarquillait les yeux.

\- Miss Swan ? Vous êtes de retour ?

J'haussais négligemment les épaules.

\- Apparemment.

Il souriait sincèrement avant de reportait son attention sur sa tasse, l'air morose. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tu es tout seul ?

\- Hm.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire mon artiste préférée.

\- Où sont tes parents, Henry ?

Il soufflait, apparemment agacé.

\- Mon père essaie de convaincre ma belle-mère de rester pendant que ma mère se réfugie au musée.

Aïe. Il fallait croire que la belle brune n'avait pas su gérer si bien que ça le retour de son ex.

\- Ça semble te préoccuper ...

\- Je déteste ma mère ! S'écriait-il soudainement.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Comment ça tu la détestes ?

\- Elle a tout gâché ! À cause d'elle, Jane veut repartir et mon père est énervé. On aurait pu passer un très bon Noël si elles n'avaient pas passé la soirée à se lancer des piques. C'est plus fort qu'elle ! Dès que ma mère n'a pas le contrôle sur quelque chose, elle devient la _Méchante Reine_.

Je grimaçais, posais une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Hey gamin … Ce n'est pas facile non plus pour elle. Cette _Jane_ , si elle se mari à ton père, elle va devenir ta deuxième maman. Elle se sent certainement remplacé. J'imagine qu'elle a peur.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle sait que personne ne pourra jamais la remplacer dans mon cœur. J'en ai marre qu'elle ait si peu confiance en moi ! Tout ça parce que pendant quelques temps je l'ai accusé de …

Il ne finissait pas sa phrase, soupirait.

\- C'est de ma faute. Pendant deux ans j'ai été ignoble avec elle. Je trouvais qu'elle me surprotégeait et qu'elle m'empêchait de vivre. Je suis le pire fils qui puisse exister.

Je roulais intérieurement des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas juste s'estimer heureux d'avoir une mère aussi aimante, attentionnée et formidable que Regina ?

\- Tu es la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle ne pourrait rêver meilleur fils que toi.

Il me dévisageait, hésitant.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous ne la connaissez même pas. Enfin, selon Mary-Margaret, vous étiez comme ennemie quand vous étiez ados.

J'étais prise au dépourvue.

\- Emma ?

Alléluia ! Sauvée par le gong ! Je tournais la tête vers Ruby, devant moi, de l'autre côté du bar. Elle portait sa tenue de serveuse et semblait plus qu'épuisée. Malgré ça, sur son visage, un sourire rayonnant se formait.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

\- J'avais signé un contrat avec Gold insinuant que je resterai l'année. Apparemment, personne ne peut remettre en cause un deal avec lui.

\- C'est pour ça que je l'appelais _Rumplestilskin_ , intervenait le gamin, à ma droite.

Ruby ricanait.

\- Pour une fois que ce vieux malade fait quelque chose de bien.

Je plissais les yeux vers mon amie.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible qu'il soit encore le Proviseur du Collège après toutes ses années ?

Je souriais en coin en voyant l'air ahuri du gamin.

\- C'était aussi votre dirlo' ?

\- Hm. On ne l'aimait pas trop.

Ruby riait encore.

\- Emma le haïssait, en fait. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de la placer en retenues tout les samedis.

Henry semblait réellement intéressée d'en apprendre plus sur notre adolescence.

\- Mais ne le répète pas à tes camarades, gamin. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine que leur prof de sport est une ancienne rebelle.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Vous êtes vraiment une amie à Mary-Margaret ?

Je me crispais aussitôt, le cœur serré, les yeux larmoyants. Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, me manquait tellement …

\- Dis, bonhomme, s'exclamait Ruby pour faire diversion. Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi avant que ta mère n'appelle encore Graham pour qu'il te retrouve ? Ça commence à bien faire tes fuites !

Graham ? Pourquoi Regina appellerait Graham ? Pour une raison que j'ignorais, savoir que ces deux là étaient toujours en contact m'agacer.

Ruby me lançait un clin d'œil.

\- Tu étais au courant que Humbert était devenu le Shérif de la ville ?

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mon retour ?

Elle posait une main sur la mienne avec compassion.

\- Emma … J'ose te le dire parce que tu sembles sincèrement aller mieux mais … tu ne sortais jamais de chez Auguste.

En fait, c'était faux. Quotidiennement, je courrais jusqu'à ce banc, symbole de notre rencontre, de notre amitié.

À cette pensée, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour voir que l'heure était bientôt arrivée.

Je me relevais aussitôt.

\- Écoutes gamin, dès que ta mère rentrera ce soir, je suis certaine qu'elle voudra avoir une bonne discussion avec toi. Vous devriez vous parler à cœurs ouverts, tout les deux.

Puis, je souriais à Ruby.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le temps, là. Mais … Une chambre pour plusieurs nuits, c'est faisable ?

Elle roulait des yeux, faussement agacée.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Emma. Tu sais bien qu'il y aura toujours de la place pour toi ici.

Ce retour était meilleur que le précédent. Les choses changeaient, et en bien, cette fois-ci.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Elle était là, assise sur le banc. Les cheveux virevoltant sur sa nuque. Elle les avait probablement coupés, ils étaient plus courts que dans mes souvenirs.

Ses fins sourcils bruns étaient froncés alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Je m'approchais discrètement jusqu'à arriver derrière le banc. Là, je me penchais pour être le plus proche d'elle. Je pouvais sentir son parfum habituel. La pomme.

\- Joyeux Noël, belle artiste, soufflais-je au creux de son oreille.

Elle se relevait en sursaut. Ses yeux chocolat d'abord écarquillés étaient vite illuminés par cette étincelle qui rendait son regard si doux à mon égard.

Ses lèvres dénudées de son traditionnel rouge à lèvres me semblaient pâles pourtant son sourire devenait éclatant.

\- Tu es revenue !

Ce tutoiement était passager, je le savais. Simplement utiliser pour rendre ce moment encore plus intense qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sans que je ne puisse lui répondre, elle se jetait dans mes bras.

Treize jours. Voilà le temps que j'avais réussi à tenir loin d'elle.

Sa tête appuyée sur mon épaule, elle entendait certainement les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Mais peu importait. Je sentais le sien battre au même rythme.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, murmurais-je telle une grande déclaration.

Elle relevait la tête, encrait son regard au mien. Le chocolat avait manqué à l'émeraude.

\- J'ai besoin de toi aussi.

Tout était dis.

Les minutes défilaient si rapidement alors que je ne parvenais pas à quitter ses bras. Finalement, je me forçais à m'éloigner pour lui sourire timidement.

\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma voiture ? Votre cadeau de Noël se trouve dedans.

Elle rougissait légèrement.

\- Vous m'avez vraiment pris un cadeau ?

Je grimaçais malgré moi tout en me dirigeant vers ma petite Beetle jaune, Regina à mes côtés.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire.

\- Tink m'a offert une encyclopédie de la séduction. Croyez-moi, je suis certaine que votre cadeau ne pourra pas être pire que le sien.

Je souriais en coin.

\- Ne vous plaignez pas. J'ai gagné le record des cadeaux les plus désastreux, cette année.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

\- J'espère que celui que je vous ais trouvé arrangera ça.

Quelque part, savoir qu'elle avait elle aussi pensée à moi, c'était réconfortant et agréable.

Encore une fois, nous échangions un regard complice. Puis, j'ouvrais le coffre de ma voiture et lui tendait mon tableau, emballée dans du papier de Noël.

À la lumière des lampadaires, elle commençait délicatement à l'ouvrir avant de s'arrêter pour me lançait un sourire en coin.

\- Je devrais attendre de vous donner le votre, pour l'ouvrir.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- J'attends votre avis depuis trop longtemps !

Elle semblait s'interroger sérieusement. Pas assez, cependant car elle me souriait tendrement avec cet air à peine désolée.

\- Venez dîner à la maison.

\- J'aurais volontiers accepter. Mais vous devez avoir une conversation avec votre fils. Et puis … Son père se trouve toujours chez vous. Je n'ai pas envie de subir un repas avec une ambiance tendue au possible alors que je pourrais passer la soirée à discuter avec Ruby de choses et d'autres.

Elle me paraissait déçue.

\- Je comprends … finissait-elle par dire. Miss Lucas est votre amie. C'est normal que vous préfériez passer du temps avec elle.

Je m'approchais d'un pas, attrapais sa main dans la mienne et la regardais intensément.

\- J'adore passer du temps avec vous. Et j'aimerai rester avec vous. Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- J'ai peur que vous ne me préveniez pas de votre départ. Encore.

Je souriais, heureuse de lui apprendre la nouvelle.

\- Je reviens vivre à Storybrooke, Regina. Gold ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je reprend le travail lundi prochain.

Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, j'étais certaine de voir ses yeux briller.

\- Vraiment ?

Sa voix était rauque, tremblante.

\- Vraiment.

Elle n'avait aucun mot à dire. Son regard parlait pour elle. Elle semblait rassurée, heureuse, affectée.

Après encore un moment, nous décidions finalement que je la déposais chez elle. Sur la route, nous discutions comme avant. De tout, de rien. Je regardais avec une joie enfantine les décos de la rue principale de Storybrooke. Je n'y avais pas fais attention lorsqu'il faisait jour mais désormais elles éclairaient la ville entière. C'était splendide.

\- Vous semblez allez tellement mieux, déclarait-elle alors que nous arrivions dans sa rue.

\- C'est grâce à vous.

\- Je vous verrai demain ?

\- Bien sûr. Je compte reprendre nos habitude. Nos rencontres crépusculaires me manquent terriblement.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir son sourire devenir éclatant.

\- Miss Swan … Quand sommes nous devenues si indépendante l'une de l'autre ?

Je me garais devant chez elle. Sa « maison » était gigantesque. J'en restais ébahie. Toute blanche et … Habitée. Par l'une des fenêtres, j'apercevais deux silhouettes semblant se disputer.

Je reportais mon attention sur la brune.

\- Depuis que vous avez décider de me sortir des ténèbres. Ce que vous avez fait, Regina, je vous en serrais à jamais redevable. Vous avez pris soin de moi, avez toujours été de bon conseil et vous ne m'avez pas laisser agir lâchement. J'étais à deux doigts de tout arrêter. Et vous m'avez sauver.

Elle posait sa main sur la mienne, clignait plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Un jour, dans notre passé, je vous ai fais du mal. Et je m'en veux beaucoup pour ça.

J'haussais les épaules. Qu'importait, désormais ?

\- Nous aurons tellement de choses à discuter, dans les jours à venir, déclarais-je.

\- Une rencontre par jour risque de ne plus suffire …

Je riais alors qu'elle me lançait un regard insistant.

\- Peut-être nous croiserons nous au Granny's ? proposais-je. J'y passerai une grande partie de la journée.

Elle acquiesçait.

\- Si vous m'y voyais, ce ne sera qu'un pur hasard !

\- Évidemment !

Après un dernier échange de sourire, je me penchais vers elle, prête à lui faire la bise. C'était ce que faisait les amies, non ? Alors pourquoi lorsqu'elle se tournait vers moi, mon regard se posait sur ses lèvres qui s'approchaient si dangereusement des miennes ?

Finalement, elles se posaient juste à la commissure de l'interdit.

\- Bonne nuit, ancienne inconnue dépressive.

Elle sortait, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Qu'est-ce qu'il clochait chez moi ?

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Ruby et moi étions installées devant la Télévision. Mais nous ne la regardions pas vraiment. Un paquet de chips sur la table basse, des bières dans les mains, nous bavardions gaîment, se rappelant de vieux souvenirs hilarants.

\- Et cette fois où tu avais craché sur ma mère ? Tu t'en souviens ?

Je retenais un rire avant de froncer les sourcils, soudainement inquiète.

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête, reprenait une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Elle pense que je suis le diable. Imaginer sa propre fille coucher avec une autre fille, pour elle, c'est pire que la fin du monde.

Je grimaçais.

\- Tout ça à cause de stupides rumeurs adolescentes. Sait-elle au moins que tu es une croqueuse d'hommes ?

Elle riait légèrement.

\- Peu importe, à vrai dire. Même si je ne suis pas homo, savoir que ma mère me haïrait si je l'étais … Je trouve ça mal. C'est vrai, quoi ? Pourquoi ne serais-je pas libre d'aimer qui je veux ? Marco a très bien pris la nouvelle lorsque Auguste lui a présenter Jones.

Je regardais l'écran de la télé. Un homme se battait contre un monstre étrange, mais le son ne me parvenait pas, Ruby avait mis le mode sourdine, un peu plus tôt.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas si ouvert d'esprit …

\- Yep. D'ailleurs !

Elle me souriait narquoisement.

\- Tu as trouvé des femmes ?

Je m'étouffais avec ma bière.

\- Quoi ?! M'écriais-je.

Elle riait tout en me tapotant le dos.

\- C'est vrai, je t'ai toujours imaginé avec une femme.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je me suis fiancé à un homme, Rub'. Je n'ai jamais … Enfin … si, c'est vrai, c'est déjà arriver dans mes années universitaires mais … tu vois, ce n'était pas sérieux.

Elle souriait en coin.

\- Je suis sûre que tu pourrais à nouveau tomber sous le charme d'une femme.

Et pourquoi l'image d'une belle brune me venait soudainement à l'esprit ? Regina était mon _amie._

Voulant absolument changer de sujet, je lui lançais un petit sourire.

\- Et toi Ruby, où en est ta quête vers le véritable amour ?

Sa mine de dégoût m'arrachait un rire.

\- Tu veux que je devienne aussi mielleuse que Mary et David ? Ou Lacey et le vieux ?

J'arquais un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Lacey est avec qui ?

Un large sourire prenait place sur son visage. Elle aimait toujours autant les potins.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas au courant ? Prépare-toi, le choc risque d'être terrible.

Elle se retenait de rire avant d'articuler silencieusement le nom de l'heureux élu. Je fonçais les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Gold ! Lacey se tape Gold !

J'écarquillais les yeux, horriblement surprise par la nouvelle.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Et non. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils semblent heureux.

\- Mais … Il est encore plus vieux que son père …

\- L'amour n'a pas d'âge.

\- Oui, d'accord. Mais enfin … C'était notre Dirlo'. C'est un peu malsain, non ? Il la connu quand c'était une gamine qui s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque à chaque heures libres.

Elle riait avec moi. C'était bon de la retrouver.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin, installée sur une table du Granny's, je dégustais mon chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle tout en répondant à un texto inquiet de Lily.

\- Emma !

Je sursautais à ce cri. En face de moi, Auguste, l'air totalement perdu. Ou énervé. À moins qu'il soit simplement soulagé ? Je ne savais pas trop.

\- Salut, Auguste. Ça va ?

Il se laissait tomber sur la banquette, ses yeux bleus profonds me fixant avec intensité.

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu étais de retour, intervenait une voix grave à l'accent britannique.

J'haussais les sourcils alors que Killian s'installait aux côtés de son petit-ami.

\- Si vous ne m'aviez pas virer de chez vous, je pourrais croire que vous êtes heureux de me revoir.

Killian roulait des yeux alors qu'Auguste souriait.

\- On a eu raison ! Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ! Revoir tes amies t'a fait du bien.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit encore t'héberger ? Demandait Killian, presque avec agacement.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, Jones, je reste au Granny's pour l'instant. Je vais sûrement chercher quelque chose d'autre. Je vous laisse un peu d'intimité.

\- Merci ! Gust refusait qu'on couche ensemble alors que tu étais dans la chambre d'à côté.

Auguste le fusillait du regard alors que je retenais un haut-le-cœur.

\- Encore heureux ! Bordel, c'est dégoûtant !

Étrangement, Killian semblait joueur, aujourd'hui. Il croisait ses mains sur la table tout en me lançant un sourire moqueur.

\- Parce qu'on est deux hommes ?

\- Parce qu'Auguste est pratiquement mon frère ! Et aussi parce que j'ai déjà couché avec toi.

\- Inutile de le rappeler, s'exclamait aussitôt l'écrivain. On n'avait pas oublié.

Je dévisageais mon frère qui serrait les dents.

\- Attends … Est-ce que tu es … jaloux ?

Killian ravalait un rire.

\- Carrément !

Je posais une main sur son bras, l'air rassurant.

\- Crois-moi, il n'y a absolument aucune chance pour que ça se reproduise.

Ils allaient tout les deux répliquer mais nous étions interrompue par l'arriver d'une splendide brune qui s'installait à mes côtés, face à Killian.

\- Vous êtes tout les trois si matinal, ça ne vous ressemble pas.

Auguste la fusillait du regard.

\- Tu savais ! Et tu ne me l'a pas dis ?

Regina feintait ne pas comprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu parles du départ de l'idiote future belle-mère de mon fils que tu sembles adoré ou du fait que j'ai augmenté ton petit-ami ?

Puis elle me lançait un regard avant de claquer des doigts.

\- Non ! Bien sûr, tu parles du retour de ta sœur.

C'était étrange qu'elle m'appelle ainsi. Je lui avais un jour dis que je le considérais comme mon frère, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle en tiendrait compte.

\- Quand l'a tu su ?

\- Hier soir, répondais-je à sa place. De toute façon, je ne suis là que depuis hier. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, Auguste. Je voulais venir vous voir afin de vous présenter mes excuses pour ce que je vous ai fais subir pendant plusieurs mois. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point ça a dû être difficile pour vous.

\- C'était un véritable cauchemar, soufflait Killian sous le regard noir de mes deux autres amis.

Je n'y prêtais pas attention, mon regard ancré dans celui d'Auguste.

\- Ces derniers jours m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Lily et Elsa sont géniales. Boston est une grande et belle ville. Mais j'ai besoin d'avancer. Et pour ça, je dois réparer mes erreurs du passé.

Je les dévisageais tout les trois un à un. M'arrêtant sur Regina dont le sourire était si large et si sincère.

\- Et je sais que je pourrais compter sur vous pour m'aider.

Tous acquiesçaient. Même Killian. Je savais que derrière ses allures de macho détestable, il était un homme bon.

Ruby arrivait à ce moment là, prête à prendre commande pour mes amis. Après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Regina, elle me lançait un regard interrogateur auquel je répondais par un simple sourire.

Un jour, je lui parlerai de cette femme que j'avais rencontré sur un banc. Qui m'avait regardé pleurer avec compassion. Qui avait su me divertir en parlant d'Art. Cette femme qui m'offrait des pattes d'ours nappées de gentillesse et sympathie.

Regina Mills était une merveille. Elle avait su me rendre le sourire, me sortir de ces ténèbres si tentatrices. Elle était la lumière au bout du tunnel. Son sourire illuminait à lui seul mes jours si triste auparavant. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Mais en même temps, j'étais de plus en plus anxieuse. Que ressentais-je réellement pour elle ? N'y avait-il pas plus que de la reconnaissance ou de l'amitié ? J'avais besoin d'elle, c'était une certitude. Mais à quel point en avais-je besoin ?

\- Miss Swan ?

J'encrais encore une fois mon regard au sien. Son sourire s'agrandissait d'autant plus.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez de retour.

\- Je le suis aussi.

Il nous fallait attendre deux heures avant qu'Auguste et Killian ne nous quittent finalement. Regina devant embaucher, je décidais de l'accompagner jusqu'au musée. Mon cadeau étant resté dans la voiture, je profitais de cet instant pour lui donner. Juste après m'être garé devant l'entrée du grand bâtiment blanc.

\- Il est tant que vous l'ouvriez.

Elle souriait, sortait de son sac un cadeau plat. Plus petit que le mien.

\- Joyeux Noël.

Plus impatiente qu'elle, je lui arrachais des mains pour l'ouvrir.

J'étais sans doute encore un peu émotive, parce que je ne pouvais retenir la larme qui s'échappait de mes yeux alors que dans mes mains se trouvait un cadre dans lequel reposait le plus beau des dessins.

En arrière plan, le couché du soleil était si représentatif. Et au premier plan, ces deux femmes, assises sur un banc, semblaient partager un rire.

\- C'est magnifique, arrivais-je à prononcer d'une voix tremblante.

Le compliment semblait lui aller droit au cœur. Elle commençait a enlever le papier de mon présent mais je l'arrêtais aussitôt, anxieuse.

\- Vous êtes si douée … Je … Vous allez trouver ça si mauvais !

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Ne soyez pas idiote.

Elle retirait ma main de la sienne pour dévoilait mon œuvre si ridicule. Elle admirait le tableau durant un long moment alors que je sentais mon cœur battre à toute allure. Je me sentais tellement mal pour ce cadeau si stupide. Il était évident que ça ne voulait rien dire. Juste des mélanges de couleurs.

\- Est-ce que cela raconte notre histoire ? Demandait-elle dans un murmure.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Elle avait compris. Elle avait su lire à travers ce désastreux résultat.

\- Oui.

Répétant la scène de la veille, elle se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Cependant, cette fois si, le baiser était plus long. Elle finissait par s'éloignait légèrement avant de me serrer dans une étreinte encore plus longue.

Je soupirais de bien être. Peu importait, au final, ce que je pouvais bien ressentir pour elle. Elle me rendait heureuse, et c'était le principal.

* * *

 _Aloooors ? Verdict ? Ces retrouvailles, vous les avez trouvé comment ?  
_

 _Le chapitre 9 s'intitulera "Everyone deserve a second chance"_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review, ça me ferait très plaisir :D_

 _Merci encore pour votre lecture et à jeudi prochain pour la suite :)_


	9. Everyone deserve a second chance

_Salut salut !_

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos Reviews sur le dernier chapitre, vos favs, vos follows, il semblerait que les retrouvailles vous ait beaucoup plu ;)_

 _Bon, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture, je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance sur vous et ça m'inquiète un peu, mais, mauvaise nouvelle pour moi, bonne nouvelle pour vous, on m'a débauché plus tôt que prévue et je me trouve en vacances jusqu'à début Septembre donc, ça me laisse encore trois semaines pour m'avancer ;)_

 _Bref, comme vous le savez, l'univers de **Once Upon A Time** ne m'appartient pas._

 _Agréable Lecture, Adorables lecteurs_

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

 _ **« Everyone deserve a second chance »,** par Regina Mills_

J'étais à peine sortie de la voiture d'Emma que Tink – qui m'attendait apparemment à l'entrée du musée – me sautait dessus.

\- Et bah ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi aucun des rencards qu'on t'a proposé ne te satisfait !

J'arquais un sourcil tout en entrant dans le bâtiment blanc, le tableau d'Emma toujours dans les mains.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Elle tentait de marcher en rythme avec moi, jusqu'à rattraper mon bureau.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu couches avec elle ?

Je roulais des yeux en ouvrant mon bureau.

\- Ne sois pas idiote, Tink. Emma et moi sommes amies.

Elle se laissait tomber sur le fauteuil face à mon bureau, alors que je prenais place derrière celui-ci.

\- Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Leia ?

Je ne comprenais d'abord pas, avant de me rappeler de leur rencontre, de nombreuses semaines plus tôt. Ça me semblait si loin. À cette époque, j'étais déjà attachée à cette belle blonde dépressive.

\- Leia, Emma … Peu importe. Ce n'est qu'un prénom, après tout, répondais-je sourire en coin.

Je posais le tableau de mon inconnue dans un coin avant de reporter mon attention sur la blonde.

\- Et que fais-tu là, de toute façon ?

Elle grimaçait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, du coup ? Daniel est parti ?

\- Non.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- J'ai vu sa blonde faire les valises.

\- Jane est partie à New York. Daniel la rejoindra peut-être.

\- Peut-être ?

Je soupirais, agacée de devoir en parler.

\- Il se peut que j'ai sous-entendu que cette femme aurait un effet néfaste dans la vie de mon fils. Et que je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il l'approche.

Elle me fusillait du regard, frappait sa main contre mon bureau.

\- Gin ! Henry doit te haïr ! Tu as brisé le couple de son père ! Daniel aussi doit être en colère.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, de toute façon …

\- Ce n'était pas à toi d'en juger ! Comment va Henry ?

Je déglutissais difficilement, baissais les yeux.

\- Il m'en veut. Il m'évite depuis deux jours. J'ai peur qu'il ne recommence à me considérer comme la _Méchante Reine._

Elle secouait négativement la tête, sûre d'elle.

\- À toi de te rattraper. Il faut que tu mettes tes différents de côté, avec Daniel. La relation de parents séparés est toujours un peu bizarre. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Votre fils a besoin de vous deux. Pas d'un père qui s'enfuie encore en Europe et d'une mère qui se cache dans son bureau.

J'inspirais fortement. Je détestais entendre ça. Mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était vrai.

Après un silence pesant, elle souriait en coin.

\- Bon, alors, ça fait quel effet de coucher avec une femme ? Ce n'est pas un peu étrange ?

Je lui balançais un stylos à la figure qu'elle parvenait à esquiver non sans un ricanement moqueur.

\- Allez quoi, tu peux me le dire.

\- Je. Ne. Couche. Pas. Avec. Elle, répondais-je lentement, insistant sur chaque mot.

Elle croisait les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- D'accord. Vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble. Mais vous flirtez quand même.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter que nous sommes amies ?

Elle haussait les sourcils comme si j'étais stupide.

\- Kathryn et moi sommes tes amies. Tu ne nous as jamais embrassé si près de la bouche. Je m'en souviendrais, crois-moi.

Je sentais mes joues rougir malgré moi, agrandissant le sourire de la petite blonde. Avais-je vraiment fait ça ? Mon Dieu … Et si Emma s'était sentie gênée ?

\- Relax, Gin' … Je n'en parlerai à personne.

J'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains, honteuse.

\- Et si elle pensait comme toi ?

\- Bah … Franchement … Vu la façon dont elle te mater quand tu es sortie de la voiture … Je ne pense pas que ça lui déplaise vraiment.

Mon cœur ratait un battement. Non, c'était encore une invention de Tink. Emma avait toujours ce regard perçant. Elle m'était reconnaissante et m'appréciait de manière tout à fait amicale.

De toute façon, elle sortait tout juste d'une relation compliquée qui l'avait mené à une dépression. Et puis Emma aimait les hommes. Tout comme moi. Rien n'était ambiguë entre nous. Tout avait toujours été aussi clair que de l'eau de roche.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque j'entrais chez Mary-Margaret et David, ils m'accueillaient avec de larges sourires.

\- Regina ! S'exclamait ma cousine. Comment vas-tu ?

Je forçais un sourire et elle semblait le comprendre parce que ses sourcils se fronçaient aussitôt, saisis par l'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle me faisait m'installait sur la table de leur « salon » alors que David me préparait un café.

J'inspirais fortement. Pour le bonheur de cette blonde anciennement dépressive, il fallait que je le fasse !

\- Emma est à nouveau de retour en ville.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je sais. Ruby m'en a parlé. Tu l'as vu ?

Je remerciais d'un sourire David qui posait une tasse chaude devant moi avant de s'installer aux côtés de sa compagne.

\- Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois. Mais peu importe. Je voulais juste savoir … Que s'est-il passé pour que tu tiennes une si grande rancœur à son égard.

David détournait les yeux, l'air coupable.

\- De vieilles histoires, répondait-il d'une petite voix.

\- De vielles histoires qui la poursuivent douloureusement.

Je prenais une gorgée de mon café tout en guettant la réaction de Mary-Margaret. Elle semblait au plus mal, les yeux bientôt pleins de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes, le teint livide.

\- Je ne lui en veux plus pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je lui en veux d'être ce qu'elle est. Elle m'a fait trop de fois souffrir.

\- Elle a changé.

Ma cousine fronçait les sourcils, me dévisageant sérieusement.

\- Tu la haïssais. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne la haïssais pas. Je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur, certes, mais pas de là à la haïr. Elle était juste un bon passe temps.

David serrait la main de sa compagne en relevant les yeux vers moi.

\- On avait tout les deux beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Mais elle a fait des choses …

\- Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

Mary-Margaret semblait amer.

\- Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas sa seconde. On lui en a accordé beaucoup trop. Elle n'a pas juste essayer de profiter de l'ivresse de David pour le mettre dans son lit en me faisant souffrir. Il y a eu d'autres choses avant ça. Des petites choses stupides comme téléphoner à l'employeur de mon père en se faisant passé pour moi. Elle demandait d'annuler ses rendez-vous et Léopold s'en prenait à moi. Mais que pouvais-je dire ? C'était des blagues enfantines d'une ados qui n'avait pas de famille, dont j'étais la seule amie.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer Emma Swan de cette manière. Elle était si fragile, attendrissante, triste …

\- Je l'aime énormément, reprenait-elle me prenant par surprise. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme ma sœur. Même si elle me faisait des coups bas, elle était toujours là pour prendre ma défense. Personne ne l'effrayait. Pas même Cora. Mais ce qu'elle n'a jamais compris … C'est que la seule personne contre qui j'avais besoin d'être protégée, c'était elle.

Je reprenais une gorgée de mon café. Que répondre à ça ?

Lorsque je reposais ma tasse, un long moment plus tard, je lui lançais un faible sourire. Espérant de tout mon cœur qu'elle accepte ma prochaine proposition.

\- Ce soir, Emma sera au Granny's, avec Miss Lucas. Elles m'ont invités à une sorte de « soirée fille » et tu y es conviée également. Il y aura Zelena, Kathryn, Tink et même Miss French. Ça risque d'être un peu tendu. Mais je pense que tu devrais venir. Juste … Voir ce qu'elle est devenue.

Une larme roulait sur sa joue, aussitôt effacée par les mains attentionnées de David.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Regina. Si je viens, ça fera comme toutes les autres fois. Je ne parviendrais pas à la détester plus longtemps. Je suis trop faible pour ça.

\- On croirait entendre ma mère, crachais-je, amer. Depuis quand considères-tu l'amour comme une faiblesse ?

David prenait le visage de ma cousine entre ses mains afin de pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Emma te manque depuis tellement longtemps. Il est tant que tu te rendes à l'évidence que son absence te fais bien plus souffrir que sa présence. Tu devrais vraiment y aller.

Ce beau blond remontait franchement dans mon estime.

Je souriais largement en terminant mon café. Une longue soirée m'attendait.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Je rentrais enfin chez moi, déjà pressée par le temps, les aiguilles de ma montre se rapprochant de plus en plus vite de l'heure fatidique à laquelle je devais me rendre au Granny's.

Daniel et Henry m'attendaient dans le salon. L'un lisant le journal, l'autre s'intéressant à un documentaire qui passait à la télévision.

Daniel me jetait un rapide coup d'œil avant de reportait son attention sur sa lecture. Quant à Henry, il ne me prêtait aucune attention.

\- Je ne serais pas là, ce soir.

Mon fils roulait des yeux. Il murmurait quelques mots qui ressemblaient à « pour changer. ».

Daniel me paraissait plus sévère. Son regard maintenant reportait sur moi était menaçant.

\- Tu as encore du travail à rattraper ?

Le ton de sa voix exprimait clairement qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois cru à cette excuse.

\- Non.

Je prononçais ce mot en les rejoignant sur le sofa, sentant aussitôt mon fils suspicieux.

\- Tu as un dîner d'affaire ?

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- C'est un peu ça, oui.

Henry me fusillait du regard.

\- On devait passé la soirée tout les trois. Mais évidemment, tu as encore trouvé le moyen de fuir.

J'en avais voulu à Emma de partir de Storybrooke, de fuguer alors que j'avais besoin d'elle. Mais n'en faisais-je pas de même avec mon fils ?

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et alors que je m'apprêtais à initier un geste tendre à son égard, il me rejetait, s'écartant un peu plus avant d'augmenter le son de la télé.

Je soupirais. Une grande discussion s'imposait. Décidément, cette journée serait sans aucun doute mémorable.

\- Henry … Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup.

Daniel reposait son journal sur la table basse, croisait les jambes ainsi que ses bras, et me dévisageait, attendant la suite. Je roulais des yeux.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, toi aussi. J'ai fais fuir ta fiancé. Et je m'en excuses. J'ai agis de manière totalement égoïste.

Lentement, mon fils tournait la tête vers moi, sourire en coin.

\- Est-ce que tu es jalouse d'elle ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répliquais-je aussitôt.

Daniel paraissait très intéressé par la tournure de la conversation. Et avant qu'il ne fasse de conclusion trop hâtive, je préférais m'expliquer ;

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ais une autre mère.

Henry soupirait.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais pu te remplacer. Elle ne sait même pas cuisiner et en plus, elle est incapable de me tenir tête. Avec elle, je n'ai même pas besoin de marchander pour avoir ce que je veux. Ce n'est plus intéressant.

Un large sourire venait de lui même prendre possession de mes lèvres. C'était implicite mais touchant.

\- Alors c'est inutile que j'essaie de rattraper mon erreur ?

Je recevais deux regards noirs. Je roulais des yeux.

\- Bien ! Si vous y tenez tellement, je peux appeler _Jane_.

Henry éteignait la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande, puis, il tournait la tête vers moi.

\- Avant ça, tu devrais sûrement apprendre à ne plus prononcer son prénom avec tant d'animosité dans la voix.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Henry. Si tu veux l'appeler, cesses de la détester.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, murmurais-je.

En même temps, ils levaient les yeux au ciel, l'air totalement dépassé. À cet instant, leur lien père-fils était plus qu'évident.

En les regardant tout les deux assis à côtés, je me demandais ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Daniel n'était jamais parti. Aurions nous été heureux ? Ou notre flamme se serait-elle éteinte quand même ?

Il manquerait sans doute de la passion. Daniel et moi étions amoureux comme deux ados qui ont le coup de foudre. J'étais la fille la plus populaire du lycée, il était le garçon timide qui ne me parlait que lorsque nous étions seuls. Voisins, nous nous connaissions depuis tout petit. Et lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé pour la première fois, devant un vieux film qu'on adorait tout les deux, ça avait été comme une évidence. Il était l'homme de ma vie.

La première fois que nous avions couché ensemble, c'était de longs mois plus tard. Mes parents étaient à une soirée caritative. Nous avions la maison pour nous deux. Ce moment restait gênant dans mes souvenirs. Autant stressés l'un que l'autre.

Daniel avait pris du plaisir. Moi, un peu moins. J'avais surtout eu mal. Mais j'imaginais que c'était normal. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte. Je n'avais plus le choix que d'accepter que Daniel serait mon mari, le fils de mes enfant, l'amour de ma vie. Je nous imaginais vivre heureux, toujours si amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Mais à vrai dire, ces derniers jours avec Daniel m'avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur une vérité. Nous n'étions pas fais l'un pour l'autre. Au final, ce que j'avais toujours aimé chez lui, c'était notre relation de meilleurs amis.

\- Maman ?

Je secouais la tête pour sortir de mes pensée.

\- Oui, mon chéri ?

\- Tu vas où, ce soir ?

\- Une amie a besoin de moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui donner le nom de cette amie. Elle était sa prof et j'imaginais à quel point ça pourrait être gênant, pour lui.

Il me serrait dans ses bras avec force.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi, Maman, soufflait-il.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais. Et tu passeras toujours avant tout le monde.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu passes tout ce temps au travail ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Daniel, comprenant le message, il se levait pour s'éloignait, nous laissant en intimité.

\- Lorsque je rentre le soir, Henry, je trouve ton grand-père qui me rappelle à quel point le temps passe vite. Ta tante, toujours là pour insister sur le fait que tout comme elle, je suis presque vieille et toujours seule. Et bien sûr, mon adorable petit garçon, qui me regarde de ses grands yeux marrons, attendant de moi d'être une bonne mère. Mais je ne sais pas faire. Je n'ai jamais eu de mère, Henry. J'ai tellement peur de t'étouffer. Et en même temps si peur de ne pas te porter assez d'attention. J'ai peur que tu me hais. Mais surtout, j'ai peur de te voir partir.

Il s'éloignait de moi pour pouvoir mieux me regarder. Son regard ancrait au mien.

\- Maman … tu es géniale. Tu l'as été, en tout cas. Tu te souviens ? Lorsque tu étais prof, on avait nos vacances ensemble. On faisait pleins de trucs super. Je ne voyais pas mon père, mais ça m'était un peu égal, parce que tu compensais largement ce manque. À chaque fois que je devais partir en Europe, bien que j'étais heureux d'aller trouver Daniel, je détestais te laisser là, toute seule. Tu te souviens que je pleurer tout le temps ? Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi. Et lorsque je revenais, j'étais triste de quitter Papa, mais quel bonheur de te retrouver ! Je veux qu'on fasse comme avant, Maman. Qu'on retrouve cette relation.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Moi aussi, je voulais retrouver ça !

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Évidemment, lorsque j'arrivais au Granny's, plus de trois heures plus tard, elles étaient déjà toute arrivées.

Apparemment, le restaurant nous avait été réservé pour la soirée puisque nous étions seules.

Kathryn et Zelena étaient installés en bout de table, discutant sérieusement. Toute deux portaient des tailleurs hautes coutures.

Debout, dans un coin, Miss French et Mary-Margaret murmuraient entre elles tout en lançant quelques regards à Emma, seule au comptoir. Elle portait un jeans foncé, la moulant totalement. Une veste en cuir rouge la recouvrait malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds, laissés détachés pour l'occasion, se promenaient dans son dos, cascadant en de belles boucles. À côté d'elle, Miss Lucas et Tink lui portaient peu d'attention.

C'était donc vers elle que je me dirigeais en premier.

\- Tu as l'air tellement heureuse d'être ici.

Elle sursautait avant de se tournait sur son tabouret afin de me faire face. Aussitôt, un sourire timide prenait place sur son visage. Ses yeux se baladaient sur ma robe noire, s'arrêtant au-dessus de mes genoux pour laisser place à un collant noir également.

\- Je ne t'attendais plus, soufflait-elle alors que ses yeux remontait lentement jusqu'à mon visage, s'arrêtant une microseconde dans mon léger décolleté.

Je m'installais à ses côtés avec un sourire désolé, tout en feintant ne pas avoir remarqué son regard.

\- J'aurais voulu arriver plus tôt mais … Une discussion avec mon fils s'imposait.

Je pouvais voir à l'expression de son visage que cette information l'intéressée.

\- Qu'en est-il, alors ?

Je souriais en coin.

\- Il veut que je quitte mon travail. Clairement. Il pense que c'est une véritable barrière à notre relation et ça devient insupportable pour lui. Il veut aussi que je présente mes plus plates excuses à sa belle-mère afin que celle-ci revienne pour le bonheur de Daniel. Daniel qui, soit dit-en passant, devrait déjà être reparti à New York.

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- C'est normal qu'il veule s'attarder. Il voit peu son fils.

J'acquiesçais. Puis, je plissais les yeux tout en balayant la salle du regard.

\- Tu ne leur as pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est à elles de venir ! S'indignait-elle. Je ne vais pas toujours faire le premier pas.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Concrètement, je comprends que tu n'ai pas entamer la conversation avec Zelena ou Kathryn. Mais tu dois aller voir tes deux anciennes amies.

Elle baissait la tête.

\- Pour leur dire quoi ? « Salut, c'est Emma, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis celle que vous avez juré ne plus jamais avoir envie de revoir. »

Compatissante, je posais une main sur la sienne, en simple réconfort.

 _Grossière erreur !_ Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je ne croisais rien d'autre que le regard moqueur de Tink. Ses lèvres mimaient un « Je le savais ! » auquel je ne pouvais répondre qu'en roulant des yeux. Remarquant sans doute l'indiscrétion de mon amie, Miss Lucas se retournait à son tour. À ce moment, je retirais brusquement ma main, comme prise en faute. Ne comprenant pas mon attitude, Emma me lançait un regard interrogateur que j'ignorais, mon attention focalisée sur la brune aux mèches rouge. Elle arquait un sourcil, apparemment aussi moqueuse que Tink. Pas étonnant que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien.

\- Madame Mills, me saluait-elle laissant son ton amer de côté, pour une fois. C'est la première fois que je vous vois arriver en retard. C'est drôle, c'est aussi la première fois que j'ai vu Emma arriver en avance.

La belle blonde lui jetait un regard assassin.

\- C'est toi qui m'a obligé à venir si tôt. En fait, c'est toi qui m'a obligé à venir tout court. Sérieusement, ça va être un cauchemar, cette soirée.

Je grimaçais.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Miss Swan.

Alors que Tink allait répondre, c'était la voix de Zelena qui retentissait dans le restaurant vide.

\- Bon ! J'ai faim, moi ! Maintenant que Regina est arrivée, on pourrait peut-être se mettre à table, non ?

Le plan de table avait apparemment était judicieusement calculé par les bien fait de Miss Lucas.

Kathryn et Zelena se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre, en bout de table. J'étais à côté de ma sœur, face à Tink. Emma était entourée de moi et Miss Lucas, alors que face à elle, se trouvait Mary-Margaret aux côtés de la femme de Gold.

\- Au fait, intervenait Tink à l'adresse de la serveuse du Granny's, ta grand-mère a accepté de te passé le resto pour la soirée ou on est dans l'illégalité ?

Tout le monde portait son attention vers la brune, légèrement anxieuses, soudainement. Nous savions toutes qu'avec Ruby Lucas, nous pouvions nous attendre à tout.

\- Elle est dingue d'Emma depuis toujours. Quand je lui ais dis qu'on fêtait son retour, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde. C'est presque vexant. Pour moi, elle n'aurait jamais fais ça !

La belle blonde souriait discrètement, la tête baissée vers son assiette vide.

C'était étrange de voir qu'elle semblait timide, gênée.

J'échangeais un regard avec ma cousine qui semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. _Fantastique !_ Elle était beaucoup trop émotive pour son bien.

\- En fait, intervenait ma sœur, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi j'étais là.

Elle se penchait en avant pour fixer Emma.

\- Je crois qu'on ne se connaît pas.

Mon inconnue semblait mal à l'aise, elle me lançait un appel au secours de ses beaux yeux jade. Aussitôt, je lui répondais par un sourire rassurant avant de reporter mon attention sur ma sœur aînée.

\- Zelena, c'est une soirée filles. J'ai été invité et tout le monde sait que si tu n'es pas invité au même soirées que moi tu t'invites toute seule. Miss Lucas m'a – étonnamment – proposé de venir. Alors, par conséquent, te voilà aussi.

La jeune serveuse du restaurant ravalait un rire moqueur.

\- Tout le monde est là par obligation, en fait ? Kathryn par Zelena, Zelena par Mills, Mills par Emma, Emma par moi. Mary par Mills, Lacey par moi. Tink et moi sommes les seules ravies d'être là, en fait ! On va s'éclater, je le sens !

Alors que nous la fusillions toutes du regard, Emma se penchait vers moi.

\- Tu as obligé Mary a venir ? Murmurait-elle dans un reproche.

\- Je t'ai promis de t'aider, répondais-je sur le même ton. Une Mills qui se respecte tient toujours ses promesses.

Elle haussait négligemment les épaules.

À priori, pour cette soirée, elle avait décidé de revêtir son costume de nonchalance. Si elle n'y mettait pas du sien, je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose !

Le dîner se déroulait dans une ambiance très tendue. Seules Tink et Ruby plaisantaient alors que Zelena et Kathryn se permettaient de bavarder entre elles. Mary-Margaret, Miss French, Emma et moi étions plus que mal à l'aise. À part quelques compliments sur les plats que j'avais cuisiné avec Madame Lucas, aucun mot n'étaient échangé.

Du moins jusqu'au dessert. Le fait que Miss Lucas ait prit soin de remplir nos verres de vins dès qu'ils étaient vide durant tout le repas devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose. Parce que Mary-Margaret se décidait enfin à décrocher un mot, ma tarte aux pommes à peine entamée.

\- Franchement, Regina, tes pommes sont délicieuses ! Tu crois que tu pourrais me vendre ton arbre ?

Je la fusillais du regard alors que Zelena riait.

\- Son pommier, c'est la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle ne te l'échangerait même pas contre les plus beaux tableaux de son musée.

Emma grimaçait.

\- De toute façon, les tableaux de son musée ne sont pas très beaux.

Ses amis la dévisageaient avec surprise.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à te rendre au musée, intervenait Miss French.

Je me concentrais sur leur conversation, ignorant superbement le regard moqueur de Tink, constamment posé sur moi. Évidemment qu'elle avait compris que la blonde ne se rendait au musée que pour moi.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Emma répondait par un simple haussement d'épaule avant d'engloutir le reste de ma tarte.

\- Pourtant, intervenait Tink sous mon regard craintif – _Qu'allait-elle encore dire ?!_ – je l'y ai vu ce matin même, en compagnie de Gin, évidemment. Rarement l'une sans l'autre.

Mary-Margaret fronçait les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes devenues amies ?

 _Devinez quoi ?_ Emma haussait les épaules, me laissant répondre. _Étonnant !_

\- C'est assez récent, en fait.

\- On ne dirait pas, répondait Belle French, son sourire innocent collé au visage.

Je pouvais deviner à la façon dont Emma jouer avec ses mains, à quel point elle était gêner, stresser, ou agacer.

\- Quelques mois, grognait-elle finalement.

\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontré parce que tu es la prof du gosse ? Demandait Miss Lucas.

\- Non.

Les regards se portaient ensuite sur moi, comme si j'allais ajouter quelque choses. Peut-être s'attendaient-elles à ce qu'on leur raconte notre histoire ?

\- Comment, alors ? Finissait par demander Mary-Margaret, dans sa curiosité sévère.

\- On s'est rencontré à un camp de vacances, répondait Emma, sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. On avait une proche commune qui nous a présenté l'une à l'autre.

Ma cousine souriait faiblement, baissait les yeux, buvait à nouveau une gorgée de son vin.

Il y avait dix ans qu'elle nous avait présenté. On se connaissait pourtant depuis seulement trois mois.

\- Au fait ! S'écriait Tink. Qui vient demain ?

Je souriais à mon amie.

\- Henry tient absolument à y aller. Mon Père aussi. Et Daniel s'attend à ce que ce soit une soirée fantastique. Il ne sait pas à quel point Storybrooke est nulle pour tout ce genre de chose.

Zelena se redressait à son tour.

\- Je viendrai aussi.

Kathryn secouait négativement la tête.

\- Non, Zelena, tu as besoin de repos. Tu ne peux pas fêter le premier de l'An alors que l'arrivée de ton bébé est prévue pour très bientôt.

\- Quoi ? Je devrais rester enfermée chez moi pendant que vous vous amuser ?

\- Je resterai avec toi. De toute façon, je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée organisées par Madame Blue.

Kathryn détestait se montrer en public. Plus depuis qu'elle avait divorcé de David Nolan, en tout cas. Elle qui tenait tant à me trouver quelqu'un, elle ferait mieux de se trouver l'amour pour elle-même.

À côté de moi, Emma s'était crispée en entendant le nom.

\- Blue ? Répétait-elle. Elle s'occupe encore de l'orphelinat ? C'est quoi cette soirée que vous parlez ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, j'étais étonnée de constater que Miss French le faisait à ma place.

\- Tout les ans, Madame Blue organise une soirée à l'orphelinat pour fêter la nouvelle année. Les orphelins sont en général ravis d'avoir de la visite ce jour là. Et c'est aussi à ce moment que l'orphelinat peut récolter de l'argent.

Je la sentais perturber par cette nouvelle. Emma était orpheline. Elle comprenait sans doute ce que devait ressentir les enfants.

\- Emma et moi viendront, intervenait Miss Lucas.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas le choix.

La belle blonde tournait la tête vers moi.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller !

J'étais un peu surprise par cette réaction. Comme si j'avais le pouvoir, l'envie, le droit, d'interdire Miss Lucas de la traîner partout avec elle.

Cependant, je posais tout de même ma main sur la sienne, et lui lançais mon sourire le plus rassurant.

\- Je serai là. Ce ne sera pas si terrible, tu verras. Le repas est en général très bon et l'ambiance à son comble. Les enfants préparent souvent des chansons qu'ils nous présentent pendant le repas.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

\- Ça a l'air minable.

\- Tu préfères passer la soirée devant ta série ?

\- Non. J'avais prévu de faire quelque chose avec Elsa et Lily. Comme tout les ans.

Je la dévisageais, déstabilisée.

\- Tu … Tu veux retourner à Boston ?

\- Non. Je dois les invités.

\- Tu pourras les invité toute la journée du lendemain ? Proposait la serveuse du Granny's.

Elle recevait un regard noir.

\- J'ai promis à Lily !

\- Quoi ? Cette garce qui ne s'intéressait pas du tout à toi lors de ta dépression ?

Je sentais qu'Emma fulminait, ma main toujours sur la sienne, je la pressais légèrement pour la clamer avant qu'elle ne s'énerve trop.

\- Concrètement, Ruby, à part Regina, personne ne s'est occupé de moi, durant cette période.

Trop tard.

Elle se levait brusquement pour sortir de table. À mi chemin entre la sortie et nous, elle se retournait une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas revoir Blue qui m'a tant de fois réprimandé par le passé. Je ne veux pas aller dans cet orphelinat où j'ai passé les pires moments de ma vie. Je ne veux pas faire ce dîner, ce soir, avec d'anciennes amies qui ne veulent même pas de moi. Fous-moi la paix, Ruby !

Et elle sortait, des larmes roulant bel et bien sur ses joues pâles.

Comme à chaque fois que je la voyais dans cet état, mon cœur se serrait et c'était tout naturellement que je me levais pour partir à sa suite.

\- Dis-lui que j'agis pour elle, Mills ! Entendais-je crier Miss Lucas.

Je n'y prêtais pas attention et sortais sans un mot.

Emma n'avait pas été loin, parce qu'elle s'était effondrée sur une chaise à l'extérieur du restaurant. Le froid me mordait la peau, mais je tentais de l'ignorer pour m'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Emma … soufflais-je tout en posant une main sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers moi. Tu ne peux pas toujours faire ça. T'énerver contre tes amies lorsqu'ils ressassent de mauvais souvenirs. Miss Lucas veut t'aider à t'intégrer dans la ville. Elle ne voit pas le mal.

\- Je n'irai pas.

\- Elle ne peut pas t'y obliger. Et je comprends tout à fait tes raisons.

Elle inspirait fortement, éloignait son visage de ma main.

\- Je reprends le travail dans deux jours et je suis encore si faible … Comment vais-je tenir le coup ?

Je lui souriais encore, de mon pouce, j'attrapais les dernière larmes sur son si doux visage.

\- Tout le monde est faible, Miss Swan. Je suis comme toi. Qui a passé la semaine enfermée au musée pour éviter le père de son fils ? Parfois, il faut prendre sur nous et combattre nos peurs. Mais ce n'est jamais simple d'être un héro. Succomber au ténèbres est si facile … Tu vas nettement mieux, mais je pense que ce dîner n'est pas une excellente idée.

Elle acquiesçait, venait poser sa main par-dessus la mienne, sur sa joue.

Ses yeux jade étaient plantés dans les miens, interrogateur, inquiets, incertains. Que faisions-nous, au juste ? Elle était si près de moi.

Après de longues secondes, elle relâchait ma main, s'éloignant de plusieurs centimètres de moi.

\- Mary-Margaret m'a fais beaucoup de mal.

\- Ce n'était pas

\- volontaire, me coupait-elle.

Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne semblait pas triste. Plutôt en colère. Son ton était grave, ses yeux fixés sur la table, refusant de croiser mon regard.

\- J'ai rencontré Neal Cassidy quand j'avais vingt ans. Il était plus âgé. Mais j'ai eu une sorte de coup de foudre. On s'est tout de suite entendu. Lily le détestait mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Il était tout ce que j'aimais. Ça ne faisait pas trois mois qu'on sortait ensemble lorsqu'on a décidé de partir vers Tallahassee. À Boston, il était trop près de son père. Un homme puissant qu'il détestait. Alors on est parti. Malgré la colère de Lily. Je m'en fichais. Elle ne m'importait pas. Seul Neal comptait.

Je la laissais se confier sans l'interrompre. Je savais que c'était important pour elle. Quelques semaines plus tôt elle m'avait avoué avoir jeté sa tasse de chocolat chaud sur Archibald Hopper alors qu'il voulait parler de ce cher Neal.

\- Nous avons vécu cinq ans là-bas. On vivait au jour le jour. Je poursuivais mes études et lui était agent financier. On parlait même d'agrandir la famille. C'était idyllique.

J'avais mal. L'entendre parler de cette manière d'un homme me faisait mal. Et c'était d'autant plus troublant.

\- Il a perdu son travail et on est revenu à Boston. C'est là que l'enfer a commencé. Il ne trouvait pas d'autres travail et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il en cherchait vraiment. Alors il s'est lancé dans le trafic de drogues. C'était tellement angoissant. Il rentrait tout les soirs défoncés. Il …

Sa voix se brisait.

\- Il me criait dessus.

Ses yeux devenaient humides et je commençais à haïr cet homme.

\- C'était insupportable. Lorsqu'on voyait Elsa et Lily, on jouait le couple modèle, fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elles n'y voyaient que du feu. Et injustement, je leur en voulais un peu pour ça. J'avais tellement besoin d'aide.

Elle déglutissait difficilement.

\- Il avait une grosse livraison pour un type dangereux. Et il ne pouvait pas gérer ça tout seul. Alors, je l'ai aidé en lui faisant promettre qu'après ça, il arrêtait tout. Le truc … C'est que j'ai adoré.

Je la dévisageais avec incompréhension. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ça.

\- L'adrénaline que je ressentais en livrant cette drogue … c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent. J'ai goûté un peu. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas tellement. Je préférais la vendre que la consommer. C'était plus intéressant. Surtout financièrement.

Elle triturait ses mains, tournait la tête de l'autre côté, évitant à tout prix mon regard. Sans doute était-elle honteuse.

\- On s'est fait prendre. Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. Seulement un an d'emprisonnement. Quant à Neal …

Une larme roulait sur sa joue. Une seule.

\- Son père l'a aidé. Il est sorti indemne. Il n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois durant toute l'année. Lors des visites, Lily et Elsa disaient qu'elles n'avaient pas de nouvelles mais qu'il reviendrait sûrement à ma sortie.

Elle ravalait un rire amer.

\- Un an plus tard … l'appartement était vide. Aucun meuble. Aucun mot. Rien. Il avait définitivement disparu. Emportant avec lui tout ce qu'il me restait.

Après de longues secondes de silence, alors que je réfléchissais à quoi répondre, elle poursuivait.

\- Vivre à Boston était un calvaire. Alors il m'a fallu quelques mois pour prendre la décision de revenir à Storybrooke. Ma sœur me manquait terriblement. Mon frère aussi. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'ont accueillie comme je m'y attendais. À cause de moi, un trop grand fossé à été creusé. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien. Plus personne.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

\- C'est faux, Emma. Je suis là pour toi.

\- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau, murmurait-elle.

\- Tu ne l'es pas.

Je me reculais pour encrer mon regard au sien.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un de si incroyable que toi. Ce Neal, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à t'abandonner. Mais je ne le ferais jamais. Il a perdu beaucoup. Tu es unique et je suis véritablement chanceuse que ce soit sur ce banc que tu te sois arrêté, il y a de cela bientôt trois mois.

\- C'était mon anniversaire, soufflait-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le jour de notre rencontre. Le 3 Octobre. J'avais vingt-huit ans ce jour là.

Je souriais.

\- Bon anniversaire très en retard, alors.

\- Il a été bon, oui.

Nous échangions un sourire timide.

Mon cœur battait si vite. Il était évident qu'elle représentait beaucoup pour moi. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ça ?

La réponse se trouvait-elle sous mes yeux ? Là, sur ses fines lèvres pâles, légèrement tordus en un faible sourire. Un sourire qui disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à une expression plus sérieuse. Je relevais les yeux dans les siens pour voir qu'elle me dévisageait avec interrogation.

En étais-je capable ? En avais-je envie ? Et elle ? Allait-elle me rejeter ?

J'approchais mon visage du sien. Son souffle rapide se mêlant au mien. Elle fermait les yeux alors que je fixais à nouveau cette bouche tentatrice.

Et alors que je ne me trouvais qu'à un ridicule petit centimètre, que je frôlais déjà ses lèvres, la porte du Granny's s'ouvrait brusquement nous faisant toutes les deux sursauter.

Tink, les yeux écarquillés, les mains tremblantes, semblait totalement affolée.

\- Le bébé de Zel arrive !

Tellement de pensées auraient pu me traverser l'esprit à cet instant. Comme … « Je vais être Tata ! » Ou « Mon Dieu, Zelena doit être paniquée ! » Ou encore « Il faut aller aux urgences ! »

Et pourtant, honteusement, la première chose à laquelle je pensais était tout simplement « Seigneur, pourquoi ma sœur brise toujours mes meilleurs moments ? »

* * *

 _Alors alors ? Verdict ? Pas trop frustrée par cette fin ?  
_

 _Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 intitulé **You'll end up hurting her**_

 _Merci encore pour votre lecture, votre enthousiasme. Vos Reviews sont vraiment très réconfortants._

 _À très bientôt :)_


	10. You'll end up hurting her

_Hi ! :D_

 _Merci vraiment beaucoup pour vos Reviews, followers et mises en favoris de plus en plus nombreux. On a dépassé les 100 Reviews en 9 chapitres, un exploit pour moi :D Merci encore !_

 _Bon par contre, j'ai honte de vous l'avouez, j'ai encore moins écris cette semaine malgré mes vacances, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps mais promis, je vais me rattraper. Pour l'instant le chapitre 11 ne contient que 1800 mots, soit, même pas la moitié. Donc, j'ai intérêt à rattraper mon retard dès maintenant ^^_

 _Agréable lecture, Adorables lecteurs_

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 ** _« You'll end up hurting her »,_** _par Emma Swan_

Dans l'appartement de Ruby, je faisais les cents pas depuis des heures. Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit alors je m'étais incrustée chez mon amie. J'étais bien trop préoccupé.

Premièrement, Ruby se comportait avec moi comme avec un enfant vexé.

Deuxièmement, l'image de Zelena criant à pleins poumons me traumatisait encore.

Mais surtout, Troisièmement, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête Regina et en particulier, ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous n'avions pas été interrompue par Tink. M'aurait-elle embrassé ? Et aurais-je répondu au baiser ?

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement.

\- 'Ma … grognait Ruby en sortant de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est cinq heures du mat' !

Elle portait un long tee-shirt rouge, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens et ses yeux étaient minuscules.

Je m'agitais de plus en plus sous son regard inquiet.

\- Emma ?

Elle s'approchait prudemment et je me précipitais vers la porte.

\- Je vais courir. On se revoit demain.

J'étais déjà prête à partir quand elle me retenait par le bras, le regard dur.

\- Non ! Tu restes ! S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne veux pas que ça soit sur ma conscience.

Je soupirais, agacée.

\- J'ai besoin d'air !

\- Tu as surtout besoin de sommeil !

Elle m'attirait à l'intérieur, fermant à clé la porte de son appart'.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Soufflait-elle. C'est à cause de cette soirée à l'orphelinat ? S'il n'y a que ça, très bien, tu n'iras pas.

Je secouais la tête, faisais à nouveau des allées-retour dans le petit salon alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sofa.

\- Pitié, Emma ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- Que sais-tu de Regina ?

Elle haussait les sourcils, me dévisageant de longues secondes avant de souffler bruyamment en laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier du sofa.

\- Sérieusement, Em' ? On aurait très bien pu parler de ton nouveau coup de cœur plus tard dans la matinée !

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ma voix était pressée, froide. Sans relever la tête, elle posait les yeux sur moi.

\- Parce qu'il est cinq heure ! Répondait-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Je m'arrêtais pour la regarder à mon tour. Est-ce qu'elle se fichait de moi ? Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui crier dessus, elle se redressait.

\- Je ne connais rien à ta relation avec Mills, ok ? Et concrètement, ça fait à peine quatre heure que je me suis couchée alors je ne suis pas tout à fait apte à y réfléchir.

\- Elsa et Lily sont prête à n'importe quelle heure, elles !

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas en compétition avec tes amies, tu vois ? Tu n'as qu'à les appeler, si elles sont meilleures que moi.

\- Elles ne connaissent pas Regina.

D'un signe de tête, elle me demandait de m'asseoir à ses côtés et je m'exécutais.

\- Ce que je connais de Regina Mills, c'est qu'elle est la cousine de Mary. Qu'elle a couché avec Graham alors que vous veniez tout juste de rompre, et qu'elle a ensuite répandu la rumeur que je te baisais. C'est revenu aux oreilles de Peter, qui m'a quitté et de ma très chère mère qui m'a aussitôt dénigrée. Bon, d'abord, elle a essayé de faire partir le mal mais Granny la viré de la maison.

Je baissais les yeux, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu dégages à Boston et cette garce vient vivre à Storybrooke. Auguste l'héberge avec joie. Elle est en cloque. Ça ne l'empêche pas de me lancer des remarques acerbe à chaque fois qu'elle me croise. Après, il y a toute cette histoire avec sa mère. À vrai dire, j'essayais de me tenir le plus loin possible de cette famille. Même si Monsieur Mills a toujours été quelqu'un de très gentils.

Elle s'arrêtait quelque secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Cora est victime d'une maladie tenace. Regina, qui lui faisait la guerre depuis la naissance de son gosse, revient à son chevet pour l'accompagner dans ces moments difficiles. Les rumeurs disaient que même l'approche de la mort ne l'empêchait pas d'être violente avec sa fille. Ses filles, en fait, puisqu'on a alors fait la découverte de Zelena. Dès que Cora est morte, tout à changé. Regina s'est enfermée pendant longtemps avec son fils et son père avant de redevenir une femme sociable. Elle et Mary-Margaret ont créé une sorte d'amitié que je ne comprends toujours pas.

Elle s'enfonçait dans le canapé.

\- Ce que je connais vraiment de Regina ? C'est tout ça. Tout ce qui se raconte. Je ne pense pas que je la connaisse, tu comprends ? Je ne sais rien d'elle, au fond. Juste les grandes lignes. Et encore, sont-elles exactes ? Je lui tiens une certaine rancœur, c'est clair. Mais si Mary-Margaret l'apprécie, c'est qu'elle doit avoir changé.

J'acquiesçais. Ça ne m'aidait pas plus.

Elle tournait la tête vers moi, sourire en coin.

\- Oh si ! Il y a quelque chose que je connais de Regina Mills. En fait, tu sais bien que parmi tout les potins, il y a quelque chose que j'aime par-dessus tout ; le sexe !

Je rougissais légèrement sous son sourire moqueur.

\- Tu veux savoir, hein ?

\- Graham disait qu'elle était douée, si je me souviens bien.

Ruby riait, apparemment bien réveillée, désormais.

\- C'est possible, oui ! Je ne connais sans doute pas le nom de tout ses prétendants. Mais je sais que parmi eux, il y a Daniel, le père d'Henry. Graham. Et … Robin. Un type qui l'a abandonné pour vivre avec son ex-femme.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- C'est tout ?

Elle me dévisageait encore avec cet air moqueur.

\- C'est peut-être un canon, mais elle n'offre pas son corps à n'importe qui.

\- Tu la trouves canon ?

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Emma … tout ceux qui l'ont croisés un jour la trouve canon.

Je ne répondais pas et elle se tournait complètement vers moi, s'accoudant au dossier du sofa.

\- Et toi la première.

J'haussais les épaules, tentant de prendre un air indifférent.

\- C'est une très belle femme. Mais « canon » me semble un peu … vulgaire. Surtout pour elle. Elle bien trop classe, sérieuse et intelligente pour être « canon ».

Elle coinçait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, son regard noir encré au mien.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que tu succombes à son charme ?

Je détournais les yeux, gênée.

\- Regina est mon amie.

\- Hm. Et ?

\- Rien. De quel charme parles-tu ?

Elle posait une main sur mon bras, d'un geste réconfortant.

\- Tu as le droit d'être son amie et de remarquer son charme. Surtout quand elle t'en fait.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Elle semblait de plus en plus agacée.

\- Emma ! Regina te fait du charme ! C'est certain ! Je la connais depuis des années et crois-moi que ce regard qu'elle portait sur toi, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle porte habituellement sur ses « amies ».

Je baissais la tête, triturais mes mains. Je me souvenais d'une ancienne vie où Ruby et moi parlions de nos problèmes de cœur durant des heures. Ma relation avec Graham, elle la connaissait dans les moindres détails. Ma première fois avec Killian, elle s'en souvenait probablement mieux que moi.

\- Avant que Tink ne vienne nous chercher, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre …

J'avais toute son attention.

\- Je lui ais parlé un peu de moi et … Il y a eu un silence et … Je ne sais pas, d'un seul coup, elle regardait mes lèvres alors que je ne parlais même plus et … elle s'est approché et … son regard était

Je me coupais dans ma phrase en remarquant que mon amie semblait obnubilé par mon récit. Parce que j'étais gênée et aussi parce que ça m'amusait, je feintais un air désolé.

\- Excuses-moi, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Retournes te coucher.

Évidemment, j'avais le droit à une frappe sur l'épaule.

\- Dépêches ! Racontes !

Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour me souvenir exactement de la scène, elle n'avait pas quitté mon esprit depuis des heures.

\- En fait, à la fin de notre conversation, on a échangé un sourire timide. Et c'est là que son regard a dérivé sur mes lèvres. J'ai donc arrêter de sourire, pour prendre une expression plus sérieuse. Mon cœur battait un peu trop vite, en fait. Lorsqu'elle a relevé à nouveau les yeux dans les miens, je lui ais lancé un regard interrogateur auquel elle n'a pas répondu. Elle s'est contenté d'approcher son visage du mien, de mêler nos souffles l'un à l'autre. J'ai fermais les yeux. Son regard devenait trop intense. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à le voir. Et puis, ses lèvres ont frôlés les miennes, et là …

Je laissais la fin de la phrase en suspens, pensant qu'elle avait compris. Mais ça ne devait pas être le cas parce qu'elle me fixait de ses grands yeux bruns, la bouche entrouverte, attendant la suite avec impatiente.

\- Quoi ? Là quoi ? Tu lui as sauté dessus ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Non. Tu es folle, ou quoi ? C'est à ce moment là que Tink est venue nous chercher.

Elle semblait presque plus frustrée que je ne l'avais été à ce moment là.

\- Alors j'avais raison ?! Mills est à fond sur toi !

Je baissais les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

\- Elle avait peut-être bu trop de vin …

Elle grimaçait.

\- Crois-moi, Regina Mills résiste très bien à l'alcool. À chaque soirée entre filles, elle est la seule à tenir le coup.

Je déglutissais difficilement. Alors quoi ? Elle avait vraiment essayé de m'embrasser ?

\- Tu crois que … que je l'attire ?

\- Évidemment !

Elle riait, secouait la tête.

\- Je ressentirai presque de la compassion pour elle. Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'est embarquée.

Je fronçais les sourcils, la regardais se lever.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

Elle ne me répondait qu'une fois devant sa chambre, un sourire triste sur le visage.

\- Consciemment ou non, tu finiras par la faire souffrir. C'est ce que tu fais toujours, Emma.

Et elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Comment étais-je censée dormir après ça ?!

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Elsa et Lily viendraient le soir-même pour fêter avec moi le premier de l'An. La chambre était petite et ce n'était pas très festif. Mais peu importait. On serait toute les trois.

Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Regina depuis la veille. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon téléphone ne me sorte de ma rêverie, affichant à l'écran, le doux nom d'« Artiste Anonyme »

Je m'empressais de répondre bien que je restais anxieuse.

\- Allô ?

 _\- Emma ?_

Dans sa voix, de la joie. Je souriais.

\- Garçon ou fille ?

Je l'entendais rire.

 _\- Je suis la Tante d'un adorable petit Roland._

Roland ? Bon, au moins, ce n'était pas Oz.

\- Comment va votre sœur ?

Elle mettait du temps à répondre et je comprenais que c'était probablement à cause du vouvoiement.

 _\- Elle a contacté le père mais elle refuse encore de me dire de qui il s'agit. Je sais seulement que c'est un homme marié._

\- Je peux la comprendre, alors. S'il a déjà sa famille, le petit Roland deviendrait un Jon Snow. Et pas sûr que sa belle-mère soit aussi douce que Catelyn.

Je l'imaginais très bien rouler des yeux.

 _\- Encore une référence à une série, c'est ça ?_

\- Possible.

Après plusieurs minutes de silences, elle reprenait.

 _\- Je vais devoir passer du temps avec elle …_

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. C'est cool. De toute façon, j'attends Elsa et Lily, je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'aller sur le banc.

Je l'entendais soupirer.

 _\- Je vois._

Elle semblait déçue. Ce qui était stupide. Mes amies de Boston ou non, j'aurais été sur ce banc sans hésiter, si elle y aurait été.

 _\- Emma … Au sujet de hier …_

Elle cherchait ses mots et je commençais à paniquer. Que faire ? Que dire ? Allait-elle parler du presque baiser ou bien de mes confidences à propos de Neal ?

 _\- Je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'il s'est passer quelque chose …_

Mon cœur battait vite, j'étais affolée. Je n'étais pas prête pour cette conversation.

\- Euh oui. J'ai encore eu un moment de faiblesse. Toute cette histoire avec Neal est très intime. Je suis désolée.

 _\- Désolée ? Tu l'es ?_

Maintenant, elle semblait presque en colère contre moi.

\- Euh … bah … c'est … Ça t'a un peu perturbé, je crois.

 _\- Tu regrettes de m'avoir confié tout ça ?_

\- Oui. Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Juste un peu. Enfin pas beaucoup. C'est juste … Je ne sais pas … À quel degré cette conversation t'a mise mal à l'aise ?

Elle soufflait d'agacement.

 _\- Ce qui me met mal à l'aise, c'est surtout que tu ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé après._

Je déglutissais difficilement.

\- Tink est venue te chercher, et ? Je ne t'en veux pas d'être partie aussitôt, c'est normal. C'est ta sœur.

Je fermais aussitôt les yeux, comme si ça pouvait effacer ce que je venais de dire et j'entendais son souffle déçu, amer.

 _\- Bonne soirée, Emma._

Et elle raccrochait.

« _Consciemment ou non, tu finiras par la faire souffrir. C'est ce que tu fais toujours, Emma._ »

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Tard dans la soirée, après avoir dîner simplement, Elsa, Lily et moi nous étions rendus dans un pub au nom de Rabbit Hole. Selon Ruby, le meilleur de la ville.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi mon amie aux mèches rouge se trouvait justement elle aussi dans ce pub et non à l'orphelinat.

Lily était déjà en train de danser collé serré avec un beau brun lorsque Ruby nous rejoignait, Elsa et moi.

\- Emm … mma ! S'écriait-elle d'une voix chancelante, conséquence de son ivresse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

Elle soupirait, tendait une main tremblante vers la blonde à mes côtés.

\- Je suis Ruby. Tu dois être son amie parfaite ?

Elsa lui rendait sa poignet de main, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

\- Je préfère Elsa.

La jeune serveuse du Granny's reportait aussitôt son attention sur moi.

\- Tu as bien fais de ne pas venir ! Mills et Mary n'arrêtaient pas de parler du gamin de Zelena. Et leur sexy compagnons ne pipaient pas un mot. Y avait bien le petit Henry et son grand-père mais bon … Que veux-tu que je leur dise ?

\- Et Tink ?

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, en indiquant d'un coup de menton la petite blonde que je n'avais pas remarqué, occupée à danser sur la piste, non loin de Lily.

\- Oh, et remercie-moi, j'ai fais promettre à ton âme-sœur de venir nous rejoindre plus tard.

Je la dévisageais avec effrois. Regina allait venir ? Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire ?

Suite à ça, je commençais une course vers l'ivresse avec Ruby. Enchaînant les verres les uns après les autres sous les remontrances d'Elsa.

Très vite, je perdais notion du temps, de mes actes, d'à peu près tout. La soirée passait sans que je ne puisse le réaliser.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque je me réveillais, je regrettais tout de suite mon comportement de la veille. Lentement, j'ouvrais mes yeux pour découvrir un lieu totalement inconnu. Les meubles étaient trop modernes pour que je sois au Granny's. Cette chambre était décoré simplement, sans aucun objet personnel.

Au travers de la grande fenêtre, je pouvais voir le soleil briller.

Je me redressais sans doute trop rapidement parce que ma tête semblait recevoir un coup de massue de l'intérieur. Je posais une main sur mes tempes, l'autre sur mon ventre. Je souffrais de partout. Foutue gueule de bois !

Cette nouvelle année commençait vraiment mal !

Après plusieurs minutes de pures réflexion à tenter de me rappeler en vain de cette soirée, je décidais de me lever, habillée seulement en sous-vêtement.

J'enfilais un peignoir en soie bleu marin posé sur une chaise, dans un coin de la chambre, et je sortais dans le grand couloir.

À ce moment là, j'étais certaine de me souvenir de ce lieu. J'y étais déjà venue, c'était sûr !

Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'avançais lentement, examinant chaque recoin.

\- Miss Swan ?

Je sursautais, me retournais vers la voix douce qui parvenait à mes oreilles. Dans une nuisette rouge sang mais un visage parfaitement éveillée Regina me lançait un sourire moqueur alors que ses yeux se baladaient sans gêne sur mon corps.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Je suis chez toi ?

Elle s'avançait d'un pas.

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée que tu ne gardes aucun souvenir. Tu étais dans un état plutôt critique.

Cette marche lente et sensuelle. Ses jambes élancées, la forme de ses seins sous ce bout de tissus fin. Mon cœur s'affolait. Trop peut-être. Elle n'était qu'à un pas de moi quand un violent haut-le-cœur me prenait. En quelques secondes, je n'avais pas le temps de chercher la salle de bain, je vomissais par terre. Sur son beau parquet. Éclaboussant même le bout de ses pieds.

La honte était le seul sentiment que j'étais capable de ressentir. Même pas ce goût dégouttant dans ma bouche, ou mon mal horrible. Juste la honte. Je venais de vomir sur les orteils vernis de la plus parfaite des femmes.

J'avais l'impression que des heures passaient avant qu'elle ne réagisse enfin, se penchant vers moi.

\- Mon dieu, Emma ! Tu vas bien ?

J'avais l'air d'aller bien, sérieusement ?

Comprenant sans doute l'idiotie de sa question, elle m'attrapait par les épaules pour me guider à travers le long couloir. Une fois arrivée à la salle de bain, elle me lançait un sourire désolée.

\- Je reviens tout de suite. Il faut que je nettoie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

J'acquiesçais avant de me précipiter au bord des toilettes, prête à vider mon estomac encore une fois.

J'ignorais combien de temps je restais là. Mais Regina avait le temps de revenir, de me tenir les cheveux, de me nettoyer le visage après chaque vomissement, m'offrant un verre d'eau. Elle restait près de moi, prenait soin de moi. Comme toujours.

Lorsque j'étais sûre d'aller mieux, je me relevais d'un pas chancelant, et elle me soutenait aussitôt.

\- Est-ce que tu veux prendre un bain ?

J'acquiesçais faiblement.

Et encore une fois, Regina préparait tout. Elle faisait couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire, me sortait plusieurs draps de bain et allait même me chercher des habits de rechange.

\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Je secouais négativement la tête. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Me déshabiller ? Je rougissais à cette pensée. Elle était toujours dans sa courte nuisette. Si sexy.

Soudainement, une image me revenait en mémoire.

La veille, elle portait une robe grise, longue. Elle avait coiffés ses cheveux en un chignon très sophistiqué. Des boucles d'oreilles en argent. Du rouge à lèvres violet. Des escarpins immenses. Magnifique.

À son bras, un grand brun au visage familier. Certain traits étaient semblables à ceux de son fils. _Leur_ fils.

Je revenais au présent, regardant le sourire de Regina, sa tenue légère.

\- Tu as couché avec Monsieur Prétention cette nuit ? Demandais-je d'une voix que je parvenais à garder neutre.

Elle écarquillait les yeux.

\- Daniel ? Pitié, Emma ! Je ne ressens absolument plus rien pour lui.

Elle perdait son sourire, ses yeux devenaient tristes ou en colère.

\- En revanche, toi, tu devrais peut-être téléphoner à ton amie Lily. Je suis certaine que vous auriez beaucoup de choses à vous dire à propos de ce baiser endiablé que vous avez échangé.

Et après un dernier regard noir, elle sortait. Me laissant seule dans cette immense salle de bain avec un millions de regrets et un milliard de questions.

Tout en m'enfouissant dans ce bon bain chaud, je tentais de revenir quelques heures en arrière.

« _-_ _Emma !_ _S'écriait Ruby, tout en me tendant un verre._ _Je te donne le défis d'embrasser Lily ou Mills !_

 _Je lui prenais le verre des mains, le posais sur la table, devant moi et prenais seulement quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Regina paraissait anxieuse, Lily moqueuse, Daniel en colère, Ruby et Tink extasiées, et Elsa intéressée. J'étais certaine quelle savait déjà la lâche décision que j'allai prendre. Après tout, n'était-ce pas évident ?_

 _J'avais déjà embrasser plusieurs fois Lily, par le passé. Je savais exactement ce que je ressentirai rien. Et il n'y aurait pas de conséquence. Demain, on en parlerait en riant. Ce rappelant à quel point l'alcool nous rendait stupide._

 _Je n'avais jamais embrassé Regina. Ses lèvres tentatrices, sulfureuses, attirantes. Et si c'était aussi bon que ça en avait l'air ? Et si je découvrais que j'aimais ça ? Que se passerait-il ?_

 _La décision était rapidement prise, je me tournais vers Lily pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous les cris hystériques de Ruby._ »

Près d'une heure plus tard, après avoir enfilé le jeans et la chemise qu'elle m'avait gentiment prêtée, je rejoignais Regina dans sa cuisine. Elle portait une jupe rouge sang accompagnée d'un chemisier blanc. Ses cheveux toujours impeccablement coiffés et son visage juste un peu maquillé.

Elle me jetait seulement un petit regard alors que je m'installais à table, face à elle. Au centre de la table, des pattes d'ours et des pommes.

\- Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça te ferait pourtant du bien.

Je grimaçais, examinais du regard les moindres recoins de sa cuisine, comme je le faisais souvent à la découverte d'un nouveau lieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ?

Elle soupirait, l'air las et je reportais mon attention sur elle pour entendre l'histoire qui allait suivre.

\- Il était tard et tu as perdu les clés de ta chambre. Selon Miss Lucas, il n'était pas bon de réveiller sa grand-mère pour obtenir le double. Je vous ais donc héberger. Toi et tes amies.

\- Et où sont-elles maintenant ?

\- Partie visiter la ville avec mon père.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Et Henry ?

\- Il profite de sa dernière journée avec Daniel.

Un éclatant sourire apparaissait enfin sur ses lèvres.

\- Il part ce soir.

Je grimaçais.

\- Est-ce bien que tu en sois réjouie ? Il va manquer à ton fils.

\- Il ne sera pas si loin. Il s'en va retrouver sa fiancé à New York. Ils vont vivre là-bas tout les deux. Ce sera plus facile pour Henry de le voir lors de ses vacances scolaires.

Puis, elle me lançait un sourire compatissant.

\- Vacances scolaire qui s'arrête demain. Prête à reprendre le travail ?

J'haussais négligemment les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai un peu peur.

Elle posait doucement sa main sur la mienne tout en me dévisageant de son regard intense.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur …

Je baissais les yeux, entremêlais mes doigts avec les siens.

\- Je suis désolée, soufflais-je.

Le silence me répondait, j'osais donc relevais lentement les yeux et je croisais encore une fois ses belles pupilles chocolats.

\- Désolée pour quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas être si distante, ou blessante. Je veux juste …

\- Te protéger, terminait-elle à ma place. Bien sûr. Je comprends. Et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Après tout, tu ne m'as jamais fais de mal.

\- Pour l'instant …

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Je ne crois pas en cette stupide malédiction, Emma. C'est totalement faux, tu ne fais pas souffrir tout ceux qui t'entoure.

Puis, après un dernier sourire, elle se levait pour me préparer un chocolat chaud.

Le reste de la matinée, nous le passions à discuter de beaucoup de choses, comme toujours. Nous retrouvions facilement notre récente complicité et c'était réellement agréable. En sa compagnie, je passais toujours de bons moments.

Lorsqu'elle allumait la télé de son salon, à l'écran, deux femmes échangeaient un langoureux baisers.

Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil Regina rougir et je retenais un sourire moqueur tout en reportant mon attention sur la scène.

Je reconnaissais la série que je regardais étant jeune. Et alors que je me demandais pourquoi l'une de mes personnages préférés étaient avec une femme et non pas son mari plutôt amusant dans mes souvenirs, Regina changeait de chaîne.

Je lui lançais un regard accusateur alors qu'elle prétendait s'intéresser au documentaire sur les animaux en voie de disparition.

\- Pourquoi tu as changé ?

Elle me dévisageait, apparemment surprise.

\- Ce n'était pas intéressant.

\- Je voulais savoir qui était la blonde. Pourquoi Callie n'est pas avec George ?

Elle roulait des yeux, agacée.

\- Emma … George est mort il y a des années ! Et d'ailleurs, c'était un épisode plutôt vieux. Nous n'allons pas le regarder.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, arquais un sourcil, et lui lançais un sourire moqueur.

\- Alors Madame « Je n'aime pas les séries » regarde _Grey's Anatomy_ depuis – quoi ? - dix ans ?

\- Kathryn et Zelena adorent ! Je n'ai d'autre choix que de suivre avec elles.

Je posais une main sur son bras, l'air condescendant.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à ça.

Elle ne répondait pas et je décidais de me renfonçais dans le sofa. Cependant après plusieurs minutes à faire semblant de regarder ce stupide documentaire, je revenais à la charge.

\- Quand s'est-elle rendu compte qu'elle aimait les femmes ?

C'était si amusant d'examiner sa réaction. Son dos soudainement droit, sa respiration un peu trop rapide. Elle était clairement gênée. Et ça m'intriguait d'autant plus.

\- Je … Je ne m'en souviens plus.

\- Ça ne t'as pas choqué ?

Elle me fusillait du regard.

\- Tu penses que je suis homophobe ?

\- Ta mère l'était.

\- Emma, pitié, ne me compare plus jamais à elle.

J'acquiesçais sans la quitter du regard.

\- Quand tu pensais que Ruby et moi couchions ensemble, tu

\- Je ne le pensais pas, me coupait-elle. J'ai inventé cette histoire. Graham m'avait affirmé que tu aimais les hommes. C'était juste une sorte de blague mesquine.

Un sourire en coin, je reportais mon attention sur l'écran. J'attendais quelques secondes avant de me lancer. Ma prochaine affirmation pourrait changer beaucoup de choses :

\- Graham avait tort.

J'avais dis cette phrase sur un ton neutre. Alors que ses yeux ne me quittaient pas, je prenais une gorgée du verre de cidre qu'elle m'avait proposé.

\- Tu … Oh.

Je lui lançais un rapide coup d'œil et je constatais que ses joues étaient rouges et qu'elle avait désormais le regard dans le vide.

\- Ça te surprend ?

\- Un peu.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non !

Le simple fait que ce mot était sorti de sa bouche à peine ma question posé rendait la situation de plus en plus amusante.

Est-ce que je touchais un point sensible ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment essayer de m'embrasser ?

\- Auguste est gay et tu arrives à le regarder dans les yeux, lui, la taquinais-je.

Ça ne la faisait pas sourire. Même pas un tout petit peu. Selon elle, la situation devait être sérieuse.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de femmes ?

\- Non. En fait, c'était surtout pendant mes études universitaires.

\- Quand tu as rencontré Lily, donc …

Je souriais en coin.

\- Je te l'accorde, elle a était ma copine avant d'être mon amie.

Cette annonce ne semblait pas du tout la réjouir.

\- Enfin, tu parles, ça à duré deux semaines, à peine. Dieu merci, on a jamais couché ensemble. Je ne serais jamais devenue amie avec elle, sinon.

Je grimaçais.

\- Tu sais … Je n'ai pas tant d'expérience que ça avec les femmes. En général, ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

Elle soufflait bruyamment.

\- Emma, cette conversation me gêne. Pourrions-nous parler d'autres choses ?

Décidément, que c'était drôle de la voir comme ça ! Et j'aurai voulu continuer cette conversation encore très longtemps, malheureusement, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentissait et alors que je m'apprêtais à accueillir mes amies, c'était une rousse qui entrait avec dans ses bras un nourrisson, suivie de près par une Mary-Margaret aux bras chargés de sacs.

Aussitôt, Regina se précipitait sur son neveu pour le prendre dans ses bras. Après avoir échangés les vœux de nouvelle année, je lançais un sourire poli à Zelena.

\- C'est un beau bébé.

En fait, c'était juste un petit bonhomme tout rouge sans cheveux qui bavait partout. Mais il fallait bien être polie avec la sœur de Regina !

La rousse me lançait un large sourire.

\- Oui, je sais. Autant que sa mère.

Puis, elle reportait son attention sur sa sœur.

\- Gin', je crois qu'il a besoin d'être changés.

Elles se précipitaient toutes les deux à l'étage, me laissant seule avec ma pire angoisse.

Mary me lançait un sourire timide, posait les sacs au sol, et balayait la pièce du regard, apparemment autant mal à l'aise que moi.

Je me raclais la gorge, fuyant son regard.

\- Alors … La soirée s'est bien passé ?

Je la voyais acquiescer.

\- Les enfants étaient très contents de voir tout ce monde.

Je repensais à mon enfance, rejetée de tous sans raison apparente. Les plus grands, plus forts, plus méchants me prenaient pour leur souffre-douleur. Les autres me voyaient comme une faible, une idiote. Il m'avait fallu tellement de temps pour trouver ma place. Et parfois, j'avais toujours l'impression de ne pas l'avoir encore totalement trouvé.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient, murmurais-je.

Elle venait s'installer à mes côtés, aussi tendue que moi. Il s'était passé tellement de choses entre nous.

\- Cora les a tué.

C'était sorti tout seul. Mais à vrai dire, cette phrase me hantait depuis des années. Et s'il y avait bien une personne avec laquelle je pouvais enfin énoncer cette vérité, c'était bien Mary-Margaret.

Elle inspirait fortement.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Emma. Tu es sous son toit.

\- Je suis sous celui de Regina.

Elle secouait la tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas prétendre que quelqu'un est assassin juste comme ça. Ça mérite plus grande réflexion.

\- J'y réfléchies depuis des années. Elle les haïssait. En partie à cause de moi, d'ailleurs. Elle a tué nos parents, Mary.

\- Le conducteur de l'autre voiture à été gravement blessé suite à l'accident. Pour une fois, Cora n'y était pour rien. Je sais que c'est dur à croire. Mais même si son cœur était sombre, il lui restait assez d'amour pour ne pas faire tuer sa propre sœur.

\- Elle a été à leur funérailles avec le sourire, toute vêtue de rouge.

\- Au moins, elle y est allé, elle, crachait-elle.

Ça faisait mal. Et elle le savait. Mais très vite, elle fronçait les sourcils, toujours en esquivant mon regard.

\- Et comment sais-tu ça ? Ruby te l'a dit ?

\- Non, soufflais-je.

Enfin, elle encrait son regard pleins de larmes au mien. Elle secouait faiblement la tête, comme pour appuyer sur le fait que c'était impossible.

\- Tu … Tu étais là ?

Je détournais le regard, fermais les yeux, et laissais une ou deux larmes s'écoulaient au douloureux souvenir qui me revenait.

« _Il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Le soleil tapait fortement, en cet journée d'été. Pourtant, c'était sans aucun doute le pire jour de ma vie._

 _Au travers de la vitre teintée de notre nouvelle voiture, je regardais tous ces gens réunis._

 _Mary-Margaret pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, David la soutenait comme il pouvait. Non loin d'eux, une femme brune chic, les yeux humides, un homme à la barbe mal rasé et devant eux, un petit garçon pleurait sur la robe noire de sa mère. Juste à côté cette garce de Cora Mills souriait à pleine dents, une robe rouge en accord avec ses lèvres._

 _Je serrais les poings, prête à les rejoindre pour refaire la face à ce monstre !_

 _\- Bon, tu te décides à descendre ?_

 _Je tournais des yeux trempés vers Neal, assis derrière le volant. Ses yeux étaient aussi gonflés que les miens mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Sa voix pâteuse me rappelait à quel point nous formions un couple honteux._

 _Si je descendais, ne ferais-je pas honte à ceux qui m'avaient élevé avec tout leur amour ?_

 _\- Je suis pressé_ _, insistait mon compagnon._ _Tu descends oui ou non ?_

 _Je reportais mon attention à l'extérieur, ouvrais la portière. Et à cet instant, je croisais les yeux inhumain de la réincarnation du diable, j'ai nommé Cora Mills. Elle me jaugeait de cet air suffisant, me rappelant que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une orpheline en mal d'attention._

 _De manière discrète, alors que j'étais juste sortie de la voiture, elle s'approchait discrètement de moi._

 _\- Vous pensez faire quoi, Miss Swan ? Comptez-vous les souillez jusqu'à leur propre enterrement ? Vous être la cause de leur mort, sachez-le ! Celle que vous appelez « sœur » ne veut plus vous voir._

 _Alors qu'elle continuait cet horrible discours, j'écoutais celui de Mary-Margaret, bien plus loin. Malgré ses larmes et ses sanglots, j'arrivais à comprendre qu'elle parlait d'amour, d'honnêteté, de sagesse, d'honneur, de pureté. Tout ce qui représentaient Eva et Leopold. Tout ce que je n'étais pas._

 _Alors, après encore quelques minutes, je remontais dans la voiture, sous le regard impatient de Neal._

 _\- Écoutes, Emma_ _, commençait-il,_ _J'ai une livraison importante pas loin, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Je t'assures que ça va être marrant._

 _Je jetais un dernier regard vers le cimetière, avant d'acquiescer, le cœur brisé. Loin d'imaginer dans quoi je m'embarquais._ »

Je pleurais désormais à chaudes larmes en y repensant. J'étais si lâche … J'aurais dû y aller, je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter ! Au diable Mills et Neal !

Ma lâcheté était un réel problème pour moi. Je fuyais constamment et ça en devenait insupportable. Il fallait que j'apprenne à faire face à mes ennuies. Je devais prendre les choses en mains.

Mary-Margaret et moi restions dans un long silence pendant de nombreuses minutes. Jusqu'à ce que les deux sœurs nous rejoignent. Regina était ravissante, avec son sourire éclatant, le bébé paisiblement bercé dans ses bras de Maman.

Henry se rendait-il compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une mère aussi attentionnée qu'elle ?

Et pourtant, cette femme avait été élevé par Cora Mills. C'était incroyable de voir comme elles étaient si différentes.

\- Hm … Emma, c'est ça ? Intervenait Zelena en s'installant à mes côtés. Je tenais à vous féliciter. Mère et fils sont tout deux tombé sous votre charmes. Et croyez-moi, rare sont ceux qui gagnent le cœurs de ces deux-là. Enfin, évidemment, Henry aime tout le monde. Mais il a tendance à ne pas trop apprécier les _amis_ de sa mère, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Elle me souriait d'un air complice, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Mais je n'étais pas tellement sûre de comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. Et avant que je puisse la questionner, un coup dur frappait contre la porte d'entré.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait enfin d'Elsa et Lily, je me précipitais pour aller ouvrir. Je perdais aussitôt mon sourire lorsque mon regard se portait sur un type à la barbe mal rasé.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Le gars qui était avec Regina, à l'enterrement. Que faisait-il là ?

\- Hm … Excusez-moi, je cherche Zelena, on m'a dit que je pourrais la

\- Robin ?! L'interrompait la voix glaciale de mon artiste préférée.

Je me retournais pour voir qu'elle était désormais à mes côtés. Elle fusillait Robin d'un regard si noir que j'avais du mal à croire qu'il vienne vraiment d'elle.

Le dénommé Robin, lui, portait ses yeux clairs sur le bébé toujours confortablement installé dans les bras de Regina.

Son regard, son sourire, son attention. Seul un père pouvait avoir cet réaction.

Et Regina devait en être rendu à la même conclusion parce que l'expression de son visage devenait plus sombre encore.

Colère, haine, trahison.

Alors c'était ça, la _Méchante Reine_ ?

* * *

 _Alors, Verdict ? Je sais que beaucoup attendaient le baiser dans ce chapitre malheureusement l'occasion ne s'est pas présenté pour moi de l'écrire :') Peut-être dans le prochain ?  
_

 _Bon, s'il reste des fautes dans ce chapitre j'en suis désolée, je fais des efforts mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment douée avec la grammaire :/_

 _Merci pour votre lecture et à très bientôt. Je vais essayer de publier jeudi prochain, si je n'ai toujours pas fini le chapitre, alors j'en suis désolée, il arrivera plus tard._


	11. Together, we will let nobody us attain

_Salut tout le monde :D_

 _Surpriiise ! J'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre hier, je peux donc publier à temps ;)_

 _Moins bonne nouvelle, j'ai à peine commencé le chapitre 12 et la rentrée est mercredi prochain, je pense donc qu'à partir de maintenant ça risque d'être difficile de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, j'en suis désolée :/_

 _Sinon, je voulais encore une fois vous remercier pour tout vos Reviews, vos follows, vos favs, ça me fait super plaisir :D_

 _Je le répétè encore ; l'univers de **Once Upon A Time** ne m'appartient pas_

 **Agréable lecture, Adorables lecteurs**

* * *

 **XI**

* * *

 _ **« Together, we will let nobody us attain »,** par Regina Mills_

\- Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?! M'écriais-je, un sanglot dans la voix.

Zelena, assise dans mon fauteuil, la tête baissée, fuyait mon regard depuis que je l'avais traînée jusque dans mon bureau, laissant Robin avec Mary-Margaret, Emma et mon neveu, soit, le fils de Zelena ET de Robin.

\- Vous n'étiez plus ensemble, Regina !

\- Et ça t'excuse ?!

Elle se redressait me fusillant du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu es le droit de m'accuser d'avoir fait un bébé avec lui.

\- Je l'aimais encore ! Tu sais très bien comme j'ai soufferts lorsqu'il est retourné avec Marianne. Nous sommes restés deux ans ensemble !

Elle serrait les poings, apparemment plus en colère que moi. Ce qui n'était absolument pas justifié !

\- Oh oui ! Deux ans ! Je peux te dire que je me souviens de chaque jour où je le voyais à tes bras, te souriant niaisement, vous embrassant comme deux adolescents pleins d'hormones …

Je reculais d'un pas, fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tu étais … jalouse ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'étais, Sis ! Tu sais bien que je l'ai toujours été ! Pourquoi est-ce toujours toi qui obtient l'attention de ceux que j'aime ? Mère, Gold et finalement Robin !

J'avais l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. Je me laissais tomber sur un fauteuil derrière moi, le regard dans le vide.

\- Tu … tu l'aimais ?

\- Je travaille avec lui depuis des années ! Je l'aimais bien avant qu'il divorce.

Après un long temps de silence, je relevais des yeux pleins de larmes vers elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis plus tôt ?

Elle secouait la tête, l'air rageur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Je déglutissais difficilement.

\- Tu m'as laissé tombé amoureuse. Je ne l'aurais jamais approché si je savais ce que tu ressentais pour lui.

\- C'était trop tard, Regina. Tu étais déjà dingue de lui quand j'ai compris que celui dont tu me parlais tout le temps était Robin.

\- J'aurais pris mes distances.

Elle souriait narquoisement, d'un air absolument cruel. Comment faisait-elle pour ressembler tant à notre Mère sans avoir été élevé par elle ?

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fais. Tu as changé depuis quelque temps, mais à cette époque, tu n'étais pas si attentionnée. Si je t'aurai avoué mes faiblesses, tu en aurais juste profité pour m'écraser.

Je secouais la tête négativement, des larmes roulant sur mes joues, horrifiée à l'idée que ma propre sœur me voit de cette façon.

\- C'est un cauchemar, soufflais-je.

L'une en face de l'autre, nos regards ne se quittaient pas.

\- Alors … Sommes-nous toute les deux en colère contre l'autre ou éprouvons-nous seulement de la pitié ? Demandait-elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

J'inspirais, expirais, baissais les yeux.

\- Je savais que vous étiez collègue. Mais vous m'avez dit ne pas vous connaître vraiment. Vous m'avez dit que vous vous croisiez de temps en temps mais que vous n'aviez jamais fait connaissance.

\- C'était un mensonge.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on s'était promis de faire comme si c'était vrai. Juste après avoir couché ensemble, dans la réserve. Alors qu'il était marié.

Une larme roulait sur ma joue.

\- Tout n'était qu'un tissus de mensonge, avec lui. Depuis le début il me prend pour une idiote.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aimait vraiment. Il est venu me supplier de ne rien te dire.

\- Et tu lui as obéi ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Elle ravalait un rire amer.

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fais ? Je risquais de le perdre lui, mais toi aussi.

\- C'est en avouant seulement maintenant que tu risques de me perdre, Zelena.

J'étais surprise de constater qu'elle pleurait elle aussi. D'aussi loin que je me souvenais, la seule fois où je l'avais vu verser une larme était à l'enterrement de notre mère.

\- Lorsqu'il a divorcé, je pensais avoir une chance, avec lui. J'ai tenté de l'approcher à nouveau, mais il était si froid, si distant … Je pensais qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps. Quelques mois plus tard, je partageais un repas avec lui. Mais pas de la façon dont je l'aurais voulu. Lorsque tu m'as invité à dîner ce soir-là afin de me présenter ton compagnon, j'avais peur. Peur de me rendre compte que cet homme n'était pas fait pour toi, peur de ne pas l'aimer. Et dès l'instant où je l'ai vu dans ton salon, avec son sourire charmeur, j'ai été terrifié. J'ai voulu te le dire. Vraiment. Mais tu semblais si heureuse … Même Henry l'appréciait à peu près.

Le silence lui répondait pendant que je réfléchissais. Je ne savais même pas comment réagir. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais était qu'il fallait absolument que j'en parle avec Emma. J'avais besoin de son avis.

J'étais tellement en colère !

Je me levais, sortais du bureau et étais aussitôt surprise par tout ces bruits qui émanaient de mon salon. J'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer Emma, Mary-Margaret et Robin partageaient une conversation si animé.

En me guidant vers la source de toutes ces voix, je traversais les couloirs, rejoignant mon salon où m'attendait tous mes invités. Les amies d'Emma nous étaient de retour avec mon père, David, Henry et – évidemment – Daniel.

Tous parlaient en même temps, plus fort les uns que les autres, ne s'écoutant même pas entre eux.

Une fois un peu calmée et certaine que j'étais physiquement présentable, j'avançais dans mon salon avec prestance. Mes tallons claquant sur le sol les arrêtaient net. Tous tournaient la tête vers moi, laissant enfin le silence prendre place.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?! M'écriais-je tout en portant mon attention sur mon neveu, endormi dans les bras de Mary-Margaret. Vous allez réveiller Roland !

\- Je leur expliquais que c'était mon fils ! Intervenait Robin apparemment fier de lui.

Je serrais les poings, me retenant à grande peine de le baffer.

David, le regard dur, s'approchait d'un pas vers moi tout en m'indiquant Emma et ses deux amies.

\- Et j'expliquais à ces demoiselles qu'il était ton ex.

Ma cousine soupirait.

\- Quant à moi, je lui demandais de se taire. Il racontait des choses que ton fils ne devrait sûrement jamais savoir.

\- Et donc, intervenait à son tour Daniel, je m'indignais sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à revenir auprès de toi !

Emma claquait sa langue contre son palais, fusillant du regard autant Daniel que Robin. Ma colère s'atténuait quelque peu à cette vision. Je pouvais compter sur elle, c'était certain.

\- Maman … Tu es devenue amie avec Miss Swan ?

Je sursautais, baissais les yeux vers Henry alors que tout les regards se posaient sur moi, attendant une réponse.

\- Non ! M'écriais-je aussitôt.

Ses amies n'appréciaient pas. Cette Lily me regardait même très méchamment. Emma, elle, souriait en coin, apparemment amusée. Sans doute comprenait-elle à quel point j'étais perdue dans mes sentiments à son égard.

\- Non ? Répétait-il. Pourquoi elle est là, alors ?

\- C'est une amie de Mary, tu te souviens ?!

Il me souriait de toute ses dents.

\- Oui, oui, je me souviens. Tu t'es battue avec elle, une fois. Auguste, Killian et Graham se sont amusés à me raconter pleins de trucs sur toi, quand tu étais jeune.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, gamin, je vais partir. Je sais comme c'est gênant de voir sa prof dans son salon.

Elle lui lançait un clin d'œil auquel mon fils répondait par un sourire timide. C'était la première fois que je les voyais ensemble.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé ! Vous pouvez rester déjeuner.

Elle se levait du sofa, s'approchait de nous.

\- C'est gentil petit, mais je ne préfère pas vous déranger. On se voit dans la semaine, de toute façon.

Mon fils grimaçait, sûrement à la perspective de reprendre les cours.

\- Mouais.

\- Henry ! Intervenais-je avec un regard réprobateur.

Il se reprenait aussitôt en lançant un sourire poli à sa prof.

\- Oui. J'ai hâte de faire sport ! Je préférerai faire quinze heure de sport et ne jamais avoir Maths !

Robin ravalait un rire moqueur.

\- Dans mes souvenirs, tu détestais tout ce qui demander un peu d'effort, non ?

Nous le fusillions tout les trois du regard. Mais avant que je ne puisse répliquer, Emma se tournait de nouveau vers moi.

\- Au revoir, Madame Mills. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Je retenais un sourire. Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'Henry devine quoi-que-ce-soit.

\- Bien sûr, je vous raccompagne.

Sous le perron, alors qu'Elsa et Lily l'attendaient plus loin, Emma me souriait timidement.

\- Je tiens vraiment à te remercier, encore une fois. Pour avoir pris soin de moi hier soir, et ce matin. Merci beaucoup.

Je secouais la tête, large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je t'en pris, c'est normal.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, faisait un pas vers moi.

\- Je serais au banc, ce soir. Au cas où te viendrais l'envie de relâcher toute la pression. À propos de ta sœur, et cette histoire de bébé avec ce type, là.

Elle aussi veillait à toujours prendre soin de moi. Que ferais-je sans elle ?

\- Oui, je pense que j'en aurai vraiment besoin, soufflais-je indignée.

Après un moment, je lui lançais un regard hésitant.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, pour ce que j'ai dis à Henry ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête, sourire en coin.

\- Non. Je comprends. Il est mon élève. Et les gamins sont particulièrement mauvais avec les élèves dont les parents connaissent les profs. Et puis ... Je crois qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour ça ...

Nous échangions un long regard. Puis, lentement, elle posait sa main sur mon bras, le caressant doucement.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais passer ?

J'arquais un sourcil, moqueur.

\- Où ça ? Dans ta chambre ?

Elle grimaçait.

\- Désolée, tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de vivre dans un palais.

\- Je t'aurais bien héberger, tu le sais, mais … avec Henry, ce serait bizarre, je pense. Et puis il y a mon père, Zelena, le bébé ...

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, mon cœur battait soudainement très vite.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce serait raisonnable, de toute façon.

\- Ah … Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

À son tour d'afficher une expression moqueuse.

\- Je pense que tu sais pourquoi.

Si j'en doutais jusque là, il y avait bien quelque chose qui se confirmait dans ses deux yeux jades qui me dévisageaient avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Quoi que je ressente réellement pour elle, c'était réciproque.

Elle s'approchait lentement afin de venir m'embrasser la joue. Puis, avec un dernier sourire, elle commençait à s'éloigner en marche arrière, son regard toujours ancré au mien.

\- À ce soir, Belle Artiste.

Je la regardais rejoindre ses amis. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et sa voix résonnait encore dans ma tête.

Auguste et Killian arrivaient à ce moment-là, un bouquet dans les mains. Ils échangeaient quelques mots avec la belle blonde avant de me rejoindre.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Est-ce que toute la ville à prévu de se réunir chez moi ?

\- Bonne année à toi aussi, Regina, s'enthousiasmait mon ami d'enfance tout en me tendant le bouquet de fleurs.

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils me disaient après, mon regard suivant Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse définitivement avec ses deux amies.

J'avais déjà hâte de la retrouver.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'entrais dans le Granny's en début de soirée, afin de prendre un chocolat chaud pour Emma avant de la retrouver.

Quelle n'était pas ma surprise en découvrant qu'elle y était déjà, attablée avec ses deux amies.

Aussitôt, son regard s'accrochait au mien et elle m'invitait à les rejoindre. Anxieuse, je m'exécutais.

Je m'installais aux côtés d'Emma, faisant face aux regards insistants de ses deux amies.

Emma se raclait la gorge, apparemment autant gênée que moi.

\- Donc … Voilà. Vous connaissez toutes Regina ?

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour nous avoir accueillie cette nuit, intervenait Elsa, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres.

Je lui rendais son sourire, toujours aussi tendue.

\- C'était normal. Je n'allais pas vous laisser à la rue.

Après un autre silence, Lily se posait sur ses deux coudes pour approchait son visage du mien, sous le regard craintif de notre amie commune.

\- Emma vous a parlé du cadeau que je lui ais offert pour Noël ? Il y a deux places.

J'échangeais un regard avec la belle blonde à ma gauche. Je me souvenais qu'elle avait parlé d'un cadeau catastrophique mais j'ignorais encore de quoi il s'agissait.

Emma soupirait.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lily.

\- Je suis très sérieuse.

\- Arrête.

\- De quoi ?

\- De toujours faire ça !

\- Je t'aide juste, là !

\- Je préfère que tu ne le fasse pas.

Je suivais la conversation avec attention sans rien comprendre. Elles semblaient en colère mais en même temps si complices.

À côté, Elsa semblait lasse.

\- Lily, tais-toi.

La brune levait les mains, s'avouant vaincue.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Princesse.

\- C'est bien, s'exclamait Emma. Arrête de jouer au méchant dragon.

Elle lui lançait un dernier clin d'œil avant de reportait son attention sur moi.

\- J'ai commandé un café noir, sans sucre qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Les filles partent demain soir. Elles ont loués une chambre pour cette nuit. On va faire une balade ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, la dévisageais. Elle semblait un peu anxieuse. Ne réfléchissant pas au rapport entre chacune de ses phrases.

\- Euh … Oui. Si tu veux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je serrais dans mes mains mon café afin de profiter de sa chaleur. Le froid me mordait la peau. Emma, seulement recouverte par une veste en cuir rouge et un bonnet en laine bleu et blanc, marchait à mes côtés, un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Je peux le frapper.

Je relevais la tête vers elle tout en m'approchant du banc, à une vingtaine de mètres.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce Robin, tu veux que j'aille le frapper ?

Je souriais légèrement. Rassurée, amusée, satisfaite.

\- Je l'ai rencontré à un gala organisé par ma mère. Il venait juste de divorcer et Cora a sauté sur l'occasion. Elle me l'a immédiatement présenté et je suis tombée sous le charme. Il était doux, gentil, agréable. On s'est fréquenté un moment avant que je ne décide de le présenter à Henry.

Nous nous asseyons sur le banc, face à la mer.

\- Robin faisait beaucoup d'effort, mais Henry est têtu. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi. Je me suis énervée contre lui, plusieurs fois. C'est durant cette période que j'ai commencé à m'éloigner de mon fils. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait détruire mon bonheur.

Je buvais une gorgée de mon café.

\- Après deux ans de vie commune, j'ai compris qu'il me trompait. Il rentrait tard, effaçait constamment tout ses messages, passait beaucoup de temps au téléphone, à murmurer. Et puis … Un soir, en rentrant du musée, je l'ai vu sortir de chez son ex, à peine rhabillé. Je l'ai aussitôt jeté. Mais je me sens encore si .. humiliée. Savoir qu'après ça, il a osé coucher avec ma sœur … Ça me met hors de moi !

\- C'est un salaud, déclarait-elle d'une voix pourtant neutre.

\- J'en veux à Zelena, bien sûr. Mais moins qu'à lui. Dire qu'il est le père de mon neveu … Je voudrais qu'il n'est aucun droit sur lui. Que Zelena ne le laisse pas s'approcher de Roland. Mais qui suis-je pour empêcher un enfant d'avoir un père ? Je le fais déjà avec Henry.

Elle serrait ma main, son regard intense.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ta sœur est une garce. Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre. Elle ne vaut pas mieux que lui. Elle t'a manipulé ! Tu l'as hébergé, tu as toujours pris soin d'elle. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

Je fermais les yeux, retenant mes larmes.

\- Tu ne connais pas l'histoire.

Elle me souriait tendrement.

\- Alors raconte-la moi, j'ai tout mon temps. Et … Regina … Ne retiens pas tes larmes. Pas devant moi.

J'acquiesçais, et relâchais enfin toute la pression. Je lui racontais tout. Ma relation avec Robin jusqu'aux révélations de Zelena.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le visage emplis de larmes, ma tête reposait contre son épaule, et ma respiration de retour à la normale, je profitais de son étreinte. C'était réconfortant, rassurant.

Le silence entre nous était agréable. Mais j'avais envie de le rompre. Maintenant que j'étais partie dans mes confessions, je ne parvenais plus à m'arrêter.

\- J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte peu de temps après que ma mère m'ait parlé de Zelena. À cette époque, j'avais pour objectif d'être la fille parfaite aux yeux de Cora. Alors lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte de notre voisin, de classe plutôt moyenne, c'était inconcevable. Je lui ais caché pendant des mois. J'ai prévenu Daniel quelques semaines après être arrivée au camp de vacances. Je l'ai appelé, et je lui ais lâché la bombe avant de raccroché. Lorsque je l'ai revu plusieurs semaines plus tard, il était ravi. Il ne voulait absolument pas que j'avorte, comme je l'avais prévu. Et avec ses mots doux, son attention et son affection, il a su me convaincre. Tout les jours ils me demandaient d'annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents.

Emma lançait nos deux gobelets vides dans la poubelle la plus proche. Puis, elle reportait toute son attention sur moi.

\- Ma mère l'a deviné avant que je ne lui avoue. Alors on a déménagé à Storybrooke. Elle refusait que qui ce soit le sache. Alors on devait rester ici, attendre que j'accouche, abandonner mon bébé et retourner vivre à Chicago. Daniel me soutenait à distance. Mais il n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Elle serrait ma main dans la sienne sans dire un mot.

\- Pendant six mois, Cora s'est montré exécrable. Mon père la laissait faire. Ne prenant que très rarement ma défense. Il faut dire que peu nombreux étaient les fous qui osaient lui tenir tête.

Je relevais la tête vers elle, lui lançant un faible sourire.

\- Tu en faisais partie me semble-t-il.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Elle me terrifiait. Mais j'estimais qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de faire du mal aux personnes que j'aimais.

Je souriais encore, reposais ma tête sur son épaule, et poursuivais

\- Tante Eva était douce, affectueuse, responsable. Elle souffrait de ton départ, ta fuite. Tu étais comme sa propre fille.

Elle clignait plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

\- J'étais prête à accouché quand je suis venue la voir pour lui demander de prendre soin de mon enfant. De le protéger et de le tenir le plus loin possible de ma mère. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être qu'Henry a entendu ma prière ? Mais mon père a réussi à envoyé Cora loin de Storybrooke pour plusieurs jours. Il s'est arrangé pour que son travail de politicienne est besoin d'elle. Il fallait absolument que j'accouche pendant ce temps là. Et par je ne sais quel dieu, c'est arrivé. J'ai mis au monde un tout petit adorable garçon. Il était si mignon … Tante Eva est venue le chercher pendant que mon père m'aidait à emménager chez Marco et Auguste. Hors de question que je vive encore sous le toit de ma mère.

J'inspirais fortement aux douloureux souvenirs qui me revenaient.

\- J'étais loin de mon bébé. C'est en partie à cause de ça que je suis tombée en dépression. Au début, Danile était là pour me soutenir, il est même venu jusqu'à Storybrooke ! Malheureusement, il est tombé dans les griffes de ma mère et il a finalement décidé de poursuivre ses études à Paris. Ça a été très dur pour moi. Mais après plusieurs mois, j'ai décidé de me reprendre. De tenir tête à ma mère. D'élever mon enfant. Tante Eva m'a aidé. Elle m'a enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait à ce propos. Henry aimait beaucoup passé du temps avec elle. Et moi aussi. C'était agréable d'avoir une famille.

Lorsque je me redressais, je constatais qu'elle pleurait tout comme moi. Emma aussi avait été élevé par elle. Elle savait ce que c'était.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je les déteste, s'exclamait-elle, la voix enrouée.

\- Qui ?

\- Cora. Daniel. Robin. Zelena. Comment peut-on vouloir faire du mal à une femme comme toi ? Je leur en veux tellement pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Je me collais un peu plus à elle, un sourire triste au visage.

\- Ces personnes de l'orphelinat, commençais-je, Et tout tes anciens camarades. Ma mère. Neal. Mary-Margaret, Miss Lucas, Miss French, Killian, Graham, et d'autres encore. Ils t'ont fait beaucoup de mal, eux aussi. Et je crois t'en avoir fait également. Mais je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, ensemble, on ne laissera plus personne nous atteindre.

Ses yeux jade s'encraient dans mes pupilles chocolaté. Cet échange était intense, comme très souvent.

Mais cette fois, c'était le bon moment. Je le sentais. Il était temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face.

Je me penchais sur elle, sentant son souffle chaud, m'approchant de plus en plus de ses lèvres. Sans que je ne puisse réagir, elle attrapait ma nuque d'une main et venait écraser sa bouche contre la mienne. Les battements de mon cœur étaient si rapides et forts que je les entendais résonner dans mon corps entier. Mes doigts picotaient d'adrénaline, de bonheur. Je m'accrochais à sa veste pour l'approcher plus encore de moi. Son corps chaud contre le mien. Ses lèvres se mouvant contre les miennes.

J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette sensation de bonheur. Je planais littéralement. Combien de temps avais-je attendue ça ? Tout ma vie, sûrement.

Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus fougueux. Nos mains, de plus en plus baladeuses. Nos respirations, de plus en plus saccagées. Nos sentiments, de plus en plus partagés.

Plus rien de ce qui se passait autour n'avait d'importance.

Juste elle et moi, sur _notre_ banc, face au couché du soleil.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé après notre baiser. Nous étions restée enlacée, avions échangé de larges sourires, et nous nous étions finalement séparées bien plus tard.

Je frappais à la porte d'Auguste et Killian où j'avais laissé Henry quelques heures plus tôt. Aussitôt, j'étais accueillie par mon ami d'enfance qui me dévisageait, sourcils haussés. Mal à l'aise face à son regard scrutateur, je finissais par soupirer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Près de la plage. Pourquoi ?

Il plissait les yeux.

\- Ok … Et c'est le paysage qui te rend toute souriante ? Non parce que, i peine trois heure tu étais dans un état de colère extrême. Contre Zelena. Contre Robin. Contre Kathryn. Contre Daniel. Contre un peu tout le monde, en fait !

Je roulais des yeux et le poussais légèrement afin de pouvoir entrer dans son appartement.

Killian et Henry étaient tout les deux installés sur le sofa, regardant la télé.

\- J'ai décidé de me venger de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, déclarais-je en suivant Auguste jusque dans sa cuisine où il me proposait un café.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Mon bonheur.

Il se tournait vers moi, sourcils haussés, sourire en coin.

\- Voilà quelque chose qui ne te ressemble pas. Tu décides de leur envoyer ton bonheur en pleine face ? Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Mais je suis vraiment étonné.

Il s'installait face à moi, croisait ses mains sur la table.

\- Vas-y, explique-moi comment tu comptes enfin accepter ton bonheur, Regina !

J'haussais négligemment les épaules, baissais les yeux.

\- Hum … Je vais travailler ma relation avec Henry, pour commencer.

\- Bon début. Et ensuite ?

Je voyais dans l'éclat de ses yeux qu'il savait exactement sur quoi d'autre j'allais me concentrer. Après tout, Auguste était aussi proche d'Emma que de moi. Bien que dernièrement, ces deux-là ne s'approchaient pas beaucoup.

\- Je vais aider … Emma a trouver elle aussi son bonheur … murmurais-je lentement.

Un sourire en coin se formait sur ses lèvres.

\- D'accord … Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- Oh arrête ! Tu le sais très bien !

Il faisait mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, attendant que je formule sa pensé.

\- Je ne sais pas où ça nous mènera, déclarais-je finalement dans un souffle. Mais je me sens bien avec elle. Et j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécier … notre baiser.

Il souriait largement, ses yeux bleus grand ouvert.

\- Non ?! Sérieusement ? Vous connaissant, j'aurais cru devoir attendre encore au moins trois mois avant d'en arriver là.

Je le fusillais gentiment du regard.

\- Depuis quand sais-tu qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ?

Il me dévisageait quelques secondes avant de me raconter.

\- Ce qui m'a mis sur la piste, c'est la fuite d'Emma vers Boston et ta réaction à ça. La fuite, c'est sa spécialité, je pense que tu l'auras compris. Et elle ne le fait que quand elle commence à trop s'accrocher à quelque chose. Tu as été la seule pour elle. Ça m'a paru évident. Et je t'admets avoir eu peur pour elle. Mais quand j'ai vu comme tu étais mal après ça … J'ai compris que ça allait dans les deux sens.

Qui d'autre l'avait remarqué ?

\- En tout cas, là où j'ai eu la confirmation, ça a été à son retour. Lorsqu'on s'est tout les quatre retrouvé au Granny's. Vos regards, vos mots, vos gestes. Ça m'est apparu comme une évidence. Même Killian a capté qu'il se passait quelque chose. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit parce qu'on est gay.

Il souriait à nouveau.

\- Mais vous êtes si aveugle sur vos sentiments que ça ne m'a pas tellement choquée que vous ne réalisiez même pas ça. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas remarquer que tu la regarde avec toute cette tendresse ?

Puis, l'air moqueur, il se penchait un peu plus.

\- Après tout, n'est-elle pas ta « _belle_ inconnue » ?

Je rougissais légèrement avant de reprendre mon sérieux, toujours en m'assurant qu'Henry ne nous écoutait pas.

\- S'il te plaît, Auguste, j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous.

\- Bien sûr ! Je serais une tombe, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire la-dessus.

J'hochais la tête, satisfaite.

Il se levait pour récupérait ma tasse de café et la posait devant moi. Puis, sans me quittait du regard, il prenait cette expression sérieuse avec laquelle je ne le voyais jamais.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, Regina. Mais ne la fais pas souffrir, elle ne le supporterait pas.

J'aurais pu me moquer de son rôle de frère protecteur, mais c'était un sujet très sérieux. Emma avait beaucoup trop souffert.

\- Tu as ma parole.

Ses yeux bleus profonds me fixaient encore un moment avant qu'il ne retrouve son sourire.

\- Bon, vous mangez avec nous ? Ton père est avec le mien, de toute façon.

\- Bonne idée. De toute façon, maintenant que j'ai viré Zelena de chez moi, personne d'autre ne m'attend.

Il haussait les sourcils.

\- Raconte moi comment tu as fais ça !

Sourire en coin, je m'amusais à lui raconter comment j'avais pris chacune des affaires de ma sœur et les avais jeté dans l'allée devant la maison. Ça avait été douloureux d'abandonner mon neveu, mais tellement jouissif de voir la mine coupable de ma sœur.

Un jour, je lui pardonnerais sûrement. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais d'autres préoccupation. Et Emma Swan en faisait bien partie.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- Henry ! M'écriais-je à l'entré du manoir. Dépêches-toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il me rejoignait en courant, son cartable sur les épaules.

\- Désolé ! Pourquoi tu insistes pour m'emmener au collège, aussi ? Ce serait plus simple que je prenne le bus.

Je secouais négativement la tête et nous sortions rapidement.

Je n'emmenais _jamais_ Henry au collège. Sauf si je devais m'entretenir avec Gold pour quelque raison qu'il soit.

Mais en ce jour, j'y voyais quelques avantages. Tant pis si ce n'était pas du tout mon chemin, tant pis si j'allai arriver en retard au musée.

Je passais du temps avec mon fils. Et j'avais des chances de croiser Emma.

\- Quand est-ce que je reverrai Papa ? Demandait-il en entrant dans la voiture.

Je soupirais en démarrant.

\- Je ne sais pas, Henry. J'attends d'abord qu'il m'appelle pour m'assurer qu'il est bien logé. On ne s'installe pas à New York comme ça.

Il acquiesçait, le regard perdu derrière la fenêtre.

J'inspirais fortement.

\- Je passerai te chercher ce soir.

Son rire moqueur me perturbait. Son comportement était-il dû à l'adolescence ou en étais-je la seule responsable ?

\- Ne dis pas ça. On sait tout les deux que tu ne sera pas débauché.

\- Je te promets que

\- Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses, me coupait-il.

\- Henry ! M'indignais-je en un souffle.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort, mais inutile de me le rappeler, je culpabilisais bien assez comme ça.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable avec moi, aujourd'hui ? C'est parce que ton père est parti ?

Il secouait négativement la tête, portant désormais son attention sur la route, le crâne enfoncé dans l'appuie-tête.

\- Cette histoire avec Tante Zelena et Robin … Ça me met mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, bah, je me sens un peu pareil, à vrai dire.

\- Je le déteste. Il trouve toujours le moyen de te faire du mal et toi, tu le laisses faire.

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en me garant sur le parking de son collège.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Une vendetta ?

Il soupirait.

\- Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends jamais rien.

Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sortait tout en glissant un rapide « bonne journée ».

Je le regardais s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Il fallait vraiment que je répare ma relation avec mon fils. Lorsque j'avais l'impression qu'on faisait un pas en avant, on en faisait aussitôt trois en arrière. C'était épuisant.

Comme une étrange coïncidence semblait toujours être là entre Emma et moi, il fallait évidemment que je la croise.

Je sortais aussitôt de la voiture alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètre, la tête baissé, les mains dans les poches de son jogging.

\- Emma ! L'interpellais-je.

Lorsqu'elle relevait la tête vers moi, un large sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres. N'empêchant pas cependant le teint livide qu'elle portait. Elle arrivait à ma hauteur et je devinais à son tremblement qu'elle était très stresser. Je posais alors une main rassurante sur son bras.

\- Tout ce passera bien.

\- Hm.

\- Emma ?

Elle fuyait mon regard et j'étais contrainte de soulever son menton à l'aide de ma main droite.

\- Tu vas réussir à gérer ces adolescents pendant des heures. Tu l'as déjà fais, avant.

\- Hm.

\- Gold croit en toi.

\- Hm.

\- Henry a hâte de faire cours avec toi. Il doit en être de même pour ses camarades.

\- Hm.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Emma ! _Je_ crois en toi. Je sais que tu y arrivera.

Enfin, elle encrait son regard hésitant au mien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr !

Elle me souriait timidement.

\- Merci.

J'entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens tout en lui souriant.

\- Souviens-toi, ensemble, on peut tout vaincre.

Alors que la sonnerie du petit collège résonnait jusqu'à nos oreilles, elle m'embrassait rapidement sur la joue avant de se reculait.

\- On se voit ce soir.

J'acquiesçais sans la quitter du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Petit à petit, nous nous approchions du bonheur.

* * *

 _Sooo ? Quel verdict ? Depuis le temps que vous attendez ce premier baiser, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu ;)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions,_

 _Merci encore et à bientôt pour la suite. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas prendre trop de temps mais je ne préfère rien promettre._


	12. I felt protected

_Hi ! :D_

 _Bon, je vous dois des excuses pour mon retard. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, ça devient assez difficile pour moi d'avoir du temps pour écrire mais je fais de mon mieux. Hélas, je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre, je n'ai donc pas encore commencé le prochain qui risque de mettre encore plus de temps à arriver, je m'excuse d'avance._

 _Sinon, je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos Reviews, vos followers et vos mises en favoris, je suis heureuse que cette fanfiction vous plaise et j'espère que ça continuera pour la suite :D_

 _Je dois aussi vous avouer que je ne me suis pas relue, alors il risque de rester plusieurs fautes, je suis aussi désolée pour ça._

 _Bon, on arrive dans la partie plus joyeuse de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

 ** _Agréable lecture, Adorables lecteurs_**

* * *

 **XII**

* * *

 ** _« I felt protected »,_** _par Emma Swan_

À la fin de cette interminable journée de travail, je devais me rendre dans le bureau de Monsieur Gold afin de lui faire un compte-rendu, comme promis.

Lorsque j'entrais dans cette pièce qui n'avait pas changé depuis presque quinze ans, le vieil homme était dos à moi, face à l'une des fenêtre donnant vision sur la cours de son école. Sa canne dans la main l'aidait à se tenir debout, droit comme i.

\- Installez-vous, Miss Swan.

Sa voix chancelante m'avait toujours effrayé. Je m'exécutais aussitôt, stressée.

\- Je vous connais depuis si longtemps, déclarait-il après quelques seconde de silence.

\- Oui, couinais-je, la gorge serrée.

\- Vous n'étiez qu'une enfant lorsque vous avez fait vos premiers pas dans ce collège.

\- Je m'en souviens.

Il se retournait vers moi, son sourire en coin ineffaçable.

\- Vous en souvenez-vous ?

Je plissais les yeux. Il était si mystérieux, si étrange, si flippant.

Il s'avançait, s'installait derrière son bureau en bois, dans un large fauteuil certainement très confortable tout en laissant reposer sa canne à côté.

\- Et vous souvenez-vous de mon fils, Miss Swan ?

Je le dévisageais, hésitante. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait un. À vrai dire, les seules choses que je connaissais sur lui était son amitié avec cette garce de Cora.

Je blêmissais en me rappelant également que Ruby m'avait récemment appris qu'il fréquentait Lacey.

\- Non, Monsieur Gold. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Lui se souvient très bien de vous, pourtant.

Il souriait encore de cet air malicieux qui me donnait des frissons. De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Il est écrit dans votre dossier que vous avez fais de la prison, Miss Swan.

Il commençait à m'agacer avec ses « Miss Swan ». Pire que Regina !

\- On en avait déjà parlé. Vous aviez dit que ça ne vous posez pas de problème.

\- C'est vrai. Il faut dire que je porte sur mes épaule la culpabilité de mon fils.

Mon cœur ratait un battement.

\- Pa … Pardon ?

Il arquait un sourcil, moqueur.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'aviez toujours pas compris ? Ce jeune garçon idiot qui vous accompagnait durant de si longue année avant de vous abandonner lâchement comme un moins que rien …

Je déglutissais difficilement, secouais négativement la tête.

\- Non …

\- Je suis le père de Neal Cassidy, Miss Swan. Je ne pouvais quand même pas refuser de vous faire prof à Storybrooke alors que mon fils avait déjà été si injuste avec vous.

Je me redressais le regard noir.

\- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Ne me parler pas de lui !

Je n'avais aucun mérite quant à mon travail. J'étais prof uniquement parce que j'avais été la victime de son bâtard.

\- Calmez-vous, Miss Swan. Ça ne fait pas de vous une mauvaise enseignante. En fait, je tiens vraiment à ce que vous restiez. Et pas uniquement parce que mon idiot de fils vous a fait du mal.

Il croisait ses doigts sous son menton sans me quitter du regard.

\- Je sais comment reconnaître une âme désespérée. Et vous l'étiez, il y a quelques mois. Aujourd'hui, je vous sens imprégnée de courage. Un élément qui vous a cruellement manquée tout au long de votre vie. Mais vous avez trouver cette personne qui peut vous aider à vous relever. Qui vous donnera la force de vous battre. Et je suis impatient de voir ce combat dans lequel vous vous êtes lancé. Je crois en vous. Depuis des années, maintenant.

Il ouvrait l'un des tiroirs de son bureau avant de sortir un papier jauni par le temps qu'il posait soigneusement sous mes yeux.

Je fronçais les sourcils, reconnaissant mon écriture peu soignée.

\- Lisez la, m'ordonnait-il.

Je m'exécutais aussitôt.

« _Cher Monsieur Gold,_

 _Je vous écris pour vous informer que moi, Emma Swan, élève de troisième année, ne regrette absolument pas de vous avoir craché dessus. Même si ça m'a valu d'être de corvée ménage pendant un mois. Je pense que vous êtes un mauvais proviseur. Vous abusez de votre pouvoir. Sans honte, en plus ! Vous n'hésitez pas à nous humilier à la moindre occasion._

 _Cependant, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de m'excuser auprès de vous. Parce qu'après tout, je ne suis qu'une élève sans aucun pouvoir. Ma parole ne vaut pas plus que celle de Pongo !_

 _Mais un jour, je reviendrai. Et vous pouvez être sûre que je ne vous laisserai pas continuer à faire toutes ses choses ! Vous regretterez vos actes, Gold !_

 _Mes salutations les moins distingués,_

 _Swan._

 _PS : Ceci n'est en rien une menace. Pas la peine de prévenir ma famille d'accueil._ »

Un sourire prenait place sur mes lèvres.

\- Je pensais que vous ne l'aviez jamais reçu.

\- Oh bien sûr que si. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour vous en parler.

Je grimaçais.

\- J'imaginais sans doute que je deviendrai une sorte d'Oliver Queen. Version pauvre et orpheline. Pas gagné.

Il souriait - Du moins cette étrange expression sur son visage ressemblait à un sourire.

\- Alors, Miss Swan, représentez-vous une menace pour moi ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non. Qui paierait mon salaire, après ?

Lire cette lettre m'avait fait du bien. Elle m'avait rappelé un passé si lointain. Je me souvenais parfaitement des circonstances dans laquelle j'avais écris cette lettre.

Gold avait appelé Léopold pour l'informer de mon attitude irrespectueuse à son égard. Eva m'avait alors obligé à m'excuser et j'avais convenu de le faire par écris. Au Granny's, Marco et la grand-mère de Ruby m'avaient bien évidemment aidé. On s'était beaucoup amusé, ce jour-là.

\- Comment s'est passé votre retour ? Demandait soudainement Gold.

J'haussais les épaules, mon attention toujours portées sur cette lettre et tout les souvenirs qu'elle comportait.

\- Gardez-la, déclarait-il finalement. Je n'en ai plus tellement besoin.

J'acquiesçais.

Cette nouvelle année commençait très bien !

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque j'arrivais sur le parking du collège, je trouvais un petit brun assis tout seul, par terre, l'air las.

Je m'approchais, confuse.

\- Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il relevait lentement ses yeux noisette vers moi. Il semblait très triste.

\- à votre avis ? Elle m'a promis de venir me chercher ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai cru.

J'adorais vraiment beaucoup Regina. Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec son gosse ? Je n'étais pas Maman, certes. Mais j'étais prof depuis des années et je commençais à m'y connaître un peu en éducation. Particulièrement avec les ados.

Je décidais de m'asseoir à même le sol, à côté de lui.

\- Je suis sûre que quelque chose l'a retenue au boulot. Elle dirige un Musée, c'est ça ?

\- Hm. Je voudrai tellement qu'elle démissionne !

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Elle travail pour pouvoir te nourrir, te gâter. Tu as une vie aisée grâce à elle.

\- Elle aurait mieux fait d'accepter l'héritage de Cora. Au moins, elle serait là pour moi.

Je grimaçais. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

\- Si encore elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait … Mais ce n'est même pas le cas ! Quand elle était prof, au moins, elle était heureuse. D'ailleurs, quand elle donne des cours de peinture au Musée, c'est là qu'elle rentre avec un grand sourire.

Oh, c'était sûre qu'elle avait _adorait_ m'apprendre à peindre. J'entendais encore son rire chatouiller mes oreilles.

Alors que je frissonnais à ce souvenir, une Mercedes s'arrêtait devant nous et Regina sortait, l'air totalement désolé.

\- Henry ! S'exclamait-elle alors que son fils se précipitait dans la voiture sans un regard pour elle.

Elle semblait désemparée et je décidais de me relever pour lui faire face.

\- Il vient de laisser partir son père, Regina. Ne lui fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir.

Elle me lançait un regard blessé.

\- Ne me juges pas, Emma. S'il te plaît.

Désormais, son regard était larmoyant et mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine.

\- Regina … Je suis désolée. Je veux juste t'aider.

Elle souriait tristement, jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Henry, dans la voiture.

\- Je sais. Et je vais arranger ça.

\- Bien sûr que tu vas le faire.

Elle encrait ses yeux au mien.

\- J'apprécie que tu t'en inquiètes, vraiment. Mais je suis assez surprise par tes mots en sachant que toi, tu évites au maximum Auguste. Je comprends que tu préfères attendre pour Mary-Margaret. Mais Auguste …

Je baissais les yeux et elle me prenait discrètement la main tout en vérifiant que son fils ne nous regardait pas.

\- Tu te souviens ce que j'ai dis ? Ensemble, on peut y arriver.

J'arquais un sourcil.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette perturbante discussion avec Gold, ou bien était-ce de voir la tristesse sur le visage des deux Mills, mais je prenais confiance.

Après un sourire en coin, j'entrais dans la voiture, surprenant autant Henry qui se retournait pour me dévisageait, que sa mère, qui restait figée sur place quelques secondes.

\- Heu … Vous n'avez pas de voiture ?

\- Je suis venue à pieds.

\- Et on vous ramène chez vous ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Oh … Ma mère vous a vraiment proposé ? Vous devriez faire attention, elle aime souvent être proche de ses ennemis.

J'étais blessée que son fils pense autant de mal d'elle. Et je n'avais pas le temps de prendre sa défense, elle nous rejoignait déjà, s'installant derrière le volant. Elle me paraissait tendue au possible.

\- On vous dépose au Granny's ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre avant de grimacer.

\- Aïe. Mon entretien avec Monsieur Gold a été plus que prévue. Serait-il possible de me laisser à la gare ?

Je voyais les deux Mills échangeaient un regard interrogateur.

\- Vous repartez ? Demandait Henry, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Non, mais mes amies retournent à Boston. J'aimerais leur dire au revoir.

Je discernais un soupir de soulagement s'échapper des lèvres de Regina. S'imaginait-elle que je pourrais encore m'enfuir ?

\- La Gare est à plus d'une demi-heure, remarquait le petit génie.

Je m'attachais.

\- Tu es pressée de rentrer chez toi, Gamin ?

Il ravalait un rire moqueur.

\- Il faut que je me repose. J'ai Sport, demain.

Je souriais en coin alors que Regina démarrait.

\- Ne fatiguez pas mon fils, Miss Swan, il n'est pas un grand sportif.

\- Ah oui ? Il a pourtant assuré au match de Basket.

\- Oh ça, c'est sûrement parce que Miss Zimmer était là, taquinait-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maman ! S'indignait son fils.

Leur relation n'était pas si désastreuse. J'imaginais qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de choses qui s'était mis entre eux. Mais ils pouvaient dépasser tout ça. J'en étais sûre.

Je repensais à l'histoire de Regina. Elle s'était dressée contre sa mère pour pouvoir garder son fils. Pour elle, il était la chose la plus importante. Elle allait se battre pour lui.

Henry se retournait sur son siège pour pouvoir croiser mon regard.

\- Au fait ! Votre amie vous a dit que Maman et moi l'avions déjà rencontrer ?

En même temps, Regina et moi froncions les sourcils.

\- La blonde, elle était a l'aéroport quand on a été chercher Papa.

Regina paraissait surprise, mais elle finissait par acquiescer.

\- Oui, exact. Je m'en souviens maintenant.

 _Vraiment ?_ Regina avait croisé Elsa ?! Comme si tout ce qui me concernait dans ma vie était aimanté à cette Belle Artiste.

Durant tout le trajet, nous bavardions de choses et d'autres et c'était vraiment très agréable. Bien que Regina semblait mal à l'aise de se retrouver avec son fils et moi ensemble. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle souriait de plus en plus.

Alors que je sortais de la voiture, tout en les remerciant, Henry retenait un rire.

\- Ne soyez pas trop longue quand même, j'ai un devoir de Maths a réviser.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Je prendrai un bus pour rentrer. Merci encore !

C'était l'occasion pour les deux Mills de passer du temps ensemble sans qu'aucun ne puisse fuir. J'avais bien réussi mon coup.

Regina roulait des yeux.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide ! On vous attend. Allez, dépêchez-vous ou vous aller vraiment louper le départ de vos amies.

Je m'exécutais sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Elsa et Lily m'attendaient avec des airs réprobateurs rapidement remplacé par des sourires tristes lorsque je me jetais dans leurs bras.

\- Revenez vite, leur soufflais-je.

Je m'éloignais pour voir Lily hocher la tête, les yeux larmoyants et je forçais un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à l'autre bout du monde.

\- C'est tout comme.

Je portais mon attention sur Elsa.

\- Tu veilles sur elle, hein ! Et tu m'appelles à la moindre connerie qu'elle fait.

\- Emma … Je risque de t'appeler fréquemment, alors.

\- C'est le but.

Je n'avais pas envie de les laisser partir. Ces derniers jours étaient passé trop rapidement.

\- On n'a même pas fait nos résolutions de la nouvelle année, m'indignais-je.

Lily me lançait un clin d'œil.

\- Tu peux commencer ta liste par « s'envoyer en l'air avec la bombe brune super sexy ».

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- La prochaine fois que tu parles comme ça de Regina je t'envoie mon poing dans la tronche.

Après quelques secondes de silence, pour être sur qu'elle comprenne, je rajoutais :

\- Sérieusement.

Elle échangeait un regard amusé avec Elsa.

\- Je crois que notre petite Swan est vraiment sous le charme.

La blonde me souriait largement.

\- Tu nous appelles quand tu veux mais tu aura intérêt à _tout_ nous raconter !

Après une dernière étreinte et quelques mots d'au revoir, je les regardais monter dans le train tout en se chamaillant.

Ça me pinçait le cœur de les voir s'éloigner de moi. Toutes ces dernière années, elles avaient toujours été là pour moi. J'avais besoin d'elles dans ma vie.

Je m'asseyais sur un banc pendant un moment. Réfléchissant sérieusement à ma vie. J'étais très heureuse d'avoir Regina dans ma vie. Et Elsa et Lily. Et Ruby. Mais mon frère me manquait cruellement. Regina avait raison, je devais lui parler. À lui et à Mary-Margaret aussi.

Me rappelant que les deux Mills m'attendaient sans doute impatiemment dans la voiture, je me relevais soudainement et courais jusqu'au parking. De là, à plusieurs mètres, je pouvais voir mère et fils discutaient dans la voiture. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une dispute. Juste à une discussion honnête.

Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'interrompre ça mais je mourrais de froid. Et de toute façon, Regina venait juste de croiser mon regard. Elle me lançait ce sourire éblouissant qui me perturbait à chaque fois.

Et si j'aurais été moins attirée par toute cette beauté, j'aurais sans doute remarqué le regard interrogateur que portait sur nous Henry.

\- Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? Demandais-je en entrant dans la voiture.

\- Non, répondait Regina, toujours avec son grand sourire. Les « Au revoir » n'ont pas été trop difficile ?

Je grimaçais.

\- Plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

\- C'est normal.

\- Moi aussi j'ai mit longtemps pour dire au revoir à Papa. Vous avez déjà dû dire au revoir à votre père, Miss Swan ?

\- Henry ! S'indignait Regina, les yeux écarquillés.

Je souriais tristement.

\- Bah quoi ? Demandait innocemment le petit brun.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Laissez, Madame Mills. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle démarrait la voiture et je décidais de répondre à son fils.

\- Non, gamin. Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. Du moins, pas à mon père biologique.

Il mettait du temps à répondre. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je me doutais qu'il devait être en profonde réflexion.

\- Vous avez été adopté ?

Sa mère lui lançait un rapide regard réprobateur avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Cette fois-ci, je ne répondais pas. Il le faisait à ma place.

\- Mon parrain aussi a été adopté.

Regina m'avait une fois dit que son parrain était Auguste.

\- Il dit toujours que Marco lui a sauvé la vie. Je trouve ça touchant mais un peu bizarre aussi. Pourquoi il dit ça ?

Regina déglutissait difficilement. Moi aussi.

Pourquoi Auguste disait ça ? Tout simplement parce qu'à cette époque vivait en ville une menace pour tout les orphelins Cora Mills. Elle voulait détruire l'orphelinat. Et pour ça, elle ne nous montrait aucune pitié.

Henry aurait voulu que sa mère accepte l'héritage de Cora, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que tout cet argent était sale.

Si l'allée avait été bruyant, le retour se faisait dans un grand silence. Pas forcément gênant. Nous étions tout les trois dans nos pensées. C'était un silence reposant.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Un soir dans la semaine - après avoir passé un bon moment avec Regina, a parlé de Gold est son lien de parenté avec Neal, ou encore d'elle et sa relation avec son fils tous ça entre plusieurs baisers – nous nous rendions ensemble dans un café autre que le Granny's. Nous n'avions pas spécialement envie de croiser notre entourage.

Et pourtant, la première chose que nous découvrions en entrant était une grande rousse et un stupide barbu discutant sérieusement, seul à une table.

Je voyais aussitôt le regard douloureux de Regina et alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, la belle brune s'approchait d'un pas royal de leur table. Je la regardais faire en soupirant. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Je les rejoignais d'un pas prudent, prenant en cours de route la dispute qui commençait.

\- Je t'assures, Gin' ! S'exclamait la rousse. Nous discutons seulement de Roland.

La belle brune roulait des yeux.

\- Peu m'importe que vous fricotiez ensemble. Je veux juste que vous soyez honnête ! Je me sens tellement trahie !

L'autre Robin se levait, les yeux idiotement larmoyant.

\- Regina, je t'en pris, arrête d'être si dur avec nous.

Elle ne répondait même pas alors que je lâchais un hoquet de surprise, totalement blasée.

\- Tu es sérieux, là ? C'est elle qui est dur avec vous ?! Après ce que vous avez osé lui faire ?!

Il s'approchait d'un pas, prenant un air menaçant.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde.

\- Non. Mais ça touche Regina. Et tout ce qui lui fait du mal me concerne.

À mon tour de m'approcher de lui. Je posais même un doigt sur sa poitrine.

\- Et toi … Tu es un bel enfoiré qui lui a fais beaucoup de mal. Alors à l'avenir, tu essaieras de ne pas te faire trop remarquer.

Il ravalait un rire narquois.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Blondie.

Et il portait son attention sur la brune, attrapant son bras d'une poigne ferme.

\- S'il te plaît, n'en parles pas à Marianne.

À mon étonnement, Regina lâchait un rire froid.

\- Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?

La grimace de Regina et sa tentative de se débarrasser de son emprise était sans doute pour moi le déclencheur.

Tout passé très vite, je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. Mon cerveau se déconnectait de la réalité et lorsque je retrouvais mes esprit, ma main me brûlait et Robin était à terre, son nez pissant le sang.

Zelena criait. Le patron du bar ordonnait à Regina de me faire sortir de là et nous partions rapidement. Sans un mot de plus.

Dehors, il faisait frai. Nous devions marché à pied jusqu'à nos voitures, garées bien plus loin.

La marche était d'abord très silencieuse. Trop. J'avais mis une droite à ce mec et je ne le regrettais pas du tout. Mais qu'en pensait Regina ? Je m'apprêtais à lui demander lorsqu'elle se mettait soudainement à rire. Un rire sincère, doux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fais ça !

Je souriais en coin.

\- Moi non plus.

Son rire redoublait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me joindre à elle.

Nous ne nous arrêtions qu'une fois aux voitures, au moment de se quitter.

Elle m'attirait dans une étreinte. Qu'il était agréable d'être entouré de ses bras.

\- Merci, soufflait-elle au creux de mon oreille.

\- Ne me remercie pas pour ça. C'était juste une pulsion.

Elle riait légèrement.

\- Votre violence m'effraie, Miss Swan.

Je me retirais de ses bras, la dévisageant sérieusement.

\- Je ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi ! Tu peux en être sûre !

\- Je n'ai pas peur, Emma. J'ai confiance en toi.

Après quelques secondes, je baissais les yeux.

\- Tu sais … Je suis contre la violence. J'ai horreur de ça. Je sais me battre, bien sûr. Mais je ne tolère pas ça.

Je regardais ma main, les yeux larmoyants.

\- J'ai frappé cet homme sans réfléchir et je …

Ma voix tremblait. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me confier sur ce genre de choses. Mais il s'agissait de Regina.

\- J'ai peur de ce que je pourrai devenir. Je ne veux pas que la colère me fasse faire ce genre de chose.

Elle reprenait mes mains dans les siennes, levant ses yeux brûlant de confiance en moi.

\- Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me suis sentie protégée. Alors s'il te plaît, ne t'excuses pas pour ça.

Après un échange de sourires, ses lèvres venaient se coller aux miennes afin de partager un doux baiser. Je me sentais bien avec elle. Je n'avais pas envie de la quitter déjà. Alors qu'elle commençait à se retirer, j'approfondissais le baiser. On entrelaçait nos doigts tout en partageant ce beau moment.

Il nous fallait encore de longues minutes pour finalement nous séparer. Dans la tendresse et le rire.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Je frappais deux coups contre la porte en bois, anxieuse. Cela faisait des jours que j'évitais Auguste. Il était temps de lui faire face.

Cependant, c'était Killian qui ouvrait la porte, son sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- Swan ! Que nous vaut cette visite surprise ?

Je roulais des yeux alors qu'il me laissait entrer.

\- Je cherche Auguste.

\- Tu le manques de peu. Il est parti chez Marco.

Je soupirais, prête à repartir, mais contre toute attente, le brun me proposait de rester. J'hésitais quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Après tout, Killian était mon ami, autrefois.

Assis tout deux sur le sofa, une bière dans les mains, un silence tendu prenait place. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de le rompre.

\- Regina a dit que tu avais repris le boulot.

J'acquiesçais.

\- La semaine dernière.

\- Ça se passe bien ?

\- Plutôt. Certains gamins sont assez difficiles mais je gère.

Il me souriait amicalement.

\- Souviens-toi de l'époque où c'était toi qui traumatisais les profs.

Un jour, lorsque j'étais élève et que Killian bossait au lycée en tant que surveillant, on avait fait le pari de venir déguiser en pirate. Gold avait su nous accueillir comme il se devait.

Après un rire amusé, le silence et la gêne revenaient vite. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était à mon tour d'arranger ça.

Je prenais une gorgée de ma bière avant de reporter un regard sérieux sur lui.

\- Comment va Beal ?

Il haussait négligemment les épaules.

\- Il m'envoie souvent des nouvelles mais … Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Il faut dire que Milah est assez rancunière. Je l'ai trompé avec un mec. Même si j'ai pratiquement élevé Beal, je comprends qu'elle préfère qu'il garde ses distances.

\- C'est injuste.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce le soit vraiment.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- 18 ans. Il n'en avait que sept quand j'ai rencontré Milah.

Je souriais en coin.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Je te trouvais si stupide de te poser avec elle alors que tu avais à peine 20 ans.

\- 21, en fait.

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Hey ! Ce n'était pas si longtemps après qu'on ait couché ensemble !

Il grimaçait.

\- On ne devrait plus parler de ça. Je trouve que c'est vraiment gênant.

Je ravalais un rire.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

Lorsque Auguste rentrait, une heure plus tard, il découvrait sa sœur et son conjoint renouant une vieille amitié.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, il venait s'installer à côté de moi.

\- N'essaie pas de me voler mon homme, frangine. Je sortirai les griffes.

Je lui rendais son sourire.

\- Aucune chance que ça arrive, rassures-toi.

Il prenait la bière de Killian et la finissait tout en me jetant sans arrêt des regards prudents.

\- ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Une bonne heure.

Il lançait un regard noir à son amant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

\- Elle n'allait pas s'enfuir.

Un petit silence régnait quelques secondes parce qu'il était évident que j'étais championne pour la fuite.

Je pouffais de rire, entraînant avec moi Killian alors que Auguste semblait incertain.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es droguée avec tes médoc anti-dépresseur ? Nan parce que le changement est vraiment flippant. Regina doit être très douée.

J'arrête de rire aussitôt en entendant le nom de la belle brune. Je dévisageais mon frère, inquiète. Il savait ? Comment le prenait-il ? N'avait-il pas peur que je blesse son amie ? La mère de son filleul ?

\- Bien venu au club des homos, Swan ! S'exclamait Killian, rieur.

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- Si ça revient aux oreilles de qui que ce soit, Jones, je t'assures que

\- Eh ! M'interrompait-il dans mes menaces. Du calme, Amour. Ça ne concerne que vous, je ne vais pas aller répéter ça, rassures-toi.

Tout deux me dévisageaient, faux sourires d'anges aux lèvres. Je roulais des yeux.

\- N'y pensez même pas ! Je ne vous raconterai rien à ce sujet là.

Killian soupirait.

\- Mills est plus bavarde.

Je plissais les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Que tu embrassais très bien ! Répondait Auguste, moqueur.

Je rougissais brusquement sous le rire des deux bruns.

Ça faisait du bien de les retrouver. Pas à pas, j'avançais vers ce bonheur que je mettais promis.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Peut-être était-ce un jour béni ou quelque chose comme ça, mais en arrivant au Granny's après êtres parti de chez les garçons, je tombais sur Mary-Margaret, seule à une table. J'inspirais fortement, saisissant mon opportunité et je venais m'installer face à elle.

Aussitôt, elle relevait la tête de son bouquin pour me dévisager avec surprise.

\- Emma ?

\- Hm.

Une réponse tout à fait stupide. Mais vrai dire, j'étais en grande panique. Je triturais mes mains, les yeux baissés sur la table.

\- Hm … Je … Je voulais juste … Enfin, c'était pour te dire que … Hm …. Et bien …

Contre toute attente, elle posait une main sur la mienne.

\- Calmes-toi …

J'inspirais encore une fois, relevais les yeux sur elle. Elle arborait un faible sourire, son regard doux se posait sur moi.

\- Il est grand tant qu'on ait cette discussion, Emma.

J'acquiesçais et me décidais finalement à me lancer.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai eu une enfance très difficile. L'orphelinat était l'enfer pour moi. Alors, quand ta mère m'a sorti de là, je ne pouvais lui être que reconnaissante.

Elle hochait la tête.

\- Au début, je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans cette famille. Vous étiez si doux, si attentionnés, si gentils … J'avais sans arrêt peur que vous me rejetiez.

\- On t'a accepté dès l'instant où tu es entré sous notre toit. Tu étais un membre de la famille.

\- Vous me protégiez tout les trois. Il était normal que j'en fasse de même. Alors bien sûr, quand Cora vous a tous menacé … Il était de mon devoir de m'éloigner. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de vous faire souffrir. J'ai agis comme une véritable garce. J'espérais qu'ainsi, ce soit plus facile pour vous de me laisser partir.

Ses yeux s'humidifiaient déjà. Mais comment lui en vouloir alors que j'avais moi-même une boule dans la gorge ?

\- Voir cette colère dans tes yeux, c'était insurmontable, alors j'ai compris que c'était maintenant ou jamais. J'avais été accepter à l'école de Boston, c'était une bonne opportunité pour moi. Je suis partie seule, sans bagage. J'ai travaillé dans une cafétéria pour pouvoir payer mes études et tout le restes. Je m'en suis sortie. J'ai trouvé l'amitié, même l'amour. Me souvenir de vous était toujours douloureux, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec.

Cette fois une larme s'échappait de mes yeux alors que la triste suite de l'histoire arrivait.

\- Lorsque tu m'as appelé, de longues années après que je vous ais lâchement abandonné, j'ai eu de l'espoir. L'espoir de vous retrouver. Sauf que cette fois là, tu m'appelais pour m'annoncer leur mort. C'était pire que tout. Non seulement je n'avais pas su les protéger, mais en plus, ils étaient mort sans savoir à quel point ils comptaient pour moi.

Elle posait son autre main délicate sur les miennes tremblantes, et me lançait un faible sourire, les joues trempées de larmes.

\- Ils le savaient. C'est moi qui l'ignorais. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu, à leur enterrement ? Je t'aurais accueillie à bras ouvert.

Un rire amer se bloquait dans ma gorge.

\- Cora a été plus rapide que toi.

\- Oh non …

Je souriais tristement.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Mary … Si tu savais comme je regrette … Je voudrai qu'ils reviennent …

Elle se levait pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés et ainsi me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Emma … Cora ne les a pas tués, c'était vraiment un accident.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Elle s'éloignait quelque peu pour encrer son regard au mien.

\- Parce que j'étais avec elle, ce jour là. Avec elle et Regina.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lorsqu'on a apprit leur mort, Cora a pleuré sa sœur. Elle semblait dévastée.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Emma … Elle a trop de fois souffert à cause de ses sentiments. C'est pour ça qu'elle les enfouissait au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais elle aimait sa sœur. Comme elle aimait ses filles.

\- Elle voulait obligé Regina a abandonner son enfant !

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais tu dois laisser ça derrière. Papa et Maman veillent sur nous, désormais. Elle ne voudrait pas te voir ronger par leur mort. C'est arrivé et on ne peut rien faire pour qu'ils reviennent. On ne peux qu'honorer leur mémoire en réalisant leur rêve nous rendre heureuse.

Je me jetais encore une fois dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglot.

J'ignorais combien de temps nous passions ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mais c'était la voix de Ruby qui nous réveillait de ce moment d'égarement.

\- Hm … Je gâche tout si je prends votre commande ?

Je me retirais des bras de ma sœur tout en roulant des yeux alors que Mary riait légèrement.

\- Je suppose qu'on prend toute les deux un chocolat chaud à la cannelle ?

Je lui souriais sincèrement.

Définitivement, les choses s'arrangeaient vraiment.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le soir, je sortais à peine de la douche que j'entendais la sonnerie de mon téléphone. J'enfilais rapidement mon peignoir et répondait tout en sortant de la salle d'eau pour aller m'allonger sur mon lit.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Ma Reine ? Demandais-je d'une voix que j'espérais sensuelle.

 _\- Euh … C'est plutôt son prince._

J'écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissant la voix d'Henry. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, cherchant quoi répondre à ça.

 _\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Ma mère a entré votre contact au nom d'Inconnue Dépressive._

Ouf … Merci les précautions de Regina, il y avait peut-être une chance qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

 _\- Est-ce que c'est Miss Swan ?_

Je me crispais encore. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu me trahir ?

\- Non, murmurais-je.

 _\- Ah. Parce que c'est la seule dépressive que je connais. Enfin, je pense qu'elle était dépressive comme elle ressemblait un peu à un zombie et qu'elle va voir Archie._

Un zombie ? Il exagérait un peu, quand même !

 _\- Mais bon, c'est clair qu'il y a aucune raison pour que ma mère ait son numéro. Est-ce que vous êtes son élève qui avait essayé de la séduire, quand elle était avec Robin ?_

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Regina ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

 _\- Si c'est le cas, vous devriez laisser tomber l'affaire. Vous n'avez aucune chance ?_

\- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Il mettait quelques secondes à répondre.

 _\- Bah … Vous êtes une femme. Et en plus, vous devez être vachement jeune par rapport à elle. Et puis … Bon, elle avait l'air plutôt agacée par vos avances. Surtout la fois où vous lui avez envoyé une carte pour la St-Valentin._

J'entrouvrais la bouche, choquée. Décidément, j'en apprenais de bonne, ce soir !

Alors que j'allai encore le faire parler - parce qu'ils fallait reconnaître que c'était amusant – je reconnaissais la voix de Regina, derrière lui.

 _\- Henry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

 _\- Je crois que c'est ton admiratrice au téléphone. Pourquoi tu as son numéro ?_

Je retenais un rire, écoutant avec attention la discussion des deux Mills.

 _\- Raccroche tout de suite !_ Ordonnait-elle.

Elle devait avoir beaucoup d'autorité parce que j'entendais aussitôt le bip annonçant la fin de l'appel.

Avec une mine déçue, je reposais le téléphone sur ma table de chevet, attendant avec impatiente que Regina me rappel.

J'étais presque à la fin de l'épisode d'une série que j'avais lancé en attendant que Regina se décide, lorsque mon portable sonnait enfin.

Je m'empressais de mettre pause pour répondre.

 _\- Emma … Je ne te dérange pas ?_

J'haussais les épaules, regardant mon ordinateur.

\- Mon personnage préféré va sans doute bientôt mourir mais je suppose que je peux attendre. Surtout pour entendre cette histoire d'admiratrice.

Je l'imaginais très bien rouler des yeux.

 _\- C'était Tink._

Je poussais un petit cri de surprise.

\- Quoi ?! Tink a essayé de te séduire !

 _\- Non !_ S'écriait-elle aussitôt. _Dieu, non. C'était juste un coup monté de sa part. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Robin._

Je grimaçais.

\- Super, j'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'elle m'aime bien, alors.

Le silence me répondait.

\- Enfin, on en ait pas là, rajoutais-je.

 _\- Je suis désolée qu'Henry t'ait appelé. Ça devait être très gênant pour toi._

\- Oui, un peu. Mais c'était assez amusant.

 _\- J'imagine._

Je souriais légèrement.

\- J'ai été voir Auguste et Killian, aujourd'hui. Et j'ai également discuté avec Mary.

 _\- Vraiment ? Comment ça s'est passé ?_

\- Étonnamment très bien. Tu as raison, Regina, ensemble on peut y arriver à notre bonheur.

 _\- Je crois en nous._

\- J'y crois aussi.

Un long silence planait, durant lequel aucune de nous ne savait quoi dire mais aucune de nous n'avez envie de raccrocher.

 _\- Emma … Je … ça … Est-ce que ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ?_

Je souriais de toute mes dents, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait me voir.

\- J'en serais ravie.

J'entendais son soupir de soulagement. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que je refuserai ?

 _\- Parfait. Samedi 19h, je passerai te chercher._

Et elle raccrochait aussitôt.

Cette nuit là, je m'endormais paisiblement, consciente de mon bonheur.

* * *

 _Alors, Verdict ? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?_

 _Je vais commencé le 13 ce soir, je pense. Je ne pense pas l'avoir fini avant la semaine prochaine mais je vais faire de mon mieux,_

 _Du coup, n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, ça me motivera :D_

 _Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt._


	13. You literally changed my life

_Bon ... J'ai vraiment honte ... Plus de quinze jours que je n'ai pas publié. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, j'ai été très occupée, dernièrement._

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews, follows, et favoris qui ont encore beaucoup augmentaient au dernier chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

 _Je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 14, et il risque de mettre autant de temps que celui-là pour arriver, sincèrement désolée. Bon, la reprise de OUAT est dans exactement sept jours alors ... Peut-être que ça me motivera plus et que l'inspiration sera plus grande ;)_

 _Je remercie ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^_

 ** _Agréable lecture, mes Adorables lecteurs_**

* * *

 **XIII**

* * *

 _ **« You literally changed my life »**_ _ **,**_ _par Regina Mills_

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir de ma chambre. Robe rouge foncée, décolletée, moulante, juste au-dessus des genoux. Assortie à une paire d'escarpins noirs. La tenue était ok.

Quant à ma tête… Brushing, maquillage léger, rouge à lèvres de la couleur de ma robe…

J'étais parfaite. Du moins, je tentais de m'en convaincre.

Après une énième inspiration, je sortais de ma chambre pour rejoindre mon père et Henry dans le salon.

\- Wow ! Maman ! Tu vas vraiment à un rendez-vous d'affaire ? Parce que je n'ai pas trop l'impression que tu vas parler boulot, là.

À côté de lui, mon père souriait largement.

\- Tu es splendide, Regina.

Mon fils plissait les yeux.

\- C'est qui ? Tu m'as promis de ne plus t'approcher de Robin !

\- Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avec Robin, Henry. C'est juste un dîner entre collègues.

\- Mais tu n'as pas de collègues. Tu es leur chef.

\- Oui, et bien je vais quand même dîner avec eux.

Je m'approchais de lui, anxieuse.

\- Henry … Tu m'as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas mais je peux toujours annuler, si tu veux.

Mon père levait les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré alors que mon fils affichait un sourire moqueur.

\- On dirait plutôt que tu es stressée d'aller à un rendez-vous galant. C'est ça, pas vrai ? Il vient te chercher ? Je vais voir qui c'est ? Dis, je le connais ?

Je le dévisageais un moment, cherchant quoi répondre à ça. Emma et moi ne voulions pas qu'Henry soit au courant de notre histoire. Il était beaucoup trop tôt. Nous explorions tout juste ce nouveau cap dans notre relation, nous n'avions pas besoin de rajouter une difficulté.

D'ailleurs, Auguste et Killian étaient les seuls au courant et c'était aussi bien comme ça.

\- Je vais être en retard. Ne m'attendez pas pour vous coucher, je vais certainement rentrer tard.

\- Vas-tu seulement rentrer ?

J'écarquillais les yeux sous le sous-entendu de mon fils.

\- Henry !

Toujours son sourire en coin, il levait les mains en l'air.

\- Je m'excuse. À demain, Maman.

Je lui embrassais le crâne, saluais mon père d'une bise sur la joue et sortais finalement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant l'Auberge, Emma m'attendait déjà au bord de la route. Elle portant un pantalon noir moulant avec un beau chemisier blanc décolleté. Ses cheveux détachés laissaient retomber de belles boucles sur ses épaules. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée et elle était très bien comme ça, au naturel.

Elle entrait dans la voiture tremblante.

\- Je meurs de froid !

\- Tu pouvais m'attendre à l'intérieur, tu sais …

Elle grimaçait.

\- Ruby est déjà assez chiante comme ça.

Puis, elle tournait la tête vers moi, m'embrassait tendrement, avant de se retirer avec un large sourire.

\- Alors, on va où ?

Je démarrais la voiture tout en lui répondant

\- Surprise ! J'espère que tu aimeras…

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais la voir sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Tant que je suis avec toi, ça devrait bien se passer, non ?

Je lui rendais son sourire.

\- Henry n'a rien dit que tu ne sois pas là, ce soir ?

\- Il n'a pas trop cru à cette histoire de dîner entre collègues.

Elle riait, agrandissant mon sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas de collègues, tu es leur employeur.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit.

Après quelques secondes, elle reprenait ;

\- D'ailleurs … Il veut toujours que tu changes de boulot ?

\- Il finira bien par comprendre que c'est ce musée qui le fait vivre.

\- Il pense que tu n'aime pas le diriger.

\- J'aime mon métier. Tu sais comme j'adore l'art.

\- Pourquoi il pense ça ?

\- Henry voudrait que je redevienne professeur. Je pense qu'il se souvient du temps où je l'étais. On était très proche à cette époque. Très heureux aussi. Et j'imagine qu'il croit que j'ai juste à reprendre mon ancien travail pour que tout revienne à la normale.

Elle posait sa main sur ma cuisse, en réconfort. Mais ce contact m'électrisait aussitôt.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours que nos baisers devenaient plus appuyés, nos caresses plus précises…

Je me raclais la gorge tout en tentant de reporter toute mon attention sur la route. La belle blonde devait le remarquer parce qu'elle retirait sa main avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Alors… Est-ce que tu trouves ça bizarre d'aller dîner avec une femme ?

\- Je suis déjà allée dîner avec d'autres femmes. Comme Kathryn, ou Zelena. Souvent Tink, aussi.

Elle riait encore.

\- De façon romantique, je veux dire.

\- Ce serait peut-être étrange si ce n'était pas toi. Mais comme ça l'est, je trouve plutôt ça… normal.

\- Alors pourquoi stresses-tu autant ?

Je soupirais.

\- Je suis très calme.

\- Tu parles rapidement, et tu trembles.

Je retenais un grognement. Puis, je décidais de me dévoiler un peu.

\- Je veux faire les choses bien. Avec toi.

Je pouvais voir son éclatant sourire illuminer la voiture.

\- Jusqu'à présent, je pense que c'est réussi. Notre histoire est digne des romans à l'eau de rose dont raffole Anna. Sérieusement, on s'est rencontrées sur un banc. On a appris à se connaître sans savoir l'identité l'une de l'autre. Tu m'as sortie des ténèbres. J'ai frappé ton ex qui a eu un gosse avec ta sœur…

Je lâchais un rire amusé tout en arrêtant la voiture près d'un grand bâtiment blanc.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, tout ça est un peu trop romantique.

À mon tour de l'embrasser. Elle posait sa main sur ma joue pour approfondir le baiser.

C'était ces moments-là qui faisaient battre mon cœur à toute allure.

Lorsque nous sortions de la voiture, elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Ton musée, vraiment ?

\- J'avais pensé à un pique-nique sur notre banc mais on attendra le Printemps pour ça.

Elle entrelaçait son bras au mien et nous marchions lentement jusqu'à l'entrée du grand bâtiment.

\- Tu veux te sentir dans ton élément, c'est ça ?

Je souriais tout en ouvrant la porte. Le Hall était sombre, toutes lumières éteintes. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Je savais me repérer. Je guidais Emma à travers tous les couloirs.

\- Te souviens-tu du jour où je t'ai emmené ici avec moi ?

Elle me rendait mon sourire, entrant avec moi dans l'ascenseur.

\- C'était une bonne journée. On avait ri. Enfin, surtout toi.

Après quelques minutes, les portes s'ouvraient sur la cafétéria du musée. Et Emma regardait toute les tables vides.

\- Bon, on a l'embarras du choix, niveau table.

Je secouais la tête et attrapais son poignet pour traverser la cantine afin de nous rendre à la salle d'à côté.

Lorsque nous entrions, les lampes accrochées çà et là sur les murs éclairaient déjà quelque peu la pièce de façon tamisée, donnant une ambiance plutôt intime. Je me tournais vers la belle blonde pour voir sa réaction.

La bouche entrouverte, elle examinait chaque recoin du regard. Les grands murs habillés de tableaux. La porte arrière menant à la cuisine, utilisée uniquement pour les serveurs. La confortable méridienne installée dans un coin. La table de deux, au centre de la pièce, vêtue d'une nappe blanche et dressée par un couvert digne des plus grands restaurants. Puis, ses pas la guidaient jusqu'à la paroi de verre faisant office de quatrième mur. À l'extérieur, les lumières de Storybrooke toujours décorées pour Noël offraient une vue splendide.

Elle semblait avoir perdu sa voix.

Après un moment, elle reportait son attention sur moi, les yeux pétillants.

\- Ok, alors en plus de faire musée d'art et école de peinture, vous faites aussi lieu parfait pour les premiers rendez-vous, c'est ça ?

Je lui répondais par un large sourire, posais mes mains sur sa taille et l'embrassais tendrement. Puis, nous restions quelques secondes front contre front.

\- Je suis ravie que ça te plaise.

Un raclement de gorge nous obligeait à nous éloigner. Killian, dans un costume propre nous lançait un sourire charmant.

\- Navré de vous déranger, mesdames. Je vous invite seulement à vous installer.

Emma m'interrogeait du regard et je grimaçais.

\- De nos jours, ça devient difficile de trouver des serveurs possédant tous mes critères.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un employé multifonctions.

Faisant mine de ne pas entendre, Killian tirait la chaise d'Emma qui s'installait avec grand plaisir. Il répétait son geste pour moi.

Yeux dans les yeux, nous laissions le beau brun nous servir notre entrée. Une salade composée que j'avais pris grand plaisir à préparer avec Madame Lucas et Auguste.

\- Tout ce que j'aime, commentait Emma avec un doux sourire.

Timidement, nous commencions à manger dans un silence confortable.

Mon cœur battait rapidement. Un peu trop peut-être. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien lors d'un premier rendez-vous.

\- J'ai rencontré ton père, hier.

Je relevais aussitôt la tête vers elle, yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je l'ai juste rencontré en tant que prof de son petit-fils. Pas en tant que petite-amie de sa fille.

Je souriais en coin, ravie qu'elle emploie ce mot pour nous qualifier. Mais je décidais de ne pas relever.

\- Tu l'a vu au lycée ?

\- Il est venu inscrire Henry à la semaine au ski, dans deux mois. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y participerait.

Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète.

\- Excuse-moi ?! Quelle semaine au ski ? Henry déteste les voyages scolaires ! Comment mon père a pu l'inscrire sans mon accord ?!

Elle me souriait faiblement.

\- Il ne l'a pas vraiment fait. Il doit confirmer bientôt. Je pensais que tu le savais. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Je grinçais des dents.

\- Je ne supporte pas de savoir Henry loin de moi. Je sais comme c'est égoïste mais il pourrait lui arriver tellement de choses !

Elle posait sa main sur la mienne tout en me souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant pour toi mais… J'y serai aussi. Tu sais que je ne laisserais rien lui arriver.

Savoir qu'Emma prendrait soin de lui était rassurant. J'avais confiance en elle.

Je soupirais tout de même.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on manque cruellement de communication dans ma famille.

Elle riait faiblement.

\- Vous les Mills, vous êtes des loups solitaires. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu parviendras à faire d'Henry, Zelena, ton père et toi, une vraie meute soudée.

J'haussais les épaules, sceptique et elle me souriait encore. Un sourire tendre, heureux, serein.

Tout le reste du repas, nous le passions à bavarder de choses et d'autres, comme toujours. Nos mains s'étaient liées d'elles-mêmes, sur la table. Parfois, nous échangions quelques baisers. Souvent, nos yeux se perdaient dans ceux de l'autre et ces moments-là étaient magique.

Arrivées au dessert – une coupe de glace – Emma plongeait ses yeux dans les miens avec intensité. Sa main serrait les mienne. Son visage paraissait sérieux.

\- Merci, soufflait-elle simplement.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir sortie de toutes ces ténèbres. Pour, aujourd'hui, me faire vivre ce moment très agréable. Tu prends soin de moi comme jamais personne ne l'a fait. Et je tiens à te remercier pour ça.

Je souriais simplement, heureuse.

\- Je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur un point ; la meilleure décision que tu aies prise dans ta vie a été celle de t'asseoir sur mon banc.

Elle riait avec moi.

\- J'étais loin d'imaginer l'impact que ça aurait. Tu as littéralement changé ma vie, Regina.

\- Et toi la mienne.

Encore une fois, nous échangions un doux baiser.

Je n'étais pas une grande romantique dans l'âme. Mais avec Emma, c'était différent. Je devenais un trop fleur bleue. Mais peu importait, elle m'appréciait comme ça.

Une fois le repas fini, alors que Killian nous avait quittées non sans un clin d'œil suggestif, Emma et moi nous installions sur la méridienne, avec un verre de cidre chacune.

\- Comment ça se passe, avec Zelena ? Demandait-elle d'une voix basse, prévenant les confidences à suivre.

J'haussais faiblement les épaules, le regard triste.

\- Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que tu as remis Robin à sa place. Elle a essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois mais je n'ai jamais répondu.

\- Tu devrais.

Je la dévisageais, sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi ?

Emma posait son verre sur la table basse et se tournait entièrement vers moi, ses jambes pliées entre nous.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de famille. Tu sais… quand on est orphelin, on grandi, on vit, avec un véritable manque dans nos cœurs. Ne pas avoir de parents, c'est quelque chose de très difficile. On passe son temps à se demander pourquoi les autres ont une famille et pas nous. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Auguste. Et j'aimais de tout mon cœur Léopold, Eva et Mary. Mais c'est différent. On a beau se dire constamment que les liens du cœur sont plus fort que les liens du sang, on se demande toujours ce que ça fait, d'avoir des parents biologiques. Un frère, une sœur …

Elle souriait tristement.

\- Tu as rencontré la tienne un peu tard. Mais tu m'as raconté comme vous étiez proches. Zelena est ta sœur, Regina. Pas une amie ou une confidente.

\- C'est pourquoi la trahison n'a été que plus douloureuse.

Elle prenait mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Elle a mal agit. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, sur ce point. Mais pouvons-nous vraiment parler de trahison ? Elle préférait avoir le cœur brisé plutôt que de briser le tien. Elle a agi comme une grande sœur maladroite. Comme… Moi. Avec Mary-Margaret.

Je l'interrompais en lâchant l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur son genou.

\- Ne te compare pas à elle. C'est totalement différent.

\- Pas tant que ça. C'est l'histoire d'une grande sœur qui ne sait pas comment protéger la plus jeune.

Les larmes aux yeux, je me jetais dans ses bras qu'elle entourait aussitôt autour de moi.

\- Elle me manque…

\- Je sais.

Nous restions longtemps ainsi. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Après plusieurs minutes, je m'éloignais le rouge aux joues en réalisant que j'étais littéralement posée sur ses jambes.

\- Alors… commençais-je sous son regard moqueur. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu t'es intégrée à Boston.

Elle grimaçait mais acceptait tout de même de me parler de son passé. Emma n'avait pas connu que des moments tristes. Elle avait eu de la joie avec Lily, avec Elsa…

Elle avouait son manque de sérieux dans les études. De ses rivales à qui elle pourrissait la vie avec plaisir. Ses petits jobs. Son premier appartement. Sa colocation avec Lily. Les soirées trop arrosées.

Elle souriait de nostalgie. Elle riait, souvent, avant de me raconter un souvenir. Et je l'écoutais avec attention. Le son de sa voix était joyeux, comme son regard. Elle était magnifique, à cet instant. Plus encore que d'habitude.

Alors, pendant l'histoire d'une de ses péripéties, je l'embrassais. D'abord surprise, elle mettait du temps à répondre. Mais très vite, le baiser devenait plus fougueux, plus intense, plus passionné.

Elle se penchait sur moi, posait l'une de ses mains sur l'accoudoir, derrière, afin de garder l'équilibre, et l'autre sur ma taille. Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, mes doigts retiraient la chemise de son pantalon avant de caresser son ventre plat. De légers gémissements s'échappaient de nos lèvres.

Très vite, elle se retrouvait allongée sur moi, et mes mains grimpaient toujours plus haut, relevant de plus en plus son chemisier.

À bout de souffle, elle lâchait mes lèvres et encrait encore une fois ses yeux jade noircis par le désir dans mon regard alors que mes doigts buttaient contre son soutien-gorge.

Elle semblait s'interroger. Moi aussi. Que faisions-nous ? Était-ce une bonne idée ? Cela faisait désormais plusieurs jours que nous étions « ensemble ». Mais était-il temps de passer ce cap ?

J'étais effrayée, soudainement. Emma avait de l'expérience avec les femmes. Moi, j'étais novice.

Et même avec les hommes… le sexe avait toujours eu un aspect négatif dans mes relations. Que ce soit avec Robin ou avec Daniel. Pour Graham s'était encore pire puisque notre relation ne tournait qu'autour de ça.

Doucement, elle caressait ma joue de sa main, m'embrassait le front et se redressait sur le sofa.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée.

Sa voix était rauque et elle fuyait mon regard, triturant nerveusement ses mains.

Je me raclais la gorge en me relevant à mon tour.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça.

Elle reprenait son verre, posé jusque-là sur la table basse, et le finissait d'une traite.

\- C'était une bonne soirée, murmurait-elle.

J'acquiesçais.

Après quelques secondes, le silence devenait presque gênant.

\- Emma ? Est-ce que… ça va ?

Elle relevait enfin ses yeux dans les miens, sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Et toi ?

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

\- Moi ?

Elle reprenait mes mains dans le siennes.

\- J'espère ne pas t'avoir brusquée. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas su me tenir. J'ai un peu honte.

Sourire aux lèvres, je l'embrassais tendrement.

\- Tout va bien. Juste … Faisons les choses bien.

Elle me rendait mon sourire.

\- Faire ça sur le sofa de ton musée me met un peu mal à l'aise.

Je riais et me relevais pour lui tendre la main.

\- Tu viens ?

Elle plissait les yeux, hésitante.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus coucher dans ton bureau.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Elle acquiesçait et m'attrapait finalement la main. Nous nous dirigions jusque devant le mur de verre et je lui montrais le ciel étoilé.

\- Tu connais quelques choses aux étoiles ?

\- Tu veux dire à part la Grande Ours ? Pas du tout.

Je souriais, me collais à elle, et lui montrais la constellation d'Orion, de Cassiopée ou encore l'étoile polaire. Elle m'écoutait avec grand intérêt, semblant au moins autant passionné que l'était Henry lorsque je lui racontais tout ça lorsqu'il était petit.

Et comme nous étions toutes les deux de grandes romantiques dans l'âme, nous clôturions la soirée avec un doux baiser sous le ciel étoilé.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin, je préparais le petit-déjeuner pour les deux hommes de la maison avec un large sourire que je ne parvenais pas à quitter.

La soirée avait été parfaite. Depuis mon réveil, je n'arrêtais pas de me refaire toute la soirée dans la tête, me souvenant de tous les détails, du moindre mot échangé, de la moindre expression sur son visage.

\- En voilà une qui s'est bien amusée.

Le rouge aux joues, j'accueillais mon père avec un timide sourire.

\- Henry n'a pas été trop difficile, hier soir ?

\- Il n'a cessé de me poser des questions sur toi.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Qui t'emmenait dîner. Mais comme tu ne me l'as pas dit à moi non plus… Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre.

Je ne répondais pas. À quoi bon ?

\- En parlant de non-dit… reprenais-je en me tournant vers lui, posant les pancakes sur la table. Quand comptais-tu me parler de cette semaine au ski à laquelle tu veux inscrire Henry ?

Il ne semblait pas surpris que je sois au courant.

\- Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien.

\- Je suis sa mère. C'est à moi de juger ce qui lui ferait du bien.

Il soupirait.

\- J'allais t'en parler.

\- Quand ?

\- Bonne question. Il vrai qu'avec le peu de fois qu'on se voit, ça aurait été difficile.

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- Je suis plus présente pour Henry, dernièrement. Et j'en ai parlé avec lui.

\- Je suis content que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un qui te rendes heureuse, Regina. Mais… es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? Ta relation avec Henry est encore tendue. Et puis, cette histoire avec ta sœur… Je crois que sentimentalement, tu es assez occupée comme ça, non ?

Je fermais brièvement les yeux pour tenter de me calmer.

\- Tu penses que je me suis jetée dans les bras du premier venu pour panser mes problèmes émotionnels ?

\- Je ne sais pas Regina. Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

J'étais dépitée. Alors que j'allais très clairement lui expliquer que je faisais la part des choses entre ma sœur, mon fils et mon « amant » lorqu'Henry nous rejoignait, encore à demi-endormi.

Sans un mot, il venait s'asseoir à table, peinant pour rester éveillé.

\- Tu pouvais rester au lit, tu sais ?

\- Il faut que j'aie le temps de faire mes exercices avant d'aller chez Mary-Margaret et David.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs hier ?

\- Si. Mais Miss Swan a dit que pour être en forme c'était mieux de faire de l'exercice tous les jours.

Je souriais tout en lui préparant son chocolat chaud.

\- Ta prof de sport exagère.

\- Elle court tous les jours, elle !

\- Chacun son occupation…

Je me retournais vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, cette prof. Pourquoi ?

Il haussait négligemment les épaules.

\- Elle est courageuse, j'ai l'impression.

Emma avait eu tellement de mal avec la lâcheté. Entendre ça lui ferait du bien.

\- Et elle ne nous prend pas pour des idiots, comme les autres profs. On dirait qu'elle nous voit d'une façon différente des autres. Ceux qu'on considère méchants, elle trouve leur côté gentil. Ceux qui sont tristes, elle les fait sourire. Dans son cours, Peter n'est pas démoniaque, comme ailleurs. Il est toujours joueur, mais dans le bon sens.

Il parlait d'elle avec tellement d'admiration.

\- Elle m'a paru très timide, intervenait mon père. Et un peu froide.

Je reportais mon attention vers lui, soudainement anxieuse de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle.

\- Ah oui ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

\- J'imagine qu'elle était un peu stressée. Je me demande comment elle s'en sortira pour les rencontres parents-professeurs.

Henry piquait brusquement du nez, trouvant soudainement un grand intérêt à la table.

Je croisai les bras contre ma poitrine, yeux plissés.

\- Henry ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler de quelque chose, par hasard ?

\- Non …

\- Quand aura lieu cette rencontre ?

\- La semaine prochaine, soufflait-il. Jeudi soir.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu y échapper ? Je croyais que tu n'avais rien à te reprocher ?

\- L'année dernière tu avais fait un scandale contre mon prof de Maths … Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je pige rien.

Je soupirais.

\- Désolée de mettre emportée. Je resterai calme, cette fois-ci.

\- Hm.

Puis, il relevait la tête vers moi, sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être que faire du sport t'aiderait à te calmer, toi aussi ?

Emma… Quelle idée stupide elle avait mis dans la tête de mon fils !

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Dans l'après-midi, pendant qu'Henry, mon père et David jouaient ensemble à un jeu de société, Mary-Margaret et moi nous installions dans un coin de leur petit salon pour discuter tranquillement.

\- J'ai parlé avec Emma, déclarait-elle aussitôt.

J'acquiesçais. La belle blonde m'en avait déjà parlé.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle sorte d'amitié vous entretenez, toutes les deux, mais je pense qu'elle tient à toi.

J'aimais entendre ce genre de chose.

\- Sûrement.

\- J'avoue que je suis quand même un peu surprise. Vous êtes si différentes.

On était si complémentaires.

\- Quand on s'est rencontrées, elle avait besoin de soutien. Et j'avais besoin d'un peu d'action dans ma vie. Alors… Je me suis donnée pour mission de l'aider. Et avec le temps, je me suis éprise d'attachement pour elle.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de dire à Henry que vous êtes amies ? Je trouve ça un peu étrange.

J'avais proposé à Emma de l'inviter à dîner à la maison, un soir, en expliquant à Henry que nous étions amies. Elle avait su me convaincre de continuer à se considérer comme inconnues. Ses arguments tenaient la route.

\- Emma travaille avec beaucoup d'adolescents. Elle sait ce qui se passe généralement quand les élèves apprennent une quelconque amitié entre les parents de leurs camarades et leurs professeurs. On ne veut pas qu'Henry subisse les moqueries.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait si un jour nous décidions de révéler notre couple aux yeux de tous ?

\- C'est réfléchi.

\- En effet.

Après quelques secondes, elle reprenait ;

\- Elle t'a parlé de cette théorie tenace qu'elle avait sur Cora ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Elle était certaine que Cora avait tué mes parents. Elle y croyait dur comme fer.

Et pourtant, jamais elle m'en avait parlé. J'ignorais pourquoi je ressentais ce léger pincement, au niveau du cœur. Était-ce parce qu'Emma ne s'était pas confiée à moi à ce propos ? Ou bien parce qu'elle pensait que ma mère était capable d'assassiner sa propre sœur ?

\- Elle n'y croit plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je lui ai dit que c'était insensé et je lui ai expliqué que malgré tout, ta mère tenait à la mienne. J'ignore si je l'ai convaincue. Mais il faut dire que Cora n'a pas aidé, en la menaçant le jour de l'enterrement.

Le jour de l'enterrement ? Mais Emma n'était pas là, ce jour-là. Je ne comprenais rien. Et Mary devait sans doute s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle me dévisageait avec étonnement.

\- C'est étrange qu'elle ne t'en ai pas parlé.

\- Tu es sa sœur.

Elle souriait, ravie que je le relève.

\- Exact. Elle avait sans doute peur que tu te vexes.

Je secouais la tête, forçais un sourire.

\- Peu importe, on dirait qu'Emma est le sujet principal de tout le monde, aujourd'hui. Si on parlait plutôt de toi ? Vous avez prévu de déménager, non ?

Alors qu'elle poursuivait la discussion sur son amour fou avec David, je réfléchissais à tout ça. Est-ce que Emma avait peur de me parler de ça ? Pourquoi n'étais-je au courant de rien alors que je lui confiais absolument tout ? Une nouvelle conversation s'imposerait bientôt.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le soir-même, je décidais de me rendre chez Kathryn où je savais que je trouverais Zelena. Mais arrivée devant la porte blanche, j'hésitais soudainement. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

\- On peut toujours faire demi-tour, si tu veux.

Bien sûr, j'avais demandé à Tink de venir avec moi. Si Kathryn s'était rangée du côté de ma sœur, la petite blonde, elle, avait pris mon parti.

\- J'ai peur, soufflais-je.

\- J'imagine, oui. Mais dis-toi que je suis là, avec toi.

J'acquiesçais et je finissais par appuyer sur la sonnette, attendant avec anxiété qu'elle nous ouvre la porte.

Kathryn nous accueillait avec un large sourire.

\- Zelena est dans la chambre d'amis, m'indiquait-elle tout en posant une main réconfortante sur mon bras. Tu connais le chemin.

J'acquiesçais et, le cœur battant, je me dirigeais vers ma sœur, laissant derrière moi nos deux amies blondes.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, Zelena berçait son fils dans ses bras, portant sur lui un regard confiant, tendre et affectueux.

\- Roland va bien ?

Elle relevait brusquement la tête vers moi, surprise.

\- Regina ? Qu'est-ce que …

J'inspirais, refermais la porte derrière moi et venais m'asseoir sur son lit, près d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal, déclarait-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

Je souriais tristement et tendais mes bras vers son fils.

\- Je peux ?

Elle acquiesçait aussitôt en le plaçant dans mes bras.

\- Il est adorable …

Puis, je relevais la tête vers elle.

\- Comme sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était le genre de phrase qu'elle disait souvent. Elle me rendait mon sourire.

\- C'est un truc de famille, je pense.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je me décidais à me lancer.

\- Je t'ai fait plus de mal que tu ne m'en a fait. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

\- J'aurai dû… Je ne t'ai pas prêté assez d'attention.

Elle me souriait encore.

\- Tu sais… Mes sentiments pour Robin sont partis. Dès l'instant où il t'a fait souffrir. J'ai cru… Après la naissance de Roland, j'ai cru que ce serait encore possible. Mais il a recommencé. Il refusait d'en parler à Marianne. Je me suis fait une raison. Robin est un briseur de cœurs.

Tout en calant Roland contre moi, je posais une main sur celle de ma sœur.

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle souriait en coin.

\- Pourquoi l'être ? Ton amie nous a bien vengées, je trouve.

Je souriais à mon tour, au souvenir d'Emma frappant Robin. C'était sadiquement jouissif.

Justement, je baissais les yeux, fronçais les sourcils.

\- J'ai de forts sentiments pour elle …

Elle acquiesçait, reprenait Roland et se levait pour le laisser dormir dans son berceau. Ensuite, elle revenait s'installer à mes côtés, me regardant avec ce même regard rassurant qu'elle m'avait adressé après la mort de notre mère. « Tout ira bien ».

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Oui. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour une femme.

\- Ce n'est pas si différent, tu sais ?

Je riais légèrement, me souvenant de cette rousse adolescente qui avait ramené une fille à la maison, juste histoire de faire enrager notre mère.

\- Je l'ai invitée à dîner hier soir. Ça s'est très bien passé. Et maintenant, je commence un peu à paniquer.

\- Parce que ça devient sérieux ?

\- J'ai peur pour Henry. Pour mon père. Et pour moi.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu as peur qu'elle te fasse souffrir ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai peur… j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Elle souriait moqueusement.

\- Tu veux dire sexuellement ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Pas seulement ! Je suis tellement mauvaise dans tout ce qui concerne un couple. J'ai peur que ça soit moi qui la blesse.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Elle prenait mes deux mains dans les siennes et me fixait de ses yeux émeraude.

\- Parce que tu l'aimes. Plus que tu n'as aimé Robin ou Daniel.

Je restais crispée.

Elle avait raison. J'étais amoureuse d'Emma. Et cette vérité, plutôt que de me faire peur, me réconfortait.

J'étais amoureuse d'Emma. Et ça faisait du bien.

* * *

 _Verdict ? ça valait le coup d'attendre quinze jours ou pas du tout ? :')_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, j'y répondrai avec plaisir :)_

 _Bon, je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine parce que je sais déjà que je n'aurai pas fini le chapitre 14 d'ici là, mais à bientôt quand même ;)_


	14. I love you

_Saluuut !_

 _Bon, je pense avoir trouvé un rythme dans mon écriture, un chapitre tous les quinze jours et sans doute le max que je puisse faire. J'essaierai de reprendre de l'avance aux prochaines vacances mais c'est pas gagné :/_

 _Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, vos Reviews, vos favs, vos follows me vont droit au coeur :D_

 _Un merci tout particulier à ma bêta, son aide m'est précieuse ;)_

 _J'espère que ce Quatorzième Chapitre vous plaira,_

 ** _Agréable lecture, Adorables lecteurs_**

* * *

 **XIV**

* * *

 _ **« I love you »,**_ _par Emma Swan_

Depuis ce rendez-vous parfait, je n'avais pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de voir Regina. La neige recouvrant les rues de Storybrooke écourtait nos moments sur le banc.

Mais en ce jeudi soir, installée derrière mon bureau, je subissais depuis quelques heures la terrible rencontre parents-professeurs. Enseignant le sport, il était plutôt rare que je sois sollicitée. Mais cette année, comme j'étais tout juste de retour, ils étaient tous décidés à venir me consulter les pères sportifs qui s'indignaient que leur fils n'ait pas pratiqué pendant des mois, les mères avides de commérages qui voulaient vérifier si les rumeurs à mon propos étaient vraies, ou encore les parents sérieux qui s'indignaient de l'absence de notes de leur enfant.

J'étais épuisée. Les rencontres s'enchaînaient, les interrogatoires de plus en plus centrés, les jugements de plus en plus en plus mauvais… J'en avais ma claque de me justifier.

Alors que j'étais prête à craquer, passait la porte une magnifique brune dans un tailleur noir, montée sur des talons excessivement hauts. Impeccablement coiffée et maquillée, elle venait s'installer face à moi, accompagnée de son fils.

Une fois remise de mes émotions, je me raclais la gorge et baissais les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges. Il ne fallait rien laisser paraître devant Henry.

\- Madame Mills… la saluais-je poliment.

\- Miss Swan.

Dans ses beaux yeux chocolat, je pouvais discerner une teinte d'amusement malgré son visage impassible.

Après encore un long échange de regards dans un silence pesant, je feintais de m'intéresser à mes notes.

\- Alors… Henry Mills…

Je cherchais du regard le nom du jeune homme. Je n'avais laissé aucun commentaire. Voyant le vide sur ma feuille, je relevais un regard embarrassé sur Regina qui affichait un sourire moqueur, sourcils haussés.

\- Et bien ?

\- Euh… Avez-vous des questions ?

Les deux Mills me dévisageaient avec la même expression d'amusement non-dissimulé.

\- J'aimerai connaître vos méthodes de travail.

Je croisais mes mains sur mon bureau et répondais sans la quitter du regard.

\- Je les laisse venir à leur rythme. Rien ne sert de les précipiter. S'ils sont _novices_ dans le… _sport_ étudié, ils ont tendances à être un peu effrayés. Ce qui est tout à fait normal ! Alors, j'en discute avec eux. Parler aide beaucoup, je pense. Et je crois que je parviens à les faire aimer ça, après entraînement. Vous comprenez ?

Elle détournait aussitôt les yeux, le rouge aux joues, et acquiesçait faiblement. Oui, elle avait compris.

Henry lançait un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa mère, ne comprenant sans doute pas sa réaction.

\- Ça va, Man ?

Elle forçait un sourire.

\- Oui… Oui. Bien sûr, tout va bien. Je pense juste que…

Elle reportait son regard sur moi.

\- Miss Swan, vos élèves n'ont pas forcément envie de discuter. C'est probablement gênant, pour eux. Ils préfèrent peut-être garder leurs craintes pour eux.

\- Ce serait une erreur.

J'aurai voulu attraper sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne. Mais il y avait Henry. Je continuais donc dans ce sens

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Ce qui se passe dans leur tête. Je ne veux pas constamment me demander comment agir avec eux. Ils doivent s'ouvrir à moi pour que ça puisse marcher. Par le passé, j'ai trop de fois souffert à cause des non-dits.

Elle acquiesçait faiblement, m'envoyait un doux sourire et reportait ensuite son attention sur son fils.

\- Henry ne cesse de vanter vos mérites.

C'était amusant de remarquer à quel point leurs mimiques étaient identiques lorsqu'ils étaient gênés. Les joues légèrement rougies, le regard détourné, la tête baissée…

\- Il me surestime sûrement.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Les yeux chocolatés de Regina ne quittaient plus les miens. Un échange de regard empli de tendresse, de promesses et d'autre chose qui ne m'avait jusqu'alors jamais été adressé. _Personne_ , pas même Neal, ne m'avait déjà lancé ce regard.

C'était le regard qu'avait Auguste pour Killian. Léopold pour Eva. Mary-Margaret pour David. Anna pour Kristoff.

Ce n'était pas une simple affection. Un « crush » comme disaient mes élèves. Non, c'était un sentiment bien plus important. Un sentiment qui m'effrayait. Ou qui devrait. Parce qu'en vérité, à cet instant, dans les yeux de Regina, je n'avais qu'une envie me laisser tomber.

Non plus dans les ténèbres. Non, je voulais me laisser tomber dans cet amour qu'elle me promettait dans ce regard doux et confiant.

\- Hm… Man ? On y va ?

Elle sursautait à moitié, souriait à son fils et me tendait la main tout en se levant.

\- Merci, Miss Swan.

Au contraire de son ton distant et formel, sa poigne était tendre et délicate.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir, Madame Mills, soufflais-je alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux.

\- C'était super bizarre, entendais-je Henry dire à sa mère.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, portant peu d'attention à la petite Paige et son étrange père qui entraient à leur tour.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Quelques jours plus tard, recouvertes dans des manteaux chauds, Regina et moi nous baladions au bord du lac. Refusant de faire preuve de gestes tendres en public, nous nous contentions de laisser nos mains s'effleurer de temps à autres. Parfois, nos doigts s'entremêlaient l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se séparer discrètement.

Quand arriverait le moment où je pourrais l'embrasser n'importe où ? Où pourrais-je la prendre dans mes bras quand je le voudrais ?

\- J'angoisse, avouait-elle enfin, dans un faible murmure.

J'hochais doucement la tête tout en la regardant avec confiance.

\- Bien sûr. C'est normal.

Elle grimaçait et s'arrêtait finalement de marcher, au milieu du chemin.

\- Tu n'as pas peur, toi ?

Je m'approchais d'un pas, lui souriait tendrement.

\- Je suis morte de trouille.

\- Pourtant, tu as eu d'autres femmes, avant.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur. C'est d'être en couple. Avec une personne si merveilleuse que toi. J'ai peur de te perdre.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Tous ceux à qui je tiens disparaissent toujours.

\- Mais pas moi.

J'acquiesçais avant de fronçais les sourcils.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse ?

Elle baissait la tête, le rouge aux joues et reprenait lentement la marche. Je souriais en coin. Bien sûr, je m'en doutais déjà.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir la pression à ce propos, Regina.

Elle tournait la tête derrière nous, s'assurant que personne aux alentours ne pouvait nous entendre, avant de répondre ;

\- Le sexe est quelque chose que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement.

Je la dévisageais, hésitante. Si elle ne semblait pas si préoccupée, j'aurais certainement répliqué moqueusement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

\- On peut prendre notre temps.

Elle soupirait.

\- Non… Je… Dans mes précédentes relations… je retardais au maximum cette étape. Je trouve ça très intime et ça m'effraie un peu.

En remarquant mon air inquiet, elle tentait de me rassurer ;

\- J'aime le sexe ! S'écriait-elle soudainement.

Elle plaquait une main sur sa bouche, le visage entièrement rouge. Face à cette réaction, j'éclatais de rire sous son regard noir.

\- D'accord… m'exclamais-je une fois calmée. J'ai compris. Je crois.

Elle roulait des yeux, agacée.

\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… Ce n'est pas que… Je n'ai rien contre le sexe, tu comprends ? C'est juste le sexe dans une relation, je trouve-

\- Tu préfères les histoires d'un soir, j'ai compris, la coupais-je, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Elle me tapait l'épaule, de plus en plus gênée.

\- Pas du tout ! J'essaie juste de te dire que je ne prends pas ça à la légère. Je pense que c'est une étape importante et on ne devrait pas juste faire ça sur le sofa de mon musée. C'est tout.

Elle serrait ses bras contre sa poitrine, fronçait les sourcils, et regardait droit devant nous. Reprenant un air sérieux, j'arrêtais à mon tour notre balade et l'obligeait à en faire de même en attrapant son bras.

Yeux dans les yeux, je m'approchais d'elle.

\- C'est aussi important pour moi, Regina. Je suis désolée si je t'ai donné l'impression que je prenais ça à la légère. Tu…

J'inspirais fortement.

\- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Rien de ce qui ne te concerne n'est futile.

Elle finissait par me sourire et m'embrassait la joue avec tendresse.

\- Eh les amoureuses ! Criait une voix familière, au loin.

Dans un sursaut, nous nous tournions toutes les deux vers Tink et Ruby, plusieurs mètres derrière. Elles marchaient rapidement vers nous et j'avais à peine le temps d'échanger un regard inquiet avec Regina qu'elles étaient déjà à notre hauteur.

\- J'espère que nous n'interrompons rien, s'exclamait Tink non sans un clin d'œil vers son amie qui détournait aussitôt le regard, un air las sur le visage.

Ruby me lançait un coup de coude.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre balade romantique, Em'.

Je me rappelais maintenant d'un souvenir remontant à plus de dix ans. Quand Ruby fréquentait Peter et que Lacey et moi les espionnions. Était-ce une sorte de vengeance ?

\- Que fais-tu là, Tink ? Demandait finalement Regina.

La petite blonde haussait négligemment les épaules, l'air de rien.

\- Je me promène.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ?

\- Non, le cabinet est fermé le lundi.

C'était la première fois que je me demandais dans quoi elle pouvait travailler. Avant, c'était quelque chose dont je ne me préoccupais pas. Mais maintenant, je réalisais qu'elle était une personne importante pour Regina. Et que je ne connaissais rien d'elle. Pas même son véritable prénom.

Un silence planait quelques secondes durant lesquelles nous nous dévisagions toutes une à une.

Si Killian et Auguste étaient très au courant de l'avancée de notre relation, Ruby et Tink avaient seulement connaissance de notre attirance l'une pour l'autre. Je n'avais jamais dit à ma vieille amie que Regina et moi étions désormais en couple et je savais que la belle brune n'avait pas non plus mit son amie dans la confidence.

Mais était-il nécessaire de nier, désormais ? Il était certain qu'elles avaient toutes les deux comprit la situation. Et en nous coinçant, ici, au milieu de cette balade hivernale, elles comptaient certainement nous mettre au pied du mur.

\- Et toi ? Reprenait Tink. Tu n'es pas au musée ?

La belle brune forçait un sourire.

\- Je débauche juste.

\- Ah. Et où est Henry ?

\- À la maison.

\- Il ne se balade pas avec toi ?

\- Il a des devoirs.

\- Sinon il serait là ?

J'étais certaine que Regina avait réponse à chacune de ses questions. Mais sans vraiment réagir, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, prête à répondre, je la devançais.

\- On est ensemble !

Trois têtes se tournaient aussitôt vers moi. Surprises, amusées ou intriguées, les trois femmes me dévisageaient avec intérêt.

\- Ensemble ? Répétait Ruby après quelques secondes.

Je prenais la main de Regina dans la mienne.

\- C'est ça.

Tink sautillait sur place, tapant dans ses mains, enthousiaste.

\- C'est génial ! Je commençais à désespérer du célibat de Gin'.

Cette dernière semblait agacée.

\- Emma, murmurait-elle. On peut parler s'il te plaît ?

Soudainement inquiète, je la suivais un peu plus loin, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes des deux femmes.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- As-tu seulement conscience que Miss Lucas et Tink sont les deux plus grandes commères de la ville ? Elles se nourrissent de potins !

\- J'ai confiance en Ruby.

\- Ah oui ?

\- On a beau dire ce qu'on veut, sur elle, dans le passé, c'était l'une de mes amies qui respectaient le plus mes secrets. Mes plus _noirs_ secrets.

Les larmes aux yeux, je repensais aux soirées que j'avais pu passer chez les Lucas, effondrée dans les bras de mon amie. Elle et sa grand-mère soignaient mes bleus, mes blessures, mes marques. Des cicatrices que je ne pouvais montrer à Mary et Eva, de peur de les choquer dans leur sensibilité. Elles me pensaient forte, intouchable, insouciante. Ruby savait que j'étais blessée, terrifiée, faible.

Regina prenait mes mains dans les siennes, son regard désolé.

\- Excuses-moi, c'est juste que… j'aurais juste préféré qu'on en discute avant. Et je dois aussi en parler avec Tink pour m'assurer qu'elle reste discrète, là-dessus.

J'hochais la tête.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir pris cette initiative sans t'en parler.

Elle me souriait et embrassait tendrement ma joue avant de rejoindre Tink et Ruby qui ne nous quittaient pas du regard, le visage attendri.

\- Vous êtes adorables ! S'exclamait Tink.

Nous rougissions toutes les deux sous les rires de nos amies.

\- Bon ! S'écriait finalement Ruby. C'est bien beau tout ça mais je n'ai pas fini ma journée, moi !

Puis, après quelques pas en arrière, elle me lançait un clin d'œil.

\- On se voit vendredi, de toute façon.

Et elle s'éloignait, Tink à sa suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vendredi ? Demandait Regina tout en reprenant notre marche.

\- J'emménage dans le petit studio que je t'ai montré, la semaine dernière. Tu sais ? Celui près de chez Auguste et Killian.

Elle souriait largement.

\- C'est super ! Tu as besoin d'aide pour l'emménagement ?

\- Oh tu sais, toutes mes affaires tiennent dans un carton. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te ferais visiter samedi, en rentrant.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et je souriais en coin.

\- En rentrant ? De quoi ?

Soudainement nerveuse, et alors qu'on arrivait près de nos voitures, je ralentissais le pas.

\- Hm… Je me disais que… Peut-être… Samedi après-midi on pourrait faire un tour à la patinoire, ça pourrait être bien. Je pense.

Elle grimaçait et je prenais peur.

\- Enfin, non ! Si tu ne veux pas, on peut faire autre chose ! Je ne sais pas… Marathon série, ou visite de je ne sais quoi, comme tu veux !

Elle riait légèrement.

\- Je serais heureuse d'aller à la patinoire. C'est juste que je suis vraiment mauvaise.

Je lui rendais son sourire.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça.

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas consulté le Docteur Hopper et lorsque je le retrouvais, dans son cabinet, il semblait ravi de me revoir.

\- Emma ! Quel plaisir de vous voir si souriante.

En réponse à ça, je souriais d'autant plus en m'installant face à lui.

\- C'est en partie grâce à vous.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Il me proposait une tasse de thé et nous commencions la séance.

Après avoir fait le tour sur ma relation avec Regina, je lui parlais de Mary-Margaret. Puis d'Auguste, Killian.

\- Et à propos de vos amies de Boston ?

Je les avais vues en conversation vidéo, quelques jours plus tôt. Je leur avais raconté mon rendez-vous avec Regina. Je leur avais parlé pendant bien deux heures et maintenant que j'y pensais, je réalisais qu'à aucun moment on avait parlé d'elles. Juste moi. Lily ne m'avait pas raconté ses dernières anecdotes sur ses clients un peu fantasques. Elsa n'avait pas dit un mot sur ses nouveaux cours de danse.

Je ne les avais pourtant pas empêchées de parler.

Je soupirais.

\- I peine quinze jours qu'on s'est vues. Mais j'ai déjà l'impression de manquer pleins de choses dans leurs vies. Plus je me rapproche de mes anciens amis, plus je m'éloigne d'Elsa et Lily. C'est frustrant.

\- Il est difficile de trouver un juste milieu. Lorsque vous vous concentrez sur quelqu'un, vous ignorez les autres.

\- Sauf Regina.

\- Est-ce comparable ?

Je baissais les yeux, hésitante.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il me souriait amicalement.

\- Vous devriez réfléchir à ça.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

En milieu de semaine, après une journée éprouvante avec des ados plutôt infernaux, j'entrais dans le Granny's avec l'envie d'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud avant un long sommeil.

Pourtant, lorsque je m'installais à table, attendant patiemment que Ruby vienne me servir, j'étais plus qu'étonnée par l'arrivée subite d'une rousse au sourire espiègle.

Je déglutissais difficilement.

\- Hum ... Bonsoir ?

La dernière fois qu'on s'était vues, j'avais mis mon poing dans la tronche du père de son fils. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait en penser.

\- Bonsoir, Emma Swan.

Je forçais un sourire, me balançant légèrement sur la banquette. J'étais réellement mal à l'aise. Et la grande rousse semblait s'en réjouir. Elle ne me quittait pas du regard, s'amusant sans honte de ma gêne.

\- Hm, je peux vous aider ? Demandais-je finalement, attendant qu'elle se lance.

\- Vous avez frappé Robin.

Je me mordillais les lèvres, nerveuse.

\- Oui. Je l'ai fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je me raclais la gorge et tentais de reprendre confiance. Ce n'était que la sœur de Regina, pas une sorcière.

\- Parce qu'il lui a fait beaucoup de mal.

\- À Regina ?

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

Ruby nous interrompait pour m'apporter mon chocolat chaud et prendre la commande de la rousse. Avant de s'éloigner, elle me lançait un regard interrogateur, puis compatissant.

\- Vous n'avez pas hésité.

\- Pardon ?

La belle rousse passait une main dans ses cheveux sans perdre son sourire.

\- Vous n'avez pas hésité à la protéger.

\- Sa grande sœur n'était pas là pour prendre soin d'elle.

Elle ne grimaçait pas à cette pique. Elle paraissait de plus en plus amusée.

\- Regina a beaucoup de fierté. Elle ne serait jamais revenue me voir si personne ne l'avait convaincue de le faire. Tink n'aurait aucune influence sur elle. Mais vous...Vous n'avez sans doute pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'arguments. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander et elle le fait. Elle est totalement à votre merci.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- C'est faux !

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, elle vous le donnera. Regina est comme ça.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle aime maladivement. Vous l'avez déjà remarqué avec Henry. Lorsqu'il était petit, il n'avait qu'à sourire et elle lui offrait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Avec le temps, elle est devenue plus sage à ce propos. Mais elle est sans arrêt inquiète pour lui. La moindre activité qu'il fait doit être cent-pour-cent sécurisé. Et elle est si possessive ! Elle était si jalouse qu'il passe du temps avec son père.

J'allai me relever, agacée par ses paroles. Elle aimait son fils, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Mais alors que j'étais prête à partir, elle agrippait mes poignets, m'obligeant à me rasseoir. Son sourire disparu, son regard terrifiant. Elle paraissait déterminée.

\- Ne la faites pas souffrir, murmurait-elle. Elle tient beaucoup trop à vous. Ce qui paraîtrait futile pour vous pourrait être très blessant pour elle, ne l'oubliez pas.

Je déglutissais difficilement, et finissais par hocher la tête.

Zelena pouvait être aussi menaçante que sa mère.

Mais Zelena pensait avant tout au bien de sa sœur. Et pour ça, elle avait tout mon respect.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Dans le confortable sofa de mon nouveau chez moi, je regardais une série, lorsque la sonnette – à laquelle je n'étais pas encore habituée – résonnait dans le petit appartement.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais finalement pour ouvrir. Espérant secrètement qu'il s'agissait de Regina, je ne pouvais retenir le soupir de déception qui quittait mes lèvres en faisant face à Auguste.

\- Merci pour l'accueil, s'indignait-il en rentrant.

Et alors que j'allai refermer la porte derrière lui, il me retenait ;

\- Je ne suis pas seul.

Non, il ne l'était pas. Arrivaient derrière lui Killian, David, Mary, Ruby et Lacey.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'ils entraient à tour de rôle, m'accordant à peine un regard.

Je les rejoignais donc dans mon tout petit salon, alors qu'ils l'examinaient tous avec attention.

Je ne prêtais pas attention à leurs commentaires polis, me ruant vers Auguste en pleine contemplation d'un tableau accroché au mur.

\- Je doute que ce soit toi qui l'as choisi, déclarait-il, sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi ils sont là ? Murmurais-je.

C'était Ruby qui répondait à ça, arrivant à ma droite et plaçant son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Maintenant que tu n'es plus en déprime, il est temps que tu participes à nos soirées mensuelles.

Ils me souriaient tous, apparemment emballés par l'idée.

\- Vos soirées mensuelles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Killian prenait le relais, sourire en coin, comme à son habitude

\- Une fois par mois, on se retrouve tous ensemble pour s'amuser. Ciné, resto, peu importe. En général, on termine par un pub sympa où on s'amuse bien.

Je grimaçais, baissais les yeux sur ma tenue ; pantalon de jogging et vieux tee-shirt délavé.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que je me change, alors ?

\- Ce serait mieux, oui, répondait Auguste, moqueur.

Une pizzeria. Simple et appétissant. Alors que nous nous installions à table, un jeune homme au sourire craquant nous rejoignait, s'asseyant entre Ruby et Lacey.

Mon amie aux mèches rouge, face à moi, me lançait un clin d'œil.

\- Tu te souviens de Graham ?

J'écarquillais les yeux en le dévisageant avec plus d'attention. Il semblait si différent !

\- Salut, Emma, s'exclamait-il. On ne s'est pas revus depuis un moment, je crois.

\- Un peu plus de dix ans, j'imagine.

\- Ça doit être ça.

Lacey s'approchait un peu.

\- Tu as vu, il sait porter des costumes maintenant. Et il a coupé ses belles bouclettes.

J'arquais un sourcil.

\- Niveau changement, ce n'est pas lui le plus surprenant. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, à l'époque, tu étais fanatique du cuir et tout autre vêtement outrageusement moulant.

Ruby riait aux éclats.

\- T'imagine un peu ! C'était l'époque où Gold la collait pour provocation. Maintenant, il serait bien content de la revoir habillée comme ça.

Lacey lui faisait les gros yeux, choquée, alors que tous autour de cette table souriaient.

\- Et toi, Ruby, intervenait David, à ma droite. À quand le changement de style ?

Elle portait son regard sur son court haut rouge au grand décolleté avant de relever un regard interrogateur vers le blond.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Je crois qu'il préfère plutôt les chemises entièrement boutonnées type un peu coincée, s'exclamait Killian recevant aussitôt une tape de Mary-Margaret.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Jones !

Je les regardais échanger, tous. Ils se taquinaient, plaisantaient entre eux, se chamaillaient. Ils riaient et semblaient très heureux.

J'avais envie de faire partie de cette famille. De pouvoir blaguer avec eux.

Ce sentiment de joie que je ressentais dernièrement, c'était ce que j'avais cherché toute ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, j'atteignais mon bonheur. Grâce à Regina. Et aussi grâce à eux.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Je sonnais à la porte des Mills, anxieuse. Ce n'était qu'un après-midi patinoire suivi d'un repas chez moi. Mais j'étais quand même angoissée à l'idée de faire quelque chose de mal. J'étais si maladroite !

En entendant les talons claquer au sol de l'autre côté de la porte, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à ma tenue pour vérifier que j'étais bien. Un jeans noir serré, une chemise rouge, mes bottines noires.

Je n'avais pas le temps de me demander si ça ne faisait pas un peu trop simple que la porte s'ouvrait sur une splendide brune aux yeux pétillants. Elle me lançait son large sourire qui provoquait tant de chose en moi, et m'intimait d'entrer.

Je m'exécutais après un rapide coup d'œil sur sa tenue. Pantalon en cuir et élégant sous-pull violet. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules dans son impeccable brushing.

Elle refermait à peine la porte derrière nous que je joignais ses lèvres aux miennes.

\- Tu m'as manquée, soufflais-je.

\- Deux jours, c'est long, rajoutait-elle sérieusement me faisant sourire d'autant plus.

Elle se retirait finalement pour aller chercher son sac à main ainsi que son manteau.

\- On y va ? Demandais-je une fois de retour.

Elle hochait la tête.

\- On y va.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Cela faisait déjà bien deux heures qu'on patinait et je ne cessais de rire. Regina n'avait pas menti elle était vraiment mauvaise ! Elle qui était pourtant si équilibrée dans la vie ne semblait pas l'être sur des patins. Elle ne lâchait pas mon bras, s'agrippant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Il faut que tu gardes tes pieds parallèles, Gina !

\- Mais ils le sont ! S'écriait-elle, indignée.

Je riais aux éclats en regardant ses deux pieds rentrés vers l'intérieur.

\- Non, ils ne le sont pas du tout. Tu dois m'écouter !

Elle soupirait, s'appuyait contre le rebord et me lançait un regard faussement triste.

\- J'abandonne ! C'est trop difficile.

\- Eh ! La lâcheté, c'est moi, d'habitude ! « _Il faut que tu apprennes à vaincre tes peurs, Emma !_ » Tu te souviens ?

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que - ATTENTION !

Un gamin à pleine vitesse se dirigeait droit vers nous. Il semblait plutôt habile et changeait de direction au dernier moment, non sans lancer un sourire amusé vers Regina.

\- C'est dangereux ! Grognait-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine seulement quelques secondes, le manque d'équilibre l'obligeant à se raccrocher à mon bras.

\- Ton fils est meilleur élève que toi.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle ; tu ne sors pas avec mon fils mais avec moi.

Je souriais en l'entourant de mes bras avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle tentait un sourire.

\- Encore heureux ! Manquerait plus que tu en pinces pour Henry !

Je riais encore.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'intéresse qu'à ceux ayant atteint la majorité.

Elle me fusillait du regard, s'éloignant un peu. Comprenant mon erreur, je grimaçais, puis, prenait ses mains dans les miennes.

\- Mais de toute façon, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville.

\- Oui, enfin là, mes chevilles, elles sont au plus mal.

Je riais à nouveau, lui arrachant un faible sourire.

\- On va s'arrêter là, je pense. Mais je ne laisse pas tomber ! Un jour, Regina Mills, tu seras plus à l'aise sur ses patins que sur tes échasses que tu portes quotidiennement.

Elle riait à son tour.

\- Ne rêve pas trop, Emma. On va déjà tenter de me garder vivante, ce sera suffisant.

Je secouais la tête, sourire aux lèvres, grandement amusée par cette brune que je découvrais sous un nouveau jour.

Durant tout le trajet du retour, je l'écoutais se plaindre de son « atroce » mal de pieds. Je devenais de plus en plus anxieuse. Cela avait-il été une erreur, de l'emmener là-bas ?

\- Je suis désolée, soufflais-je finalement, en entrant dans ma rue.

Elle me dévisageait sans comprendre.

\- Comment ?

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais sourire.

\- Oh, Emma… C'est à moi de m'excuser ! Je n'arrête pas de me plaindre mais la vérité c'est que j'ai passé une très bonne journée.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle riait légèrement.

\- Au final, on s'est bien amusées, non ?

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord.

Après avoir arrêté ma voiture devant mon petit appartement, nous en sortions, toutes les deux souriantes.

\- Prête à découvrir mon chez moi ?

\- J'ai hâte ! J'espère que tu as suivi mes conseils et que tu n'as pas accroché du Roger Decaux dans ton salon. Je sais que tu aimes le tragique, mais ça mettrait vraiment une ambiance morbide chez toi.

Je riais tout en ouvrant la porte, lui faisant enfin découvrir mon nouveau lieu de vie.

Je lui présentais le salon « chaleureux », avait-elle dit. Puis la cuisine « agréable », la salle de bain « sympa » et enfin ma chambre « charmante ». Naturellement, en artiste passionnée qu'elle était, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de commenter les quelques tableaux accrochés au mur. Bien sûr, elle avait aussi noté ce beau dessin encadré sur ma table de nuit, celui qu'elle m'avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Entre la chambre au Granny's et l'hébergement d'Elsa ou d'Auguste, je ne me suis pas sentie chez moi depuis longtemps !

\- Et tu en as besoin ! C'est vrai, pour vivre avec mon père, ma sœur et mon fils, je t'avoue que je t'envie un peu.

Je m'approchais d'elle, l'enlaçant tendrement.

\- La porte te sera toujours grande ouverte, sache-le.

Elle m'embrassait doucement.

Le bonheur était si beau.

C'était dans les rires et les confidences qu'elle m'avait aidée à préparer le dîner. Un moment simple partagé qui faisait pourtant apparaître ces étranges fourmillements dans mon ventre.

Le repas était très romantique. Sous les yeux pétillants de Regina, je nous avais créé une ambiance intime grâce aux quelques bougies sur la table. Nous bavardions aussi aisément que nous l'avions fait ces derniers mois.

J'aimais l'écouter parler de son travail et particulièrement de ses « horripilants » employés qu'elle affectionnait secrètement. J'aimais aussi l'entendre se remémorer tous ses doux souvenirs avec son fils.

Parfois, rarement, elle parlait de sa mère. Jamais dans des sujets important ou sérieux. Seulement des petits souvenirs simples, comme lorsqu'elle lui avait acheté sa première voiture.

Regina était merveilleuse. Je pouvais l'écouter parler des heures sans jamais m'ennuyer. Elle faisait battre mon cœur rapidement et me donnait se sentiment de plénitude.

À cet instant-là, je n'avais jamais été autant sûre d'une chose ;

\- Je t'aime, Regina.

Elle s'arrêtait de parler, fronçait les sourcils. Nous en étions au dessert et elle était en pleine explication de l'un de ses premiers cours de cuisine.

\- Pardon ?

Je lui souriais de toutes mes dents, serrais sa main entre mes doigts.

\- Je t'aime.

Un éblouissant sourire prenait place sur son visage, concordant avec l'étincelle de ses yeux.

\- Tu… Vraiment ?

J'hochais simplement la tête.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Emma.

Cette nuit-là, après s'être déclaré notre flamme encore plusieurs fois, nous nous étions retrouvées dans ma chambre.

Timide au début, c'était devenu plus passionné, plus intime, plus sensuel. Ce moment que nous partagions, c'était tout simplement magique.

Pour rien au monde, je n'aurai changé ça.

Regina Mills m'avait ensorcelée. Et je l'aimais.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Alors, le verdict ? ça vaut le coup d'attendre quinze jours ? :')_

 _Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour la suite :D_


	15. I trust you

_Me revoilà !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien dans vos Reviews, vos follows et vos favs, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je sais que mon rythme de publication n'est pas super mais je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance la semaine prochaine._

 _Je remercie ma bêta pour sa correction ;)_

 _Je vous remercie vraiment pour votre lecture, pour me suivre depuis ces quinze chapitres ^^_

 **Agréable lecture, Adorables lecteurs**

* * *

XV

* * *

 _ **« I trust you »**_ _ **,**_ _par Regina Mills_

Mes escarpins dans les mains, je fermais la porte derrière moi avec discrétion.

Cela faisait désormais un mois qu'Emma et moi étions en couple. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour se retrouver et dernièrement, j'avais passé plus de temps dans son appartement que chez moi. Anxieuse à l'idée qu'Henry ne s'en rende compte, je me débrouillais toujours pour m'éclipser discrètement après qu'il soit couché et pour rentrer relativement tôt.

Je marchais lentement jusqu'au salon où je faisais un sursaut en trouvant mon fils allongé sur le canapé, devant la télé.

\- Henry ! Tu es déjà debout ?

Il n'était pas encore six heures. Il arquait un sourcil en ma direction. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

\- Non. J'ai pris pour habitude de me lever avant ton arrivée, chaque matin. Je t'observe pour voir si tu es avec lui et je remonte vite me coucher avant que tu rentres. Mais bon, bien sûr, tu es toujours seule.

Je le dévisageais, perplexe.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

Il haussait les épaules, l'air indifférent alors que la situation était très grave.

\- Tu es loin d'être discrète.

\- Mais… tu dors toujours quand je passe dans ta chambre.

\- La comédie, tu connais ?

J'étais abasourdie. Mon petit garçon se jouait de moi ? Comment avais-je pu ne rien voir ?

Il s'adossait contre l'accoudoir et repliait ses genoux jusqu'à pouvoir poser son menton dessus. Je m'installais en face de lui, dans la même position.

Il plissait les yeux.

\- On a le droit de mettre les pieds sur le canapé, maintenant ?

Je soupirais.

\- Mon cœur…

\- Oh non. Quand tu m'appelles comme ça, ça annonce toujours une conversation forte ennuyante.

Je lui lançais un petit coup de pied qui agrandissait son sourire.

\- Si tu n'es pas retourné te coucher en me voyant arriver, c'est parce que tu voulais qu'on ait cette discussion, justement.

Il grimaçait.

\- Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher, hein ?

Je souriais.

\- Je… c'est un peu gênant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là et… je ne me suis pas vraiment préparée à avoir cette conversation avec toi.

Il levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Maman, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai compris. Tu as un amant.

Je haussais les sourcils, d'abord surprise. Et puis, après réflexion, je comprenais que mon petit garçon était devenu grand et comprenait bien mieux certaines choses.

Je passais une main sur mon visage.

\- Ça se pourrait, oui.

\- Depuis plus d'un mois.

J'acquiesçais.

\- En effet.

\- Et tu couches tous les soirs avec.

\- Henry ! M'écriais-je, outrée.

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ?

Je détournais le regard, gênée. Je me sentais réellement mal. Ces dernières semaines, Henry et moi étions devenus de plus en plus proches. Mais c'était tout de même gênant.

\- Non… seulement de temps en temps.

Il souriait et je grimaçais.

\- Je n'aime vraiment pas parler de ça avec toi.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ce que je ressentais quand tu me parlais d'Ava.

Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise.

\- Tu n'as que douze ans ! Et je suis ta mère !

\- Eh ! J'en ai bientôt treize !

Puis, il secouait la tête.

\- Bref… Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Tu peux rêver pour que je te le dise.

\- Tu le fréquentes depuis plus d'un mois et tu ne veux même pas m'en parler ?

\- C'est peu, tu sais.

\- C'est le mieux que tu aies fais depuis Robin, en tout cas.

Je soupirais à nouveau.

\- Écoutes, cette relation que j'ai avec… cette personne, est très importante pour moi. J'y suis attachée. Bientôt, je vous présenterais. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère garder ça pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je fermais les yeux tout en prenant une inspiration, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

Tink, Zelena et Auguste savaient. Alors pourquoi pas mon père et mon fils ?

Je savais que cette relation durerait. Mais tout serait si différent une fois Henry au courant.

Et il fallait l'avouer, j'étais aussi très anxieuse de ce qu'il pourrait penser. Je lui mentais depuis des mois. À chaque fois qu'il me parlait d'elle et que je prétendais ne pas la connaître, un sentiment de culpabilité me prenait.

\- Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

Sa mère fréquentait une femme. Son professeur de sport, qui plus est. Ça risquerait d'être un peu compliqué, pour lui aussi.

\- A quoi ? Ton bonheur ?

Oui, Emma était mon bonheur. Mais Henry l'était aussi.

\- C'est difficile.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un homme marié ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Oh non ! Rassure-toi, je suis plus morale que ta tante.

Il souriait en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué, alors ? Je ne comprends pas.

Je me glissais jusqu'à lui.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, Henry. Je te l'ai dit je vous présenterais. Mais laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Il finissait par acquiescer malgré sa moue boudeuse. Je souriais en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre.

\- Tu ne vas pas aller te coucher, maintenant. Ton réveil va bientôt sonner. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il hochait la tête et reportait son attention sur les dessins animés.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Je rejoignais Zelena, Kathryn et Tink au Granny's pour déjeuner, comme nous l'avions prévu depuis quelques jours.

Elles étaient déjà là, attablées autour d'une table de quatre. Je m'installais à côté de Tink, face à ma sœur et leur souriais gaîment.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

La petite blonde à ma droite haussait négligemment les épaules.

\- Une bonne demi-heure, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se doutait que ta réunion s'éterniserait. On a commandé pour toi.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire poli et portait mon regard sur Zelena.

\- Où est Roland ?

\- Chez sa grande cousine. Mary-Margaret a insisté pour s'occuper de lui, aujourd'hui.

Kathryn posait doucement sa main sur celle de la rousse et lui souriait avec confiance.

\- Il te manque déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré un agacement feint, elle finissait par avouer, le regard fuyant

\- Je ne suis pas sereine, marmonnait-elle.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Crois-moi, Mary-Margaret sait y faire avec les enfants. S'il y a quelqu'un avec qui il ne craint rien, c'est bien elle.

Elle semblait à peine convaincue mais nous n'avions pas l'occasion de poursuivre cette conversation, Ruby Lucas nous interrompait pour nous servir nos plat.

\- Bon appétit ! Lançait-elle de cet air enjoué qui la caractérisait.

Je sentais son regard sur moi différent, depuis quelques temps. Évidemment, c'était probablement dû au fait que je fréquentais son amie d'enfance. Mais après plus de dix ans à subir ses regards noirs, ses remarques parfois blessantes et ses ricanements moqueurs, c'était vraiment étrange de la voir me sourire. Emma se rendait-elle compte de l'effort que faisait son amie à mon égard ?

Lorsqu'elle repartait, les deux blondes entamaient la conversation sur le cabinet médical dans lequel elles travaillaient toutes les deux. Kathryn en tant que secrétaire et Tink comme assistante.

Les laissant discuter entre elles, je reportais mon attention sur ma sœur.

\- Tu as été voir Mère, récemment ? Demandais-je d'une voix basse.

Elle se crispait, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette. Ses yeux verts s'encraient aux miens, m'interrogeant.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- J'ai remarqué que des fleurs ont été déposées sur sa tombe. J'ai supposé que c'était toi.

\- Et pourquoi pas ton père ?

\- Il n'y va plus depuis longtemps.

\- Moi non plus.

Je soupirais.

\- Zelena … Ce n'est pas un reproche. Tu as le droit d'aller la voir quand tu veux. Après tout, comment saurais-je que des fleurs y ont été mise si je n'y avait pas moi-même été ?

Elle souriait tristement, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- J'aurais seulement voulu qu'elle connaisse Roland.

Pour ma part, j'aurais voulu qu'Henry ne la connaisse pas. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses. C'était égoïste et méchant.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Zelena manquait beaucoup de l'amour de ses parents. Notre mère avait nié son existence pendant toute son adolescence et son père l'avait laissée partir sans même chercher à la retenir.

Avec le temps, je trouvais de plus en plus de points communs entre Emma et ma sœur. Je m'amusais à les comparer certaines fois. Toutes deux si réservées sur leurs sentiments. J'avais hâte qu'elles se rencontrent vraiment mais j'étais en même temps angoissée. Comment régiraient-elles l'une envers l'autre ?

\- Gin ?

Je chassais mes pensées, me concentrant sur Tink qui m'éblouissait de son sourire.

\- Cette année encore, Storybrooke organise cette super soirée pour la Saint-Valentin, tu comptes venir ?

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- L'année dernière nous nous étions ennuyées à mourir.

\- Tu exagères ! Intervenait Kathryn. Je me souviens que de charmants hommes t'avaient invitée à danser.

Je grimaçais.

\- Ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête !

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû en profiter, répondait-elle avec un clin d'œil. Sérieusement, il serait peut-être temps de te trouver quelqu'un.

Un inconfortable silence s'installait entre nous. Tink et Zelena regardaient ailleurs, me laissant me débrouiller. Kathryn était la seule à ne pas être au courant de ma situation. À vrai dire, j'étais moins proche d'elle. Si à mon arrivée à Storybrooke elle était ma plus proche amie – la seule, à vrai dire – depuis, ça avait quelque peu changé. En particulier depuis que ma cousine avait « brisé » son mariage avec David.

Je me raclais la gorge.

\- Hm oui. Toi aussi, tu devrais.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On ira toutes les deux à cette soirée de Saint-Valentin et trouverons notre Véritable Amour.

\- Je serai aussi là ! S'enthousiasmait Tink. Il faut bien qu'au moins une de nous quatre rompe avec le célibat.

Elle me jetait un regard en coin, moqueuse, avant de reporter son attention sur ma sœur.

\- Et toi, Zel' ? Tu viendras, aussi, j'espère !

\- Avec plaisir !

Elles souriaient toutes, ravies. Pour ma part, j'étais réellement mal à l'aise. Qu'allait en penser Emma ? Pas sûre qu'elle approuve.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- D'accord.

Je me relevais sur mes coudes, dévisageant la belle blonde étendue dans le lit, à mes côtés.

\- D'accord ? Répétais-je. Tu n'y vois… aucun problème ?

Elle haussait les sourcils.

\- Non, je devrais ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir des soirées avec tes amies.

\- C'est une soirée pour célibataires, Emma.

\- Hm. Et ?

Je me redressais en position assise, sourcils froncés.

\- Ça ne te fait rien ?

Elle soupirait.

\- Gina ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu attends de moi ?

J'inspirais fortement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je te dis que je vais passer la soirée avec des hommes qui me feront la cour et ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ?

Elle souriait moqueusement.

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

\- À ce point ?

\- Oui.

Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle. Je l'étais contre moi-même. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant confiance alors que je passais mon temps à angoisser ? Que ce soit Ruby Lucas, Lacey French, Graham Humbert, ou n'importe qui que ce soit qui osait la regarder un peu trop intensément à mon goût j'étais irrémédiablement jalouse et ça me rongeait.

Elle se redressait à son tour, laissant tomber le drap qui la recouvrait. Nous étions dans son appartement. Et plus précisément dans son lit. En cette fin d'après-midi, quelques rayons du soleil passaient entre les rideaux, venant chatouiller nos deux corps nus.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? Demandait-elle finalement après avoir posé un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'inspirais fortement, ses yeux jades encrés aux miens.

\- Je veux qu'on officialise !

Il se passait quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Ses fins sourcils blonds s'arquaient pendant que ses douces lèvres roses se tordaient en un irrésistible sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

J'hésitais un moment.

\- J'en ai envie ?

\- C'est une question ?

Je détournais les yeux en soupirant.

\- J'en ai assez qu'ils te regardent tous comme ça !

\- Tu es très possessive, Gina.

\- Je sais.

Elle prenait mes mains dans les siennes, cherchant mon regard.

\- Je serais aussi très heureuse de pouvoir nous montrer ensemble.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Bien sûr. Je pensais seulement que tu n'étais pas prête. Mais si tu l'es, alors c'est ok pour moi.

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

\- On prévient mon père en premier, murmurais-je contre sa bouche.

Elle se reculait en grimaçant.

 _\- Tu_ préviens ton père.

\- Tu es lâche !

\- C'est ton père, pas le mien !

Je la frappais gentiment.

\- Tu es _lâche._ Tu prétends attendre que je sois prête mais c'est toi qui ne l'es pas.

Elle ouvrait la bouche, prête à répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortait. La porte de sa chambre s'était soudainement ouverte sur une brune à peine connue et alors qu'Emma restait figée je poussais un cri, en cachant mon corps du mieux que je le pouvais.

\- Désolée. Je pensais que c'était la chambre d'amis. Mais je crains que tu n'aies _pas_ de chambre d'amis. Est-ce que je vais devoir dormir sur le canapé ?

C'était tout ce qui la préoccupait, là ?

\- Lily ? Articulait finalement la belle blonde.

\- Hm ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

La grande brune souriait malicieusement en s'avançant jusque devant le lit, comme si tout ça était tout à fait naturel.

\- Si tu n'étais pas sexuellement occupée avec ta copine tu aurais peut-être pu lire les nombreux messages que je t'ai envoyé t'informant que j'étais de passage dans le coin pour un entretien d'embauche et qu'il y avait de grandes chances que je passe chez toi.

\- Et tu es là depuis longtemps ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer.

Voyant que la blonde semblait s'en fichtre totalement d'être nue face à son amie, je prenais soin de la couvrir moi-même en relevant le drap sur ses épaules. Aucunes des deux ne s'en préoccupait, continuant naturellement leur petite discussion.

\- Une petite heure, en fait. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait gênant de vous interrompre en pleine activité.

Je rougissais entièrement. Jamais dans ma vie je ne me souvenais avoir ressenti pareil honte. Je la détestais !

La blonde, elle, se contentait seulement de rouler des yeux en prenant un air las.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire comme tout le monde et sonner ?

\- Bien sûr. Parce que tu te serais arrêtée pour venir m'ouvrir !

Emma lui lançait un oreiller en pleine tête.

\- Relax, Em'. J'ai connu pire pendant nos années universitaires.

\- Stop ! M'écriais-je avant qu'Emma ne puisse répondre.

Je semblais enfin attirer leur attention et je rougissais d'autant plus.

\- Pourriez-vous nous laisser nous rhabiller, s'il vous plaît ?

La brune souriait moqueusement et sortait non sans un clin d'œil vers son amie.

\- Tu te souvenais de Lily ?

Je fusillais du regard la belle blonde.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir !

Emma riait et m'embrassait la joue.

\- Je suis désolée. Lily est comme ça.

\- Je peux tolérer Ruby Lucas, j'imagine, en faisant des efforts. Mais cette femme ?! Je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face !

Elle riait encore et _bon sang !_ Qu'il y avait-il de drôle à la situation ?

Furieuse, je sortais du lit et me rhabillais en vitesse sous son regard curieux.

\- Tu es en colère ?

\- Oui ! M'écriais-je tout en remettant mon soutien-gorge. Pourquoi parler officialisation si tous tes amis sont déjà au courant ?

\- C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? Tu es énervée parce que j'ai déjà parlé de la situation à Lily et Elsa ?

Je soupirais, enfilais ma robe et la fusillait du regard.

\- Non ! Je suis en colère contre ton indifférence à tout ça !

Je m'apprêtais à sortir mais je me tournais une dernière fois vers elle.

\- Ne m'attends pas ce soir. Je suis désolée si tu avais prévu d'inviter tes amies à nous regarder nous _amuser._ Peut-être que tu pourrais lui montrer une sexe-tape, elle pourrait s'en contenter, tu ne penses pas ?

Et je claquais la porte derrière moi.

Dans le salon, l'amie d'Emma me lançait un regard moqueur.

\- C'était ironique cette histoire de sexe-tape ? Vous n'en avez jamais fait, si ?

Je la fusillais du regard et sortait rapidement, humiliée comme jamais.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Alors que je m'attendais à ce que Tink éclate de rire, m'humiliant encore plus, elle écoutait attentivement, posant un regard compatissant sur moi.

\- Je comprends, déclarait-elle après m'avoir écoutée me plaindre pendant bien une heure. J'aurai sûrement agis de la même manière mais Emma est un peu différente. Elle n'a sans doute pas compris le mal. Tu sais… Quand on vit dans un orphelinat, on perd vite toute notre pudeur. On n'a pas vraiment le choix, à vrai dire. On partage notre chambre avec une dizaine d'autres filles et les douches sont communes. Enfin, en tout cas, ça se passait comme ça dans l'orphelinat de Storybrooke. Emma et Lily sont toutes les deux orphelines de naissances, si je me souviens bien. Elles ont été élevées comme ça. Tu sais, j'avais dix ans quand mes parents sont morts. Et j'ai eu des difficultés à m'habituer à tout ça.

J'acquiesçais, comprenant un peu mais pas tout à fait.

Après réflexion, je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tu étais à l'orphelinat en même temps qu'Emma. Tu ne l'avais jamais rencontrée ?

Elle haussait négligemment les épaules.

\- Je l'ai sûrement croisée deux-trois fois, mais comme je suis plus jeune, nous n'étions pas dans le même dortoir. Et elle était souvent placée dans des familles d'accueil, je crois.

Je soupirais.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Mon amie souriait en coin.

\- Attendre qu'elle s'excuse. Tu es une reine, quand même !

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Tink. Tu penses que ma réaction était disproportionnée ?

\- Non. Elle était tout à fait normale et Emma s'en rendra compte suffisamment tôt.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Allongée dans mon lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond, je ne cessais de revivre la scène dans ma tête. C'était ma première dispute avec Emma et ça me faisait terriblement mal. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à me joindre depuis. Inconsciemment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de faire avec son amie. Après tout, elle m'avait déjà avoué être sortie avec elle quelques temps. Bon, selon elle, ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques jours, mais ça ne changeait rien ! Et si cette _Lily_ éprouvait des sentiments pour Emma depuis tout ce temps ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout.

J'inspirais fortement. Comment pouvais-je dormir avec toutes ses idées en tête ?

En colère, je me redressais sur mon lit, allumais la lampe de chevet, et sortais du tiroir de ma table de nuit, mon carnet de dessin que je n'avais pas ouvert depuis plusieurs semaines.

Je me laissais aller à la dessiner, elle, Emma. Et j'ignorais les larmes qui coulaient sur mon dessin.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Bon, ça avait assez duré ! Il était presque midi et elle n'avait toujours pas cherché à me joindre. Je forçais un sourire pour mon fils avec qui je devais passer la journée, mais la vérité, c'est que j'étais terriblement inquiète. Était-elle indifférente à mon départ ?

Mary-Margaret et David, chez qui nous étions invités comme tous les dimanches, étaient des hôtes tout à fait charmants. Tous deux avaient remarqué que quelque chose me tracassait mais aucun n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de me demander de quoi il en retournait.

Zelena et mon père me jetaient sans cesse des regards en coin, inquiets.

Si bien qu'à table, l'ambiance était un peu tendue et tout ça à cause de moi. Et, en remarquant que deux places près de moi demeuraient vides, je fronçais les sourcils en interrogeant ma cousine du regard. Elle me souriait joyeusement.

\- J'ai invité Emma et son amie qui est de passage pour le week-end.

Je perdais mon faux sourire, le cœur battant à toute allure. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas supporter qu'elle se tienne là, juste à côté de moi, et qu'elle m'ignore royalement, préférant présenter son amie à tout le monde.

Un sentiment de colère m'envahissait en un instant. Comment avait-elle pu accepter l'invitation ? Elle savait pertinemment que tous les dimanches j'étais chez sa presque sœur.

À côté de moi, Zelena pressait ma main dans la sienne. Si mes yeux étaient brillants de larmes, les siens semblaient animés par une colère que je reconnaissais très bien.

Cette même colère qu'elle avait eu pour Daniel, Robin et tous les autres hommes qui m'avaient fait souffrir par le passé.

Avec un trou dans la poitrine, j'attendais nerveusement que la jolie blonde et sa garce d'amie se présentent.

Elles n'arrivèrent qu'une demi-heure plus tard, s'excusant sans donner de véritable raison à leur retard.

Si la brune était toute souriante, la blonde avait les yeux rougis et semblait avoir la mort dans l'âme. Une immense vague de culpabilité m'envahissait alors, l'image de cette femme dépressive que j'avais rencontrée plusieurs mois plus tôt me revenant à l'esprit.

Lorsque je croisais son regard, mon cœur s'arrêtait l'espace de quelques instants et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il en était de même pour elle.

\- Installez-vous ! On n'a pas encore commencé ! S'écriait Mary-Margaret après les avoir saluées.

Emma prenait la place à ma gauche et Lily s'installait en face d'elle, me lançant sans cesse des regards moqueurs.

\- C'est bizarre d'être assis à la même table que ma prof, intervenait Henry, en bout de table.

La blonde souriait – un sourire forcé, je le savais – et se penchait quelques peu pour voir mon fils.

\- Pas de soucis, gamin. Je ne vais pas parler de tes exploits sportifs avec ta mère.

Sa voix était enrouée. C'était léger et je n'étais pas certaine que qui que ce soit d'autre l'ait remarqué. Mais moi, je n'entendais que ça, ce petit air rocailleux dans sa voix.

Henry rougissait un peu. Elle m'avait déjà parlé du sérieux qu'il mettait dans son travail.

\- Vous ne l'avez de toute façon pas non plus fait pendant la réunion parents-prof, alors, ça me surprendrait que vous le fassiez maintenant.

Je baissais la tête, les joues quelque peu rouges. Durant cette fameuse rencontre, un peu moins d'un mois plus tôt, Emma et moi n'avions pas été très sérieuses. Nous ne nous étions que peu occupées du cas d'Henry, nous occupant plus sérieusement sur les sentiments que nous ressentions l'une pour l'autre.

Le silence qui régnait était des plus désagréables. Je mourrais d'envie de partir, de prendre Emma avec moi et de lui balancer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

\- On devrait peut-être prendre un autre rendez-vous, alors, murmurait Emma.

J'étais sans doute la seule à l'avoir entendue. Je tournais la tête vers elle, encrant encore une fois mes yeux dans les siens. J'hésitais entre l'envie de l'embrasser, et celle de lui reprocher la scène de la veille.

Évidemment, je ne faisais ni l'un ni l'autre, me concentrant sur le repas et prétendant m'intéresser à la discussion de nos hôtes.

À l'approche du dessert, Emma posait une main douce sur ma cuisse et c'était par automatisme que je posais la mienne par-dessus, entremêlant nos doigts entre eux. Du coin de l'œil, j'apercevais un petit sourire se broder sur ses lèvres. J'avais hâte que ce repas se termine et que je puisse discuter sincèrement avec elle.

\- Au fait, les filles, s'exclamaient soudainement Mary-Margaret. Vous irez à la soirée Saint-Valentin, cette année ?

\- Kathryn nous met le couteau sous la gorge, s'indignait ma sœur.

Comme à chaque fois que ce prénom était prononcé dans cet appartement, des petits rires nerveux se faisaient entendre.

\- J'y aurais bien été aussi mais j'ai déjà un rendez-vous prévu.

Le regard empli de guimauve qu'elle échangeait avec son _Prince Charmant_ était à vomir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

Je frissonnais en sentant le souffle d'Emma caresser mon oreille, discrètement. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je en constatant que personne ne nous prêtait attention.

\- Je veux passer la soirée avec toi.

\- Et avec Lily ? Ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de cracher.

Un voile de tristesse traversait ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, 'Gina. J'en ai discuté avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Je jetais un coup d'œil mauvais à la brune face à nous qui nous dévisageait déjà de son air moqueur.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ?

Elle s'éloignait brusquement de moi, lâchant ma main et affichait un large sourire sur son visage en lançant un regard derrière moi. Ne comprenant pas, je tournais la tête vers la droite et croisais le regard interrogateur de mon fils. _Grillées_.

Nous étions plus prudentes pour le reste du repas.

Un peu après, dans l'après-midi, alors qu'on était tous installés autour de la table basse, buvant un café chaud, Emma s'était éclipsée en prétendant un appel important. Comprenant le message, j'attendais quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre discrètement sur le palier.

J'avais à peine fermé la porte derrière moi que la belle blonde encadrait mon visage de ses mains.

\- Regina, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagiras comme ça.

\- Tu n'as même pas cherché à me retenir !

\- J'étais perdue !

\- Et tu ne m'as pas rappelée non plus !

\- Je pensais que tu voulais de l'espace.

\- Tu pensais mal !

Elle se reculait, baissait les yeux vers le sol.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, tout ça.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tout quoi ?

\- Notre couple. Je ne comprends pas. On s'aime et pourtant on se cache constamment. Parfois, j'ai du mal à te cerner.

Je m'avançais vers elle.

\- Je sais que je peux être très difficile, soufflais-je. Comme tu le sais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à gérer les relations.

\- Ce qui n'aide pas, c'est que je suis aussi très nulle dans ce domaine.

Je posais une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à relever les yeux vers moi. Et je lui souriais faiblement.

\- On a surmonté une dépression. On peut bien surmonter ça.

Elle souriait à son tour.

\- Je t'aime, Regina. Et je ne supporterai pas que tu partes à chaque fois que tu me reproches quelque chose. J'aurai voulu qu'on en parle.

Une larme roulait sur sa joue et je l'effaçais aussitôt à l'aide de mon pouce.

\- On dirait bien que j'ai agis en Emma Swan.

Elle roulait des yeux mais souriait quand même.

\- Je suis devenue un modèle en matière de fugue ? Fantastique.

Je l'embrassais délicatement.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, et je suis très fière de toi.

Elle m'embrassait à son tour, d'un baiser plus appuyé.

Malheureusement, perdue dans les bras l'une de l'autre, il nous fallait un temps de réaction bien supérieur à la moyenne pour nous séparer lorsque la porte s'ouvrait brusquement sur mon fils.

Décidément, c'était la grande mode !

Henry écarquillait de grands yeux, nous dévisageant à tour de rôle, la bouche grande ouverte. Emma s'était reculé de trois pas, et semblait autant anxieuse que moi.

\- Henry ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Il fixait à nouveau son regard sur moi et refermait lentement la bouche mais gardait toujours ses yeux exorbités.

Je m'approchais de lui et alors que j'allai poser une main sur son épaule, il refermait la porte en un claquement sec. Je l'entendais courir dans l'appartement de Mary-Margaret avant de s'enfermer dans une pièce.

Des larmes sur mon visage, je me tournais vers Emma qui m'accueillait aussitôt dans ses bras protecteur.

\- Tu dois lui parler, murmurait-elle dans mon oreille.

Je lâchais un sanglot. Je n'étais pas du tout prête à avoir cette conversation avec mon fils.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque nous retournions dans l'appartement de ma cousine, de nombreuses minutes plus tard, tous les regards se portaient sur nous.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de poser ma question, Zelena m'indiquait les escaliers.

\- Je pense qu'il est dans une des chambres.

J'échangeais un dernier regard avec Emma. Celle-ci semblait presque sereine. Elle hochait la tête pour me donner du courage et après une dernière pression sur mon bras, elle allait s'installer auprès de ses amis.

Je montais lentement les escaliers, le cœur battant. Lorsque je poussais la porte en bois de la chambre de nos hôtes, Henry ne me portait aucune attention. Il était assis par terre, les genoux pliés devant lui, le regard perdu.

Je m'approchais de lui, m'asseyant sur le lit, juste à côté. J'étais tellement nerveuse que je ne prêtais aucune attention à la décoration si niaise de cette chambre – du Mary-Margaret Blanchard tout craché !

\- Mon cœur…

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

\- C'était compliqué.

\- Parce que c'est une femme ou parce que c'est ma prof ?

Je soupirais.

\- Un peu des deux, j'imagine.

Il tournait la tête pour encrer ses yeux bruns aux miens.

\- Je n'aime pas Jane. Papa l'aime beaucoup, ils vont bientôt se marier. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Pas à cause de sa voix, son jeune âge ou son côté trop mielleux. Je ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle est ma belle-mère, qu'elle m'a volé mon père.

\- Jane ne peut pas te remplacer dans son cœur. Et Emma ne pourra jamais prendre cette place dans mon cœur.

Il soufflait, agacé.

\- Je savais que tu voyais quelqu'un. Et ça fait des jours que je me prépare à le rencontrer. J'avais déjà prévu plein de choses pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Mais là, je me rends compte que c'est Miss Swan. Et ça change tout.

Il détournait les yeux, pour les porter sur ses mains qu'il triturait nerveusement.

\- Je suis un imbécile. C'était pourtant évident. Tous ces regards, ces sourires complices… Lorsqu'on l'a accompagné à la gare, je t'ai trouvée étrange. C'était bizarre que tu la laisse faire. Cette rencontre parents-prof, c'était n'importe quoi. Mais je me disais que c'était sans doute à cause de cette rivalité dont m'avait parlé Mary.

Je me penchais pour poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu es en colère ?

Il mettait du temps à répondre et ça m'inquiétait.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Ses lèvres se pinçaient en une grimace que je reconnaissais très bien, celle qu'il faisait toujours avant de pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon chéri ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je te l'ai caché ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'as trahi. Toutes ses fois où tu m'as menti en prétendant que tu ne la connaissais pas !

\- C'était difficile pour moi aussi.

\- Ça n'avait pas à l'être ! Si tu m'avais dit la vérité, j'aurai compris.

Nous pleurions tous les deux. Après quelques secondes, je me glissais juste à côté de lui.

\- Comment aurais-je pu alors que je ne comprenais pas moi-même de quoi il en retournait ? Henry. Emma et moi sommes ensemble depuis quelques temps, c'est vrai. Mais c'est aussi très perturbant pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

J'inspirais fortement.

\- Je n'ai toujours aimé que des hommes.

\- Tu m'as toujours dit que le sexe, comme la catégorie sociale ou les origines, n'avaient que peu d'importance dans l'amour.

\- Je t'ai inculqué des valeurs qui ne m'ont pas été enseignées, malheureusement. Te souviens-tu de Cora, ma mère ?

Il hochait la tête.

\- Un peu. Elle te faisait souvent pleurer.

\- Elle n'a jamais été très ouverte d'esprit. Et dernièrement, je me rends souvent à sa tombe et je me demande ce qu'elle en penserait, si elle était là. Elle serait totalement outrée. Elle haïrait Emma.

Il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Elle ne t'a jamais rendue heureuse, je crois. Alors pourquoi continues-tu de t'inquiéter d'elle ?

J'encrais mon regard au sien.

\- C'est difficile de laisser tomber un parent.

Il posait sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- J'aime bien Miss Swan, je pense que tu es au courant. Mais je risque de mettre du temps à m'y faire.

\- Bien sûr, c'est normal.

Je soufflais de soulagement.

 _Quelle journée !_

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Verdict ? Bon, depuis le temps que vous attendiez qu'Henry le découvre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu :)  
_

 _à bientôt pour la suite ;)_


	16. To Emma !

_Salut !_

 _Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre soutiens dans vos Reviews, follows ou mises en favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)_

 _Je sais que je vous avais dis que je profiterais des vacances pour rattraper mon retard mais ... bon, malheureusement, j'ai un peu échoué :/_

 _Je remercie ma bêta pour sa correction et son aide précieuse ;)_

 _J'ai promis à une lectrice de résumer brièvement le chapitre précédent donc bon ; Après une petite dispute en partie à cause de Lily, Regina et Emma se retrouvent toute les deux invités chez Mary-Margaret. Elles s'éclipsent pour s'expliquer et une fois les réconciliations, lorsqu'elles s'embrassent, Henry les surprend._

 _Merci encore pour me suivre malgré mon rythme de publication_

 **Agréable lecture, Adorables lecteurs**

* * *

XVI

* * *

 _ **« To Emma ! »,**_ _par Emma Swan_

On était perdues dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuses de nous retrouver enfin. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrait brusquement, je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce que Regina ne se retire pour dévisager son fils. Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait totalement surpris.

Terrifiée, je me reculais de trois pas. Je n'étais _pas du tout_ prête pour ça.

\- Henry ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Je sentais dans la voix de Regina, une grande angoisse. Son fils la fixait d'un air ahuri. Elle s'approchait de lui, prête à le prendre dans ses bras mais il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait la réaction attendue.

Lorsque la brune se retournait vers moi, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, je la prenais dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

\- Tu dois lui parler, murmurais-je.

Elle lâchait un sanglot et je la berçais du mieux que je le pouvais.

Nous restions longtemps dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour se donner le courage de retourner dans cet appartement et d'affronter leurs regards, à tous. Zelena et Lily étaient déjà au courant. Et peu importait l'avis de Mary et David. Une fois passée cette porte, Regina devrait affronter son fils, mais aussi son père. Qu'en penseraient-ils ?

Lorsque nous retournions dans l'appartement, tous les regards étaient portés sur nous. David et Mary paraissaient un peu surpris. Lily et Zelena compatissantes et le père de Regina semblait serein.

Zelena indiquait de sa main la direction prise par mon élève.

\- Je pense qu'il est dans une des chambres.

J'encrais mon regard au sien en tentant de paraître le plus calme possible. C'était son fils, pas un monstre. Même si leur relation était assez complexe, j'étais certaine qu'Henry se préoccupait du bonheur de sa mère. Et il me semblait avoir les capacités de la rendre heureuse. Après tout, ne me regardait-elle pas avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire extra-large ?

Après une légère pression sur son bras, je me dirigeais vers nos amis, m'installant entre Lily et Mary.

Je regardais Regina monter les escaliers avec lenteur. J'imaginais à quel point elle devait être paniquée. L'espace d'un instant, j'hésitais à revenir auprès d'elle, à m'expliquer avec Henry. Mais après réflexion, c'était un moment qu'ils devaient passer tout les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandait finalement David, une fois Regina disparue de notre champ de vision. Qu'est-ce qu'Henry a vu ? Vous faisiez quoi, toutes les deux ?

Je secouais la tête, forçant un sourire.

\- Peu importe. Regina s'en occupe.

Je croisais le regard d'Henry Senior. Un regard chaleureux et reconnaissant. Il me souriait faiblement et je lui rendais, un peu gênée.

\- Et au fait, intervenait Mary-Margaret. Quand est-ce que tu vas au ski ?

Je blêmissais soudainement. Oh non… Une semaine avec Henry, _sans_ Regina. Ce serait à ce moment que je devrais définitivement dire adieu à ma légendaire lâcheté.

\- La semaine prochaine, répondais-je, la gorge nouée.

 _Parfait !_ Donc, le samedi soir, je passais une douce St-Valentin avec Regina et le lundi suivant je partais pour une semaine avec son fils.

Lily souriait moqueusement comme à son habitude. Parfois, j'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle se réjouissait de mes malheurs. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? _Lily était comme ça._

Après de longues minutes d'attentes, prétendant m'intéresser à la conversation de mes amis, Regina revenait aux côtés d'un Henry qui souriait. Tous deux avaient les yeux humides et j'avais hâte que la belle brune me raconte cette conversation intense qu'ils avaient eue.

Le gamin courrait pour s'asseoir auprès de son grand-père alors que Regina prenait tout son temps pour venir s'installer à côté de moi. Mes doigts effleuraient discrètement les siens et elle me lançait un sourire rassurant.

Sous les regards interrogateurs, c'était Henry qui s'expliquait ;

\- Maman avait juste oublié de me dire qu'elle était amie avec ma prof de sport.

\- Et c'est ça qui te blesse ? Demandait naïvement David.

Tout le monde roulait des yeux. S'il n'y avait pas eu Monsieur Mills, j'aurais sûrement embrassé Regina pour aider le grand blond à comprendre.

Mais ce n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée.

\- Bon, déclarais-je tout en me redressant. Lily a un train à prendre alors on va vous laisser.

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous y emmène, cette fois ? Intervenait ce malicieux Henry.

Je lui répondais d'un sourire crispé, un peu gênée.

\- C'est gentil de le proposer, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Lily se levait à son tour et Mary-Margaret en faisait autant, prête à nous raccompagner à la porte, en charmante hôte qu'elle était.

\- Tu repasses après ? Me proposait-elle.

Je grimaçais.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je reviendrai certainement de la gare à la tombée de la nuit.

J'échangeais un regard avec la belle brune et elle acquiesçait, comprenant mon sous-entendu. Ce soir, elle m'attendrait sur notre banc, face au couché de soleil.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- C'était vraiment gênant.

Au volant de ma vieille voiture jaune, je roulais des yeux.

\- Arrêtes, Lily ! Tu as adoré.

Elle riait, plus qu'amusée de la situation.

\- C'est vrai que c'était plutôt drôle.

Je soupirais.

\- Je suis morte de trouille.

\- Je veux bien le croire !

\- Je le croise tous les jours ! À chaque fois il me sourit gentiment, il semble toujours heureux de me voir. Mais tout à l'heure… Il avait l'air si gêné et… Je ne sais pas, j'étais mal à l'aise, moi aussi.

\- C'est compréhensible, tu t'envoie en l'air avec sa mère.

Je secouais la tête, agacée – sans quitter la route des yeux, cependant.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il voit les choses comme ça. J'aimerai qu'il comprenne que c'est plus. J'aime sa mère. J'aime Regina. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque. Tu le comprends, ça ?

Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais hocher la tête, lentement, le regard perdu sur le paysage gris.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me confier comme ça à Lily. Pas sur mes problèmes de cœur en tout cas. En général, c'était plutôt Elsa qui était là pour m'écouter. Les rares fois où j'avais parlé de Neal à Lily, elle le rabaissait. Et de toute façon, elle faisait ça avec chacun de mes petits-amis précédents. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait avec Regina. En fait, malgré ce qu'elle voulait lui faire croire, je savais que Lily l'appréciait. Ou bien était-ce seulement parce qu'elle savait – tout comme moi – que Regina Mills était la seule à pouvoir me rendre heureuse ?

Lorsque nous arrivions enfin à la gare, c'était dans un silence qui persistait. Aucune de nous n'avait parlé de tout le trajet. J'avais passé cinq ans de ma vie collée à elle. Dans le même appart', il nous était même arrivé de dormir ensemble, après une soirée films ou une journée trop éprouvante – je me souvenais de ce jour où Lily avait eu une horrible conversation avec ses parents adoptifs, elle en avait pleuré toute la nuit.

Je me souvenais parfaitement avoir été un peu jalouse de son amitié avec Elsa, lorsqu'elle me l'avait présentée. Ça avait toujours été Lily et moi. Personne d'autre. Mais j'avais fait entré Neal dans ma vie. Et sans m'en rendre réellement compte, j'avais éloigné Lily.

Et j'avais peur que ça se reproduise. Ne plus habiter dans la même ville rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Lorsque je vivais à Boston, j'avais qu'un coup de fil à passer et elle apparaissait chez moi en moins d'un quart d'heure. Désormais, c'était un peu plus long puisqu'elle devait prendre le train.

\- Tu devrais passer, un de ces jours, déclarait-elle finalement, alors que nous entrions dans la gare. Elsa voudrait te voir, aussi. En plus, elle a un beau prof de danse à te présenter.

J'arquais un sourcil, amusée.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est sérieux ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Il m'a contactée pour savoir comment marquer le coup, pour la St-Valentin. Pendant qu'elle sera à un super dîner romantique grâce à moi, je serais seule devant dans mon canapé, à pleurer sur l'album photo que tu nous as offert à noël.

Je lui tapais l'épaule en riant.

\- Si ça se trouve, tu pourrais trouver ton âme-sœur à Storybrooke !

Elle grimaçait.

\- Franchement, Emma, tu es adorable, mais tu sais bien que tout ces trucs d'âme-sœur, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Je souriais en coin. En beaucoup de points, Lily me faisait penser à Ruby. Elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées mais l'une et l'autre se critiquaient sans cesse. Lily répétait que mes amies « Storybrookiennes » ne pourrait jamais la remplacer et Ruby prétendait que Lily ne faisait aucuns efforts pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

Un jour, je serai ravie de les présenter. Après quelques heures à se foudroyer, elles finiraient forcément par s'apprécier.

\- Bon, je crois que c'est le mien, s'exclamait-elle lorsqu'un train entrait en gare.

Je ressentais un pincement au cœur caractéristique de nos séparations.

\- J'accompagne mes élèves en voyage scolaire, la semaine prochaine. Mais après ça, je pense être disponible.

\- Et puis, tu seras bientôt en vacances. Vous les profs, vous ne bossez jamais.

Je la tapais gentiment, encore une fois.

\- Méfies-toi, Lilith !

\- Tu te crois menaçante ? Avec tes yeux pétillants et ton grand sourire. Cette femme te rends si niaise, soupirait-elle d'un air las.

Et en réponse à ça, mon sourire ne faisait que s'agrandir. Je la prenais dans mes bras, profitant de cette étreinte avant bien longtemps.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Lily.

\- Toi aussi, Em'.

\- Embrasse Elsa pour moi. Et son danseur, aussi.

\- J'y penserai.

Un dernier sourire et elle s'éloignait, me laissant un creux dans la poitrine.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Il faisait gris, la pluie tombant à petit flot. Pourtant, Regina était assise sur notre banc, protégée par un parapluie noir au-dessus de sa tête. Je la rejoignais rapidement, tête baissée. Je me précipitais à ses côtés afin de me protéger de la pluie, de plus en plus forte.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu sois partie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce temps qui m'arrêterait.

J'esquissais un sourire tout en m'emmitouflant contre elle, profitant de la chaleur de son manteau.

\- Rien n'arrête l'incroyable Regina Mills.

Elle tournait la tête vers moi, souriait, et m'embrassait doucement.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se décidait finalement à parler.

\- Henry est embêté. Il aimerait te détester.

Je grimaçais.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose ?

\- Tant qu'il n'y parvient pas, ce n'est pas préoccupant.

Je souriais faiblement.

\- Je vais discuter avec lui, déclarais-je après un moment.

Elle me dévisageait, sourcils haussés.

\- Ah oui ? Pour lui dire quoi ?

J'attrapais sa main, entremêlait nos doigts.

\- Que je prendrais soin de toi.

Elle m'embrassait encore.

\- Alors, comment se sont passé les « au revoir » ?

Je posais ma tête contre son épaule tout en soupirant.

\- C'était dur, grognais-je.

\- Tu la reverras bientôt.

\- Pas avant un mois !

\- Oh … ma pauvre, ironisait-elle.

Je souriais en coin.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ?

\- Tes amis sont mes amis.

\- Elle est ma famille.

\- Comme Mary-Margaret ? Comme Auguste ?

Je soupirais, me redressais, gardais les yeux sur la mer de plus en plus agitée devant nous.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable. Ils appartiennent à deux périodes différentes de ma vie.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent tous faire partie de ta vie, en même temps. Tu n'es pas obligée d'en négliger un au profit des autres.

Je fermais brièvement les yeux.

\- Je me suis retrouvée seule pendant des mois, sans personne sur qui compter. Et maintenant… Ils sont tous là, à mes côtés, me portant leur soutien, leur amour. Je ne suis plus habituée à ça.

Elle hochait la tête, m'écoutant attentivement.

\- J'ai toujours été très entourée, avouait-elle. Pourtant, dans mon enfance, je me sentais souvent très seule. Ma mère contrôlait autant ma vie que celle de mon père. Il ne s'opposait jamais à elle. Ma seule amie était Rocinante, ma jument.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de l'équitation.

\- Depuis que j'ai six ans. Une décision de ma mère, encore. En même temps que le piano.

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée que tu sois pianiste. Je suis sûre que tu pratiques tous les arts de ce monde.

Elle grimaçait.

\- J'aimerais bien. Mais, le patinage n'est-il pas un art ?

Je riais au souvenir de sa maladresse sur ses patins.

\- De toute façon, je pars du principe que tout sport est un art. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oh, dans ce cas tu es aussi calée que moi sur le sujet.

\- Possible.

Elle souriait encore.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qu'Henry est devenu accro à tout ce qui demande un effort physique, à cause de toi ? Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait. Il détestait ça, avant.

Je lui lançais un clin d'œil, sourire en coin.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si les Mills ne peuvent pas résister à mon charme.

Elle levait les yeux vers le ciel nuageux, faussement indignée.

\- Alors tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de te présenter à mon père.

Mon cœur ratait un battement et je perdais mon sourire.

\- Ton… Ton père ?

\- Il te connaît déjà de toute façon.

\- Oui mais bon, là, ce n'est quand même pas la même chose.

Elle faisait une légère pression sur ma main tout en me souriant sincèrement.

\- Il va t'adorer, j'en suis sûre.

\- Tu comptes lui parler de moi avant ?

\- Ne prends pas mon père pour un idiot. Il a bien compris ce qu'il se passait.

J'arquais un sourcil sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je lui ai donné suffisamment d'indices. Depuis longtemps. C'est vrai, on n'était même pas ensemble que je lui avait déjà parlé de toi.

J'étais de plus en plus intéressée par la tournure de cette conversation.

\- Sérieux ? Mais tu lui as dis quoi ?

\- Quelques sous-entendus, par-ci par-là. Il est peu bavard, mais il sait observer et analyser.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Cool, s'il est préparé ce sera moins dur.

Elle riait.

\- On devrait y aller maintenant.

\- Hein ?!

Son sourire était éclatant.

\- Il est chez moi. On devrait y aller et te présenter.

\- Regina. Tu as vu le temps ? Je suis affreuse, la pluie a un mauvais effet sur mes cheveux.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ?! Répétais-je, ébahie. Je ne peux pas me présenter comme ça !

Elle faisait la moue.

\- Mais quand, alors ?

\- Demain soir j'ai promis de passé la soirée avec Ruby. Mais Mardi, si tu veux.

Elle retrouvait le sourire.

\- C'est parfait. Tu viendras dîner.

J'inspirais fortement.

\- Il y a aura ton père et Henry. Je vais les affronter tous les deux.

Elle grimaçait.

\- Il risque aussi d'y avoir Zelena. En ce moment elle est plus souvent chez Kathryn mais lorsqu'elle saura que tu viens…

\- Je vais me retrouver face à toute ta famille ? Sans pression.

Elle semblait confiante.

\- Ça va bien se passer.

\- Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu te retrouveras face à ma famille.

Elle me dévisageait, hésitante.

\- J'ai déjà passé de nombreux repas avec Auguste et Mary, souviens-toi.

\- Hm. Et Lily, Elsa, Anna et Kristoff ? Dommage qu'Ingrid ne soit plus de ce monde. Ça aurait été intéressant à voir.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Anna, Kristoff, Ingrid, répétait-elle dans un murmure. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux.

\- Elsa a une petite sœur, Anna. Kristoff est le fiancé de cette dernière. Quant à Ingrid, elle, était leur tante. On se voyait très souvent, avant. À chaque fête. Mais lorsqu'Ingrid est tombée malade c'est devenu un peu plus compliqué. Kristoff et Anna se sont fiancés avant qu'elle ne décède. Ils retardent sans arrêt le mariage, depuis.

Je souriais à tous les souvenirs qui me revenaient.

\- Ingrid était un peu comme notre mère, à tous. Elle prenait soin de nous, nous réprimandait si nécessaire. Ça a été dur de la voir partir. Elle aussi.

À combien d'être chers avais-je du dire adieu ? Beaucoup trop.

Alors qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue, Regina me serrait contre elle.

\- Ça aurait été un plaisir de faire sa connaissance.

Je ravalais un rire.

\- Vous vous seriez détestées, j'en suis sûre.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne déteste personne.

Je relevais la tête vers elle, sourire en coin.

\- Personne, hein ? Pas même Daniel, Jane, Robin, Lily, Rub-

\- Arrête, m'interrompait-elle. Je ne déteste pas Lily et encore moins Ruby. Bon d'accord, peut-être que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Lily. Mais de là à la détester…

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

\- Un jour, tu l'adoreras, tu verras. Je ne perds pas espoir pour qu'au moins une autre personne que moi sur Terre voit en elle les qualités que je lui trouve.

Elle riait et je souriais, toujours attendrie par ce merveilleux son.

Nous restions longtemps ainsi, sous la pluie, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'entrais au lycée avec un peu d'avance. Je devais m'assurer que tout était prêt pour le voyage, la semaine d'après.

Alors que je traversais le couloir administratif, je me trouvais face à une vision très perturbante. Lacey embrassant à pleine bouche Gold. Je retenais un haut-le-cœur et me raclais la gorge pour leur faire savoir ma présence. Aussitôt, ils s'éloignaient, les joues rougies de gêne pour la brune et un sourire moqueur pour le vieux.

\- Miss Swan, me saluait-il. Je voulais justement vous voir.

\- Ah ?

Il s'éloignait et Lacey me faisait signe de le suivre. Elle me lança un large sourire et partait à l'opposé de son homme. Inspirant fortement, je suivais celui-ci jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'il manquait un accompagnateur. Miss French en a trouvé un.

Je roulais des yeux. _Miss French._ Comme s'il n'était pas en train de la galocher deux minutes plus tôt.

\- Un professeur ? Demandais-je.

\- Non, un proche.

\- Vous avez le droit de faire ça ? Je veux dire… Si les parents ne le connaissent pas ils n'ont peut-être pas envie de lui confier leurs gamins.

\- Il s'agit de mon fils.

J'hochais la tête.

\- Oh, d'accord. C'est super. Invitez toute votre famille si vous voulez. Pas de soucis.

Il semblait un peu surpris par ma réaction.

\- Mon fils, Miss Swan … répétait-il d'un air prudent, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'explose.

Je le dévisageais sans comprendre avant que ça me frappe. _Neal !_ Son fils était Neal !

Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Je me laissais tomber sur l'un des fauteuils face à lui. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Pas alors que j'étais enfin heureuse. Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir et tout remettre en question.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

Son sourire démoniaque au coin des lèvres, il encrait ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

\- Miss Swan … Je ne le laisserai pas partir avec vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà dit à Miss French de le refuser. Cependant, je tenais à vous informer. Il a certainement prévu de faire son grand retour. Soyez sur vos gardes.

Je déglutissais difficilement. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?! Revenait-il pour son père ou pour moi ? J'avais tellement de questions qui tournaient dans ma tête.

J'avais fait mon deuil de Neal. Pour moi, il était déjà mort. Et un mort ne pouvait pas revenir n'importe quand, comme ça, alors que je touchais mon bonheur du bout des doigts.

Quand cette malédiction qui m'entourait prendrait-elle fin ?

Je laissais mes larmes couler sous le regard protecteur de Gold.

\- Il ne pourra pas vous atteindre, cette fois. Vous êtes entourée. Ne le laissez pas vous approcher. Il ne vous mérite pas.

J'effaçais rapidement mes joues trempées, et me redressais, dos droit.

Cette fois, j'avais une véritable armée avec moi. Je n'étais plus lâche. J'allais l'affronter, et je pouvais compter sur mes amis pour m'aider. C'était certain.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

 _\- Emma …_ soufflait Regina à l'autre bout du fil. _On peut reporter ça à une autre fois, si tu veux…_

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Non ! Surtout pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'enlève ça. Rencontrer ton père est important et Neal ne me l'empêchera pas.

J'avais attendu de longues heures avant d'appeler Regina pour la tenir au courant. J'avais eu le temps de ruminer mais aussi de reprendre confiance. _Il ne pouvait plus m'atteindre._

 _\- Tu es sûre ? Emma, on peut attendre, vraiment, ce n'est pas un problème._

\- Si on ne le fait pas ce soir, on ne le fera jamais. On ne cesse de reporter cette rencontre. Il est temps de passer ce cap, maintenant.

Je pouvais presque l'entendre sourire.

 _\- Bien. On le fait, alors. Tu t'habilles comment ?_

Je ravalais un rire.

\- En jogging, pourquoi ?

 _\- Emma !_ _Je suis sérieuse !_

\- Ok … Je demanderais conseil à Rub'

 _\- Surtout pas !_ S'écriait-elle aussitôt, m'arrachant encore un rire. _Je veux dire … Ruby a beaucoup de goût pour la mode, je suis d'accord. Mais sûrement pas dans le style « rencontre avec la belle-famille »._

Je secouais la tête, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais m'occuper de ça. De toute façon, toute ta famille m'a déjà vue fringuée en sac poubelle, alors bon.

 _\- Oui, enfin là, ce n'est pas pareil._

\- Gina … soufflais-je. Calme-toi, ça va bien se passer.

Je l'entendais prendre une inspiration.

 _\- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de raison._

Et elle raccrochait. Je rangeais mon portable en entrant dans le gymnase où m'attendait nul autre que la classe de Henry. _Pas de connerie, Swan !_

\- Salut tout le monde ! Alors, partants pour un petit match de soccer ? Ça vous fera les jambes avant le ski.

Les garçons s'enthousiasmaient alors que les filles grognaient. Rien d'inhabituel.

\- Ce n'est même pas dans le programme ! S'indignait Miss Paige, plus agaçante encore que les autres pimbêches de cette classe.

\- Désolée trésor, s'asseoir et bavarder des derniers potins ne fait pas non plus partie du programme.

Elle me fusillait du regard.

Ava Zimmer, entourée de son jumeau et leurs copains, s'avançait jusqu'à moi, l'air déterminé. Malgré ses deux têtes de moins que moi, j'étais presque impressionnée par son regard noir.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais l'admiration que semblait lui vouer Henry. Regina m'avait parlé de son béguin. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Et puis, les blondes aux airs un peu masculin et au caractère bien trempé, les Mills en étaient dingues, non ?

\- On ne devrait pas plutôt faire endurance ? S'indignait-elle. On est évalué sur ça la semaine après le voyage.

Je soupirais, posais à terre mon sac de sport et levais les main en déclarant forfait.

\- Je proposais ça pour vous faire plaisir mais après tout, si vous voulez courir, c'est votre choix, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

La jeune blonde, déléguée de sa classe, appréciée de tous, recevait désormais des regards noirs des garçons de sa classe. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, commençant l'échauffement sans même que je n'ai à lui demander. Ses camarades suivaient le mouvement.

\- Miss Swan ?

Je tournais la tête vers Henry, dans son beau jogging flambant neuf. Gina m'avait demandé conseil. Elle voulait se faire rattraper et décidait de le gâter comme elle pouvait. Pas super malin, selon moi. Surtout en sachant que son anniversaire était bientôt. Elle n'aurait plus d'idée de cadeau.

\- Oui, Henry ? Demandais-je prudemment, anxieuse.

S'il avait pour habitude de me saluer à chaque fois qu'il me croisait dans les couloirs, me sourire poliment où me poser n'importe quelle question parfois sans réel rapport avec le lycée, depuis qu'il savait pour sa mère et moi, il m'évitait au maximum. Bon, ça ne faisait que deux jours, mais quand même.

\- Pensez aux fleurs.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Hein ?

Il roulait des yeux, apparemment agacé. La ressemblance avec sa mère était vraiment frappante, à cet instant.

\- Ce soir, ne venez pas sans un beau bouquet pour ma mère. Non seulement ça lui ferait plaisir, mais en plus, si vous ne le faites pas, vous serez immédiatement jugée par mon grand-père et ma tante.

J'acquiesçais, une boule dans ma gorge. Les fleurs. Je les aurais oubliées à coup sûr.

\- Merci gamin.

\- Hm.

Il passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh et aussi, pour que vous n'ayez pas de mauvaise surprise. Mon père sera à Storybrooke pour tout le week-end. Il veut me souhaiter bon voyage.

Là, je déglutissais difficilement. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de la menace du retour de mon ex, il fallait aussi que celui de Regina se montre. Quelle merveille !

\- Oh. Ok. Hum… Merci, en tout cas.

Il hochait la tête et commençait la course. Alors que je m'éloignais, j'entendais la voix presque démoniaque du dénommé Peter moins discrète que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Ah bah enfin Mills ! Je pensais que tu la lécherais pendant tout le cours.

Je me crispais, hésitant. Je n'étais pas censée l'entendre. Et que penserait-il si je prenais immédiatement la défense d'Henry ? Je savais à quel point les gamins pouvaient être mauvais à cet âge là.

\- Retournes dans ton pays imaginaire, Peter. Il y a que les enfants perdus qui veulent écouter tes conneries.

Je ravalais un sourire de fierté. Il n'avait pas besoin de moi, contrairement à ce que pensait Regina, son fils savait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Je donnais un coup de sifflet pour démarrer le cours.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de taper trois coups contre la porte blanche.

Puis, je vérifiais ma tenue. Un chemisier bleu marine avec une jupe noire, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. C'était peut-être un peu trop court ? Mais bon j'avais quand même pris une paire de collants noirs et des bottines plates. Ça ne faisait quand même pas provocant ? Je stressais soudainement. Regina avait raison, je n'aurais pas dû demander conseil à Ruby.

Avant que je ne puisse paniquer plus, la porte s'ouvrait et je tendais aussitôt mon bouquet de roses rouge.

La rousse le prenait en riant.

\- J'imagine qu'elles sont plutôt pour Regina, non ?

Le rouge aux joues, j'acquiesçais. Elle me faisait entrer non sans détailler ma tenue avant. À côté d'elle, j'étais beaucoup moins classe. Elle portait une longue robe verte foncée.

\- Ne paniques pas, déclarait-elle. Ce serait dur de te détester en voyant le sourire que tu plaques sur les lèvres de notre Regina.

Je ne répondais pas. Déjà parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire, et en plus parce qu'elle m'avait guidée dans le salon et que je me trouvais désormais face aux deux Henry.

 _Mais où était passée Regina, bordel ?!_

Le plus jeune s'était fait chic, lui aussi. Une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, et les cheveux tirés en arrières. Comme son grand-père, en fait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se leva de son fauteuil pour m'accueillir. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me tende sa main, il me fit la bise, m'épatant autant que Zelena et le petit Henry si j'en croyais leur échange de regards surpris.

\- Emma Swan, enfin vous voilà.

Je souriais, un peu crispée.

\- Je suis en retard ?

Il riait, apparemment grandement amusé.

\- Non, vous êtes plus ponctuelle que ma fille, elle n'est toujours pas totalement prête. Vous la connaissez, avec elle, il faut que ce soit parfait.

Mon cœur battait vraiment fort, et j'en voulais vraiment à la belle brune de me faire endurer ça toute seule.

\- Je t'entends, Papa !

Nous tournions tous notre attention vers la déesse qui descendait les escaliers dans une magnifique robe bleu marine, assortie à ma chemise. Cette robe à manche longue et décolleté léger s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux et épousait parfaitement ses formes. Ses escarpins de dix bons centimètres d'un bleu électrique lui allongeaient les jambes. Dieu elle était magnifique, plus encore que d'habitude.

Si j'avais choisi de laisser mes cheveux blonds détachés, tomber en boucles sur mes épaules, elle, avait opté pour un chignon propre. Vraiment, je ne faisais pas le poids.

Elle nous rejoignit avec élégance et Zelena lui tendait mon bouquet de fleur.

\- Regarde ça, un peu ! Elle sait y faire ta blonde.

Je remerciais Henry du regard qui me répondait par un large sourire.

\- Emma, répondait Regina. _Ma blonde_ s'appelle Emma.

J'acquiesçais, n'aimant pas non plus qu'elle me nomme comme ça.

La rousse haussait les épaules et s'éloignait pour mettre le bouquet dans un vase.

 _Enfin,_ Regina m'embrassait tendrement. Sur la joue, évidemment. On était devant son père et son fils, tout de même !

\- Très belle tenue, soufflait-elle au creux de mon oreille, sachant pertinemment que je paniquais à l'idée que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Je lui lançais un large sourire et me détendais enfin. Regina était là. Tout irait bien.

Autour de la table joliment décorée, je m'installais aux côtés de Regina, face à Henry Senior et Zelena. Le plus jeune Henry se trouvant en bout de table, près de son grand-père et sa mère.

\- Alors, Emma, s'exclamait le père de la belle brune alors que celle-ci nous servait un apéro. Comment avez-vous rencontré ma fille ? Elle est assez secrète à ce sujet.

J'échangeais un regard avec Regina qui hochait la tête, m'encourageant à être honnête.

\- Hum … Je … à vrai dire, c'était un peu un hasard. Nous nous sommes rencontrées près de la plage. Et hum… Eh bien on a commencé à discuter.

\- C'était quand ?

Je tournais la tête vers mon élève qui attendait une réponse, le visage fermé. Henry Mills Junior était adorable. Il jouait les durs pour être sûr que je ne me moque pas de sa maman. Et je tentais de ne pas en être attendrie. Je devais le considérer comme un adulte. Ou du moins, il ne devait pas avoir l'impression que je le considérais comme un enfant.

Son avis était très important. Autant pour Regina que pour moi. Il avait l'avenir de notre couple entre ses mains. Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire et sa mère me quittais. Il le savait, je le savais, et Regina le savait aussi. Les volontés d'Henry passaient avant les nôtres.

\- Début Octobre, répondais-je finalement, mon regard ancré au sien.

Il semblait un peu surpris.

\- Ça fait quatre mois ?!

Il dévisageait sa mère.

\- Et tu ne me l'a pas dit pendant ce temps ?!

Je déglutissais, baissais les yeux et attendais, le cœur battant, que Regina trouve les mots justes.

\- Mon cœur … Je me suis déjà excusée pour ça. On a eu cette conversation plusieurs fois.

Sa voix était douce mais aussi anxieuse.

\- Je sais. Mais j'aimerais avoir l'avis de Miss Swan, à ce sujet.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Emma, nous ne sommes pas en cours.

Il haussait négligemment les épaules et je savais très bien qu'à cet instant, l'image de cet idiot de Peter lui revenait en tête. Il s'imaginait certainement ce que diraient ses camarades s'ils le découvraient.

Je le savais évidemment parce que j'avais moi aussi connu ça, par le passé. Léopold était professeur d'Histoire lorsque j'étais au collège de Storybrooke. J'étais son élève au moment où Eva m'avait accueillie chez eux et je me souvenais des brutes de ma classe qui m'accusaient de subir du favoritisme.

Je prenais une inspiration et tentais de paraître détendue. Personne n'était dupe j'étais morte de trouille.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Henry. C'est moi qui ai convaincu ta mère de ne pas te parler de nous.

Il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Henry, soufflait Regina de cet air condescendant digne de toutes les mères.

Je posais ma main sur celle de la brune.

\- Je peux répondre à ça.

Elle acquiesçait et je reportais mon attention sur le petit homme.

\- Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à ta mère, tu vois ? Et je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les personnes qui me sont chères. J'avais peur. De beaucoup de choses. Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que tu ne le crois, Henry. En fait, je suis même une vraie trouillarde. Depuis que j'ai réalisé l'importance qu'a Regina dans ma vie, j'ai constamment peur de la perde.

Je soupirais.

\- J'ai tendance à faire beaucoup de mal à mes proches, inconsciemment. Et je ne voulais pas vous faire subir ça.

Ils me dévisageaient tous avec insistance et je décidais de continuer dans la sincérité.

\- Mais maintenant j'ai réalisé que le seul moyen pour moi d'être heureuse, c'est d'être auprès d'elle. Et je pense… Je pense sincèrement que c'est réciproque. On veut la même chose, Henry. Le bonheur de ta mère. Et si c'était près de moi qu'elle le trouvait ?

J'avais prévu de le prendre à part pour lui dire toutes ces choses, je ne voulais pas que Regina m'entende. Mais elle était là, à mes côtés, et finalement, ça m'arrangeait bien. Parce qu'avec sa main toujours sous la mienne, elle me donnait le courage de les regarder droit dans les yeux et de leur faire comprendre tout l'amour que je portais pour cette femme merveilleuse qui faisait partie de leur famille.

Mon beau-père - était-ce un peu trop tôt pour l'appeler comme ça ? - me souriait sincèrement en levant son verre.

\- À Emma !

Zelena venait claquer son verre dans le sien.

\- À Emma !

Mon élève, en bout de table, me souriait en coin avant de me lancer un clin d'œil.

\- Je crois que tu as réussi, soufflait Regina dans mon oreille.

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, ravie de d'entrer dans cette belle famille soudée.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Alors, le verdict ? Pas trop déçu, j'espère :')_

 _Je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre lecture et à dans quinze jours très certainement pour le chapitre 17 ;)_


	17. Happy Valentine's Day

_Alooors ..._

 _Quatre semaines que je n'ai pas publié et j'en suis sincèrement désolée :/ Le manque de temps, d'inspirations et de motivations ne m'ont pas beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre_

 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous continuerez à lire cette fanfiction malgré mon manque de ponctualité._

 _Je remercie ceux qui suive cette fiction, qui l'ont mise en favoris et qui prenne le temps de laisser une Review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;)_

 _Je tiens également à remercier ma bêta pour sa correction très précieuse :)_

 _Comme vous le savez déjà, l'univers de_ Once Upon A Time _ne m'appartient pas._

 _Nous reprenons l'histoire là où nous nous sommes arrêté, première rencontre officielle entre Emma et la famille de Regina ;)_

 _Encore désolée_

 ** _Agréable Lecture, Adorables Lecteurs_**

* * *

 **XVII**

* * *

 _ **« Happy Valentine's Day »**_ _ **,**_ _par Regina Mills_

Le repas était bientôt terminé. Nous en étions au dessert, dégustant, tout en bavardant, la tarte aux pommes que j'avais préparée avec Henry.

\- Franchement Miss Swan, si un jour vous arrivez à faire courir Maman, je vous appelle Dieu pendant une semaine !

Emma riait aux éclats, comme ma sœur et mon père alors que je lançais un faux regard noir à mon adorable petit démon.

\- Tu sais gamin, répondait-elle, la voix rieuse, « Emma » me suffirait.

Même s'il avait arrêté sa comédie et jeté son masque de froideur, il continuait avec les « Miss Swan » au plus grand désespoir de la blonde. « On dirait Gold » avait-elle soufflait, agacée.

\- Mouais, c'est quand même bizarre de tutoyer et appeler son prof par son prénom. Je le ferais quand vous épouserez ma mère, mais pas avant.

Je m'étouffais avec un morceau de la tarte alors qu'Emma semblait pétrifiée sur place.

\- Pa … Pardon ? Bégayait-elle.

\- Ne vas pas trop vite, Henry, intervenait mon père. Elles n'en sont pas encore là. Du moins, je l'espère.

Emma secouait négativement la tête en me tapotant le dos pour essayer de calmer ma toux.

\- Non, lui répondait-elle. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Mon fils souriait, malicieux.

\- Je plaisantais. Un parent dans l'année, ça suffit.

Après une grande gorgée de cidre, ma toux passait enfin et je souriais à mon fils.

\- Alors Daniel et Jane se marient cet été, c'est ça ?

\- Yep. Tu es invitée, je te rappelles.

Zelena, face à moi, ravalait un rire moqueur.

\- Tu vas bien t'amuser !

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Ça sera un cauchemar.

\- Mais non, reprenait Henry. Tu verras, je serais avec toi. Et puis… Sur le faire-part, il y a bien écrit que tu pouvais venir accompagnée.

Emma rougissait, détournait les yeux. Henry avait cette manie de projeter notre couple dans le futur. C'était bien qu'il voit tant d'avenir entre nous, mais je savais à quel point cela rendait la belle blonde mal à l'aise.

Sous la table, je prenais sa main et la serrais tendrement.

\- Alors, Emma, tu passe la nuit ici ?

Je dévisageais ma sœur, ébahie, avant de froncer les sourcils en la fusillant du regard. _La garce !_

\- Euh … non non. Je vais rentrer, je n'ai pas beaucoup bu.

Mon père souriait alors.

\- Si vous changez d'avis, la chambre d'amis est disponible.

Il nous lançait un regard insistant et je déglutissais péniblement. Au moins, c'était clair. Hors de question pour lui qu'elle dorme avec moi. _Super._

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondait-elle d'une petite voix, sans doute autant gênée que moi.

Nous finissions le repas dans un silence quelque peu gênant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mon fils était allé se coucher et mon père en avait fait autant. Il avait salué Emma et l'avait invitée à repasser très vite. À priori, la rencontre s'était plutôt bien passée.

Il ne restait plus que Zelena qui n'avait pour l'instant laissé aucun indice sur ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle s'était montrée moqueuse, curieuse et taquine. Mais elle l'était tout le temps, alors cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Pourtant, elle était la première à avoir été au courant de mes sentiments pour Emma. Et si elle avait donné son point de vue sur notre relation, elle n'avait jamais rien dit sur sa personne. Pas même quand elle avait frappé Robin.

\- Roland n'est pas là ? Demandait Emma, alors que nous étions toutes les trois installées près de la cheminée, nos verres de vin dans les mains.

Je souriais discrètement. S'intéresser à son fils, bonne idée Swan. Zelena ne jurait que par lui désormais.

\- Non, répondait-elle calmement. Il est chez son père.

Je voyais qu'elle cherchait une question à poser, elle essayait de créer une conversation mais ma sœur s'était décidée à se montrer distante ce soir.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose son verre sur la table basse et ne s'enfonce confortablement dans mon sofa sans quitter Emma du regard, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Tu as eu d'autres femmes par le passé ?

\- Zelena ! M'indignais-je, outrée.

Emma souriait, gênée.

\- Euh … Oui. Quelques unes.

\- Oh. Tu savais comment t'y prendre pour séduire Gin, alors.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Lena, ce que tu dis est ridicule.

Elle ne se préoccupait pas de moi, ses yeux bleus posés avec insistance sur une Emma un peu gênée.

\- Hum … Non. Je ne cherchais pas à la séduire, en fait. Ça s'est fait naturellement.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas attirée par elle ?

Je soupirais, levais les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Emma était plus calme que moi, elle se détendait elle aussi dans le sofa sans lâcher ma sœur du regard.

\- As-tu déjà été en dépression, Zelena ? Demandait-elle tranquillement.

\- Je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

\- Lena, grognais-je alors qu'Emma souriait.

\- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Regina, j'étais au plus mal. En fait, c'était assez difficile pour moi. Je n'avais personne sur qui compter. Je broyais constamment du noir. On me regardait avec peine, pitié. Mais quand j'ai croisais le chemin de ta sœur…

Elle arrêtait de parler, détournait le regard de la rousse et plissait les yeux dans le vide.

\- Elle s'est occupée de moi comme personne d'autre ne voulait le faire. Elle me souriait, se confiait. Et lorsque j'étais à ses côtés, je ne sais pas. C'était comme si ma vie reprenait son cours. Quand je l'écoutais, je ne pensais pas à tout mes malheurs. Juste aux siens. Et j'étais intéressée par ses histoires.

Elle me souriait tendrement.

\- Elle a su prendre une place particulière dans mon cœur.

Elle reportait son attention sur ma sœur.

\- Tout le monde n'arrête pas de nous poser des questions sur le fait que nous soyons deux femmes. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'à aucun moment ça n'a eu d'importance. Je suis littéralement tombée pour son âme, son cœur.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Et elle aussi. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas quelques larmes que je voyais aussi dans les yeux de ma sœur ?

La belle blonde soupirait de bien être.

\- Évidemment, le physique parfait de ta sœur a été un plus.

Zelena posait une main sur le bras de mon Emma.

\- Merci, soufflait-elle du bout des lèvres.

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre. Mais peu importait, Emma avait compris, elle.

\- Entre grandes sœurs surprotectrices, on se comprend.

Je me raclais la gorge.

\- Je vous ressert un verre ?

La belle sportive se relevait du sofa, grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est gentil, mais je vais rentrer. Je bosse demain.

J'acquiesçais et la raccompagnais à la porte, laissant seule Zelena qui semblait être perdue dans de profondes réflexions.

\- Alors, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, j'ai géré comment ? Demandait Emma une fois devant sa voiture.

Je plaçais mes bras sur ses deux épaules, m'approchant d'elle avec un sourire au moins aussi large que le sien.

\- Je dirais un petit 9.

Elle semblait offensée.

\- 9 ? Arrête ! J'ai largement mérité le 10 !

Je riais.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le droit à un baiser, alors, bon …

Sourire en coin, elle se collait à moi, posant ses mains sur mes hanches, et unissait tendrement ses lèvres aux miennes. Un baiser doux, affectueux, magique.

Je me sentais toujours ridicule de ressentir tant de choses. Ces fourmillements incessants dans tout mon corps ne partaient jamais en sa présence. Et ils s'intensifiaient à chaque contact.

Lorsqu'elle se séparait, son regard ancré au mien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire encore.

\- Là, ça vaut sûrement un 10.

\- Sûrement ? Tu veux peut-être faire un tour chez moi pour en être sûre ?

Je lui tapais gentiment le bras.

\- Tu travailles demain. Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de dormir.

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Tu ne semblais pas tant intéressée par mon sommeil, les autres fois.

Puis, elle souriait encore.

\- Mais bon, tu as raison, c'est plutôt une mauvaise idée. Surtout que …

Elle s'approchait jusqu'à mon oreille.

\- On est observées, soufflait-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils et tournais la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Henry. Celui-ci détournait rapidement la tête, prétendant s'intéresser au ciel à peine étoilé. Mais je ne manquais pas son sourire en coin.

\- Tu l'a conquis.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, les Mills ne me résistent pas.

Je souriais et l'embrassais une dernière fois.

\- Bonne nuit, Emma.

\- Toi aussi, Gina.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- Et donc … Vous êtes ensemble ?

J'échangeais un sourire amusé avec Emma.

Une fois par mois, elle se réunissait avec tous ses amis. Ce soir là, elle m'avait invitée. Trois jours qu'avaient eu lieu les rencontres officielles avec ma famille, il était temps d'annoncer la nouvelle à nos amis.

Autour d'une table d'un bar pratiquement vide, ils nous dévisageaient tous, à peine surpris.

\- Jusque là rien de nouveau, soufflait Lacey French, face à nous.

David la dévisageait, surpris.

\- Tu savais ?

Mary-Margaret posait un main sur le bras de son homme.

\- David … Je pense que tu es le seul à ne rien avoir vu.

Surpris, le blond les dévisageait tous, cherchant un peu de soutien. Un fou rire général s'en suivait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lui demandait Emma, après un moment.

Il haussait les épaules, un peu vexé.

\- Tant que vous être heureuses, marmonnait-il.

Ma cousine l'embrassait tendrement avant de reporter son attention sur nous.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Un mois, répondais-je aussitôt.

\- Et Henry est d'accord avec ça ? Demandait Ruby Lucas.

Emma me lançait un petit sourire complice avant de répondre.

\- Je crois que oui.

À côté de moi, Auguste et Killian s'étaient montrés plutôt silencieux jusque là. Ils connaissaient déjà l'histoire dans presque tous les détails.

Alors qu'Emma continuait la conversation avec ses amis, je me tournais vers l'écrivain.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a cessé de nous poser des questions, je te trouve peu bavard ce soir, murmurais-je.

Il faisait la moue et Killian se penchait vers moi pour répondre à sa place.

\- Il se sent tout de suite moins privilégié maintenant que tout le monde le sait.

Je riais.

\- Pas d'inquiétudes, je te raconterais la Saint-Valentin dans les moindres détails.

Les deux hommes semblaient tout deux ravis contrairement à Emma qui s'immisçait dans la conversation.

\- Oui, euh … Peut-être pas _tous_ les détails, Gina. Parce que, bon… c'est mon frère, n'oublies pas.

\- Eh ! On devrait faire un double rencard, s'exclamait _Guyliner_ d'un air enjoué.

Nous le fusillions tout les trois du regard. Son compagnon plus que nous.

\- Tu n'as toujours rien prévu pour notre soirée ?! L'accusa-t-il.

Killian semblait bien embêté. Il passait une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure brune.

\- Faut dire que … tu as mit la barre tellement haute l'année dernière …

Ils étaient adorables, tous les deux.

\- Il a fait quoi ? Demandait aussitôt Emma.

Je souriais à la belle blonde.

\- Tu cherches des idées ?

Elle répondait par un clin d'œil.

\- Sûrement pas. Tout est déjà prêt. C'est demain quand même. Tu m'inquiètes, Killian.

\- Il m'inquiète aussi, grognait Auguste.

\- Tu sais, commençais-je, malicieuse, Storybrooke organise une soirée Saint-Valentin. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

Emma riait pendant que nos deux amis grimaçaient.

\- C'est _pire_ que rien, corrigeait le frère de la blonde.

Nous continuions la conversation dans l'humour et la bonne humeur.

Je ne cessais de me demander ce qu'Emma nous avait prévu. J'avais tellement hâte ! J'étais certaine qu'elle ne me décevrais pas.

À cet instant, elle semblait si sereine, si heureuse … Entourée de ses amis, sa famille. Je ressentais un élan de fierté pour elle. Elle avait tant avancé depuis le fameux « _Je ne suis pas dépressive !_ ».

Je repensais à notre parcours, à toutes les deux. Bientôt quatre mois que nos chemins s'étaient croisés. Un pas après l'autre, nous avions marché, puis couru vers ce bonheur qui nous attendait sagement depuis toutes ces années.

Nous l'avions enfin atteint et je ne laisserais personne nous le reprendre. Au diable Neal Cassidy ! Il ne pourrait pas nous blesser. Son retour serait difficile, il allait perturber Emma, bien sûr. Mais il ne pourrait jamais nous séparer.

Ensemble, nous avions la force, le courage et la détermination nécessaire pour tout vaincre.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- Pour la énième fois, Gin, tu es _parfaite_! S'écriait Tink d'un air las.

Elle était allongée sur mon lit, bouquinant un magasine tout en prétendant m'aider à me préparer pour ma soirée.

Je soupirais, indignée.

\- Comment pourrais-je être parfaite alors que je ne suis même pas encore maquillée ?

Elle grimaçait, sans relever les yeux pour autant.

\- Oui bon, dans une demi-heure tu le seras.

\- J'ignore totalement ce qu'elle a prévu.

\- Prévois un bon manteau.

Je la dévisageais, hésitante.

\- Pardon ?

La petite blonde leva enfin le regard vers moi, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

Je prenais le temps de venir m'asseoir à ses côtés, de lui retirer son magasine de sous les yeux et d'encrer mon regard au sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis Emma ?

Elle mimait une fermeture sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai promis de me la fermer.

\- Je vais aimer ?

Elle souriait, moqueuse.

\- À ton avis ? Est-il seulement possible qu'Emma Swan fasse quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ?

Je souriais à mon tour.

\- Tu l'aime bien, toi aussi, hein ? Admets-le. Je sais que tu l'apprécie !

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Bien sûr que je l'apprécie ! Comment ne pas aimer celle qui te rend si heureuse ?

Si j'étais émotive et tactile, je l'aurais certainement prise dans mes bras. Au lieu de ça, je lui souriais sincèrement et me décidais enfin à aller dans la salle de bains. Avec tout ça, j'allais finir par prendre du retard !

Dans la petite voiture jaune d'Emma, je tentais de deviner où elle nous guidait, en vain. J'avais beau connaître par cœur cette ville, je ne comprenais absolument pas où elle m'emmenait.

Elle portait une robe rouge. On portait _toutes les deux_ une robe rouge. Dans des genres un peu différents, mais nous étions tout de même assortie. La sienne était moulante, un peu courte. La mienne était plus longue, serrée à la taille et évasée en-dessous.

\- Je venais souvent là quand j'étais jeune. Et je sais que tu y es déjà venue aussi.

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant les arbres de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Tu ne m'emmènes pas au camp de vacances, si ?

Elle riait un peu.

\- Je suis un peu tarée, mais je ne nous laisserais pas nous perdre toutes les deux au milieu des bois.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demandais-je d'une voix basse en laissant mon regard vagabonder sur la forêt.

\- Ne panique pas, Gina. On arrive bientôt.

Ça ne me rassurait pas des masses.

Et puis, après seulement quelques minutes, je voyais enfin apparaître ce grand parc où stationnaient quelques voitures. Devant elles un grand écran blanc où l'affiche d'un vieux film que j'avais regardé de longues années plus tôt avec mon père était projeté.

\- Cinéma en plein air, murmurais-je.

À mes côtés, derrière le volant de la voiture garée au troisième rang, Emma semblait nerveuse.

\- Ça te plaît ?

Je souriais de toute mes dents et me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- C'est parfait.

Puis, je plissais les yeux en examinant le lieu.

\- On est déjà venues ici, ensemble.

Elle riait.

\- Ravie que tu t'en souviennes, _Mills._

« _J'en avais vraiment ma claque de ce foutu camp de vacances stupide ! Graham était parti la semaine précédente, tout comme Mary-Margaret et la plupart de ses amis. Sauf Emma Swan. Malgré le fait que j'ai couché avec son mec et prétendu qu'elle se tapait Ruby Lucas, la blonde persistait à m'ignorer royalement. Comme si je n'avais absolument aucun intérêt pour elle. Et Dieu sait comme je détestais ça._

 _Il ne restait que quelques jours avant que le camp de vacances ne soit terminé pour tout le monde. Afin de fêter ça, Madame Blue avait décidé de nous emmener voir un vieux film un peu étrange._

 _J'étais à bout de nerf, dernièrement. Je savais que bientôt je devrais annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents. Comment leur dire que j'étais enceinte ?_

 _\- Calme-toi, Mills. Dans moins de deux heures c'est fini._

 _Les premiers mots qu'elle m'adressait depuis notre rencontre, trois semaines plus tôt. Je tournais la tête vers Emma Swan, assise sur l'herbe, juste à côté de moi. Vu tout le monde devant elle, elle ne devait pas voir grand chose de l'écran. Mais elle ne semblait pas gênée, attendant patiemment que le temps passe._

 _\- D'après ce que Mary-Margaret m'a dit sur toi, je suis étonnée par ton calme depuis notre rencontre. Tu n'as jamais perdu ton sang froid._

 _Elle ravalait un rire moqueur._

 _\- Tu es sûre de vouloir parler à une pauvre orpheline sans éducation ?_

 _Je roulais des yeux._

 _\- Ce que tu es susceptible ! J'ai dis ça parce que j'aime être une garce, pas parce que je le pense vraiment._

 _\- Je me demande quel est le pire._

 _J'haussais les épaules alors que le film commençait._

 _\- Je sais qu'il y a une part d'ombre en toi, aussi. Alors ne me juges pas._

 _Elle sifflait, agacée._

 _\- Je ne laisserais jamais mon mauvais côté primer sur le reste. Je suis la lumière, tu es les ténèbres._

 _\- Crois-le si tu veux. Et est-ce que-_

 _\- La ferme_ _, me coupait-elle._

 _Je la fusillait du regard._

 _\- Comme si tu t'intéressais à ce film !_

 _\- Il a l'air plus passionnant que toi._

\- Rien _n'est plus passionnant que moi._

 _\- «_ _Crois-le si tu veux_ _», répondait-elle dans une vaine imitation de moi._

 _Et la discussion s'arrêtait là. À la fin du film, elle portait un regard insistant sur moi._

 _\- Tu te fais du mal, Mills. Un jour, tu regretteras d'avoir été si naïve._ »

\- Est-ce que tu me détestais ? Demandais-je subitement.

Elle haussait les sourcils, tout en me dévisageant. Elle semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

\- Non, répondait-elle finalement. À vrai dire tu m'étais un peu indifférente. Juste une garce capricieuse.

\- Ça me va droit au cœur, ironisais-je.

Elle me souriait, moqueuse. Et amoureuse.

\- Rassures-toi, tu ne me laisses plus du tout indifférente, maintenant.

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

\- J'espère.

Le film commençait et nous le regardions de la voiture d'Emma. Un vieux film d'Alfred Hitchcock avec James Stewart à l'affiche. Je l'avais déjà vu, et j'avais adoré. Mais à cet instant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les images. Toute mon attention était portée sur la belle blonde à mes côtés.

Ses boucles blondes tombaient devant ses beaux yeux émeraudes et elle ne cessait de les dégager en soufflant. Je m'en amusais.

Je prenais sa main droite posée sur ses cuisses afin de l'entremêler à la mienne. Elle tourna rapidement les yeux vers moi avec un doux sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur la projection.

Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes afin de pouvoir entendre le son du film. De ce fait, elle frissonnait à chaque courant d'air. Habituellement, _j'étais_ la frileuse. Mais cette fois, j'étais bien emmitouflée dans mon grand manteau d'hiver. Je n'hésitais pas une seconde pour le retirer, attirant son attention.

\- Tu as chaud ? S'étonnait-elle.

J'haussais négligemment mes épaules en posant sur les siennes, mon manteau chaud. Elle secouait la tête.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, ta robe est sans manche. Tu dois mourir de froid.

Je souriais.

\- Je vais bien.

Elle me rendait mon manteau, ouvrit la portière avant de sortir de la voiture. Je la voyais faire le tour pour ouvrir son coffre et revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un plaid dans les mains.

\- Tu aurais pu le sortir plus tôt, me moquais-je.

Elle grimaçait.

\- J'avais oublié qu'il était là. Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis un moment.

Sa voix s'était affaiblie et son regard assombri. Elle fixait avec intensité la fine couverture qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains. J'en déduisais que par le passé, lorsqu'elle devait dormir dans sa voiture, comme elle me l'avait raconté, ce plaid était sa seule source de chaleur.

Je posais délicatement ma main sur son épaule et la secouait doucement.

\- Emma ? Ça va ?

Elle souriait et nous recouvrait toutes les deux de son vieux plaid. Malgré l'inconfort de la voiture, on parvenait tout de même à se coller l'une à l'autre. Elle reposait sa tête sur mon épaule et entremêlait nos doigts. Je reportais enfin mon attention sur le film, tout en respirant l'agréable odeur de son parfum.

Presque deux heures plus tard, le générique défilait à l'écran. Du moins, c'était certainement ce que j'aurais vu, si je n'avais pas été occupé à embrasser Emma avec passion depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur sa cuisse, j'approfondissais le baiser avec ferveur.

Nous étions tellement bien à cet instant. Ensemble. Dans sa voiture certainement encore plus vieille que Gold.

J'aimais partager des moments comme ceux-ci avec elle. Au fil des mois, elle était devenue totalement indispensable à ma vie. Comment allais-je tenir la prochaine semaine sans elle et Henry ?

À bout de souffle, nous nous séparions légèrement, front contre front.

\- C'était un beau film, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle riait tendrement.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !

\- Je t'aime, répondais-je en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Elle se reculait dans son siège.

\- Tu as faim ?

J'haussais négligemment les épaules. J'avais évidemment remarqué le stand placé à quelques mètres de nous, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'aimais pas vraiment ce genre de nourriture.

Elle semblait comprendre mon embarras parce qu'elle souriait en coin, moqueuse.

\- Tu pense que je t'offrirais des sandwichs pour notre Saint-Valentin ? J'ai un peu de classe, quand même.

J'étais grandement soulagée mais je n'en laissais rien paraître.

\- Du moment que nous sommes ensemble, je passe une bonne soirée.

Elle secouait la tête, peu convaincu.

\- Il ne faut pas que je te laisse regretter de ne pas avoir été à cette super soirée organisée par Storybrooke.

Alors qu'elle démarrait la voiture, je riais à mon tour.

Dire que j'aurais manqué cette très belle soirée avec Emma pour accompagner Tink à une ennuyante, horripilante et honteuse soirée de célibataire.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Emma m'avait emmenée dans un très chic restaurant. Nous avions dîné tout en discutant de beaucoup de choses. Le musée, Henry, leur voyage… Vers le dessert, on s'était rappelé notre rencontre et nous nous étions amusées de constater à quelle vitesse nous étions passé d'inconnues à amantes.

Notre relation avait évolué d'abord lentement, en échangeant quelques mots comme ça sur un banc. Je lui parlais seulement de ma passion et elle m'écoutait sans rien dire. Et petit à petit, je m'étais mise à me confier sur mes petits problèmes de la vie. Je m'étais ouverte à elle sans le réaliser. J'avais commencé à apprécier de plus en plus ces petits moments. Nous débattions parfois sur des sujets sans peu d'importance. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait commencé, à son tour, à s'ouvrir à moi. Elle se montrait d'abord hésitante, timide, distante. Et elle était petit à petit devenue intéressée, curieuse, souriante. Oui, j'avais vu son sourire se former sur son visage. Revenir après plusieurs semaines dans le noir. Nous avions créé cette complicité unique, on avait appris à se connaître.

Nous avions apprit à s'aimer.

Actuellement, nous nous baladions près de la petite plage de Storybrooke, main dans la main, sous la lune et les quelques étoiles. C'était tellement agréable.

\- Bon, je pense qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sorti, s'exclamait-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Ta famille, nos amis… Ils l'ont tous très bien pris.

Je grimaçais.

\- Attends que ça vienne aux oreilles des habitants de Storybrooke. Ça ne sera plus pareil.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'est une petite ville, tout le monde se connaît. Premièrement, tu es la prof de mon fils. Deuxièmement, je suis la fille de Cora Mills. Et troisièmement, nous sommes toutes les deux des femmes charmantes, ça y joue, crois-moi.

Elle souriait avant d'arrêter sa marche et de me dévisager très sérieusement.

\- On n'en a jamais réellement parlé.

J'arquais un sourcil.

\- De notre charme ?

\- De toi étant la fille de Cora Mills. Plus exactement de toi étant la fille de celle qui m'a fait le plus de mal dans ma vie.

Je déglutissais difficilement, caressait sa joue du bout de mes doigts.

\- Je suis tellement en colère contre elle, pour tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir, murmurais-je.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable. Juste… Je sais qu'elle a occupé une place importante dans ta vie. Évidemment _,_ il s'agit de ta _mère._ Et je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de mon passé avec elle, tu mettes de côté les sentiments que tu as pu avoir à son égard. Tu as forcément eu des bons souvenirs avec elle, malgré tout. Et j'ai remarqué que tu le passais toujours sous silence, avec moi. Tu refuses de me parler d'elle. Et tu ne devrais pas.

J'acquiesçais, l'embrassais tendrement.

\- Je vais me recueillir une fois par mois sur sa tombe, et crois-moi, c'est largement suffisant. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de parler d'elle. Mais je te remercie de t'en inquiéter.

Après un sourire, nous reprenions la marche.

Oui, notre relation avait beaucoup avancé et aujourd'hui, nous étions totalement dépendante de l'autre.

Nous avions trouvé notre bonheur et nous n'étions pas prêtes à le laisser filer.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

\- Ce n'est qu'une semaine, Maman ! Grognait Henry, étouffé dans mes bras surprotecteurs.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte comme c'est long !

Finalement, il me rendait mon étreinte à son tour en m'entourant de ses petits bras quelques peu musclés.

Puis, il se retirait et me souriais de toutes ses dents. Il portait sa chemise blanche offerte par Zelena à Noël. Il ne la mettait que très rarement. Ça le rendait plus sérieux, plus homme. Mon petit prince grandissait si vite.

\- Je t'appellerais tous les jours.

\- Tu n'as même pas de téléphone portable, Henry.

\- J'emprunterais celui d'Emma.

Je lui souriais en retour, un peu moins inquiète. Emma serait avec lui. Emma partait aussi. Avec une légère grimace, je cherchais du regard la belle blonde.

Elle était près du bus, avec d'autres professeurs. Ils vérifiaient certainement que tout était en ordre.

Elle portait l'un de ces jeans outrageusement moulant et un petit pull au léger décolleté. Je fusillais du regard son collègue qui semblait apprécier sa tenue au moins autant que moi. Je serrais les dents. Elle passerait une semaine avec ce type qui la dévorait littéralement du regard !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, 'Man. Elle l'a recadré bien comme il faut pendant le conseil de classe. Il n'arrêtait pas de tenter une approche et elle lui a fait comprendre « gentiment » qu'elle n'était pas _du tout_ intéressée. Devant tous les profs et les délégués. Peter n'arrête pas de le raconter à tout le monde pour humilier Mr Fisher.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle ne m'avait pas parlé de cette histoire.

\- Fisher ? Répétais-je, suspicieuse. Eric Fisher ?

L'un de nos meilleurs clients bien sûr.

\- Yep. Mon prof d'Histoire. C'était le Prince Eric, pour moi. Tu sais, avec Ariel ? Il est vraiment gentil.

Puis, je sentais son regard inquiet sur moi.

\- Enfin … Gentil … Finalement, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, hein !

Je souriais en reportant mon regard sur mon fils.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé, Henry. Tu as le droit de l'apprécier. Je ne suis pas inquiète à son propos. Il ne représente aucune menace pour moi.

À vrai dire, j'étais un tout petit peu inquiète. Enfin, pas vraiment inquiète. Surtout _jalouse._ J'avais beau avoir une totale confiance en Emma, je n'en demeurais pas moins très possessive.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir avant qu'on ne parte …

Je souriais en coin.

\- Oh, on a déjà fait nos « au revoir », hier.

Il grimaçait de dégoût.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir comment.

Je riais, me penchais vers lui et embrassais son front.

\- Fais attention à toi, mon chéri.

\- Toi aussi, Maman. Et ne rentres pas trop tard du Musée, Papy va se sentir seul sinon.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Je jetais un coup d'œil plus loin où tous les élèves entraient dans le bus pendant que leurs pères plaçaient les valises dans la soute.

\- Je suis désolée que ton père n'ai pas pu se libérer, comme il l'avait promis.

Il haussait négligemment les épaules et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à emmener lui-même sa valise, Emma nous rejoignait.

\- On va y aller, gamin ! Tu es prêt ?

Il acquiesçait et elle lui prenait sa valise des mains.

\- Je m'occupe de ça.

C'était quelque chose de simple, mais ça me rendait heureuse.

Quand Daniel ne se déplaçait pas pour son fils, faillant à ses promesses, Emma, elle, prenait soin de lui.

\- Je t'aime, Maman.

Je souriais à Henry.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. Allez, files ! Tu n'auras plus de place sinon.

Il s'exécutait aussitôt, s'éloignant rapidement pour éviter que je vois ses yeux larmoyants. Nous ne nous étions jamais séparés si longtemps et je savais que malgré tout ce qu'il insinuait, ça le perturbait autant que moi.

Je le regardais monter dans le bus, un pincement au cœur.

Emma revenait vers moi.

\- Bon … Il est l'heure …

J'acquiesçais, lui faisant face avec un sourire. Les parents faisaient coucou à leurs enfants au travers des vitres. Personne ne faisait attention à nous.

\- J'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser. Surtout avec … _Eric._

Elle roulait des yeux.

\- Crois-moi, il y a plus de chances pour que tu couches avec Tink plutôt que je flirte avec lui.

Je fronçais les sourcils sans perdre mon sourire.

\- Tu es jalouse de Tink ?

Elle détournait aussitôt les yeux.

\- Non, rien à voir.

C'était un petit _non._

\- Tu sais bien que c'est insensé !

Elle reportait à nouveau ses deux émeraude sur moi.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais.

Je m'approchais d'un pas, approchais légèrement ma main pour effleurer ses doigts.

\- Personne ne nous regarde, murmurais-je.

\- Et même si c'était le cas ? Je pensais qu'on pouvait s'embrasser où on voulait, maintenant.

Je grimaçais.

\- Devant les camarades d'Henry ? Et leurs parents ? Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

Après tout, c'étaient ses arguments à elle. Elle m'avait répété maintes et maintes fois que ça pourrait être compliqué à gérer.

Pourtant, elle devait avoir changé d'avis parce qu'elle me prenait par surprise en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Un doux baiser d'au revoir auquel je ne cesserais de penser pendant une semaine.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je regardais le bus s'éloigner, emportant avec lui mes deux amours.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Le verdict ? Ça valait le coup d'attendre ?_

 _J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur le Chapitre 18, donc je pense que ça ne devrait pas être aussi long, l'attente, mais bon, je ne vous promets rien :')_

 _Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt :D_


	18. Good Trip !

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos follows et vos mises en favoris, ça me fait très plaisir :)_

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas pris le temps de répondre à vos Reviews pour le précédent chapitre, mais je le ferais certainement ce week-end, merci à vous ;)_

 _Encore merci à ma bêta pour sa correction,_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,_

 _Agréable lecture, adorables lecteurs_

* * *

 **XVI**

* * *

 _ **« Good Trip ! »,**_ _par Emma Swan_

Je m'enfonçais dans le siège bien confortable du bus dans lequel j'allais passer d'interminables heures d'ennui.

Regina était apaisée, patiente. Elle appréciait le calme. _Pas moi !_ Il n'y avait rien au monde que je détestais plus que de longues heures de route. Ça faisait à peine une demi-heure que nous étions partis et je m'ennuyais déjà. À mes côtés, la jeune professeur de Mathématiques que je connaissais à peine, dormait à poings fermés depuis l'instant où le bus avait démarré. J'aurais pu bavarder avec Eric, de l'autre côté de l'allée mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter toutes ses stupides tentatives de séduction.

Je me tordais le coup pour observer les élèves. Évidemment, sur la banquette arrière, Peter et ses larbins ne faisaient que crier malgré les plaintes des filles devant eux. Au milieu du bus, des élèves discrets. Henry en faisait partie. Personne n'était assis à côté de lui. Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, il lisait un livre certainement passionnant. Je souriais, reconnaissant cette expression que Regina avait toujours lorsqu'elle était concentrée.

\- Humpf. Grr !

Je sursautais, reportant mon attention sur ma voisine. Non seulement en plus de me chatouiller avec sa chevelure rousse, voilà qu'elle se mettait à _grogner_ pendant son sommeil.

J'inspirais fortement. _Courage Swan !_

Je jetais encore une fois un coup d'œil à mon portable pour constater qu'après vingt minutes, Regina ne m'avait toujours pas répondu. Je tapotais nerveusement l'écran. La semaine serait longue !

Après un moment, ma collègue se réveillait en sursaut, l'air affolé.

\- Euh… ça va ? Demandais-je, légèrement inquiète.

Elle portait son regard sur moi et forçait un sourire.

\- Juste un mauvais rêve.

Elle prenait un air indifférent et se réinstallait confortablement. J'en faisais autant, tout en la dévisageant, intriguée.

\- Vous faites des bruits bizarres, quand vous dormez.

Aussitôt, elle s'essuyait la bouche, ses joues rougissantes.

\- Oh … Euh … Est-ce que j'ai bavé ? Murmurait-elle.

Je souriais, moqueuse. Elle avait cet air un peu enfantin et joyeux qui me rappelait aussitôt Anna, la petite sœur d'Elsa.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je dois m'attendre à ce que ça arrive pour le reste du trajet ?

Un large sourire prenait place sur son visage, dévoilant sa blanche dentition.

\- Vous êtes Emma Swan, c'est ça ?

Cinq mois que j'étais dans ce lycée et je ne connaissais toujours pas mes collègues. Bon, il fallait dire que mes trois mois d'absence ne m'avaient pas aidés à faire connaissance avec eux. Ils avaient tous entendus parlé de moi et je n'avais aucune idée de qui ils étaient.

\- C'est ça, répondais-je dans un sourire forcé.

\- Je suis Merida.

Merida, professeur de Maths. Oui, il me semblait bien avoir entendu parler d'elle. La plupart des professeurs ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup. En revanche, les élèves l'adoraient. Bon, ça nous faisait déjà un point commun.

\- Vous êtes une amie de Ruby, non ?

Évidemment qu'elle connaissait Ruby !

\- Ouais, on s'est rencontrées au lycée.

\- Elle m'avait déjà parlé de vous.

J'arquais un sourcil et elle précisait ;

\- J'ai travaillé avec elle au Granny's. Et Ruby est plutôt bavarde.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- En effet. Alors… Qu'a-t-elle bien pu vous dire sur moi ?

Elle haussait négligemment les épaules sans perdre son sourire.

\- Pas grand chose. Elle m'avait parlé d'une amie d'enfance avec laquelle elle avait fait bien des conneries.

Je riais encore. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier mon amie aux mèches rouges. Grâce à elle, le voyage ne serait peut-être pas si long.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est toujours serveuse ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas revue.

Je hochais la tête.

\- Elle parle de partir depuis un moment mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle le fera vraiment. Elle n'abandonnerait pas Madame Lucas.

\- De toute façon, elle se plaît très bien là-bas. C'est le meilleur endroit pour être tenu au courant de tous les derniers potins de la ville.

Je souriais en coin et alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, je sentais mon portable vibrer dans mes mains.

Le belle rousse à ma gauche perdit toute mon attention lorsque j'ouvrais le message de Regina.

« _Ne paniques pas, Emma, une fois là-bas tu te sentiras comme chez toi. Tu ne vas pas voir les jours passer. Amuses-toi bien, mais n'oublies pas de garder un œil sur Henry !_

 _Je t'aime._ _»_

Je souriais de toutes mes dents. C'était sûrement stupide, mais chacun des messages qu'elle m'envoyait me faisais toujours cet effet là. Je me retrouvais comme une idiote à sourire à mon portable.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Je relevais les yeux sur Merida, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Elle avait encore ce large sourire amical.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes en couple ?

J'arquais un sourcil et elle roulait des yeux en se réinstallant confortablement dans son siège.

\- Il nous reste encore des longues heures de route. Autant s'occuper.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je devais bien reconnaître qu'elle avait raison.

\- Quelques mois, soufflais-je du bout des lèvres.

\- Je suppose qu'Henry est au courant.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle souriait narquoisement.

\- Vous l'avez embrassée devant tout le monde, ne soyez pas surprise. Ce serait étonnant que je sois la seule à l'avoir remarqué.

Voilà, maintenant, je culpabilisais. Et si Regina n'était pas d'accord avec ça ? Certes, elle avait répondu à mon baiser, et je n'avais pas lu de reproches dans son regard. Mais peut-être que – tout comme moi – elle n'y avait réfléchi que bien après.

\- L'année dernière, Madame Mills avait très mal pris le fait que je punisse Henry.

Je grimaçais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

\- Il était dans sa période rebelle, il ne faisait plus ses devoirs et il commençait à avoir une mauvaise attitude en classe. J'ai fais mon devoir, je l'ai puni. Ça n'a pas plu à madame.

Je ne répondais pas.

Lorsque Henry lui avait tourné le dos, Regina l'avait très mal vécu.

Je soupirais.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes avec ça.

Elle souriait doucement.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué pour lui. Mais c'est un garçon intelligent. Il ne se laissera pas marcher dessus.

Je tournais la tête, reportant mon regard sur le petit brun. Ses yeux croisèrent presque aussitôt les miens. Il souriait timidement et j'en faisais autant.

J'aimais bosser avec les ados. Sinon, je n'aurais pas fait ce métier. Mais habituellement, je les considérais surtout comme des gamins immatures pour la plupart, avec pas mal de problèmes influençant sur leur travail et leur vie de collégien. J'étais là pour les accompagner, les aider.

Avec Henry, c'était différent. Et c'était certainement en partie dû au fait que j'étais en couple avec sa mère. Il était plus intelligent, plus réfléchi. Son côté solitaire me rappelais comment j'étais à son âge, avant de rencontrer Mary-Margaret.

J'espérais que cette semaine me permettrais de me rapprocher de lui, sans pour autant attirer les foudres des autres élèves.

\- Emma ? Intervenait Éric Fisher. Est-ce que vous vous occupez du groupe d'élève qui n'ont jamais skié ? Ou bien est-ce Merida ?

La rousse s'approchait de moi.

\- Henry est dans ce groupe, me soufflait-elle.

Je souriais faussement au blond.

\- Je m'en occupe.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Première matinée et les ennuis commençaient. Un élève avait perdu sa valise, un autre venait d'insulter un professeur – Éric, évidemment – et top du top, nos hôtes nous informaient qu'il manquait une chambre du côté des garçons. On avait la journée pour trouver une solution.

Pour la énième fois de la matinée, je poussais un profond soupir et tentais de garder mon calme.

Jim, mon collègue d'EPS, principal organisateur de ce voyage, tentait désespérément de trouver une chambre à nos quatre élèves depuis une bonne heure.

Pendant ce temps, Éric et Merida réprimandaient l'élève qui avait osé insulter le blond.

Pour ma part, je devais me charger de trouver cette stupide valise perdue on ne savait où.

Je dévisageais le petit Nicholas Zimmer en soupirant. Le blond avait la tête enfoncée dans les épaules et il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Comment tu as pu perdre ta valise ? Ce n'est quand même pas quelque chose qu'on oublie !

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Je soupirais encore, plus que lasse.

\- Tu es certain de l'avoir mise dans la soute au moins ?

Il roulait des yeux.

\- Bah oui, quand même !

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Ne sait-on jamais …

Je balayais le hall du regard, avec l'espoir de trouver une valise abandonnée dans un coin.

\- Et tu es certain qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une blague de tes camarades ?

\- Oui, m'dame.

Je grimaçais.

\- On ne l'a pas sortie de la soute, tout à l'heure ?

\- Nope.

\- Elle est peut-être restée dans le bus ?

L'ado haussait les épaules.

\- Peut-être.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Va voir avec Marco s'il veut bien rouvrir le bus pour que tu vérifies si elle n'est pas dedans.

\- Et si elle n'y est toujours pas ?

\- Eh bah on cherchera ailleurs !

Il acquiesçait et courrait aussitôt jusqu'à notre chauffeur de bus.

Après une grande inspiration, je regardais Jim qui semblait en grand débat avec la directrice de l'établissement et un accompagnateur d'un autre groupe d'étudiants également en séjour pour la semaine.

J'hésitais à le rejoindre, pour le coup.

\- Miss Swan ?

Je baissais les yeux pour trouver Henry devant moi, l'air inquiet.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demandais-je aussitôt.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Je le dévisageais, hésitante. Puis, après quelques secondes, je penchais pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Henry … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et ça me pinçait le cœur.

\- Je n'ai aucun amis. Je suis seul. Et en plus, je ne sais même pas skier. Papy a eu une très mauvaise idée !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ton grand-père a très bien fait. C'est l'occasion pour toi de t'ouvrir un peu aux autres.

Il croisait les bras, détournant les yeux.

\- Ils sont tous stupides.

\- Ils ont des façons différentes de s'amuser c'est tout, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont tous idiots.

J'avais à peine terminé ma phrase que Nicholas Zimmer courait jusqu'à nous, une grande valise derrière lui.

\- Je l'ai retrouvée ! Elle était restée sur le parking !

J'échangeais un regard avec Henry. Il arquait un sourcil en mode « Qu'est-ce que je disais ? » de cette même façon que le faisait constamment sa mère.

\- Eh Nicholas ! Ton grand copain ne s'est pas inscrit pour le voyage c'est ça ?

Le blond soupirait en acquiesçant pendant que le brun me suppliait du regard de ne pas faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

\- Oh, donc vous n'êtes que trois ? Dis, on va vous demandez de faire des chambres de quatre. Ça ne vous dérangerait pas d'accueillir Henry ?

Le petit Mills me fusillait du regard alors que son futur ami semblait ravi, déjà lancé à lui raconter une anecdote sur son dernier voyage scolaire.

Après un discret clin d'œil, je m'éloignais de lui pour rejoindre Merida, un peu plus loin.

\- Plus que six jours, soufflait-elle comme un encouragement.

Je souriais en coin.

\- « Bon voyage ! » ont-ils dit.

Elle riait à son tour.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi personne ne voulait accompagner. On va passer plus de temps à régler des problèmes plutôt qu'à s'amuser.

\- Il y a au moins un avantage ; on n'a pas Gold sur le dos pendant une semaine.

Nous riions encore avant d'être interrompues par un élève malade.

La semaine serait longue !

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

 _\- Comment il s'en sort ? Il n'a pas fait de chute ? Il se fait des amis ? Personne n'est méchant avec lui, au moins ? Et est-ce qu'il mange bien ? Comment se passe la première nuit ? Il n'a pas peur ?_

Je soupirais malgré le large sourire qui ornait mes lèvres.

\- Tout va bien, Regina. Cette première journée s'est très bien passée. Il apprend très vite. Bon par contre, je t'avoue qu'au niveau de ses camarades, il n'est pas encore au point. Faut dire que les Mills et la sociabilité, ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour.

Un silence suivait et je l'imaginais très bien lever les yeux au ciel pendant cet instant.

 _\- Il reste dans son coin ?_

\- Pas vraiment, Nicholas Zimmer ne le lâche pas. Dommage que ton fils reste un vrai timide.

 _\- Nicholas Zimmer ? C'est son ami ? Lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école primaire ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout ! Il essayait sans arrêt de lui voler ses jouets !_

Je souriais en coin.

\- Tu sais … Je connais deux personnes qui se détestaient lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes et qui sont devenus _très_ proches par la suite.

Je pouvais presque l'entendre sourire, elle aussi.

 _\- Tu marques un point._

Sourcils haussés, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Tu peux le redire, encore ? Que j'enregistre bien.

Elle roulait des yeux, j'en étais certaine !

 _\- Et toi, Emma ? Tu tiens le coup ?_

J'haussais négligemment les épaules tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte close, face à moi.

\- Je partage ma chambre avec une collègue Rubyienne.

 _\- Rubyienne ?_ _Répétait-elle._ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

\- Je veux dire qu'elle était amie avec Rub', il y a quelques années et que ce n'est pas pour rien. Cette femme est la mutation entre ta pote Tink, mon amie Ruby, et la sœur d'Elsa.

 _\- Sacré mélange_ _, riait-elle._

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Crois-moi, je ne m'ennuie pas !

Elle ne répondait pas et je grimaçais aussitôt.

\- Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Pas trop difficile la séparation avec ton fils ?

 _\- Promets-moi qu'il m'appellera demain !_

\- Il le fera, tu as ma parole ! Je lui passerais mon téléphone, pendant la pause de midi.

 _\- Tu as intérêt !_

Je ravalais un rire.

\- Tu lui manque aussi, Gina.

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

J'étais attendrie par l'émotion que j'entendais dans sa voix. Savoir qu'elle lui manquait aussi la rassurait.

Après encore de longues minutes de bavardages, je me raclais la gorge, prête à aborder un sujet plus sérieux.

\- Hm … Toujours pas de nouvelle de … _Neal_?

Rien que prononcer son prénom m'écœurait.

 _\- Non. Toujours pas. En revanche…_

Elle semblait hésiter et je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète.

\- En revanche quoi ?

Je l'entendais souffler.

 _\- Daniel culpabilise de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à Henry. Lui et Jane prévoient d'arriver à Storybrooke jeudi soir._

Je retenais un grognement.

\- Il dormira au Granny's ?

Elle mettait du temps à répondre et je serrais déjà la mâchoire.

 _\- Emma …_

\- Tu n'es pas une maison d'hôte !

 _\- C'est le père de mon fils ! Je peux bien l'héberger. Lui et sa fiancée._

Elle insistait sur la présence de Jane et j'en déduisais qu'elle avait saisi le fond de mon inquiétude.

\- La dernière fois, il t'avait fait des avances, grognais-je.

 _\- La dernière fois, il n'avait pas commencé les préparatifs de son mariage. Et j'étais célibataire._

Je soupirais encore.

\- Pour lui, tu l'es encore.

\- Tu t'imagines que Zelena résisterait à la tentation de lui dire à quel point je suis heureuse avec toi ?

Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

\- Je l'apprécie de plus en plus, ta sœur.

 _\- Et le plus effrayant c'est que ça semble réciproque._

Je répondais par un rire au moment où la porte face à moi s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître une petite rousse dans un pyjama d'hiver. Ses cheveux étaient enveloppés dans une épaisse serviette blanche alors qu'elle me lançait un large sourire.

Je me redressais sur mon lit, reprenant une expression plus sérieuse.

\- Hm, je vais devoir te laisser …

 _\- Déjà ?_ _S'indignait Regina d'une voix déçue._

Je grimaçais.

\- Je te renvoie un message plus tard.

Avec ma collègue dans la pièce, j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise de parler par texto qu'au téléphone.

 _\- À toute suite, je t'aime._

\- Moi aussi, répondais-je dans un tendre sourire avant de raccrocher.

Je balançais mon téléphone plus loin sur mon lit et observais le discret sourire de la rousse qui prétendait faire son lit.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je, exaspérée.

Elle tournait la tête vers moi, feintant l'incompréhension.

\- Quoi « Quoi » ?

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Ce sourire … Tu te moques de moi ?

Plus tôt dans la journée, nous avions finalement décidé de passer au tutoiement. C'était plus pratique, et bien plus agréable.

\- Non, je trouve ça mignon.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- N'importe quoi, grognais-je sous son rire presque innocent.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Tout en raccrochant, Henry roulait des yeux. Puis, il me rendait mon téléphone portable avec un faux air détaché.

\- Elle ne cessera jamais de s'inquiéter ?

\- C'est ta mère, gamin. S'inquiéter pour toi, c'est son job.

Il soupirait, passait une main dans ses cheveux, et reposait son regard sur le paysage qui nous faisait face ; une étendue de montagnes enneigées.

Nous étions tous les deux installés sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil en ce début d'après-midi.

\- Il faut croire que son job c'est de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. Moi, tante Zelena, Papy, toi… Elle passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Pas tout le monde, le contre-disais-je. Seulement ceux à qui elle tient.

Il hochait la tête, à peine convaincu.

\- En tout cas, Monsieur Fisher aussi, l'inquiète, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- On ne va pas parler de ça, tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! M'indignais-je.

\- C'est ma mère, quand même ! Si tu la trompe, ça me regarde !

Je le dévisageais, surprise.

\- Henry, je ne vais pas tromper ta mère. Tu peux en être certain. La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que je l'aime et que je ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Il haussait les épaules, évitant mon regard.

\- Robin aussi disait ça.

\- Ce type a beau crier partout qu'il est un homme d'honneur, on sait tous que ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'est pas du genre à tenir ses promesses. Moi, je le suis. Et quand je te dis que je prendrais soin de Regina, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

\- J'espère. Parce qu'après Robin et mon père, et sûrement d'autres hommes qu'elle ne m'a jamais présenté, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, côté amour. Comme si elle était maudite.

Je lui faisais un clin d'œil.

\- Je serais la sauveuse qui brisera la malédiction.

Il me rendait mon sourire.

\- C'est marrant que mes parents rencontrent l'amour en même temps. Eux qui sont chacun très solitaires. Ce n'est pas possible que les deux couples fonctionnent.

Je grimaçais.

\- Ton père rencontrera d'autres femmes, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui.

Il riait au moment où Eric Fisher nous rejoignait sur la terrasse. Il venait s'installer près de nous, tout en dévisageant Henry.

\- Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

Je roulais des yeux, alors qu'Henry grimaçait.

\- « Amis », répétait-il lentement. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je ravalais un rire amusé pendant que mon collègue fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller te préparer pour retourner sur les pistes, tout à l'heure.

Je posais mes pieds sur une autre chaise, face à moi, et soupirais. Henry, malheureusement, n'osait pas vexer son professeur d'Histoire – sa matière favorite – et décidait donc de nous laisser avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour moi.

Une fois qu'il s'éloignait, le grand blond prenait un air désolé.

\- C'est un garçon très … gentil. Mais il ne devrait pas trop s'attacher à nous, professeurs. Il devrait plutôt se faire des amis parmi ses camarades.

Malgré mon agacement, je restais calme.

\- Il est plus mature qu'eux, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a du mal à s'intégrer.

Il haussait les épaules, me lançait un sourire charmeur.

\- Peu importe. Tout se passe bien, pour vous ?

\- Oui, répondais-je froidement.

\- Fantastique.

Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la distance que je tentais désespérément de mettre en nous. Il commençait à me parler de lui, et de ses nombreuses heures d'entraînements sportifs.

Je n'étais déjà pas intéressée par ce qu'il me racontait, mais il perdit définitivement toute mon attention, lorsque mon portable vibra sur la table basse. Avec un large sourire, j'ouvrais le message de Regina.

\- C'est un membre de votre famille ? M'interrogeait-il.

« _Ton amie Elsa m'a contactée. Elle veut absolument faire ma connaissance et elle nous invite à dîner le premier week-end de Mars. Pas d'objections ?_ »

Je relevais la tête vers le grand blond avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- Non. Ma petite-amie.

En voyant son visage se décomposer, je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas fais ça avant.

\- Votre …

\- Un problème ? Le coupais-je.

À son tour de sourire faussement.

\- Non, non. Aucun, murmurait-il tout en se relevant. Je vais… je vais voir s'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, à l'intérieur.

J'hochais la tête, large sourire aux lèvres.

« _J'ai hâte que tu rencontres ma famille ! Rassures-toi, ça sera moins gênant que mon premier repas au Manoir Mills._ »

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le regard porté sur le plafond blanc, je soupirais lourdement. Ça faisait désormais des heures que je tournais en rond dans mon lit, à la recherche du sommeil.

Une crise d'insomnie. Ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé. Pas depuis que j'étais avec Regina, en tout cas.

 _Regina._ J'avais juste besoin de m'emmitoufler dans ses bras, de sentir son parfum à la pomme.

La dernière fois que nous avions été séparées avait été pendant la période de Noël, lorsque j'avais fuis Storybrooke, lâchement. Je n'avais pas tenu treize jours loin d'elle, et nous n'étions même pas encore en couple.

Tiendrais-je sept jours ? Plus que quatre. Je ressentais déjà un manque poignant. Comment allais-je tenir jusqu'au week-end ?

Je prenais mon portable, jusque là posé sur la table de nuit, et je regardais les différentes photos que j'avais d'elle. J'en avais peu, à vrai dire. Mais les deux ou trois que je possédais me faisaient grandement sourire. Elle était splendide, rayonnante.

Fermant les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres, je me remémorais tout. Notre première rencontre et l'évolution de notre relation.

C'est comme ça que tout doucement, le sommeil vint à moi, me plongeant dans de beaux rêves portant sur une sulfureuse brune.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'accordais à mes élèves une petite pause après la descente d'une piste verte – ils étaient novices, ne l'oublions pas.

Henry, les jumeaux Zimmer, la petite Paige et trois autres filles que je n'avais pas en cours.

Skis déchaussés, ils s'asseyaient dans la neige en soufflant.

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais, se plaignait Ava.

Paige haussait les épaules.

\- Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile, c'est un peu comme le patin à glace.

Je croisais le regard rieur d'Henry. Était-il possible qu'il pense à la même chose que moi ?

Regina Mills sur des patins restait l'un des souvenirs les plus hilarants de ma vie. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait au ski ? Je paierai cher pour voir ça.

\- Vous avez appris à skier à quel âge ? Me demandait subitement l'une des élèves que je connaissais à peine.

Je plissais les yeux, calculant en quelle année Elsa nous avait invitées à passer les vacances d'hiver dans sa froide ville natale. Lily et moi avions fait la rencontre d'Ingrid et Anna. Cela avait été notre premier Noël ensemble. Mes plus belles vacances.

\- Vingt-deux ans, il me semble, répondais-je finalement.

\- Oh, ça ne fait pas longtemps.

Je souriais à Nicholas. _Petit Charmeur !_

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Personne ne répondait, tous un peu épuisés par cette longue matinée où je n'avais cessé de les pousser toujours un peu plus loin.

Puis, après quelques minutes de silence, une boule de neige venait s'écraser sur le manteau chaud d'Henry. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils avant de fusiller du regard Nicholas Zimmer qui riait aux éclats, bientôt suivi de ses camarades.

Alors que je commençais à craindre qu'Henry ne trouve pas la situation aussi amusante que nous, il finissait par sourire à son tour avant de peaufiner sa vengeance dans la création d'une boule de neige.

Rapidement, une véritable bataille se mit en place. Je m'immisçais dedans, riant avec eux. Henry semblait heureux, à cet instant, et j'en étais très fière. À un moment, il échangea un regard avec Ava avant qu'ils ne détournent tous deux les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Je lui lançais alors un clin d'œil et il me répondait par un large sourire.

Cette semaine n'était pas si mauvaise, au final.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le jeudi soir, une fois tous les élèves couchés – du moins, c'était ce qu'ils tentaient de nous faire croire malgré leurs ricanements – nous autres professeurs nous retrouvions au bar de l'hôtel.

Merida, Eric, Jim et moi.

Lorsqu'ils m'avaient invitée, dans l'après-midi, à nous retrouver ce soir, j'avais été quelque peu anxieuse. J'étais plutôt réservée avec eux. Mais si Henry pouvait faire un effort en s'ouvrant à ses camarades, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas en faire autant ?

Nous étions tous les quatre autour d'une table, des verres dans les mains. Bien qu'il n'était pas conseillé de boire de l'alcool pendant notre travail, nous nous sommes dit qu'après tout, Gold n'en saurait rien.

Je ne parlais pas beaucoup, mais les écouter me suffisais. Finalement, je commençais bien à les apprécier.

\- Une fois, racontait Merida, l'un des parents d'élèves m'a accusée de sous-noter son fils parce qu'il était impensable qu'il ait en dessous de la moyenne alors qu'il avait un très bon niveau en Maths. Il ne connaissait même pas les tables de multiplications !

Je souriais tout en prenant une gorgée de mon cocktail.

\- Et toi, Emma ? Intervenait Jim. Ça se passe bien depuis ton retour ?

Tous me dévisagèrent, attendant une réponse. Je soupirais, tout en baissant les yeux.

\- Ça va … Ça ne se passe pas trop mal …

\- Si jamais tu as besoin, n'hésites pas.

Je lui rendais son sourire, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu cette femme qui profite de Gold ? Intervenait Eric après un moment, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Si vous voulez mon avis, la seule chose qui l'intéresse chez notre vieux proviseur, c'est son argent.

Je le fusillais du regard. Décidément, il les enchaînaient ! De pire en pire.

\- Lacey est l'une de mes amies, rétorquais-je non sans lui lancer un regard noir.

Comprenant son erreur, son visage vira au rouge alors que Merida éclatait d'un rire moqueur.

\- Comme toujours, Fisher, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire sur ce coup là !

Il fusillait la rousse du regard.

Après un moment, celle-ci reportait son attention sur Jim.

\- Dis donc, toi ! Ça fait un moment que tu es célibataire !

Je roulais des yeux. _Parfait !_ Une conversation encore plus gênante.

\- Hm. Oui.

\- Tu les aime comment ?

Je retenais un soupir. _De mieux en mieux !_ Le brun hésitait, apparemment autant gêné que moi.

\- Roh ça va, s'indignait Merida. Détends-toi, un peu. Regarde, Emma ne cache pas qu'elle préfère les belles brunes.

Je la fusillais du regard. Je ne le cachais peut-être pas, mais je ne le criais pas sur tous les toits non plus.

\- Quoi ?

Le brun me dévisageait, sourcils haussés, sourire en coin, alors que le blond se renfrognait. Apparemment, il ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

\- Vous ne saviez pas ? S'étonnait faussement la petite rousse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

\- Peu importe, soufflais-je.

Jim – tout en tentant d'être discret – jetais un coup d'œil à une très jolie serveuse qui passait près de nous.

\- Les jolies brunes comme ça ? Demandait-il, malicieux.

J'haussais les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

 _Parce qu'elle n'était pas Regina._

\- Si tu arrives à obtenir son numéro, demain, tu es dispensée de la pire corvée : vérifier que tout est prêt pour partir.

Je prenais un air offusquée.

\- J'adore mon métier. Pour moi ce n'est pas une corvée, c'est une partie de plaisir !

Ils riaient. Même Eric.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es incapable d'obtenir ne serait-ce que son nom, me provoquait ce dernier.

J'avais envie de relever le défi. Parce que je savais par expérience que je gagnerais sans problème.

Mais … Même si ce n'était que du flirt, n'était-ce pas un peu tromper Regina, au fond ?

Comprenant mon dilemme, Merida tapait fortement sur la table, faisant trembler nos verres, avant de se lever.

\- Moi, j'y vais !

Ébahis, nous la regardions se diriger vers le comptoir afin d'aborder la serveuse. Celle-ci semblait d'abord surprise puis de plus en plus intéressée. Merida lui lançait son large sourire innocent et charmant. Je n'étais pas étonnée que la jeune serveuse se laisse facilement séduire. Elle craquait rapidement, notant quelque chose sur son calepin avant d'arracher le morceau et de le tendre à notre collègue, non sans un clin d'œil suggestif.

Étonnamment, lorsque la rousse revint vers nous, elle était rouge pivoine et semblait plus gênée que fière.

Jim, Eric et moi l'applaudissions alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans sa chaise, le morceau de papier toujours dans les mains.

\- Alors ? Demandait Eric.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

\- Alors quoi ?

Jim tapait encore une fois dans ses mains avec un rire afin de marquer son amusement.

\- Son nom ? Son numéro ? Elle t'a donné quoi ?

Elle posait lentement le papier sur la table et je lisais aussitôt le nom d'une adresse.

\- Elle m'a dit « pas avant minuit ».

Il nous fallait un certain temps de réaction avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant d'effet sur les femmes, déclarait Eric.

\- Moi non plus, marmonnait-elle.

Nous riions encore.

Finalement, je passais une très bonne soirée, à leurs côtés.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le trajet du retour était moins désagréable étant donné que l'ambiance avec mes collègues était bien moins gênante. Cependant, ça passait aussi à une lenteur impossible ! Il me tardais de retrouver Regina, la prendre dans mes bras et enfin l'embrasser.

\- Si tu arrêtais de rêvasser, Swan ? Intervenait Jim, moqueur.

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir.

\- Je ne rêvasse pas, je réfléchis.

\- Évidemment, se moquait Mérida, sur le siège à côté de moi.

Je plissais les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Au fait, c'est bizarre, je ne t'ai pas entendue t'éclipser, hier soir.

Elle ironisait un rire, le regard faussement blessé.

\- Je l'ai fait pour te sauver la mise et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Je posais une main sur son bras, sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de l'admettre devant nous, Merida. On sait tous que tu l'as fait uniquement parce que tu en mourrais d'envie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rajoutait Jim. Ce n'est pas nous qui allons te juger.

\- C'est vrai, intervenait à son tour Eric. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux.

À tour de rôle, elle nous lançait un regard méprisant.

\- Si jamais l'un d'entre vous le mentionne encore une seule fois … grinçait-elle entre ses dents serrés, il le regrettera amèrement.

\- Alors c'est ça ? S'indignait Eric. On en vient aux menaces maintenant ?

Nous riions tous les trois et malgré ses tentatives pour le cacher, je ne manquais pas le sourire amusé de la petite rousse.

En entendant les bavardages bien plus forts de nos élèves, je tournais la tête vers l'extérieur pour constater qu'enfin, nous étions arrivés. Les parents étaient nombreux, à nous attendre avec de larges sourires, impatients de retrouver leurs enfants. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi ceux qui baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ne cessaient de jeter des regards à leurs montres.

Et puis, au fond de la place de parking, je remarquais Daniel, impatient. D'abord agacée par sa présence, j'étais finalement soulagée. En effet, Henry aurait été bien trop déçu de ne pas le voir là.

Je tournais la tête vers le petit Mills, quelques sièges derrière moi. Un éblouissant sourire ornait ses lèvres, et j'étais même certaine de voir apparaître quelques larmes dans ses yeux.

Lentement, je reportais mon regard vers l'extérieur, prête à enfin la revoir.

Elle était là, quelques mètres à peine à côté de Daniel. Elle portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche avec ses éternels escarpins. Ses cheveux bruns volaient au léger vent et elle ne cessait de les replacer correctement tout en soufflant.

Lorsque son regard croisa enfin le mien, je souriais de toutes mes dents et elle en fit autant.

 _Enfin,_ je la retrouvais.

* * *

 _Voilàààà ! Alors, vous pensez quoi ?_

 _J'adore le personnage de Mérida et j'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de l'intégrer dans cette fanfiction ;)_

 _Merci pour votre lecture et à très bientôt :)_


	19. You missed me

_Bonne et heureuse année à vous !_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes de fin d'année et que 2016 commence bien pour vous ;)_

 _Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai pas publié, je m'en excuse mais comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas toujours évident de terminer rapidement un chapitre._

 _Je tiens à remercier ma bêta pour son aide très précieuse ; merci beaucoup !_

 _Merci aussi à vous, pour vos Reviews, vos mises en favoris et vos follows, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que vous apprécie toujours autant après dix-neuf chapitres :D_

 _Je vous rappelle également que l'univers de **Once Upon A Time** ne m'appartient pas_

 _Bref, ça fait un bon moment que vous attendez les retrouvailles alors je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps_

 _ **Agréable lecture, Adorables lecteurs**_

* * *

 **XIX**

* * *

 _ **« You missed me »**_ _ **,**_ _par Regina Mills_

J'étais impatiente. Cette semaine m'avais parue interminable. Les deux premiers jours, j'avais profité de l'absence de mes deux amours pour me concentrer sur mon travail au musée. J'avais tout un tas de papiers à remplir, de coups de fils à passer, d'importants clients à rencontrer. Après tout, durant ces dernières semaines, il était vrai que j'avais un peu négligé mon travail pour porter plus d'attention à Henry et Emma.

Le mercredi matin, c'était devenu encore plus difficile. J'avais rattrapé mon retard et si, habituellement je profitais de mon temps libre pour voir mon fils ou ma belle blonde, cette fois, je n'avais plus personne. Zelena ne quittait plus la maison de Kathryn sauf pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point son enfant était merveilleux. J'avais beau adorer et comprendre ma sœur, j'avais mes limites.

Auguste n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, lui non plus. Il était débordé par son nouveau travail. En effet, il venait d'être embauché dans un très chic restaurant. Je lui avais promis que j'y inviterais bientôt Emma.

Certes, j'avais pu passer du temps avec Tink et mon père mais subir tous leurs interrogatoires sur ma vie de couple devenait insupportable.

Quel soulagement le mercredi après-midi de donner des cours de peintures. Mes élèves – adultes pour la plupart – étaient avides d'apprendre et ça avait été un agréable moment.

Au final, c'est à partir du jeudi soir que ça s'était présenté plus compliqué. Daniel et Jane jouaient au petit couple parfait, plus niais encore que Mary-Margaret et David ! C'était intenable. Ils m'avaient parlé de leur mariage et Daniel avait abordé un autre sujet qui m'avais mise hors de moi.

Lui qui avait fuit pendant treize ans, n'apportant que peu d'importance à son rôle de père, revenait aujourd'hui, tout beau, tout propre, tout _parfait_. Et il _osait_ demander à avoir la garde de Henry ! Je m'étais mise dans une colère noire et je ne lui avais plus adressé la parole depuis.

\- Nous n'allons pas en reparler ? S'exclama-t-il dans la voiture, après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Non, répondais-je froidement.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me l'interdire.

\- Nous avions un accord. Nous sommes passés devant le juge, Daniel.

\- J'ai le droit de demander des modifications à notre accord. Et si tu refuses de faire ça à l'amiable…

Il ne finissait pas sa phrase, et heureusement pour lui. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'entendre ce qu'il insinuait.

Daniel avait beaucoup d'argent, il était dans un couple heureux avec une femme, et désirait se consacrer à son fils.

J'avais aussi beaucoup d'argent, certainement plus, même. Mais j'étais en couple avec une femme et je passais beaucoup trop de temps au travail.

Si nous repassions devant le tribunal, il n'était pas certain que je m'en sorte si bien que la première fois où ma situation, mais également la réputation de mes parents, avaient joué en ma faveur dans la décision du juge.

J'avais à tout prix besoin de retrouver Emma. Elle saurait me rassurer, me réconforter.

.

Lorsque nous arrivions enfin sur le parking du collège, plusieurs parents étaient déjà là. Certains nous lançaient des regards curieux. En particulier un groupe de femmes, qui avaient vu Emma m'embrasser quelques jours plus tôt. Je m'éloignais de Daniel, refusant d'être associée à lui.

Il ne nous fallu pas attendre longtemps pour que le bus arrive enfin. Mon cœur battait très vite alors que mes yeux cherchaient au travers des vitres mes deux visages préférés. C'était une tâche plutôt compliquée avec la nuit, et le vent qui ne cessait d'envoyer mes cheveux devant mes yeux.

Je trouvais finalement Henry, vers le milieu du bus. Il me lançait un éblouissant sourire et j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Il m'avait tant manqué ! Après de longues secondes, il portait son regard vers son père et je posais le mien sur les premiers sièges, près du conducteur.

Emma était là. Ses yeux jade scintillants appelant les miens. Son sourire brillant uniquement destiné à moi.

Mon cœur ratait un battement.

 _Ils étaient de retour._

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je serrais Henry dans mes bras, refusant de le laisser s'échapper. Et j'étais d'autant plus touchée qu'il semblait lui aussi tenir à cette étreinte. À côté de nous, Daniel semblait mal à l'aise et je m'en réjouissais.

Bien qu'Emma ne m'ai à peine lâchée du regard, elle n'était pas aussitôt venue me voir et je ne lui en voulais pas, nous avions toutes deux décidé d'agir de cette façon. Elle prenait le temps de discuter avec quelques parents d'élèves, de plaisanter encore un peu avec ses collègues.

D'ailleurs … _Pourquoi Fisher la tenait-il par le bras ?!_ Il lui parlait joyeusement et le sourire sympathique qu'elle lui rendait ne me plaisais pas énormément.

\- Maman, grognait Henry, étouffé dans mes bras.

Je me retirais de lui, avec un sourire désolé. Daniel en profitai pour récupérer l'attention de notre fils.

Je reportais mon regard sur l'équipe enseignante pour constater qu'Emma riait à gorge déployée avec une petite rousse. Elle était la professeur de Mathématiques d'Henry depuis deux ans. J'avais plusieurs fois eu affaire à elle étant donné les difficultés de mon fils dans cette matière.

J'hésitais sur la marche à suivre. La rejoindre ? Attendre ?

\- Vas-y, Maman ! Murmurait Henry, après s'être éloigné de son père.

Daniel fronçait les sourcils.

\- Où ça ?

\- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? S'étonnait mon fils.

Je lui souriais.

\- Je préférais qu'il le voit.

J'échangeais un rire avec Henry et m'avançais jusqu'à la belle blonde, toujours en conversation avec la rousse.

\- Emma ?

Elle tournait ses yeux jade vers moi et m'illuminait de son sourire. J'avais rien le temps de dire que déjà, elle m'encadrait de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué, soufflait-elle d'une petite voix.

Je souriais à mon tour, approfondissant notre étreinte.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Elle redressait la tête, croisant nos regards, et sans attendre, m'embrassait.

C'était tellement agréable ! Cette dernière semaine avait été interminable mais la retrouver était si bon !

Une fois que nos lèvres se détachaient, nous nous perdions encore dans le regard l'une de l'autre. Nous ne nous préoccupions pas du monde qui nous entourait. Peu importait. Nous étions enfin réunies.

\- Enchantée, je suis Mérida !

À l'intervention de cette voix cassée, Emma se reculait d'un pas en riant. Elle prenait discrètement ma main dans la sienne et se tournait vers la petite rousse, souriante.

\- Mérida, voici Regina.

\- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre.

J'étais très gênée, à vrai dire. Encore plus en constatant que nous semblions être le centre d'attention de tous les élèves, parents et professeurs qui restaient. Mais Emma s'en fichait.

Emma était heureuse de me présenter, de se porter à mes côtés. Elle n'avait que faire du regard des autres.

\- À lundi, Mérida, je pense qu'on va rentrer, non ?

Elle me posait la question et je lui souriais largement. Elle voulait rentrer avec nous. Venir à la maison.

\- Allons-y. Je crois que père et fils nous attendent.

Elle haussait les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers le deux bruns. Elle retenait difficilement son éclat de rire en découvrant l'air ébahi sur le visage de Daniel. Ses yeux ne m'avaient jamais parus aussi exorbités et sa mâchoire tombait. À ses côtés, Henry me lançait un clin d'œil, confiant.

 _Que pouvait-il nous arriver, désormais ?_

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

À table, il était jouissif de voir à quel point Jane et Daniel semblaient mal à l'aise et j'étais bien contente de leur montrer ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir depuis deux jours. Henry nous racontait son voyage, et Emma le corrigeait parfois ou rajoutait des petits détails oubliés. J'avais l'impression qu'une réelle complicité s'était créée entre eux et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

\- Et à la fin d'un cours, on a fait une bataille de boule de neige, c'était super marrant ! S'enthousiasmait mon fils.

Je souriais de bonheur. Si je m'étais ennuyée à mourir, le prince et la princesse s'étaient amusés, eux. Et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir pour être heureuse.

\- On dirait que tu t'es bien occupée de lui, Emma, intervenait Tink.

La belle blonde souriait à mon amie.

\- Bien sûr. On s'est serré les coudes, ce n'était quand même pas facile d'être si loin de Regina.

Elle me souriait, Henry aussi. Et Zelena, mon père et Tink semblaient attendris. En bref, seulement Daniel et Jane étaient visiblement mal à l'aise. Pour approfondir leur gêne, je prenais la main d'Emma dans la mienne, et reposais ma tête sur son épaule. Je l'aurais volontiers embrassée, mais ça restait intimidant de faire ça devant mon père.

\- Et autant te dire que pour elle aussi ça a été long ! Intervenait Zelena que je fusillais aussitôt du regard en me redressant.

Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Elle avait passé la semaine avec Kathryn.

\- Elle n'a pas cessé de tourner en rond ! Rajoutait Tink.

\- Tel un lion en cage, s'amusait mon père.

Je roulais des yeux. Quant à Emma, elle souriait évidemment. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de répondre, Daniel prenait la parole pour la premier fois de la soirée.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

\- Yep ! Répondait Emma, tout sourire.

Il arquait un sourcil dans ma direction, comme s'il me reprochait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt.

J'haussais négligemment les épaules et chacun finissait son assiette dans un léger silence.

Nous étions rendus au dessert lorsque cette idiote de _Jane_ décidait d'ouvrir sa stupide grande bouche !

\- Regina, en as-tu parlé avec eux ? De la garde d'Henry.

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus menaçant alors que tous semblaient s'interroger.

\- Sur ma garde ? Intervenait mon fils, sourcils froncés. Comment ça ?

Elle lui souriait et je mourrais d'envie de la gifler.

\- Ton père voudrait obtenir ta garde ! Ce serait super, n'est-ce pas ?

Les larmes aux yeux, j'attendais la réaction de mon fils.

Je me fichais des hoquets surpris, choqués et indignés de Zelena et Tink, du regard colérique de mon père, et même de la pression qu'Emma exerçait sur ma main. Ma seule préoccupation, c'était lui. Qu'en penserait-il ? Serait-il heureux de m'abandonner ? De passer plus de temps avec son père ?

Et il mettait beaucoup trop de temps à réagir. C'était seulement après d'interminables secondes qu'il se décidait à me lancer un regard apeuré.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

Sa voix tremblait et j'en avais la gorge nouée.

\- Ça voudrait dire que tu viendrais vivre avec nous, répondait doucement Daniel. Ça te ferait plaisir ?

\- Mais … Et Maman ?

\- Tu la verrais de temps en temps.

Mon fils tapait fortement sur la table, faisant trembler tous les couverts posés dessus.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Te voir qu'une fois tous les six mois, je veux bien le supporter. Mais ne plus voir Maman ?! C'est complètement stupide ! Personne ne te laisseras faire !

Il sortait de table en courant, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. À l'instant où il claquait la porte, un sanglot m'échappais et Emma me serrait dans ses bras.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Demandait finalement Tink après un moment de silence pesant.

\- En tant que père, c'est mon droit !

\- Père ? S'indignait Zelena. Tu penses que pour lui tu es un _père_?

Il la fusillait du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais ? Rajoutait-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Je veux renouer les liens avec lui.

Elle ravalait un rire amer.

\- Il fallait peut-être réfléchir à ton rôle de parent il y a treize ans de cela. Maintenant c'est un peu tard !

\- Justement, non ! Il n'est pas trop tard.

\- Et vous croyez quoi ? Intervenait mon père. Vous pensez obtenir sa garde exclusive en claquant des doigts ? Au mieux vous obtenez sa garde un week-end sur deux plus la moitié des vacances scolaires. Au pire… vous serez gentiment invité à aller vous faire voir.

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise par ce langage venant de lui.

Ça semblait clouer le bec à Daniel. Mon père s'y connaissait très bien dans ce domaine, il avait été avocat pendant quarante ans.

\- Henry aurait une vie bien plus équilibrée s'il venait vire avec nous.

Je fusillais la jeune blonde du regard. Était-ce elle qui avait mit cette idée dans la tête de Daniel ? Après tout, avant qu'il ne la rencontre, il semblait d'accord sur le fait que j'étais plus adepte à m'occuper de notre fils que lui.

\- Tu passes trop de temps au travail, murmurait-il faiblement, à peine convaincu lui même de ses propos. Et le fait que tu sois en couple avec une femme… ça confirme bien que… Enfin… Henry a besoin d'une figure paternelle. Il a besoin d'un homme dans sa vie.

À tour de rôle, Zelena, Tink et mon père débattaient avec fureur contre lui.

Mais à mes côtés, Emma n'avait pas dit un mot, sa main serrée dans la mienne, elle suivait la scène sans intervenir.

Je commençais doucement à m'en inquiéter. Qu'en pensait-elle ? Tout comme lui, elle m'avait souvent reproché de ne pas être là pour mon fils. S'imaginait-elle qu'il aurait une meilleure vie avec son père ?

Son avis m'importais beaucoup, mais étais-je prête à l'entendre ?

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Une heure plus tard, alors que le conflit perdurait, Daniel et Jane avaient prit la sage décision d'aller se coucher. Bien que le brun ait proposé d'aller chercher une chambre d'hôtel, sa blonde avait refusé.

Tink avait à son tour prit la décision de rentrer chez elle et Zelena nous avait quitté pour rejoindre Kathryn et Roland.

Ainsi, il ne restait plus que mon père, Emma et moi dans le petit salon. Un silence très pesant planait entre nous lorsque la blonde décidait de rassemblait ses affaires.

\- Bon … déclarait-elle, doucement. Je vais y aller, à mon tour. Il faudrait que je vérifie que mes plantes ne sont pas mortes au cour de cette semaine.

\- Je les ai arrosées, répondais-je aussitôt, le regard suppliant.

Elle était mal à l'aise, elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et mon cœur battait d'autant plus vite.

 _Elle était du côté de Daniel !_

\- Vous ne passez pas la nuit ici ? S'étonnait mon père.

Nous lui lancions toutes les deux un regard interrogateur. La dernière fois, il avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il était hors de question que nous dormions ensemble.

\- La chambre d'amis est prise, répliquait-elle dans un sourire poli.

Même contre moi, elle continuer d'entretenir l'image qu'elle renvoyait à mon père. J'étais d'autant plus amoureuse.

Il souriait à son tour, confiant.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que Regina ait besoin de passer sa nuit seule.

Il avait raison. Si elle partait maintenant, je ne fermerais pas l'œil de la nuit. Trop de questions se bousculeraient dans ma tête.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas …

J'attrapais la main de la blonde, encrant mon regard au sien.

\- S'il te plaît, Emma … murmurais-je.

Elle hésitait, et c'était douloureux. Mais elle finissait par acquiescer avec un faible sourire.

.

Une fois dans ma chambre, allongée dans mon lit, je regardais Emma se déshabiller. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot et j'étais de plus en plus stressée. Quand allait-elle enfin me donner son avis ?

Une fois en sous-vêtement, elle venait se glisser sous les couvertures. Alors que je m'apprêtais à éteindre ma lampe de chevet, elle m'en empêchait, retenant ma main.

\- Gina.

Je me redressais, le cœur battant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée pour m'en parler ? Ce n'est pas rien. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, ils le veulent vraiment !

Je la dévisageais, hésitante.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

Elle prenait mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu dois en discuter avec Henry.

\- Je le ferai. Dès demain.

\- Bien.

Après un instant de silence, je reprenais ;

\- De quel côté es-tu, Emma ?

Elle ne semblait d'abord pas comprendre, me dévisageant avec hésitation. Puis, elle soupirait.

\- Je suis du côté d'Henry. Et tu devrais penser pareil.

\- Tu penses qu'il serait plus heureux avec son père ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, s'agaçait-elle.

\- J'aimerais que tu me dise ce que tu penses, Emma.

Elle prenait une inspiration.

\- Daniel ne peut pas obtenir la garde exclusive. Ce serait ridicule et insensé. Mais… Une garde partagée… Maintenant qu'il n'habite qu'à deux heures d'ici… Henry devrait s'empêcher de voir son père ?

Je déglutissais difficilement. Comme toujours, j'étais égoïste.

\- Bien sûr qu'il devrait voir plus souvent son père, rétorquais-je. Mais réfléchis ! Daniel n'a pas été capable de venir pour son départ la semaine dernière. Penses-tu qu'il ferait plus d'efforts pour venir le chercher chaque week-end ? Je pense que c'est idiot.

\- Je pense que tu devrais considérer l'idée. Et en parler avec Henry.

\- Il me semble qu'il a été plutôt clair, tout à l'heure. Il ne veut pas m'abandonner.

\- Il ne veut pas vivre _exclusivement_ chez son père, corrigeait-elle, aussitôt.

Je soufflais, agacée malgré moi.

\- Laisse-moi me charger de ça, d'accord ?

Elle commençait à se relever, une expression vexée sur le visage.

\- Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi, alors.

Je me levais à mon tour, ébahie.

\- Emma ! Ne sois pas idiote ! Je ne veux juste pas te mêler à mes problèmes.

\- Mais c'est mon rôle de me mêler de tes problèmes ! Nous sommes un couple, je te rappelle ! Tu m'as demandé mon avis, je te l'ai honnêtement donné. Je suis là pour t'aider, pas pour te rabaisser.

Elle enfilait son jean sous mon regard impuissant.

\- Ne pars pas ! Ordonnais-je, d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle lâchait un rire amer en boutonnant son pantalon.

\- Contrairement à ton père, je pense que tu n'as pas passé assez de temps seule. La nuit porte conseil, parait-il. On se revoit demain.

Elle attrapait en vitesse son haut et sortait sans même prendre le temps de le remettre.

Debout à côté de mon lit, je laissais s'échapper un sanglot. Je commençais sérieusement à détester Daniel et sa garce de fiancé.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Le lendemain matin, je me levais d'une humeur massacrante. Et ça ne s'améliorait pas lorsque j'entendais le ricanement de la blonde que j'hébergeais. Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans ma cuisine, prêts à préparer leur déjeuner.

\- L'Auberge du Granny's est largement dans vos moyens, m'exclamais-je en entrant à mon tour dans la cuisine.

Elle cessait de rire et Daniel perdait son sourire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as comprise.

Il s'avançait vers moi, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

\- Agissons en adultes, Regina.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- Justement, il me semble que c'est la décision la plus judicieuse que je prenne depuis des semaines.

\- Quelle décision ? Intervenait Henry d'une voix inquiète.

Il s'installait autour de la table d'un air nonchalant. Ses yeux étaient rougis et son visage pâle.

\- Celle de mettre ton père et sa fiancée à la porte. Madame Lucas se plaint de ne plus avoir assez de clients, dernièrement. Ca sera l'occasion.

Contrairement à la réaction que j'attendais, Henry acquiesçait.

\- Bonne idée.

Daniel s'approchait de son fils, l'air désemparé.

\- Henry ! S'indignait-il. Tu m'en veux ?

Notre fils secouait négativement la tête, à mon plus grand désespoir.

\- Non, Papa. Mais je pense que cela serait mieux si vous restiez à l'Auberge. Cette cohabitation avec Maman ne marche vraiment pas.

C'était cent pour cent vrai.

\- Oui, d'accord, mais on peut faire des efforts.

Henry arquait un sourcil, dévisageait son père d'un air médisant. Une part de moi s'en réjouissait. Mais d'un autre côté… Je ne voulais pas qu'Henry rompe le contact avec son père à cause de moi.

\- Si tu veux obtenir ma garde, Papa, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à me voir loin de Maman. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Daniel se baissait pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Henry … Je ne veux que ton bien. Loin de moi l'envie de te séparer de ta mère, je sais qu'elle est très importante pour toi et c'est tout à fait normal. Ce que je veux, c'est te voir plus souvent.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens que de m'arracher à Maman, pour ça.

La fiancée blonde soupirait d'un air agacé.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, mon garçon. Tu pourras toujours rester en contact avec elle.

Je la fusillais du regard mais ne répondais rien. Daniel le faisait à ma place.

\- Chérie, tu veux bien m'attendre dans le salon ?

Elle partait de la cuisine à contre cœur et le grand brun reportait son attention sur son fils.

\- Je ne te séparerais pas de ta mère. Ce n'est pas mon but. Elle s'est occupé de toi pendant treize ans alors que j'étais à l'autre bout de l'océan et que je me contentais de cartes postales.

Au moins, on était d'accord sur un point.

\- Mais maintenant, je vais faire partie de ta vie.

\- Tu fais déjà partie de ma vie, Papa.

\- Pas comme je le voudrais.

Je déglutissais difficilement. Loin de sa blonde, Daniel me semblait bien différent. Il ne voulait pas me retirer Henry. Il voulait juste agir comme un bon père. Il voulait voir son fils et participer à sa vie.

Je m'approchais d'eux, lentement.

\- Daniel … Ne crois-tu pas que demander la garde exclusive est un peu _excessif_?

Il se redressait pour me faire face, soupirait, et passait une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Je voulais attirer ton attention, Regina. Tu ne me prends jamais au sérieux et ça commence vraiment à m'agacer. Je suis sincère quand je dis que je veux m'impliquer dans sa vie.

J'inspirais fortement, tirais une chaise sur laquelle je m'asseyais et invitais Daniel à en faire autant, à mes côtés.

Henry me lançait un regard hésitant.

\- Je vous laisse ?

\- Non mon chéri. Il est important que tu participes à cette conversation.

Les deux bruns hochaient la tête.

\- Écoutes, Daniel. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et… Si tu veux voir Henry, de temps en temps, je ne m'y opposerais évidemment pas. Mais était-il nécessaire de rendre ça officiel en nous rendant au tribunal ? Souviens toi combien ça avait été épuisant la première fois.

Il acquiesçait.

\- J'en ai conscience, bien sûr. Je sais que c'est un peu extrême comme réaction. Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on ait une garde partagée. L'avoir un week-end sur deux plus la moitié des vacances scolaires. Ca pourrait être fantastique.

\- Tu habites à deux heures d'ici. Penses-tu pouvoir faire l'aller-retour deux fois par mois ?

\- Il existe des transports en commun, Maman.

Nous dévisagions notre fils.

\- Tu … Ça te ferais plaisir qu'on précède comme ça ? Demandait Daniel, d'un ton incertain et heureux.

Henry me lançait un coup d'œil hésitant et je lui souriais.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, on pourrait s'arranger.

Il souriait alors.

\- Ça serait cool !

J'échangeais un sourire avec Daniel.

Une bonne chose de réglée.

\- Au fait ! S'exclamait Henry après de longues minutes à sourire. Emma n'a pas passé la nuit ici ?

Il posait la question à l'instant où mon père entrait, suivi de Jane qui semblait en avoir marre d'attendre son prince.

Tous me dévisageaient, attendant la réponse.

\- Non … murmurais-je en évitant soigneusement le regard interrogateur de mon père.

\- Vous vous êtes disputées ? S'inquiétait aussitôt Henry.

Je lui lançais un sourire rassurant.

\- C'est rien … Ne t'en fais pas.

Il fronçait les sourcils, tout comme son père.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, j'espère ?

Je dévisageais Daniel avec surprise. S'en inquiétait-il vraiment ?

\- Euh … non non. C'est moi. Encore.

Tous – mis à part la jeune blonde – me regardaient avec compassion.

J'étais heureuse que les tensions se soient calmées entre Daniel et moi. Mais désormais, je devais m'occuper de celles qui s'étaient immiscées dans mon couple.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Elle n'était ni chez elle, ni au Granny's, ni sur notre banc. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que je la cherchais et personne n'avait su m'aider. Ruby ne l'avait pas vue depuis son retour, Auguste et Killian ne savaient même pas qu'elle était rentrée, et Mary-Margaret avait passé plus de temps à me poser des questions qu'à répondre aux miennes.

Je lui avais laissé une dizaine de messages et je l'avais appelée huit fois sans qu'elle ne décroche.

J'étais totalement énervée et je décidais de me promener sur la plage pour calmer ma colère.

Après plus d'une vingtaine de minutes à marcher dans le sable épais et à supporter le vent violent qui me fouettait le visage, j'apercevais deux ombres, bien plus loin.

Elle était dos à moi mais je reconnaissais ses cheveux blonds ondulés qui volaient dans tous les sens. Son jogging noir et ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine. _Emma._

Ne reconnaissant pas la deuxième silhouette – un homme quelque peu musclé – je décidais de courir pour la rejoindre. Henry en aurait été surpris, lui qui se plaignait sans arrêt que je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts sportifs.

\- Emma ! Criais-je une fois arrivée à une dizaine de mètres.

Je les rejoignais en marchant lentement, essoufflée malgré moi. La belle blonde n'avait même pas tressaillis en m'entendant. Lorsque j'arrivais à ses côtés, je constatais que son regard jade fusillait l'homme face à elle.

Je le dévisageais à mon tour. Il était brun, les cheveux courts. Les yeux foncés. Son visage rond un peu barbu. Il paraissait sérieux, et son regard aussi était plongé dans les yeux émeraude.

\- Emma … murmurais-je. Qui est-ce ?

Évidemment, j'avais ma petite idée. Mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir raison. Cet homme ne pouvait pas revenir maintenant !

L'homme fini par porter son attention sur moi. Il souriait alors. Un sourire rieur et il s'avançait en me tendant sa main.

\- Enchanté. Je suis Neal Cassidy.

Mon cœur ratait un battement alors qu'il attendait toujours, comme un idiot, que je lui rende sa poigne de main. Comprenant que je ne le ferais pas, il se retirait avec une grimace.

\- Tant pis, déclarait-il naturellement.

Délicatement, je posais ma main sur le bras d'Emma.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

Elle me rejetait, s'approchant d'un pas menaçant de son ex. Violemment, elle agrippait le sweat-shirt du brun pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle approchait son visage du sien sans jamais cesser de le fusiller du regard.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir, grinçait-elle entre ses dents.

\- Emma … Calmes-toi. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Je fulminais. Tout lui expliquer ? Il n'y avait rien à expliquer.

Il lui avait pourri la vie et avait fini par l'abandonner au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

\- Je veux que tu dégages de Storybrooke !

Il riait, se sentant nullement menacé.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour toi, Em'. Je viens voir mon père.

 _Em' ?_ Il semblait si détendu, si tranquille, si serein. Comment osait-il faire ça à Emma ?

\- Ton père non plus, ne veut pas de toi, sifflait-elle. _Personne_ ne veut de toi.

Il fronçait les sourcils, étonné, avant de répondre, sourire narquois au coin des lèvres ;

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il invité à venir lui rendre une petite visite, alors ?

Emma semblait perturbée. Elle relâchait quelque peu sa poigne avant de se reprendre et de le secouer.

Gold avait prévenu Emma du retour de son fils. Il l'avait mise en garde, avait assuré qu'il était de son côté.

\- Tu mens !

\- Franchement, Em'. À quoi ça me servirais ?

Gold était un ami proche de ma mère, autrefois. Ils étaient tous deux manipulateurs et machiavéliques. Mais à la mort de ma mère, Gold s'était calmé. Il manigançait moins et s'était même montré très généreux envers les associations de la ville.

Mais jamais je n'avais oublié tous ses coups démoniaques. Il était encore pire que ma mère et Emma ne semblait pas le réaliser. Pour elle, il n'existait pas pire que Cora, le diable en personne. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'arrière du masque qu'il s'était créé au fil des années.

\- Menteur ! Criait-elle.

Elle le lâcha, se reculant d'un pas, et alors que je m'imaginais qu'elle avait compris les manigances de Gold, elle envoyait son poing dans la mâchoire de son ex. C'était bien plus violent que ce qu'elle avait donné à Robin. Mais il fallait reconnaître que ce type le méritait.

Son nez pissait le sang. Plié en deux, il portait une main à sa mâchoire tout en dévisageant Emma d'un air ébahi.

La blonde s'approchait à nouveau, le poing serré et je me déplaçais pour me mettre entre elle et lui. Je posais calmement une main sur son bras et l'autre sur sa poitrine pour l'arrêter.

\- Emma … Stop. C'est bon, il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

\- Il mérite pire.

Sa voix était basse, menaçante et son regard perdu. Elle était face à son passé, à ses démons. Elle ne se contrôlait plus.

Les larmes aux yeux, je resserrais ma prise sur son bras.

\- Emma, s'il te plaît, arrête.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Regina.

Je retenais un sanglot. La voir dans cet état me faisait beaucoup de peine. Et je devais bien l'avouer, elle m'effrayait quelque peu.

\- Si, Emma. Je comprends. Mais ne laisses pas ta colère prendre le dessus. Contrôles-toi.

Elle secouait la tête négativement, le regard noir, encore. Elle me semblait déterminée et face à cette vision, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes.

\- Emma … Je t'en supplie … Tu me fais peur …

J'ignorais si c'était mes mots ou bien le fait de me voir pleurer, mais elle semblait petit à petit reprendre ses esprits. Elle desserrait son poing et me dévisageait d'un air terrifié. Puis, elle portait son regard sur le brun, toujours en train de geindre au sol.

\- Oh non … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

\- C'est rien, la rassurais-je. Il va bien.

Elle me regardait à nouveau et ses yeux s'humidifiaient aussitôt.

\- Je suis désolée, Regina. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça… Je… Je… Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et… Je suis fatiguée et j'ai vu Neal et ça m'a mise en colère. Et il m'a déjà frappée lui aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas répondre avant. J'étais faible. Et maintenant je ne le suis plus. Mais je t'ai fais peur. Et tu pleures. Et tout ça c'est à cause de moi, et-

Pour l'arrêter dans ses confusions, je l'embrassais. En plus de la faire taire, ça semblait la calmer.

Derrière nous, Neal ricanait.

\- Belle prise, Swan !

Nous le fusillions toutes les deux du regard.

Problème Robin : Éloigné

Problème Daniel : Réglé

Au tour de Neal Cassidy, désormais.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Ne m'en voulez pas, j'avais pas le choix !_

 _J'espère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour la suite, mais je vais être assez occupé durant les semaines à venir, je vous promets quand même de faire de mon mieux :)_

 _J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, je ne suis pas sûre de moi et ça m'aiderait vraiment de voir ce que vous en pensez ;)_

 _Merci encore pour votre lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	20. Get up and beat you

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Alors, je reconnais que mon absence à cette fois-ci était bien plus longue que d'habitude ; huit semaines. J'en suis encore une fois navrée, j'ai été assez occupée dernièrement et le manque d'inspiration ne m'a encore une fois pas vraiment aidé. J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné à cause de cette irrégularité :/_

 _Je tiens aussi à vous remercier, parce que recevoir vos Review, mise en favoris et followers, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _Donc souvenez-vous, le chapitre XIX se terminait avec le grand retour de Neal et avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je tiens à vous préciser que c'est un chapitre qui aborde des sujets un peu noir :/ J'espère ne pas vous faire fuir avec ça :')_

 _Un grand merci à ma précieuse bêta !_

 ** _Agréable Lecture, Adorables Lecteurs.._**

* * *

 **XX**

 _ **« Get up and beat you »,**_ _par Emma Swan_

J'éclatais en sanglots, encore une fois. Dix jours qu'il avait fait son grand retour et je ne m'en remettais toujours pas.

Assise sur le lit de ma chambre, je serrais de toutes mes forces mon collier, reposant autour de mon cou depuis de nombreuses années.

Dix jours que je vivais dans le noir. Je me rendais au travail, faisais mon job, échangeais quelques mots avec Mérida, même avec Jim ou encore Éric. Mais dès l'instant où je rentrais chez moi, je quittais mon masque. Je m'écroulais et laissais tous mes mauvais sentiments s'emparer de moi.

Comme lors de ma dépression, Regina était là pour moi. Elle se tenait à mes côtés et me soutenait, le plus souvent en silence. Elle prenait soin de moi, me préparait à manger et restait veiller jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Je culpabilisais. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que ça m'atteignait autant ? J'aurais aimé pourvoir me raisonner, me battre contre ma peur, l'ignorer. Mais je n'y parvenais pas, son souvenir me hantait.

\- Emma …

Je relevais la tête. Regina était dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire faux ornant douloureusement ses lèvres. Cette tristesse que je voyais dans ses yeux me faisais mal. Pour elle, j'aurais dû être capable de me relever. Désormais, je risquais de la perdre. _Pire !_ Je risquais de la faire souffrir. Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne. Mais comment ?!

Elle s'avança, venant s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Il …

Elle se raclait la gorge.

\- Il était violent avec toi ?

Je ne lui avais jamais explicitement dit.

Après de longues secondes de silence, elle attrapait ma main pour la serrer dans les siennes. Elle cherchait mon regard, en vain.

\- Parles-moi …

Je secouais négativement la tête mais elle ne désespérait pas.

\- Il ne peut plus rien contre toi.

\- Si …

Elle mettait du temps à répondre et j'en déduisais qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

\- Comment le pourrait-il ? Demandait-elle finalement d'une voix lente, prudente.

Je retenais un nouveau sanglot. _Comment ?_ Ce serait si simple pour lui…

\- Il va t'arracher à moi.

Elle encadrait mon visage de ses mains et me souriait avec confiance.

\- Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il n'y parviendrait pas.

\- Il a brisé ma vie.

\- Non … Il t'a pris beaucoup de choses. Mais pas ta vie.

\- Gina …

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre !

Je me redressais, encrant alors nos regards l'un à l'autre. Il était peut-être temps de me confier enfin à elle.

\- Il a quelques fois levé la main sur moi …

Je la vis serrer instantanément la mâchoire. Moi aussi.

\- Il m'a …

Je prenais une grande inspiration pour trouver le courage d'en parler.

\- Il m'a mise enceinte.

Son visage se décomposait littéralement.

\- Qu … Quoi ?

\- Un soir, après s'être bien défoncé, il … il en avait envie. Mais pas moi.

Elle déglutissait difficilement. Bien sûr, elle avait compris et son visage exprimait toute l'horreur qu'elle en pensait.

\- Je l'ai repoussé, évidemment. Une fois. Deux fois. Et il s'est montré de plus en plus insistant. Alors…

Ma voix tremblait dangereusement, mais il ne fallait pas que je craque.

\- Alors j'ai cédé.

\- Emma …

Je secouais la tête pour chasser tous ces mauvais souvenirs qui m'accablaient au fur et à mesure de mon récit.

\- J'ai découvert peu de temps après que j'étais enceinte. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. J'en ai discuté avec Lily, puis Elsa. On a réfléchi longuement et j'ai pris la décision d'avorter. Il l'a malencontreusement découvert et il ne me l'a jamais pardonné. Monsieur aurait voulu être « papa ».

Je ravalais un rire amer.

\- Quel horrible père il aurait fait ! J'avais envie d'avoir un enfant. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pauvre gamin. Élevé par des parents comme nous ? C'était impensable. J'y ai longuement réfléchi. J'avais des plans. J'étais prête à m'enfuir avec notre bébé.

Je secouais la tête, sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- Et puis … J'ai réalisé. J'aurais été une mauvaise mère. Le trafic de drogue faisait désormais partie de ma vie. Et comment aurais-je pu être une bonne mère alors que je n'en avais jamais eu ? J'aurais pu prendre exemple sur Eva. Mais sérieusement ? Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi douce, gentille et généreuse qu'elle.

Nous pleurions toutes les deux et je culpabilisais à nouveau. Voir des larmes sur son si beau visage... Il n'y avait pas pire vision. J'espérais qu'un jour, je puisse les remplacer par des larmes de joie. Mais en étais-je capable ? Pourrais-je un jour apporter autre chose que de la tristesse et de la souffrance à mes proches ? J'en doutais fortement.

Elle se levait, prenait mes mains et me lançait le regard le plus déterminé que je ne l'avait jamais vue aborder.

\- Emma … Tu es une personne fabuleuse. Je ne pense pas que tu réalises tout ce que tu as bousculé dans ma vie. Sans toi, mes relations avec Henry, Zelena et même Daniel, ne seraient pas les mêmes. Tu m'as aidé à m'ouvrir à mon fils, à pardonner à ma sœur et à écouter mon ex-fiancé. Et tu sais quoi ? Je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour ça.

Elle souriait.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vue – et je ne parle pas de ce jour, sur ce banc. Je te parle de ce camp de vacances. - Cette fois là, tu avais un large sourire et des yeux pétillants. Et même mes piques n'arrivaient pas à t'arracher ça, cette joie de vivre. Ce jour-là, je t'ai enviée comme jamais. Ma famille me rendais triste et malheureuse. Mais la tienne, celle que tu t'étais construite, elle te rendait si heureuse…

Elle secouait la tête, l'air toujours déterminé.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu laisses quelqu'un comme Neal ou son père se mettre encore au travers de ton bonheur. Alors maintenant, relèves-toi et bats-toi. Fais-le pour ceux qui contribuent à ton bonheur depuis tout ce temps.

Je la dévisageais, ahurie. D'où venait cette soudaine rhétorique ? Depuis quand était-elle capable de motiver mieux que moi ? J'étais coach, quand même !

En tout cas, les larmes aux yeux, je me levais à mon tour, sans la quitter du regard.

\- Je vais me battre.

Elle souriait, ravie d'avoir fait son effet.

\- J'aime mieux ça.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

La rencontre parents-professeurs n'était malheureusement pas la seule chose que je n'appréciais pas dans mon métier. Oh non, hélas ! La grande peur des élèves, le stress des parents et l'ennui mortel des professeurs. J'ai nommé… Le conseil de classe !

Autour de cette grande table ronde ; Gold – ce salopard avec son sourire carnassier, Éric, Mérida et d'autres collègues inconnus ainsi que la petite Ava et le stupide Peter.

Comme d'habitude, j'étais la dernière arrivée. J'avais toujours fait tout mon possible pour échapper aux précédents conseils de classe. Mais celui-là, j'étais bien curieuse d'y participer.

Mérida me faisait signe de venir m'installer entre elle et la jeune blonde qui faisait niaisement battre le cœur de Henry. Je m'exécutais rapidement avec un sourire désolé pour Éric, le professeur principal de cette classe.

\- Nous allons commencer par un tour de table, déclara-t-il aussitôt.

Les profs de Sciences se plaignaient du manque de sérieux des élèves, allant même jusqu'à les qualifier d'immatures. Au contraire, les profs de Langues appréciaient leur participation en classe, tout comme Mérida. Rapidement, tous les regards se portaient vers moi et je faussais un sourire confiant, comme si j'étais tout à fait à l'aise.

\- Ils sont très investis dans mon cours. Ils ont de l'énergie à revendre. Et les résultats sont plutôt bons pour la plupart malgré quelques élèves en difficulté.

Éric acquiesçait avant de porter son attention sur les jeunes délégués, tous les deux rouges et intimidés. Après un échange de regard, Ava Zimmer bafouillait quelques mots sur une bonne ambiance et ce genre de choses.

Enfin, l'interminable liste commençait. Je glissais quelques remarques, par-ci par-là. Mais en vérité, je n'attendais qu'une chose. _Henry Mills._

\- Dis, murmurait Mérida alors qu'on était au cinquième élève de la liste et qu'un débat s'installait déjà entre les profs des pôles scientifiques et ceux des pôles littéraires. Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Je grimaçais. Bien que j'avais demandé à Regina de ne pas m'attendre, j'étais certaine qu'elle le ferait.

\- Je suis occupée. Je crois.

Elle retenait un rire moqueur.

\- Je vois, tu es avec ta belle.

\- Hm, répondais-je simplement, gênée à l'idée qu'Ava puisse entendre aux vues du manque de discrétion de la belle rousse.

\- Tu n'as pas été très loquace, cette semaine. Il se passe quelque chose ? Gold pose beaucoup de questions.

Je fronçais les sourcils, fusillais du regard le vieux fourbe qui me regardait malicieusement. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Qu'avait-il a y gagner ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ?

Elle haussait une épaule.

\- Pas grand chose. Il semblait juste inquiet.

Je serrais les dents. Cette ordure avait ramené son fils à Storybrooke. Qu'attendait-il de moi, désormais ?

\- On pourrait peut-être se faire un truc, vendredi soir. Pour célébrer les vacances ?

J'aurais apprécié. Après tout, la compagnie de Mérida ne m'étais pas désagréable. Mais entre Neal, Regina, et tous mes amis avec qui mes relations étaient encore fragiles, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps.

\- Ça t'aiderais sûrement à te changer les idées, insistait-elle en remarquant mon hésitation. Et si tu veux, tu peux aussi emmener ta brune.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je te redis ça plus tard.

Elle souriait largement et nous reportions notre attention sur le conseil.

Ce n'était qu'une heure après qu'on en arrivait enfin au sujet qui m'intéressait.

\- Henry Mills, s'exclamait Éric tout en regardant ses résultats. C'est un très bon élève, je pense. Il s'implique beaucoup dans mon cours, en tout cas.

La _Team Littéraires_ acquiesçait contrairement à leurs rivaux les Scientifiques. Mérida me lançait un sourire désolé avant de se lancer.

\- Je sais qu'il a beaucoup de difficultés en Mathématiques, il en a toujours eu. Mais je pense qu'il a complètement décroché. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il fasse vraiment des efforts pour progresser.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Un dimanche, il avait demandé à Mary-Margaret de l'aider pour un devoir maison. Ils y avaient passé l'après-midi.

\- Il a beaucoup de mal, mais je t'assure qu'il bosse sur ses maths, le défendais-je aussitôt.

Des regards surpris se portaient sur moi. Je baissais la tête, gênée.

\- Enfin, je suppose …

\- Il m'a demandé de l'aide, l'autre jour, intervenait Ava.

Je haussais les sourcils dans sa direction, me retenant de pouffer de rire. Henry ? Demander de l'aide à sa dulcinée ? Ça sentait le mensonge à plein nez !

\- Miss Swan a raison. Il fait vraiment des efforts, mais c'est vrai qu'il a un peu de mal.

Comme c'était mignon ! J'avais hâte de raconter ça à Regina ! Quoi que… lui dire ce que Mérida insinuait n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Apparemment, elles n'avaient déjà pas de très bons antécédents.

La rousse levait les mains en symbole de reddition.

\- Ok … J'ai peut-être mal jugé, excusez-moi.

\- Dans mon cours, en tout cas, intervenais-je, il est très impliqué.

Ils s'en fichaient pas mal. Après tout, le sport, qu'est-ce que ça représentait ?

La prof d'Anglais se raclait la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Il faut reconnaître que … malgré l'habituel sérieux de Henry, ces derniers temps … Il est un peu à l'ouest.

Un point sur lequel les deux _teams_ semblaient d'accord. Je ne comprenais pas.

\- Peut-être que quelque chose le préoccupe ? Proposait le prof d'Espagnol.

\- Très certainement, lui répondait sa copine de France. Il semble vraiment soucieux.

Je secouais la tête, sourcils froncés. Non. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Ses parents s'étaient réconciliés et il allait désormais voir plus souvent son père. Tout se passait bien pour lui. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être soucieux, tout ça était ridicule. C'était bien un truc de profs, ça. Voir des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas.

Gold se tournait vers les deux camarades de Henry.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il vous a confié quelque chose ?

Cet imbécile de Peter ricanait bêtement tout en jetant un coup de menton en ma direction.

\- C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander. Elle le sait mieux que nous.

Je le fusillais du regard. Si beaucoup d'habitants de Storybrooke étaient au courant de ma liaison avec Regina, la plupart de mes collègues l'ignoraient.

Éric et Mérida me lançaient des regards compatissants. J'étais désormais soumise aux interrogations muettes des autres professeurs.

Gold restait calme, comme toujours.

\- Miss Swan, pensez-vous que le petit Mills a un quelconque problème personnel ?

\- Non, grognais-je.

\- Peut-être ne le connaissez-vous pas si bien que vous le pensez alors.

Puis, il poursuivit le conseil en passant au nom suivant.

Je n'écoutais plus rien. Réfléchissant très sérieusement. Était-il possible que Regina et moi passions à côté de quelque chose ?

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Sur le chemin du retour, je décidais de passer au Granny's pour prendre de quoi manger ce soir. Mon réfrigérateur était vide et Regina devait mourir de faim en m'attendant.

Manque de chance, arrivée sur la terrasse du restaurant, je tombais sur la dernière personne au monde que je voulais voir. Neal sortait, tout sourire et avançait jusqu'à me faire face. Comme un réflexe, je venais caresser mon collier du bout des doigts.

\- Oh Emma. Quelle surprise. Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais le risque de sortir de chez toi.

Je le fusillais du regard mais tentais de garder mon calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cassidy ?

Il s'avançait lentement, jusqu'à ce que son souffle me chatouille l'oreille.

\- Je te veux toi, murmurait-il d'une malicieuse voix. Je t'ai laissée partir, mais je vais te reprendre.

Je serrais la mâchoire. Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais lui sauter dans les bras ? Je préférais mourir que de revenir avec lui.

\- Je te connais mieux que personne. On est fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu t'en rendras très vite compte. À un moment, tu finiras par te lasser de ta belle brune.

Il ricanait.

\- Elle n'a pas le gabarit pour te satisfaire.

Je lui donnais un coup de genou entre les jambes et m'écartais de lui pour entrer dans le restaurant, sous ses gémissements plaintifs. Voilà qui devrait le faire réfléchir.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi, des plats préparés par Madame Lucas dans les mains, je n'étais pas étonnée de constater que Regina était effectivement là. Elle m'attendait sagement allongée sur le sofa, devant la télé. Je la regardais avec amusement.

\- Est-ce que tu as décidé de rester pour m'attendre ou bien était-ce plutôt pour pouvoir profiter du calme de mon appartement ? Admets-le, ce n'est pas avec ton fils et ton père traînant dans les parages que tu pourrais regarder tranquillement ce stupide film à l'eau de rose.

Elle secouait la tête, faussement agacée, se redressait et me fit signe de m'installer à ses côtés. Je m'exécutais aussitôt tout en lui donnant la salade composée.

\- Comme tu l'aime.

Elle m'embrassait rapidement puis commençait à manger.

\- Je préfère te prévenir bien qu'elles m'ont demandé de garder le secret, parce que je sais que dernièrement, les surprises, tu en as eu assez …

Je fronçais les sourcils, attendant curieusement la suite.

\- Elsa et Lily comptent s'inviter chez toi pour plusieurs jours.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

\- Excuses-moi ?! Elles ont prévu de venir quand ?

\- Samedi.

\- Oh. C'est cool.

Elle plissait les yeux tout en me dévisageant.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air ravie ?

\- Ce sont les vacances. Et … avec Neal à Storybrooke, j'avais pensé que partir de la ville quelques jours, ça aurait pu être une bonne idée.

Elle détournait les yeux d'un air presque blessée.

\- Tu avais prévu de retourner à Boston. _Encore_.

Je lui prenais les mains, souriant.

\- Je voulais partir avec toi. Et peut-être Henry ? Vous présenter ma famille. Ici, à Storybrooke, il y a trop de personnes. Et cette fois, j'avais envie d'être juste entre nous. Lily, Elsa, et nous.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Elles peuvent venir quand même. C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas que Lily tombe sur Neal. Ça risquerait de très mal se passer. À côté de ce dragon, le coup de poing que je lui ai mis l'autre fois, ce n'est rien.

Elle souriait légèrement.

\- Arranges-toi avec elles. C'est vrai que je ne serais pas contre quelques jours à Boston, moi non plus. Savoir que ce type se promène tout près de toi, ça ne me rassure pas.

Je baissais les yeux, hésitante. Regina était déjà tellement anxieuse, était-ce utile d'aggraver ça en lui parlant de ma rencontre avec lui, juste un peu plus tôt ? Probablement pas.

Après un moment, elle me souriait.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ce conseil ?

Je soufflais, dépitée, sous son rire amusé. Je lui racontais en bref l'ennui mortel que ça avait été.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

J'avais passé deux heures en conversation vidéo avec Lily afin de prévoir nos vacances. Nous irions d'abord à Boston pour trois ou quatre jours, et ensuite, elles nous suivraient à Storybrooke jusqu'à la fin de nos vacances. Regina demanderait à Henry s'il préférait nous suivre ou rester avec son grand-père. Mais il était évident qu'elle serait plus rassurée de le savoir avec nous.

J'avais constaté que Lily semblait toute enthousiaste, comme si elle avait une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer. C'était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs. Je me préparais au pire.

Le vendredi soir, je retrouverai Mérida et les autres. Sans Regina. Elle ne serait pas à l'aise avec eux.

J'avais plus que quatre jours à tenir. Quatre jours à espérer que Neal ne tente rien. Quatre jours, c'était incroyablement long.

\- Emma ?

Je souriais à Auguste. Je me trouvais actuellement chez lui, dégustant le bon plat qu'il m'avait préparé.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

Je soupirais.

\- J'aimerais ne plus en parler.

\- Il faut au moins que tu en parle à quelqu'un.

\- Parfait ! Je prendrai rendez-vous avec Hopper.

Killian ricanait sous le regard noir de son homme.

\- C'est très sérieux. Il peut te faire du mal.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

\- Plus maintenant. Il ne peut plus m'atteindre.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

Killian prenait à son tour un air sérieux.

\- S'il est comme son père, il ne laissera pas tomber. Crois-moi.

Je hochais la tête.

\- Je sais. Mais je lui tiendrais tête jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse.

Le beau brun secouait la tête d'un air agacé.

\- Tu le connais certainement mieux moi. Mais je suis certain que pour te débarrasser de lui, tu vas devoir faire plus que d'attendre qu'il se lasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Il va peut-être falloir en venir aux grands moyens…

Auguste semblait d'accord avec lui. Pas moi.

\- Quels grands moyens ?

Killian prenait cet air terrifiant qu'il faisait parfois. Son regard noir, son sourire carnassier.

\- L'éliminer à tout jamais.

Je le dévisageais, hésitante, jusqu'à ce que je remarque le regard rieur que portait sur lui mon frère. Je roulais des yeux.

\- Hilarant. Vraiment.

Les deux hommes riaient entre eux avant d'échanger un baiser.

Je les enviais, tous les deux. Eux aussi avaient eu des épreuves à surmonter. Peut-être même plus que nous. Au début, ils étaient ennemis. Auguste était mon grand frère protecteur, Killian mon premier homme. Alors forcément, entre eux, c'était un peu électrique. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment ça c'était passé, je n'avais pas été là pour le voir. Mais ils avaient fini par avoir une liaison secrète alors que Killian sortait avec l'ex de Gold. Il avait fallu de longs mois avant qu'il trouve le courage de rompre, de faire son coming out. D'abandonner ce gosse qu'il avait pratiquement élevé.

En y réfléchissant, je constatais que le petit Bael était le frère de Neal. Le monde était si petit !

\- Alors, Emma, que vas-tu faire pendant tes vacances ? Demandait Auguste tout en commençant à cuisiner notre dîner.

Je souriais et racontais mon planning serré. Je ne risquais pas de m'ennuyer.

 _SwanQueen – SwanQueen_

À ma grande surprise, Neal n'avait rien tenté dans les quatre derniers jours. Il s'était fait très discret et bien que j'étais satisfaite de ne pas le croiser, j'étais aussi anxieuse de ce qu'il pouvait préparer.

\- Eh Mérida, tu ne voudrais pas aller chauffer la serveuse ?

Je secouais la tête pour me concentrer sur le moment présent. Éric et Jim riaient à gorge déployée alors que la prof de maths semblait plus rouge que ses cheveux.

Nous étions installés dans un pub très éloigné du lycée. On n'avait pas spécialement envie de croiser nos élèves, ou leur parents, ou des collègues. On voulait juste être entre nous.

\- Riez, riez … Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que vous n'avez jamais obtenu le numéro d'une fille aussi rapidement.

Les deux hommes échangeaient un regard faussement blessé, levant leurs mains en symbole de rétractation.

\- En même temps, Éric, c'est clair qu'avec toutes tes gaffes, tu ne dois pas être un champion de la séduction, m'exclamais-je, moqueuse.

Jim riait encore aux éclats, comme souvent. Mérida me tapait dans la main. Et le blond… rougissait à son tour. Jim nous expliquait ;

\- Il a un rencard avec Ariel, pendant les vacances.

Mérida le félicitait alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

\- C'est qui Ariel ?

Mérida roulait des yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais maté la maître-nageuse qui donne cours à nos élèves ?

Je plissais les yeux, cherchant dans mes souvenirs.

\- La rousse ?

\- Yep.

Je tapais amicalement sur le bras du blond.

\- Pas mal, Éric, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Après un moment de silence où chacun buvait une gorgée de sa boisson, Jim relevait les yeux vers Mérida, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Donc … Toi, tu la mate, c'est ça ?

La rousse arquait un sourcil, sans comprendre. Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de ses mots juste un peu plus tôt. Je riais à mon tour.

\- À ce stade, Mer, ça ne sert plus à rien de nier.

On passait la soirée à rire, se taquiner et échanger des anecdotes toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres. Étrangement, avec eux, je me sentais vraiment bien. Il n'y avait pas cette gêne constante que je ressentais avec les autres. C'était simple et agréable.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une fois plusieurs verres enfilés, on décidait de s'amuser sur la piste de danse que peu de monde occupait. Mérida et moi nous y donnions à cœur joie pendant qu'Éric et Jim nous regardaient faire, amusés. La rousse dansait très proche de moi, et ça me faisais bien rire. Mais plus les musiques défilaient, plus elle se rapprochait. Je finissais par m'inquiéter. Désormais son corps était littéralement collé au mien. Je me sentais oppressée.

\- Détends-toi, Blondie, soufflait-elle à mon oreille. Je ne vais pas te violer.

Elle riait. Pas moi.

Elle croisait ses bras derrière ma nuque, se collait plus encore à moi. Par pur réflexe et parce que j'avais l'esprit embrumé, je posais mes mains sur sa taille, encrait mon regard au sien. Ses yeux bleus étaient trop clairs. Elle était trop grande. Et ses cheveux étaient trop longs, trop ondulés, trop roux. Elle n'était pas Regina. Et celle que je voulais actuellement dans mes bras, c'était Regina.

Et alors que j'allais la repousser, je la voyais partir en arrière et soudainement, c'était une toute autre rousse que j'avais face à moi. Une rousse aux yeux vert me fusillant du regard. Elle avait poussé Mérida sans hésitation. Et désormais, elle me tirait par le bras pour m'emmener à l'extérieur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! Criait-elle une fois devant sa voiture.

L'air frais m'avait fait du bien, je voyais un peu plus clair.

\- Euh …

La réponse était certainement trop peu éloquente, parce que Zelena me lançait encore une fois ce regard noir en m'invitant à entrer dans sa voiture.

\- Je ne vais pas partir sans les prévenir ?

Elle me dévisageait, ébahie.

 _\- Excuses-moi_ ?! Je ne te laisse pas retourner voir cette femme. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- J'allais la repousser.

Son rire était amer. Il me faisait penser à celui de Regina lorsqu'elle était vexée, blessée, en colère. Le serait-elle lorsque Zelena lui raconterait ?

\- Ah oui ? Parce que de mon point de vue, ça ressemblait surtout à un début de baiser.

Je secouais négativement la tête tout en entrant finalement dans la voiture.

\- C'est faux !

Elle fermait la voiture à clé, repartait, me laissant seule.

Je sortais mon portable pour écrire un message à mon amie.

« _Désolée, la belle-sœur s'imagine des trucs._ »

Je n'avais pas de réponse et je commençais à m'inquiéter de ce que Zelena était partie faire dans ce pub, sans moi. Les Mills pouvaient être assez _extrêmes_ parfois. Et j'espérais qu'elle ne ferait rien de mal à mes collègues.

Finalement, elle revint cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, avec ma veste en cuir, mon portefeuille, et … Kathryn. Super, elle avait été là, elle aussi.

Elles entraient dans la voiture, toutes deux énervées contre moi et je soupirais alors que la rousse démarrait sa voiture.

\- Vous savez très bien que je n'aurais jamais trompé Regina. Je l'aime plus que tout !

\- Avec la menace « Neal » qui plane, tu ne crois pas qu'elle s'inquiète assez comme ça ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Déjà, parce que j'étais surprise qu'elles soient au courant. Et en plus, parce que… Pourquoi Regina s'inquiéterait de lui ? C'était après moi qu'il en avait !

\- Il ne va rien lui faire.

Zelena faisait encore se rire amer que je n'aimais pas du tout.

\- Bah oui, ça paraissait très clair quand il l'a menacé !

Je la dévisageais, les yeux écarquillés. Sur la banquette arrière, Kathryn se raclait la gorge.

\- Lena …

Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure, les effets de l'alcool ne me faisaient plus rien. Je venais de recevoir une douche froide.

\- Il l'a menacée ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? Pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé ?

La rousse secouait la tête.

\- J'en ai déjà trop dit.

\- Ou pas assez !

Je jetais un regard d'au secours à Kathryn.

\- Je vous en prie, racontez-moi ! Je _dois_ savoir !

La blonde baissait les yeux, soupirait.

\- Il l'a menacée de s'en prendre à Henry.

Je me redressais sur mon siège, le regard fixé devant moi, les poings et les dents serrés.

Cet enfoiré allait payer !

D'un geste sec, j'arrachais mon collier de mon cou et ouvrait la fenêtre pour le jeter dehors.

Il voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir !

 _SwanQueen - SwanQueen_

 _« -_ _Je suis rentrée !_ _Criais-je tout en me débarrassant de mes sacs pleins suite à une longue journée de shopping avec Lily et Elsa._

 _Ces quelques achats, je risquais de bientôt les regretter. Nous avions quelques problèmes d'argent et mon fiancé risquait de ne pas beaucoup apprécier mes dernières folies._

 _Je n'obtins aucune réponse, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Je n'en avait jamais, de toute façon._

 _Tout en soupirant, je décidais d'aller voir quelle surprise m'attendait ce soir. La veille, j'avais trouvé Neal endormi sur le canapé, des tas de bouteilles étalées autour de lui. Le jour d'avant, ivre-mort, il pleurait sur sa misérable vie dont je faisais malheureusement partie._

 _À quoi pouvais-je m'attendre cette fois-ci ?_

 _Lentement, je me dirigeais vers le salon pour constater qu'il n'était pas là. Pas de paquets de chips qui traînaient par terre. La télévision éteinte. Tout semblait être dans l'état dans lequel je l'avais laissé le matin même, si ce n'était les deux verres et la bouteille de scotch à moitié vide, sur la table basse._

 _J'étais partie très tôt ce matin, j'avais besoin de cette journée avec les filles. Je ne leur avait pas fait part des difficultés de Neal à relever la tête, dernièrement. Je savais qu'il se sentait assez misérable comme ça. Pas besoin d'en rajouter en informant mes amies qui ne le portaient déjà pas dans leur cœur._

 _\- Emma ?!_

 _Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant sa voix provenant de la salle de bain. Il semblait sobre, enthousiaste et j'en étais d'autant plus inquiète._

 _Avec prudence, je le rejoignais et écarquillais les yeux à la vue qu'il m'offrait ; Il était classement habillé d'un jean foncé et d'une chemise blanche qu'il boutonnait actuellement. À son poignet, une montre totalement hors de nos moyens. Et il s'était rasé. Plus aucun poils sur son visage lisse._

 _\- Neal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Il me renvoyait un sourire dans le reflet du miroir._

 _\- Je vais nous sortir de là, Emma._

 _\- Co … Comment ?_

 _Ses yeux pétillaient, mon cœur battait excessivement vite._

 _\- J'ai trouvé du travail._

 _J'étais plus que perplexe. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il passait ses journées avachi dans le canapé, à se saouler devant la télé ?_

 _\- Un vieil ami m'a contacté. Il a le job parfait pour moi. J'ai commencé cet aprèm. Et j'ai pu t'acheter un cadeau grâce à l'argent que j'ai gagné._

 _Quelque chose clochait._

 _Il se tournait vers moi et sortait d'une petite boîte un très beau collier avec un pendentif de cygne accroché sur une chaîne en argent._

 _Je le dévisageais, hésitante._

 _\- Mais … ça a certainement coûté très cher._

 _Il souriait, m'embrassait rapidement._

 _\- Nous n'avons plus à s'occuper de l'argent, désormais. Je maîtrise._

 _Je le laissais accrocher le collier autour du cou._

 _\- Neal … C'est quoi, ce travail ?_ _Demandais-je aussitôt avec anxiété._

 _Pour toute réponse, il souriait à nouveau._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. L'important c'est que je nous sauve._

 _Et je l'acceptais. Je ne posais plus une seule question. Il était heureux, serein._

 _C'était certain nous allions nous en sortir._ »

* * *

Ne m'en voulez pas ! Je sais que je suis un peu dur avec elles mais bon, faut bien un peu d'action :')

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu, pour ma part j'ai encore une fois des doutes à ce sujet, j'ai bien peur que mes problèmes d'inspirations ne me fasse écrire n'importe quoi :/

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, je vais tenter d'écrire rapidement le Chapitre suivant mais je ne vous promets rien

Merci encore et à bientôt !


End file.
